Toute Une Histoire
by Becca86
Summary: Une image, une chanson, un mot peuvent parfois donner naissance à une histoire. C'est précisément le cas pour chacun des oneshots de cette nouvelle série. Principalement du yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je possède, par contre, la série des Kingdom Hearts et ça me suffit amplement! :x

_Moui, encore un nouveau projet en cours. __Toute une histoire__ est l'opposé diamétral de __Tout un art__. Plus d'histoires tordues avec des personnages mauvais, sadiques ou tout autre état semblable. Non, ici vous ne trouverez que des histoires courtes tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. À propos du rating, il ne sera pas forcément valable pour toutes les histoires et je le préciserai à chaque début de oneshot pour que ceux qui n'aiment pas les scènes un peu trop osées ne se fassent pas piéger. En entête, vous trouverez la chanson, phrase ou encore l'image qui a permis à l'histoire de voir le jour._

Merci le code de la route : après avoir vu une diapo sur le délit de fuite…

Rating : K+

oooOOOooo

Il l'avait très clairement entendu. Il l'avait un peu senti aussi. Là, sur le côté, juste à sa gauche. Ah! Son rétroviseur avait même bougé! Oui, il en était certain à présent…

- C'est pas vrai, j'ai accroché la voiture de quelqu'un, dit un jeune homme. Il gara sa voiture, un magnifique coupé bleu, sur le côté de la route et sortit du véhicule. Il avait vingt ans, ses cheveux étaient châtains et semblaient ne pas avoir été coiffés depuis des mois tant ils étaient ébouriffés, et ses grands yeux bleus étaient écarquillés. Il observa la voiture qu'il avait un peu emboutie et remarqua que le rétroviseur était quasiment détaché du véhicule en stationnement. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire?

Le jeune homme regarda à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, pensant que le propriétaire ferait bientôt son apparition. Une si jolie Corvette noire; inutile de dire qu'il allait se faire salement remonter les bretelles. Et pourtant, les secondes passaient et personne ne venait.

- Je ne peux quand même pas partir comme ça, marmonna le châtain en se mordillant doucement l'index. Il retourna à son coupé, prit du papier et un stylo et écrivit son numéro de téléphone, suivi de son nom complet. Il déposa la note sous l'un des balais d'essuie-glace et partit.

oooOOOooo

Dans l'une des maisons, tout près de la Corvette, un jeune homme finissait de se préparer pour aller à son travail. Il resserra sa cravate et vérifia son habit, à la recherche du moindre défaut. Quand il fut satisfait, il passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés et poussa un léger juron.

- Je vais encore me faire engueuler par le boss si je les attache pas, dit-il tout haut en cherchant un élastique.

Quand il eut attaché ses cheveux, il prit les clefs de sa voiture, sortit de chez lui et ferma la porte. Il descendit les quelques marches et traversa le parterre dénué de fleurs. Ça demanderait bien trop de travail de les entretenir alors il avait préféré ne pas en planter.

- Bonjour, Riku! Ce que tu as de l'allure, le complimenta une voisine.

Depuis que son fils avait quitté le nid familial, elle s'était pris d'une grande affection pour l'argenté qui, au fond, ne demandait pas mieux.

- Merci, madame Griming, répondit Riku en lui faisant un bref signe de la main.

Il arriva à sa voiture et la contourna pour ouvrir la porte du côté conducteur, quand un point blanc sur son pare-brise attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'une note sur laquelle une personne nommée Sora Miyano avait laissé son numéro de téléphone. Riku prit le bout de papier et haussa un sourcil en examinant son contenu. Etait-ce une admiratrice? C'était assez osé de laisser traîner un numéro sur les pare-brises de parfaits inconnus. L'argenté sourit malicieusement et plaça le mot dans la poche de son costume avant de prendre place au volant.

Lui qui avait pour habitude de s'ennuyer durant la pause déjeuner, il savait quoi faire à présent…

oooOOOooo

- Non, quelqu'un t'a filé son numéro? Elle ressemble à quoi? demanda l'un des collègues de Riku.

Il se nommait Axel. Tout comme Riku, il avait un certain charme qui attirait bon nombre de clients dans le restaurant cinq étoiles. Tout comme l'argenté, Axel avait dû attacher ses cheveux écarlates et, contrairement à son collègue, il détestait ça.

- Je ne sais pas, elle a laissé un bout de papier sur mon pare-brise, ce matin probablement. Je ne l'ai vu qu'en montant en voiture. Je pensais l'appeler ce midi, histoire de savoir à qui j'ai affaire et si ça vaut le coup d'aller plus loin, répondit le plus jeune, occupé à essuyer quelques verres avant de les ranger derrière le bar luxueux.

Axel le regarda, stupéfait.

- Déjà? Mais tu ne la connais même pas! s'exclama-t-il.

Il baissa la voix quand le directeur de l'établissement lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- Et moi qui pensais être un coureur de jupons.

- Contrairement à toi, quand je parle "d'aller plus loin", il n'y a pas de connotations douteuses. Je voulais simplement dire que je pourrais peut-être l'inviter à boire un verre, précisa Riku, son expression ne changeant pas.

Le reste de la matinée se passa relativement rapidement. Beaucoup de personnes visitaient l'établissement en semaine. Quelques touristes y passaient un peu de temps et leur racontaient avoir lu pas mal de brochures où le restaurant était nommé à plusieurs reprises. Visiblement, seuls leurs portefeuilles n'étaient pas satisfaits. Finalement, le duo put prendre sa pause et se retira dans l'une des salles réservées aux employés. Ils sortirent leurs sandwiches et commencèrent à manger.

- Tu n'essaies pas de l'appeler? demanda curieusement le roux en passant le pouce sur le coin de sa bouche pour retirer un peu de mayonnaise.

Il observa son collègue pendant un instant, attendant que ce dernier réponde.

- Tu permets que je finisse de manger, avant ça? rétorqua le plus jeune, les sourcils froncés.

Il avala la dernière bouchée de son repas, but un peu d'eau et prit son téléphone. Il sortit la note que lui avait laissée Sora et composa le numéro calmement. Axel, lui, trépignait déjà d'impatience. Il se demandait quel genre de femme pouvait bien avoir une si étrange façon d'aborder un homme.

Riku attendit que l'on réponde, ce qui fut fait après trois sonneries.

- _Oui?_ dit une voix douce et clairement masculine.

Riku haussa un sourcil et jeta un œil à son écran de téléphone, puis à la note. Il avait pourtant entré le bon numéro.

- Euh, bonjour. Suis-je bien sur le téléphone de mademoiselle Miyano? demanda prudemment l'argenté.

Il espérait bien ne pas avoir affaire au petit ami de l'inconnue.

- _Mademoiselle?_ répondit-on sur un ton d'incrédulité.

- Oui, elle m'a laissé un mot sur mon pare-brise, précisa Riku.

Tant pis si elle trompait son petit ami. Au moins, le malheureux était au courant à présent.

- _Ah!_ s'exclama-t-on. _Vous êtes le propriétaire de la Corvette! Je suis Sora Miyano. Je suis vraiment désolé d'être parti comme ça mais comme vous n'arriviez pas et que je devais aller travailler chez ce photographe, je vous avais laissé mon numéro de téléphone pour que vous puissiez me contacter. Si vous le voulez, on pourrait se donner rendez-vous quelque part et faire le constat ensemble. Ce n'est pas comme si - _

- Un constat? le coupa l'argenté, les sourcils froncés.

Il jeta un œil à Axel, qui haussa les épaules.

- _Euh, oui. J'ai quand même quasiment décroché votre rétroviseur,_ expliqua Sora.

Il se fit un long moment de silence pendant lequel Riku réfléchit, et le châtain comprit.

- _Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez même pas remarqué?_ demanda lentement le plus jeune.

- En fait, non. Mais puisque tu as pris la peine de me laisser ton numéro, on pourra peut-être s'arranger entre nous. Tu te souviens où était garée ma voiture? demanda l'argenté, élaborant déjà un plan. J'habite dans la même rue, au numéro 35. Je ne travaillerai pas jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et je m'arrangerai pour ne pas avoir à sortir. Tu pourras passer quand tu voudras.

A l'autre bout du fil, Sora considéra l'offre. Entendre ce type le tutoyer aussi facilement le mettait un peu mal à l'aise; il ne le connaissait pas après tout. D'un autre côté, il était trop honnête pour refuser et fuir ses responsabilités. Il poussa un long soupir.

- _Très_ _bien. Je viendrai aujourd'hui, en fin d'après-midi. Je devrais arriver chez vous aux_ _alentours de vingt heures, _dit le châtain.

- Très bien. À tout à l'heure, dans ce cas, répondit l'argenté avant de raccrocher.

Il sourit malicieusement à Axel et ce dernier se pencha au dessus de la table, impatient de tout entendre de la bouche de son collègue. Il lui révéla que Sora était en fait un homme et aussi pourquoi celui-ci avait laissé son numéro.

- Ce pauvre type est trop honnête, se moqua le roux quand son ami eut fini. S'il était parti sans rien dire, tu ne te serais rendu compte de rien.

- C'est justement ce détail qui me plaît chez lui, rétorqua l'argenté en prenant son verre. En fait, ce rétro ne tenait déjà plus qu'à un fil avant même qu'il ne l'accroche.

- Et toi, tu en profites pour le faire payer lui, c'est ça? demanda le roux, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- Non, non, tu as mal compris, le corrigea Riku en secouant la tête. Je vais simplement prétendre qu'il est en tort, le temps qu'on fasse toutes les démarches. Tu sais, histoire de voir si ça vaut le coup d'essayer de le connaître un peu mieux.

A ces mots, Axel écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée.

- T'es gay?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu devrais le dire un peu plus fort, je crois qu'on ne t'a pas entendu à l'autre bout de la ville, grommela l'argenté, l'air sévère. Et donc, non, je ne suis pas gay. Du moins, pas complètement. Je suis bi.

- Oooooh, fit le plus grand.

Le duo retourna travailler jusqu'en début d'après-midi puis Riku repartit chez lui. Il avait pris soin de complètement retirer le rétroviseur pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre en conduisant et l'avait placé sous le siège du côté passager. Une fois chez lui, il enfila des vêtements plus confortables et s'écroula sur le canapé où il passa le reste de son temps à regarder la télévision. Il jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon pour savoir quand s'attendre à l'arrivée de Sora. Finalement, il ne prêta plus attention à l'heure et se concentra sur un film.

oooOOOooo

Le jeune châtain finissait de ranger le matériel, aidé d'une autre employée répondant au doux nom de Kairi. Cette dernière était un peu inquiète pour le châtain. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'il aille chez un parfait inconnu, d'autant plus que Sora lui-même semblait appréhender la rencontre.

- Je pourrais t'accompagner, tu sais, lui fit remarquer la rousse en faisant la moue.

- Kairi, je te dis que ça n'est pas la peine. Je suis un grand garçon, je peux me débrouiller seul, lui fit savoir le châtain en haussant les épaules. J'ai simplement été surpris de l'entendre me tutoyer. Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait carrément fait des avances.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas vu ta tête, rétorqua Kairi en posant les mains sur ses hanches. Mais bon, puisque tu insistes tant, vas-y seul. En cas de besoin, tu connais mon numéro.

- Oui, m'man, dit le châtain en riant doucement. Je vais devoir y aller si je veux arriver à l'heure. Souhaite-moi bonne chance!

- S'il t'offre des bonbons, refuse-les et ne le suis pas! se moqua la rousse juste avant que son collègue ne ferme la porte.

Sora choisit de ne pas répondre et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il lui faudrait un bon quart d'heure pour arriver chez cet homme. Oui, il allait être dans les temps. Par chance, les routes étaient plutôt dégagées et il ne perdit donc pas de temps. A vingt heures cinq, il se tenait devant la porte de l'inconnu. Il leva timidement la main et sonna. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Et il dû lutter pour garder la bouche fermée.

Devant lui se tenait un garçon un peu plus vieux que lui à la musculature développée. Ses cheveux gris satinés lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules et ses yeux turquoise semblaient chercher à lire ses pensées. Le châtain frissonna et se frotta le bras, espérant que l'autre garçon penserait qu'il avait simplement froid.

- Bonjour, Sora, dit Riku en s'appuyant légèrement contre l'encadrement de la porte. Je suis Riku, le propriétaire de la voiture que tu as amochée.

- Bonsoir… Et désolé, marmonna le plus jeune en faisant un bref signe de tête.

Il fixa le sol du regard, préférant ne pas croiser celui de l'autre homme. Il était bien trop intimidant. Riku l'invita à entrer, ce qu'il fit. La maison de l'argenté était aussi luxueuse que la voiture qu'il possédait. Il devait avoir un bien joli salaire pour pouvoir s'offrir une telle demeure. Sora gagnait lui-même pas mal d'argent en tant qu'assistant d'un célèbre photographe, mais il ne pourrait sûrement pas posséder une maison semblable à celle où il se trouvait. Le châtain fut conduit jusqu'au salon et il prit place dans l'un des fauteuils tandis que Riku s'assis sur le canapé, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

- Bien, à propos de cet accrochage… commença le plus vieux.

- Ah, oui! s'exclama le plus jeune, faisant sourire l'argenté. En fait, je pense que je devais rouler un peu trop vite en passant dans la rue. J'ai senti que j'avais percuté quelque chose et je me suis aperçu qu'il s'agissait de votre rétroviseur. Mais quand même, j'aurais pensé qu'une voiture si coûteuse serait plus résistante. La mienne n'a absolument rien.

- C'est simplement parce que ce n'est pas celle qui a reçu le choc, mentit aisément Riku. Heureusement, il ne s'agit jamais que d'un simple rétroviseur.

- Peut-être mais la facture risque quand même d'être sacrément salée, répondit l'autre en se courbant un peu en avant comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Un rétroviseur coûte déjà cher sur une voiture standard alors sur une Corvette… Le prix sera au moins doublé.

Pendant un instant, l'argenté eut un peu pitié de ce pauvre Sora. Il ne paierait rien au final mais il n'était pas censé le savoir. Riku rit pour tenter de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Tu aurais peut-être mieux fait de partir sans rien dire, lui dit-il en fixant Sora du regard, le mettant assez mal à l'aise ; du moins, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Votre voisine m'avait vu, de toute façon, fit remarquer le châtain. Elle ne le montrait pas clairement mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle ne me quittait pas du regard… Ah mais je n'avais pas l'intention de m'enfuir, de toute façon! Le fait qu'elle m'ait vu n'a rien changé à mes intentions !

- Du calme, je ne vais pas te manger, lui dit Riku en se levant. Et arrête un peu de me vouvoyer. Je ne suis pas si vieux, Sora.

- Mais on se connaît à peine, dit Sora en faisant la moue.

Riku se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas dire d'âneries. Le châtain était tout simplement a-do-ra-ble. Pour quelqu'un comme lui qui avait pour habitude de dire ce qu'il pensait, rester silencieux était semblable à une torture. Sans dire un mot, l'argenté se dirigea vers un grand meuble derrière son canapé et ouvrit un immense placard, révélant un bar. Il prit deux verres et se tourna vers son invité.

- Euh, je ne bois pas, fit savoir Sora en secouant la tête.

L'argenté acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit plusieurs bouteilles pour se préparer un cocktail après avoir versé un liquide vert dans le verre du châtain. Il revint à sa place et servit son hôte.

- C'est une boisson non alcoolisée, lui fit savoir l'argenté.

Sora fit oui de la tête et prit lentement son verre, ses yeux fixés sur le verre de Riku. Il y avait plusieurs couches de différentes couleurs et il trouvait ça absolument magnifique. Quand l'argenté tendit la main pour attraper son verre, il sentit la main du châtain se resserrer fermement autour de son poignet.

- N – Non, juste deux petites secondes ! s'exclama le plus jeune en fouillant son manteau, qu'il avait oublié d'enlever.

Il posa le vêtement sur le dossier du fauteuil et sortit un appareil photo numérique de l'une des poches. Sora alluma l'appareil, fit quelques réglages rapides et visa le verre de Riku. Il prit plusieurs photos et sourit, content de lui.

- C'est bon, tu peux boire maintenant, dit-il à Riku. Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre.

- Je peux ? demanda le plus grand en tendant la main vers l'appareil.

Le châtain sourit et le lui donna. Riku parcourut les quelques photos de son verre et écarquilla les yeux. Comment un simple verre pouvait-il sembler si beau ? Etait-ce bien le même ?

- Tu es plutôt doué, dis donc, dit l'argenté en rendant l'objet. Tu as dit que tu travaillais pour un photographe, c'est ça ?

- Oui, je travaille avec Luxord, expliqua le châtain. En réalité, je me base beaucoup sur son travail pour mes photos, au point que je n'arrive pas à trouver mon propre style.

- Luxord, tu dis ? questionna le plus grand avant de boire une gorgée de son cocktail. Je connais un peu ce qu'il fait. Je ne trouve pas que ce que tu fais s'en rapproche tant que ça. Je ne suis peut-être pas un spécialiste mais je sais ce que je dis.

Ses propos eurent pour effet d'empourprer les joues du plus jeune. Sora n'était pas exactement habitué à être complimenté aussi ouvertement, même si les mots de Riku pouvaient être considérés comme une insulte aux yeux de certains. Le châtain, lui, était ravi.

- M – Merci, bégaya Sora en baissant les yeux vers son verre. Bon et donc, à propos du constat…

- C'est très simple, dit Riku en sortant du papier et un crayon de dessous la table basse. On va faire un schéma explicatif, voilà tout.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda le châtain en haussant un sourcil. On ne doit pas signer un papier ou contacter nos assurances ?

- Tu n'as jamais eu d'accident avant, hein ? se dit tout haut Riku en se grattant doucement la joue. Je ferai des photocopies de ce document pour l'envoyer à nos assurances et ils s'occuperont du reste.

En réalité, ça n'était pas aussi simple mais Sora n'était pas censé le savoir. Et Riku comptait bien utiliser ce détail en sa faveur. Le schéma fut fait très vite et l'argenté communiqua son numéro de téléphone pour que le châtain et lui puissent rester en contact en cas de besoin. Riku dit à Sora qu'il se chargerait d'envoyer les papiers lui-même et il fut surpris par la confiance aveugle que lui accordait le plus jeune. Une chance qu'il ne soit pas retombé sur un escroc…

oooOOOooo

Les semaines passaient et Sora n'avait toujours eu aucunes nouvelles de sa police d'assurance. Riku l'appelait fréquemment mais ne parlait jamais du constat. Peut-être avait-il oublié? Sora n'osait pas lui poser de questions à ce sujet. Au fil du temps, ils étaient devenus de très bons amis et le châtain avait peur que Riku pense qu'ils ne se parlaient qu'à cause de cette histoire d'assurance. Le châtain ne voulait perdre l'amitié de l'argenté pour rien au monde.

- Peut-être devrais-tu appeler ton assurance pour leur demander si ils ont reçu ces papiers, proposa Kairi en aidant Sora à tout ranger dans l'atelier de Luxord. Si ils te disent qu'ils n'ont rien eu, tu pourras commencer à te poser des questions.

- C'est justement ça qui me fait peur, répondit Sora. Si jamais ils n'ont pas ces papiers, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire? Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi Riku n'aurait rien envoyé. C'est vraiment bizarre.

Kairi observa son ami pendant un long moment tout en réfléchissant.

- Peut-être… commença-t-elle, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Qu'il ne veut pas que vous cessiez de vous parler? Si il envoie ces papiers, tu n'aurais plus vraiment de raison de rester en contact avec lui, non?

- Il devrait savoir que ça ne changerait rien, rétorqua le châtain en croisant les bras. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait si peur de ne plus me voir?

Kairi sourit malicieusement et rit. Son compagnon la regarda étrangement mais elle ne dit rien. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de ranger, ils se quittèrent et Sora monta dans sa voiture, décidé à aller chez Riku pour enfin savoir ce qu'il en était. Il conduisit jusque chez l'argenté et eut un mauvais pressentiment quand il ne vit pas la voiture de son ami. Peut-être était-il encore au travail? Le châtain tenta sa chance et conduisit jusqu'au restaurant. Il poussa les portes de l'établissement, content d'être habillé de façon assez classieuse. Il se dirigea droit vers le bar où il ne vit qu'un homme aux cheveux rouges.

- Ex - Excusez-moi, commença-t-il à voix relativement basse. Est-ce qu'un homme nommé Riku est ici?

Le barman observa Sora étrangement, l'air clairement soupçonneux.

- Je suis l'un de ses amis, Sora. Peut-être vous a-t-il –

- Ah, Sora! s'exclama l'inconnu, toute trace de méfiance à présent envolée. Ravi de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. Riku n'arrête pas de parler de toi, tu sais.

Le barman souriait malicieusement tout en parlant.

- Tu vois cette porte, là-bas? demanda-t-il en désignant une porte dans le fond de la salle. Elle mène à un couloir. Tu trouveras Riku derrière la première porte sur ta droite.

- Merci beaucoup, euh… réfléchit le châtain.

Le roux tapota son badge sur lequel Sora lut "Axel". Le châtain sourit puis se dirigea vers la porte qu'on lui avait indiquée. Le couloir n'était pas très grand et il ne put donc pas s'y perdre. Le jeune châtain frappa à la première porte sur sa droite et Riku vint ouvrir.

- Tiens, Sora! Quel bon vent t'amène? demanda l'argenté en affichant son plus beau sourire.

- Salut, marmonna le plus jeune en entrant à l'intérieur de la salle. J'avais besoin de te parler d'un truc.

Il vit son ami désigner un modeste canapé dans l'un des coins de la pièce et il y prit place, aussitôt suivi par l'autre homme. Les yeux turquoise de Riku se posèrent sur son compagnon tandis qu'il attendait la suite.

- C'est à propos du constat, commença le châtain. Je n'ai toujours rien reçu de la part de mon assurance et je me demandais si tu savais pourquoi.

Il se fit un long moment de silence pendant lequel, tour à tour, Riku leva les yeux au ciel, se gratta la nuque et soupira.

- Bon, avant de te répondre, promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère, dit l'argenté.

- Euh, ok, dit timidement le plus jeune en hochant la tête.

- Je n'ai pas envoyé les papiers, commença l'argenté. En fait, mon rétro était déjà bousillé avant que tu n'accroches ma voiture. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire payer, ne t'inquiètes pas! Quand j'ai vu ce bout de papier sur mon pare-brise, je me posais trop de questions pour l'ignorer et le jeter. Je me demandais à quoi tu pouvais bien ressembler et surtout, je voulais rencontrer l'une des dernières personnes à être si honnête. Tu dois savoir, comme moi, à quel point ce genre de personne est rare de nos jours.

Le plus jeune se contenta de hocher la tête et réfléchit un instant.

- Alors, ce que tu essaies de me dire, c'est que tu m'as menti et que tu as prétendu faire ce constat uniquement pour me parler et mieux me connaître? demanda Sora, clairement étonné. Wouah.

- Je sais que c'est dégueulasse mais –

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? questionna le châtain, lui coupant la parole. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre! Je n'ai pas à payer la réparation de ton rétroviseur et par la même occasion, je me suis fait un nouvel ami. Vraiment, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Mais tu aurais pu me dire tout ça dès le début, tu sais.

- J'avais peur que tu me prennes pour un détraqué ou un truc du genre, expliqua Riku en riant nerveusement. Merci, Sora, acheva-t-il en prenant le plus jeune dans ses bras.

Sora fut assez surpris par ce geste si soudain et il se crispa à ce contact. Quel genre d'homme en prenait un autre dans ses bras?

- …Oh, fit le châtain, toujours immobile.

- Hm? marmonna Riku sans bouger.

- Je, euh, balbutia Sora en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son ami. Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un truc à faire! On se téléphone?

- Mais on n'avait pas prévu d'aller faire un tour en ville ce soir? demanda l'autre, perdu.

- Je suis navré, je ne peux plus venir. Une autre fois, peut-être.

Sora se précipita hors de la salle et l'argenté l'observa. Quand la porte fut fermée, il poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du divan.

- Au moins, je sais à quoi m'en tenir, murmura Riku.

oooOOOooo

- Sora, tu ne peux quand même pas l'éviter pendant des lustres, dit Kairi, agacée.

- Si, je le peux, mentit le châtain en nettoyant les vitrines du studio où les œuvres de Luxord étaient exposées.

- Oui, bien sûr, grommela la rousse en l'observant. Si ça ne te fait vraiment rien, alors quelque chose d'autre doit te contrarier ces derniers temps.

- Kairi! Je t'ai dit que tout va bien! dit le châtain, perdant le peu de patience qu'il lui restait encore.

- Vraiment? Dans ce cas, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi tu nettoies la même vitrine depuis bientôt une demi-heure? Et aussi pourquoi tu fais ça avec ta propre chemise? demanda la rousse sans chercher à cacher son amusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu rac –, commença Sora.

Il vit avec horreur qu'il tenait le bas de sa chemise dans la main et que le tissu avait viré au bleu à cause du produit nettoyant. Il remarqua aussi qu'il n'avait même pas nettoyé la moitié de la surface vitrée. Le châtain fit la moue et se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises, vexé.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu mais tu es trop long à la détente et tu n'as rien compris, dit Kairi en s'agenouillant devant son ami. Ça te gêne à ce point que Riku puisse en pincer pour toi?

- Non, admit Sora en regardant sur sa droite.

- Alors pourquoi l'évites-tu? questionna la rousse, confuse.

- Parce que, rétorqua l'autre, têtu.

La jeune femme pensa un instant.

- Tu l'aimes aussi, dit-elle.

- Quoi?! Kairi, tu es tombée sur la tête ou –

- C'est plutôt toi qui as un problème! s'indigna la jeune femme. Il t'aime, tu l'aimes, alors pourquoi cherches-tu à éviter Riku?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, murmura Sora. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de moi, voilà tout.

La rousse se leva et fit signe à son collègue de faire de même. Le châtain haussa un sourcil mais obéit malgré tout. Dès qu'il fut debout, sans prévenir, Kairi le serra tout contre elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sens? demanda la jeune femme, les yeux fermés tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre le torse du châtain.

- Ta poitrine? répondit Sora, incertain.

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait la jeune femme. Elle se recula vivement, le feu aux joues, et lui lança un regard courroucé.

- Mais non, idiot! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant une légère tape sur le bras. Je voulais plutôt dire, qu'est-ce que tu ressens?

- Oh, fit l'autre. Rien.

- Absolument rien? demanda la rousse.

Sora fit non de la tête.

- Et avec Riku?

À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas besoin de réponse. L'air gêné et les joues écarlates de Sora furent la seule réponse dont elle eut besoin. Le garçon se frotta nerveusement le bras.

- Sora, c'est normal d'être un peu gêné quand on est dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'on apprécie beaucoup. Mais tu verras qu'avec un peu de temps, tu ne pourras plus te passer de la présence de Riku, l'encouragea Kairi en souriant chaleureusement. Maintenant, va le rejoindre et dis-lui que tu l'aimes!

- Mais ma journée de travail n'est pas encore terminée, répliqua le châtain en haussant un sourcil.

- Je reprends, commença Kairi. Quand tu seras sorti d'ici, va le rejoindre et dis-lui que tu l'aimes!

- Mais et si ça ne marchait pas? insista Sora, paniqué.

- Arrête avec tes "mais"!! s'énerva la rousse en se retenant de le frapper au bras, mais cette fois sans retenue. Tente ta chance et ne te pose pas de questions!

oooOOOooo

- Deux semaines.

- La ferme.

- Pas de coup de téléphone ou de visite. Rien. Que dalle. Na-da.

- Axel, tu vas te taire à la fin?! gronda Riku, les sourcils froncés. Ça a foiré, je le sais. T'es content?

- Non, ça n'a pas foiré, le rassura le roux en souriant de bon cœur.

- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr? demanda l'argenté, sceptique.

- Ton cher Sora a un frère, que je fréquente très souvent, commença Axel. Ils ne se voient pas tellement mais Roxas – le frère en question – connaît Kairi, qui travaille avec Sora. Il paraît que le pauvre est perdu depuis qu'il a arrêté de te parler.

- J'ai rien compris, mais on dirait que c'est plutôt bon pour moi alors, dit lentement l'argenté, les yeux fixés sur ceux de son collègue.

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais donc pas. Tiens, regarde un peu! Qu'est-ce que je te disais? questionna Axel en désignant l'entrée du restaurant.

Riku suivit son regard et aperçut la voiture de Sora. Le châtain traversa la route sans même faire attention aux voitures – ce qui lui valut de nombreux coups de klaxon – et entra dans le restaurant, l'air gêné. Il chercha quelqu'un du regard et tomba enfin sur celui qu'il cherchait. Cependant, il ne fit pas un seul pas vers Riku. Ce fut donc lui qui fit le premier pas.

- Bonjour, dit l'argenté sur un ton oscillant entre l'affection et l'appréhension.

- Salut, répondit l'autre garçon. Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter quelques minutes? Je ne prendrai pas trop de temps, promis.

Riku fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa nervosité et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le fond de la salle. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce où tout avait commencé à s'effondrer entre eux, et le barman eut la désagréable sensation que cette fois-ci, c'était le coup final qui allait être porté. Il prit place sur le canapé et, à sa grande surprise, le châtain le suivit aussitôt. Aucun ne parla de suite, préférant attendre d'être un peu plus calme.

- Je suis désolé de m'être sauvé l'autre jour, commença enfin Sora, au grand soulagement de son ami. Ça n'était pas correct de ma part.

- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me montrer si entreprenant, dit l'argenté en guise d'excuse.

- Entreprenant? demanda le plus jeune, un sourcil haussé. Alors Kairi disait vrai.

- Kairi? questionna le barman, curieux.

- Une collègue de travail, répondit Sora en souriant timidement. Dis, Riku, c'est vrai que tu… Euh, que tu préfères… Enfin, je veux dire, que tu n'aimes pas –

- Je suis bi donc je n'ai pas de préférence, répondit l'argenté, voyant son ami rougir de plus en plus tandis qu'il peinait à s'exprimer. C'est bien ce que tu voulais savoir?

Sora hocha la tête, les yeux baissés au sol. Comme c'était gênant de poser une telle question.

- J'ai pourtant une petite préférence ces derniers temps, mais on dirait bien que ça n'est pas partagé, dit tristement le plus grand en tendant la main.

Il caressa doucement, presque affectueusement, la joue du châtain sans le quitter des yeux. Sora le regarda enfin. Le châtain se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et avait les sourcils froncés. Le barman comprit qu'il n'était pas en colère. Non, son ami semblait plutôt soucieux.

- Je… Ne suis jamais sorti avec un autre homme, confia le plus jeune avant de faire la moue.

Il entendit Riku rire doucement et voulut lui dire d'arrêter mais le regard de ce dernier le laissa sans voix. Depuis quand pouvait-on lire tant de choses dans les yeux d'une personne? Il se retint de soupirer de mécontentement quand ces merveilleux orbes turquoise se fermèrent. Riku approcha lentement son visage de celui de Sora, comme pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait le repousser si il le voulait. Mais le plus jeune n'en fit rien. Il approcha son visage à son tour et ferma les yeux.

Des lèvres souples et douces se posèrent sur les siennes et pendant un instant, il eut peur que le contact ne soit pas si agréable pour Riku. Le châtain avait toujours les lèvres sèches, et ce malgré tous les conseils que lui donnaient Kairi. Mais visiblement, l'argenté ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Le châtain retint une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il sentit Riku passer la langue entre ses mâchoires pour approfondir un peu plus le baiser. Si la sensation était un peu déroutante pour le châtain au début, il s'y fit relativement vite et se dit qu'il ne devait pas laisser son compagnon tout prendre en main. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Sora était à bout de souffle. L'argenté, quant à lui, semblait ne pas être affecté par le manque d'oxygène. Il s'approcha à nouveau du plus jeune pour, cette fois, déposer un bisou sur le front du châtain.

- Est-ce que je peux prendre ça pour un oui? murmura Riku.

Il vit son amant faire oui de la tête vigoureusement et sentit un poids s'envoler. Il avait déjà été rejeté par d'autres personnes – principalement des garçons – et s'y était plus ou moins habitué, mais si Sora avait fait partie de celles-ci, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'argenté en aurait beaucoup souffert.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu es mon premier petit ami aussi, dit le plus grand pour tenter de réconforter son ami.

Sora se contenta de sourire, amusé, à son ami, se demandant comment un garçon aussi fantastique que Riku n'avait pas eu d'autres amants auparavant. Mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Pour l'argenté, il était devenu quelqu'un de spécial.

Le châtain ne le dirait pas, mais Riku n'était pas seulement le premier homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Il était aussi et surtout son tout premier amour.

oooOFinOooo

A/N 2 : Ouah, quelle fin cousue de fil rose. XD Mais bon, c'est pas bien grave je pense. J'ai eu une soudaine lubie et j'ai regardé la totalité des cinématiques de Crisis Core. J'ai a-do-ré, même si c'est affreusement triste. Je crois que je ne verrai plus "Zack le personnage moins que secondaire" de la même façon. Je trouve même dommage qu'on ne l'ait pas vu plus souvent dans Final Fantasy VII!! (Ça serait génial de le voir dans Kingdom Hearts!) Tout ça m'a donné envie de continuer ce jeu…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour l'accueil chaleureux qui a été fait à cette nouvelle série, sans oublier que vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. :3 Cette fois, vous aurez droit à un Riku chanteur dans cette histoire. \o/ En fait, j'avais cette idée en tête depuis un moment et j'hésitais à en faire une histoire en plusieurs chapitres mais je ne pense pas que ça aurait été possible. Comment dire… Ce n'est pas assez recherché, on va dire. Bref. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Oh, une dernière chose : les paroles sont de moi! (Et donc, si vous voulez les utiliser, merci de me prévenir et de le préciser dans une note)_

Merci Paix'Q : Décidément, ta fic m'inspire beaucoup! XD Il est donc naturel que cette histoire te soit dédiée! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu Rock, Love & Tragedy… Allez vite lire cette fic! :x

Rating : T/M pour la présence d'un lemon. Si vous voulez quand même lire l'histoire, descendez jusqu'aux bulles quand les choses deviennent sérieuses.

oooOOOooo

" C'est si beau, c'est si fort!  
Cette douceur, cette chaleur.  
Mon corps entre dans ton corps  
Et tout à coup la peur  
Qui brillait dans tes yeux  
Disparaît peu à peu.  
Enlace-moi, serre-moi plus fort  
Je veux te sentir contre moi.  
Et dans un ultime effort  
Tu me sentiras en toi.  
Je t'en prie, regarde-moi.  
Ne me lâche surtout pas. "

Un jeune châtain chantait tout en lavant des assiettes et des couverts chez une de ses amies. Cette dernière, une jolie jeune femme rousse, ne pouvait faire autrement que de l'entendre, gênée.

- Sora, arrête un peu avec ça! Je suis sûre que tu ne comprends même pas le sens des paroles! se plaignit la fille, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.

Son ami ne savait pas qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû étant donné que Sora la considérait comme sa sœur; et l'entendre prononcer de tels propos éveillait en elle des sentiments qu'il valait mieux taire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de si mal, Kairi? Je les aime bien, moi, répondit le châtain en souriant franchement à son amie.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'évier et continua à laver la vaisselle.

- Je m'en doutais… marmonna la rousse en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Sora n'était pas très extraverti et s'il savait de quoi parlait le chanteur, il ne faisait aucun doute que : 1) le châtain serait rouge comme une pivoine à l'écoute de la chanson; 2) il ne la chanterait pas à voix haute, peut-être même pas à voix basse.

- Hm? demanda Sora en retirant l'un des écouteurs de son baladeur.

Il se tourna vers Kairi, un sourcil haussé.

- Je disais que tu n'avais pas besoin de laver les assiettes. Je ne t'ai pas invité à dîner chez moi pour te faire faire les sales corvées, mentit aisément la rousse en s'accoudant à la table.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est la moindre des choses, dit l'autre en posant l'éponge sur le bord de l'évier. Il commence à se faire tard, je crois que je vais rentrer.

- Ça ira? Demanda la jeune femme, un sourcil haussé.

- Kairi, j'habite la chambre juste au dessus de la tienne, rétorqua le châtain, amusé. Je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrait m'arriver en si peu de temps.

- Certes, admit la fille.

Tous deux vivaient dans une résidence universitaire dans la ville de Traverse. Ils étudiaient à la Cité du Crépuscule, une ville voisine, mais n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de s'installer à l'extérieur de la cité. L'université de médecine qui s'y trouvait comportait de nombreux étudiants et la plupart des résidences étaient occupées par ces mêmes élèves, laissant peu de place aux autres. Mais Kairi n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Ça lui avait permis de rencontrer Sora dans le local des poubelles. Elle s'était toujours attendue à une première rencontre un peu plus romantique mais elle s'était dit que tout ne pouvait pas être parfait.

Cela faisait à présent trois ans que les deux amis avaient élu domicile à Traverse et se côtoyaient fréquemment. Ils allaient souvent dans la chambre de l'autre pour passer une soirée tranquille, sans penser au travail qui les attendait pour les cours ou les examens. La rousse aurait dû être satisfaite et pourtant, un détail la turlupinait. Ces soirées restaient toujours amicales et le châtain ne semblait pas chercher à se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Kairi avait bien tenté plusieurs approches, plus ou moins flagrantes, mais soit Sora ne comprenait vraiment pas, soit il faisait semblant pour ne pas la blesser.

- Idiot, murmura la rousse quand elle fut seule.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son modeste lit et l'écouta grincer doucement tandis que le sommier s'adaptait à sa nouvelle charge. Elle tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet et en ouvrit le premier tiroir. À l'intérieur, deux places de concert attendaient bien sagement. C'était le tout pour le tout. La rousse avait décidé d'inviter Sora au concert de Riku, leur chanteur favori, et de lui déclarer sa flamme en fin de soirée. Ça ne pouvait que réussir.

oooOOOooo

Le cours de littérature n'était pas exactement intéressant aux yeux de Sora. Tout ce qu'ils y faisaient, c'était écouter leur professeur lire un texte et parler de choses évidentes comme les intentions de l'auteur ou les messages soi-disant cachés. Vraiment, c'était une pure perte de temps. Roxas, un garçon blond qui suivait la même filière que lui, était du même avis. Il était affalé sur la table et regardait distraitement l'homme parler. Il poussa un long soupir. Sora sentit que c'était le moment de parler.

- Hé, Roxas. Je peux te poser une question? demanda le châtain, l'air un peu gêné.

- Quoi? répondit le blond, un sourcil haussé.

- C'est à propos de Kairi, commença Sora, les sourcils froncés.

- Elle t'a encore fait des avances? questionna aussitôt Roxas.

- Non, pas cette fois, dit l'autre garçon en se grattant la nuque. En fait, j'ai besoin de ton avis. Je voudrais bien faire comprendre à Kairi que je ne suis pas intéressé mais je ne vois pas comment lui annoncer ça sans lui faire de peine.

- C'est dur d'être populaire, hein? demanda un garçon assis derrière eux.

- On ne t'a rien demandé, Hayner, lui dit Roxas, l'air courroucé. Ecoute le cours au lieu de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

- Hé oh, tu as l'air d'oublier que tu parles à celui qui te prête gentiment ses cours pour que tu puisses les recopier, rétorqua l'autre blond, un peu vexé.

- Tu veux dire 'pour que je puisse les **corriger**'. La moitié de ce que tu écris ne correspond même pas à ce que raconte le prof, lui fit savoir Roxas, l'air amusé.

- Ne m'en veux pas, Hayner, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Roxas, s'excusa Sora.

- Pas de problème, répondit l'autre garçon en souriant avant de reporter son attention sur le cours.

- Le mieux, à mon avis, serait de lui dire la vérité, dit finalement Roxas après un moment de réflexion.

Sora pâlit à vue d'œil.

- Je ne peux pas lui dire ça! Elle – Elle n'aime pas les gens comme moi, dit-il tout bas, les yeux baissés vers sa feuille restée blanche.

- Alors elle ne mérite pas de t'avoir pour ami, répondit le blond d'un ton catégorique. Et puis, tu nous auras toujours, Hayner et moi.

- Merci, murmura Sora, heureux. Je lui parlerai ce soir, dans ce cas.

Le cours prit fin et l'enseignant laissa les étudiants quitter l'établissement. Sora rangea ses affaires en hâte et courut jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Il ne devait pas le rater, sous peine d'avoir à attendre une heure complète avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il fut soulagé quand il vit que le transport arrivait en même temps que lui. Il monta dans le véhicule, valida son ticket et prit place dans le fond. Il entendit un groupe de jeunes filles, des collégiennes à première vue, discuter avec enthousiasme. Quand le nom de "Riku" fut prononcé à plusieurs reprises, il ne put s'empêcher d'épier la conversation.

- Il est vraiment trop beau! Ça devrait être interdit! s'exclama l'une des filles, les joues rouges.

- Et ses chansons! J'ai des frissons chaque fois que je les écoute, continua une autre, l'air rêveur.

- Je me demande ce que ça fait d'aller à l'un de ses concerts. Là, tu peux le voir en vrai, le voir bouger et sourire. Ah, j'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir aller à son concert mais mes parents disent que je suis trop jeune, se plaignit une autre, la mine renfrognée.

- Tu étais pourtant allée voir Mimick, non? demanda la première.

- Oui mais ils trouvent que Riku est trop vulgaire dans ses propos. Ils ont peur que je fasse des bêtises pendant le concert, dit timidement la troisième fille, les joues un peu rouges.

- Riku? Vulgaire? demandèrent les deux autres, les sourcils haussés.

Le petit groupe se mit à rire, ne voyant pas les regards noirs que leur lançait une femme d'âge mûr. Sora, qui était assis près d'elle, pouvait voir le regard mauvais de l'inconnue.

- Ce sont les voyous dans son genre qui font perdre leur côté mignon à ces jeunes filles, marmonna-t-elle.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait à penser du mal de Riku? Certes, les textes de ses chansons étaient souvent assez évocateurs mais ils n'étaient jamais vulgaires. Sora le savait pertinemment mais il n'y prêtait pas tellement attention. Ce n'étaient que des chansons, après tout. Il sortit son baladeur de sa poche et le mit en marche. Il sourit quand sa chanson favorite, Ma Merveille, fut jouée et il hocha la tête en rythme.

Le trajet en bus fut de courte durée, tout comme le chemin de l'arrêt jusqu'à la résidence. Quand Sora fut dans sa chambre, il posa son sac de cours à terre et se dirigea vers son bureau pour y prendre un magazine qu'il avait acheté récemment. Il ne l'avait pris que pour l'interview que Riku y donnait.

Sur la première de couverture, on pouvait voir le chanteur poser avec les membres de son groupe, mais Riku y occupait la plus grande place. Ses cheveux argentés étaient attachés et ses yeux turquoise semblaient avoir été mis en valeur. Comme sur toutes les autres photos, le chanteur affichait une pose ferme, montrant qu'il était très sûr de lui. Riku était beau et il le savait parfaitement.

Un peu plus en arrière, le batteur baissait ses lunettes de soleil, l'air taquin, et souriait malicieusement. Ses cheveux rouges partaient dans tous les sens et Sora se demandait bien comment Axel pouvait les faire tenir ainsi. Peut-être était-ce naturel, comme lui? Enfin, le troisième et dernier membre, Demyx, avait été pris en photo en train de jouer de la guitare, comme toujours. C'était une véritable obsession chez le blond. On ne le voyait jamais sans son instrument de prédilection.

Sora eut à peine le temps de tourner deux pages que l'on frappa à sa porte. Il reposa le magazine sur le bureau et ouvrit.

- Kairi? demanda-t-il, surpris de voir la rousse au pas de sa porte.

- Sora, j'ai une grande nouvelle! déclara la jeune femme en montrant sa main droite, dans laquelle elle tenait deux tickets de concert. J'ai eu du mal à te le cacher, tu sais.

Elle tendit l'un des billets à son ami, qui le prit entre ses doigts et l'observa nerveusement. Une place de concert. Pour celui de Riku. Ce soir.

- Mais Kairi, ce –, commença-t-il, incertain. Ça a dû te coûter une fortune!

- Du moment que c'est pour toi, le prix importe peu, dit timidement la jeune femme.

Le châtain déglutit avec difficulté. Elle n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile, il le savait déjà.

oooOOOooo

À leur arrivée, la salle de concert était déjà noire de monde et il se demanda comment Kairi et lui avaient bien pu se retrouver juste devant la scène sans s'attirer les foudres des autres personnes présentes. Bah, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

La première partie fut assurée par un groupe de débutants qui fut accueilli avec enthousiasme. C'était une chance que les habitants de la Cité du Crépuscule soient naturellement sympathiques. Durant les dix premières minutes, Sora sentit quelqu'un lui donner des coups de coudes de façon répétée. Agacé, il finit par se tourner vers le gêneur et resta bouche bée quand il se trouva face à…

- Roxas? demanda-t-il, étonné. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais au concert!

- Toi non plus, se défendit le blond.

- C'était une surprise de Kairi, dit timidement le châtain.

- Ouch, fit le blond, compatissant pour son ami. La soirée risque d'être longue, on dirait.

- Hé, fais attention à ce que tu dis! Elle pourrait t'entendre! le réprimanda le châtain, l'air sévère.

- Comme si elle pouvait nous entendre… répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

Avec tous ces gens qui criaient et frappaient dans leurs mains, il était quasiment impossible que la rousse puisse les entendre. Les deux amis continuèrent à échanger quelques mots durant la première partie jusqu'à ce que la dernière chanson soit finie. Il se fit un silence pesant dans la totalité de la salle et quand les lumières prirent une teinte bleue, les spectateurs se mirent à hurler à pleins poumons. On pouvait déjà voir les silhouettes des membres du groupe de Riku se préparer sur scène et très vite, une mélodie endiablée résonna dans la totalité de la salle. Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité et les spots éclairèrent le visage du chanteur dès qu'il eut ouvert la bouche. Sora resta bouche bée. Alors c'était Riku. Le **vrai** Riku. Il n'en revenait pas. Il était encore plus beau que dans les magazines.

Il sentit Kairi lui agripper doucement le bras et se mettre à danser en rythme. Gêné, il tourna la tête vers Roxas mais ce dernier ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention. Lorsqu'il suivit son regard, le châtain se rendit compte que son ami s'était mis à fixer le batteur, Axel, du regard et ne le lâchait plus. Un sourire malicieux fit s'étirer les lèvres de Sora et il se promit de poser quelques questions à son ami plus tard.

- Bonsoir à vous tous! cria Riku dans le micro, aussitôt suivi d'exclamations enthousiastes de la part des spectateurs. Merci d'être venus ce soir. J'espère que vous êtes en forme parce que la soirée ne fait que commencer!

Sora fit la moue quand l'argenté partit à l'autre bout de la scène. Il ne le voyait presque plus avec toutes ces personnes qui s'étaient penchées au dessus des barrières de sécurité. Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait vraiment les blâmer. Il aurait fait de même s'il avait pu; Kairi tenait toujours son bras. Le châtain ignora le reste du discours de Riku et tourna la tête vers Roxas, qui admirait toujours Axel. Quand le châtain regarda le batteur, il eut l'agréable surprise – et chance – de voir le roux faire un petit signe de la main au blond, puis un clin d'œil. Roxas était devenu écarlate mais avait malgré tout répondu.

- Je sais que généralement, on dit qu'on garde le meilleur pour la fin… Et en fait, c'est bien mon intention, mais je sens que vous avez tous très envie d'entendre ceci, continua l'argenté en revenant plus près de Sora et de ses amis.

Un début de mélodie à la guitare… Les yeux de Sora s'illuminèrent. Le public se mit à crier une nouvelle fois.

- Ma Merveille!! s'écria Riku juste avant qu'Axel ne joue à son tour.

Tout autour du châtain, les gens se mirent à frapper dans leurs mains et il se trouva à les imiter, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Une sublime merveille,  
Dans la chaleur d'un soir,  
Me dit qu'elle n'a pas sommeil,  
Allongée dans le noir.  
C'est plus qu'il n'en faut  
Pour éveiller en moi,  
Le délicieux écho  
De l'éclat de ta voix._

La voix forte et douce à la fois de Riku s'éleva dans la salle et le châtain sentit un frisson le parcourir. Combien de fois s'était-il imaginé voir l'argenté interpréter cette chanson en se tenant à quelques mètres de lui seulement? Il était certain que ce moment resterait gravé dans sa mémoire jusqu'à son dernier jour.

_Côte à côte sur le trône  
De mes meilleures conquêtes,  
Cette doctrine que je prône,  
Bannit les amourettes  
Enfantines, gamines  
Nous avons passé l'âge.  
Déjà mon corps s'anime,  
C'est fini d'être sage._

Au dernier mot, Riku s'était penché en avant pour regarder l'une des jeunes filles au premier rang. Il avait cet air charmeur, comme sur les photos, et le châtain était certain que si c'était lui que l'argenté avait visé, il se serait évanoui comme une malheureuse groupie. Mais il n'y pensa pas plus car le refrain était sur le point de commencer. Le châtain prit une inspiration et chanta en même temps que tout le monde.

_C'est si beau, c'est si fort  
Cette douceur, cette chaleur.  
Mon corps entre dans ton corps  
Et tout à coup la peur  
Qui brillait dans tes yeux  
Disparaît peu à peu.  
Enlace-moi, serre-moi plus fort  
Je veux te sentir contre moi.  
Et dans un ultime effort  
Tu me sentiras en toi.  
Je t'en prie, regarde-moi.  
Ne me lâche surtout pas._

Roxas n'en était pas certain, mais il lui sembla que Riku regardait Sora pendant le refrain. Ça ne l'aurait pas tellement étonné, vu les rumeurs qui couraient sur le chanteur.

_Une sublime merveille  
Me murmure qu'elle m'adore,  
Ses joues encore vermeilles.  
Oh, elle me sent encore.  
Ce parfait délice  
Lui restera à l'esprit  
Encore, tandis qu'elle glisse  
Dans une douce rêverie._

_C'est si beau, c'est si fort  
Cette douceur, cette chaleur.  
Mon corps tout contre ton corps  
Pour te sentir, de peur  
Que ce moment de tendresse  
À l'aube ne disparaisse.  
Enlace-moi, serre-moi plus fort  
Je veux te sentir contre moi.  
Même si je m'endors,  
Je te saurai près de moi.  
Je t'en prie, ne pars pas.  
Je serais fou sans toi._

_C'est si beau, c'est si fort  
Cette douceur, cette chaleur.  
Mon corps entre dans ton corps  
Et tout à coup la peur  
Qui brillait dans tes yeux  
Disparaît peu à peu.  
Enlace-moi, serre-moi plus fort  
Je veux te sentir contre moi.  
Et dans un ultime effort  
Tu me sentiras en toi.  
Je t'en prie, regarde-moi.  
Ne me lâche surtout pas._

_Surtout pas… Reste là…_

La chanson prit fin et un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle, faisant presque trembler les murs. L'argenté sourit à son public et retira sa veste pour finalement rester en débardeur. Il fit quelques pas sur la scène en observant les personnes les plus proches de la scène.

- Bien, qui a quelque chose à avouer ce soir? demanda l'argenté en revenant sur ses pas.

C'était une sorte de rituel pendant les concerts de la star. Chaque fois, il faisait monter un fan sur scène et ce dernier était libre d'avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. La plupart du temps, il ne s'agissait que de simples déclarations d'amour.

Sora, à ces mots, sentit son estomac sombrer dans les profondeurs abyssales de son abdomen. Il eut même un hoquet de surprise quand il vit Kairi lever la main et l'agiter avec enthousiasme.

- Ah, on dirait qu'une jolie demoiselle se propose par là, dit le chanteur en s'approchant de la rousse.

Le châtain jeta un regard désespéré à Roxas, qui semblait sincèrement désolé pour son ami. Ça n'allait pas bien se finir, ils en étaient certains. Sora n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Il sentit quelqu'un lui tirer le bras et ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait de son amie. Il la suivit sur scène et se tint devant elle, tandis que Riku était resté en retrait auprès d'Axel, qui lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille brièvement. Le châtain les regarda d'un air implorant, espérant qu'ils avaient compris dans quelle situation il venait d'être mis. L'argenté resta de marbre tandis que le roux lui lança un sourire qui semblait se vouloir encourageant. Sora tourna la tête vers Kairi quand elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

C'était le moment parfait. Elle était avec Sora pendant le concert de leur chanteur favori, ils étaient même sur scène avec lui et des milliers de spectateurs seraient les témoins de ce qui serait le début d'une grande histoire d'amour. Kairi prit son courage à deux mains et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds. Elle posa les lèvres sur celles de son ami de trois années déjà et attendit.

Le châtain, quant à lui, était pétrifié. Elle l'avait vraiment fait. Elle l'avait embrassé. Sora sortit enfin de son état de choc et posa les mains sur les épaules de la rousse pour la repousser doucement. Elle l'interrogea du regard tandis qu'un murmure s'était mis à parcourir la salle.

- Sora? demanda la jeune femme, inquiétée par le silence du garçon.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre et regarda le sol. Il devait lui dire la vérité. Il avait déjà trop attendu et voilà où ça les avait menés. Doucement, presque prudemment, il se pencha vers la rousse. Elle pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser à nouveau et elle ferma les yeux. Le public entier retint son souffle, pensant comme Kairi. Mais Sora ne l'embrassa pas.

- Je suis désolé, Kairi, je ne peux pas t'aimer de cette façon. Je suis – Je suis gay, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Il observa son amie, l'air sincèrement désolé, et la vit écarquiller les yeux. Elle porta alors une main à sa bouche et fronça les sourcils, ce qui fit couler les larmes qu'elle tentait vainement de retenir. Puis dans un geste soudain, elle leva la main et le gifla, un claquement sonore se faisant entendre jusque dans le fond de la salle. La rousse tourna alors les talons et partit en courant, tout en se frottant vigoureusement la bouche du dos de la main.

Sora la regarda partir tristement. Plus personne ne parlait et tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour mettre la jeune femme autant en colère. Désespéré, le châtain tourna la tête vers Roxas qui secouait lentement la tête.

- Euh, okay, fin de la pause. On enchaîne sur une autre chanson, commença Riku.

Tout en parlant, il s'était approché de Sora pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule mais le châtain s'éloigna et descendit de la scène sans même le voir venir vers lui. L'argenté fit signe à l'un des gardes et désigna les deux garçons qui essayaient de sortir de la salle. L'inconnu hocha la tête et prit un chemin plus court pour attendre les deux garçons.

- Je suis désolé, Sora, dit Roxas quand ils furent enfin près de la sortie, une nouvelle chanson commençant déjà.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, lui répondit le châtain sans trop de conviction.

Non pas qu'il pensait le contraire. Ce regard que lui avait jeté Kairi lui faisait plus mal que la gifle qu'elle lui avait donnée. Elle l'avait regardé comme s'il était un monstre ignoble.

- Attendez, dit une voix rauque.

Le duo se retourna et vit un homme à la peau tannée et au crâne rasé s'approcher d'eux d'un pas décidé. Sur son badge, ils purent lire le nom de Rude. Le chauve leur fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent avec une certaine appréhension. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour qu'un membre de la sécurité leur demande de le suivre?

À leur grand étonnement, ce fut dans la loge de Riku qu'ils furent conduits. Rude ouvrit la porte et à l'intérieur se trouvait déjà quelqu'un. Il avait lui aussi les cheveux rouges, comme Axel, mais une longue et fine queue pendait jusqu'à ses omoplates. Il tourna la tête vers les visiteurs et sourit malicieusement à son collègue.

- Yo, Rude. Tu t'ennuies déjà? demanda le roux d'un ton taquin.

Le second garde haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans les loges, Réno? demanda le chauve en désignant des chaises aux deux amis, qui s'assirent en silence.

- Je surveille les affaires, tiens! répondit le roux en agitant un doigt juste sous le nez de son compagnon, qui ne cilla pas.

- Dans ce cas, continue et surveille-les aussi, dit le chauve avant de sortir de la loge.

Réno tourna la tête vers les deux nouveaux venus mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient lui prêter la moindre attention. Le blond était occupé à parler au châtain, qui ne semblait même pas l'écouter.

- Euh, dites-moi si je me trompe, mais on dirait que quelque chose ne va pas, dit le roux en s'approchant du duo.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je m'en occupe, dit Roxas en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

- Et je vois que tu fais un travail formidable, dit ironiquement l'homme en prenant une troisième chaise. Est-ce qu'il y a une chose que tu voudrais?

Sora secoua la tête lentement.

- Je voudrais simplement être seul pendant un moment, répondit-il en gardant les yeux fixés au sol.

Réno se gratta la nuque et se leva en emmenant le blond avec lui. Le châtain entendit vaguement parler de régie et de truc cool avant que la porte ne se ferme, lui accordant enfin la solitude dont il avait tant besoin.

oooOOOooo

- Merci d'être venus! À très bientôt! dit Riku en faisant signe aux spectateurs.

Il posa le micro et rejoignit les deux autres musiciens en coulisse. À peine fut-il sorti de scène qu'Axel lui parlait déjà.

- Hé, tu crois que le petit blond sera avec lui? demanda-t-il au chanteur.

- Il me semblait bien que tu avais repéré quelqu'un, taquina Demyx en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Ne joue pas encore les bourreaux des cœurs, celui-là a l'air fragile.

- Je te ferai savoir que j'ai toujours été sérieux, rétorqua le roux pour sa défense.

Mine de rien, ils avaient déjà fait tout le trajet jusqu'aux loges. Riku ouvrit la porte, ignorant le pressentiment qui le rendait un peu nerveux, et les trois garçons ne passèrent que la tête pour observer à l'intérieur. Ils virent Sora assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur la table pour y cacher son visage. En entendant du bruit, le châtain se redressa et ferma les yeux rapidement quand la lumière de la salle l'éblouit.

- Oh, tu dormais? demanda Demyx en s'approchant de lui, prenant place à côté de lui.

Axel et Riku poussèrent un léger soupir. Le blond avait toujours été du genre à aborder les gens facilement.

- Pas vraiment. Je réfléchissais, répondit Sora en regardant le guitariste comme s'il avait affaire à un vieil ami.

- Tu pensais à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure? questionna franchement Demyx, à présent accoudé à la table.

Sora hocha doucement la tête en regardant ailleurs.

- Hm, tu as fait quelque chose de mal? continua le blond.

- Oui, si on veut, répondit Sora en fronçant les sourcils.

S'il avait été plus franc avec Kairi, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Elle l'aurait probablement détesté de toute façon, mais au moins, elle ne se serait pas tant attachée à lui.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, rétorqua Riku en approchant à son tour. Tu n'y peux rien si tu ne peux pas aimer cette fille.

- Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas? demanda le guitariste, curieux.

Axel écarquilla les yeux un bref instant avant de hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

- Est-ce que, par hasard, ton ami serait gay, lui aussi? demanda-t-il sans tourner autour du pot.

- Axel!! le grondèrent les deux autres musiciens, l'air sévère.

- Quoi? dit le roux en faisant la moue. Je me renseigne, c'est tout!

Sora les observa avant de se mettre à rire. Ça n'était pas vraiment de bon cœur mais plutôt par nervosité. Le choc qu'il avait subi se faisait seulement ressentir et il sembla que l'argenté s'en rendit compte.

- Ah, voilà qui est mieux, dit Demyx en tapotant le dos du châtain. Tu es bien plus mignon quand tu ris.

- Pardon? demanda Sora, confus. Je ne suis pas –

- Oh si, et ton ami aussi est un sacré morceau, dit Axel en souriant malicieusement, faisant rougir profusément le châtain.

- Je ne suis pas un bout de viande, marmonna quelqu'un à la porte de la loge.

Tous portèrent leur attention vers la source de la voix et virent Roxas, accompagné de Réno.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de peser tes mots, frérot? demanda le garde en secouant lentement la tête. Tu n'apprendras jamais.

- Vous êtes frères?! s'exclama le jeune blond, choqué.

Les deux roux hochèrent fièrement la tête avant de s'engager dans une conversation animée avec Roxas. Riku en profita pour chuchoter à son autre compagnon de le laisser seul avec le châtain, ce que le blond fit sans se faire prier. Quand la porte se ferma et que les deux garçons furent seuls, Sora se lança.

- Comment as-tu su que je suis gay? questionna le plus jeune, un sourcil haussé.

- Il se trouve que, par chance, tu étais un peu tourné vers moi quand tu as murmuré à l'oreille de cette fille. J'ai lu ce que tu lui as dit sur tes lèvres. Désolé mais ça m'intriguait un peu, vu le regard désespéré que tu nous avais lancé, expliqua l'argenté.

- Bah, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, répondit l'autre garçon en haussant les épaules. Je me demande quand même pourquoi tu prends la peine de discuter de ça avec moi. Ce n'est pas que ça me déplaise, au contraire! C'est juste que quelqu'un comme toi a sûrement mieux à faire.

- Il y a deux raisons. Tout d'abord, j'ai déjà été confronté à ce genre de situation et à l'époque, j'aurais vraiment apprécié pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un. Et la seconde, c'est tout simplement que tu as une tête qui me plaît bien. Ça donne envie aux gens de mieux te connaître, dit le chanteur en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

- Merci, murmura l'autre garçon, les joues rouges.

- Avec tout ça, je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton nom, dit soudainement Riku, les sourcils haussés.

Il se fit un court silence pendant lequel l'argenté attendit une réponse.

- Sora, dit le châtain en souriant légèrement.

Le chanteur lui tendit la main et Sora la serra.

- Sora, c'est un bien joli nom, dit lentement le plus vieux, songeur. Est-ce que ça va aller?

Le châtain se contenta de hocher la tête. Il irait sûrement mieux dès le lendemain. Quant à ce soir, dans le pire des cas, il se mettrait à pleurer comme une fillette mais ça, il ne le ferait devant personne. Il était trop orgueilleux pour ça. Il leva les yeux quand il vit un objet blanc tendu vers lui.

- C'est ma carte de visite. Il y a mon numéro de portable sur celle-là, tu pourras me contacter à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit, expliqua Riku en souriant malicieusement.

L'autre garçon observa le carton sans rien dire, se demandant s'il était convenable d'accepter. Peut-être l'argenté agissait-il simplement sous le coup d'une impulsion. Quel mal y avait-il à accepter? S'il n'avait aucunes nouvelles de la célébrité, il n'en mourrait pas.

- Merci, dit finalement le plus jeune en souriant timidement avant de donner son numéro à son tour.

Un peu plus tard, il retrouva Roxas et ils retournèrent chez eux ensemble.

oooOOOooo

Des mois étaient passés et comme Sora s'y était attendu, Kairi n'avait pas cherché à lui parler. Les quelques fois où il la croisait dans les couloirs de la résidence, la jeune fille lui lançait un regard noir et partait. Il était un peu déçu qu'une si belle amitié se soit terminée d'une façon si brutale mais il se dit qu'il avait d'autres amis sur qui il pouvait compter.

Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, en revanche, c'était à garder contact régulièrement avec Riku. L'argenté avait été le premier à le contacter et avait même grondé le châtain quand une semaine entière était passée sans qu'il ne cherche à l'appeler. Après ça, les deux garçons s'étaient vite liés d'amitié et s'appelaient plus souvent. Sora lui avait expliqué le comportement de Kairi et l'argenté avait simplement répondu qu'elle ne méritait pas son amitié.

Au final, le rêve du châtain s'était réalisé, même s'il avait dû payer cher. Certes, il avait perdu Kairi à jamais mais il était devenu l'ami du célèbre Riku. Plus Sora y pensait, et plus il trouvait l'incident du concert fort ironique. La rousse était amoureuse de lui alors qu'il ne rêvait que de Riku, qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux quand la jeune femme avait fait sa déclaration. Il arrivait souvent au châtain de rêver de ce moment, mais c'était Riku qui se trouvait devant lui et qui l'embrassait. Et surtout, Sora ne le repoussait pas.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir. Il était dur de cacher ses sentiments envers l'argenté. Au début, il pensait qu'il était tombé amoureux du chanteur uniquement parce qu'il était son idole, mais en apprenant à mieux le connaître, Sora s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de bien plus que ça.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre et il posa ses livres de cours pour aller répondre.

- Salut, Roxas, salua le châtain en repartant vers son bureau, laissant la porte grande ouverte pour que son ami puisse entrer.

- Salut, fit le blond en allant prendre place sur le lit de Sora après avoir fermé la porte.

- Quel bon vent t'amène?

- Une bonne nouvelle, commença le blond. Axel vient de m'appeler.

Il n'y avait pas que Sora qui s'était lié d'amitié avec l'un des membres du groupe de Riku.

- Vraiment? questionna le châtain en se tournant sur sa chaise pour mieux voir l'autre garçon.

- Il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui, annonça fièrement Roxas, les joues écarlates.

Sora écarquilla les yeux avant de se jeter sur son ami, qui tomba à la renverse sur le matelas.

- Ça alors, c'est génial! s'exclama le châtain, le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis content pour toi.

- Et moi donc, répondit l'autre en riant doucement. Depuis le temps que j'attendais qu'il me pose la question.

- Je te comprends, fit Sora en s'asseyant convenablement. Sale veinard.

Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, son sourire devenant un peu moins visible.

- Toujours rien du côté de Riku? questionna Roxas, sa bonne humeur chutant aussi vite que celle de Sora en le voyant si déprimé.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il se passera quoi que ce soit avec lui, confia le châtain en amenant ses genoux à sa poitrine. J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit réciproque. Il m'aime bien en tant qu'ami, c'est tout.

- Tu n'as pas essayé de faire des allusions, ne serait-ce que pour voir sa réaction? insista le second garçon en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Je n'ose pas. J'ai trop peur qu'il me prenne au sérieux et ne finisse par couper les ponts. Comme elle…

Il se fit un lourd silence dans la chambre. L'air de rien, le châtain avait vraiment été marqué. Riku était l'une de ces autres personnes à qui il tenait sincèrement et dont il ne voulait pas être séparé. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois.

Sora fut interrompu au beau milieu de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau en s'excusant brièvement auprès de Roxas.

- Allô? dit le châtain.

- _Salut_, répondit une voix familière.

- Riku! Comment vas-tu? demanda Sora, retrouvant un peu de son enthousiasme.

- _Plutôt bien. Je viens de rentrer de tournée et on a un bon bout de temps avant de reprendre le boulot. J'attendais ces congés depuis des lustres, _confia le chanteur avant de pousser un long soupir.

- C'est la rançon de la gloire, comme on dit, répondit Sora en venant s'asseoir près de Roxas.

- _Pff, tu parles. J'ai hâte qu'on m'oublie. J'en ai marre de ne plus pouvoir sortir de chez moi sous peine de me faire agresser par des fans en furie, _se plaignit l'argenté, ses propos aussitôt suivis d'un très long soupir.

- Pauvre de toi. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être riche, beau et célèbre, le taquina le châtain, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il se fit un court silence à l'autre bout du téléphone et, du coin de l'œil, il vit Roxas se figer. Sora tourna la tête vers lui, se demandant pourquoi son ami le regardait aussi étrangement.

- _Beau? Eh bien, merci, Sora. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais attention à ce genre de choses, _dit Riku, un léger rire dans la voix.

Sora sentit ses joues s'empourprer et il serra les draps dans sa main. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il aurait voulu être capable de réfléchir avant de parler. Mais en un sens, ça lui avait permis de savoir que Riku n'était pas mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ce genre de remarques.

Le châtain se leva et se tint devant Roxas.

- Hm, est-ce que ça te dérange si je te passe Roxas un instant? Je dois aller aux toilettes, confia Sora, une main sur la hanche.

- _Aux toilettes? Simplement à cause d'une petite remarque? Ça alors, je me demande ce que ça donne quand quelqu'un te tri-, _commença l'argenté.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, idiot! J'ai bu trop de limonade et là, je ne peux plus me retenir, le coupa le châtain, les joues un peu plus rouges à présent.

Il allait finir par rester écarlate toute sa vie si ça continuait. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il donna son téléphone à Roxas et courut jusqu'aux toilettes.

- Salut, Riku, dit le blond d'un ton dégagé.

- _Je ne savais pas que tu allais chez Sora si souvent. Axel me l'a appris tout à l'heure quand il m'a annoncé la grande nouvelle, _dit l'argenté, non sans une pointe de rancœur dans la voix.

- Serait-ce de la jalousie que je perçois là? taquina Roxas, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Sora et moi sommes amis, rien de plus.

- _Ah bon, _dit timidement l'autre, visiblement gêné.

- Je peux te poser une question et te demander d'être franc avec moi? questionna le plus jeune en s'appuyant sur un bras, le buste légèrement penché vers l'arrière à présent.

- _Je t'écoute? _répondit le chanteur, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il avait envie de répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Sora?

À nouveau, il se fit un moment de silence. Le blond entendit son ami tirer la chasse d'eau et paniqua. Si cet idiot de Riku ne se dépêchait pas, il n'aurait jamais sa réponse!

- _Tu veux vraiment une réponse sincère? _demanda Riku, incertain.

- Oui, insista l'autre, redoutant un peu la réponse à présent.

- _Je fais de plus en plus de rêves érotiques à son sujet. C'est un peu flippant, à vrai dire, _admit le chanteur.

Roxas écarquilla les yeux. Ouah.

- _Allô? Par pitié, ne me dit pas que tu as repris le téléphone, Sora, _dit lentement l'argenté.

- N – Non, non, c'est toujours moi, balbutia Roxas. Sora sort de la salle de bain. Je te le passe.

Le châtain se dirigea vers son ami et reprit son portable, un sourcil haussé quand il vit l'expression sur le visage du blond.

- De quoi vous parliez? Roxas est rouge comme une pivoine, demanda franchement le plus jeune.

- _Oh, euh, je lui racontais la dernière blague d'Axel, _mentit rapidement le chanteur.

- Ah? C'était quoi? questionna le châtain, curieux.

Riku déglutit avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- _Tu es trop jeune,_ dit précipitamment son ami.

- Riku, j'ai vingt et un ans, je ne suis plus un enfant, insista Sora.

L'argenté sembla réfléchir pendant un moment.

- _Si tu viens chez moi, peut-être que je te la raconterai, _proposa le plus vieux.

- Chez toi? Mais je ne sais pas où tu habites et même si je le savais, je ne vois pas comment –

- _Je vais envoyer un taxi chez toi et il te conduira jusqu'à mon appartement. Ça te convient?_

- Ok, ça marche! s'enthousiasma le châtain, l'air ravi.

Si seulement il savait ce qui l'attendait…

oooOOOooo

Le moins que Sora ait pu dire, c'était que l'endroit où vivait Riku était loin d'être comme il l'avait imaginé. Son appartement était banal au possible, comme celui de Monsieur Tout-Le-Monde. Tout était bien rangé et une douce odeur flottait dans l'air. Le châtain n'aurait pas su dire à quoi elle correspondait mais il l'aimait bien.

Les deux amis avaient vite engagé la conversation autour d'un verre de limonade fraîchement sortie du frigo et riaient des derniers événements qui leur étaient arrivés. Et finalement…

- Et donc, c'était quoi cette blague dont tu parlais? demanda Sora en baissant les yeux pour regarder Riku.

Il ne se souvenait plus trop comment s'était arrivé mais au cours de la conversation, il s'était assis à l'envers sur le canapé. Ses jambes reposaient sur le dossier tandis que son buste était sur le siège. Riku, lui, était assis convenablement. L'argenté jeta un regard incertain à son compagnon. Comme il aurait été facile pour lui de se pencher en avant, de l'embrasser tout en laissant ses mains lui –

- Riku? insista l'autre garçon, voyant que son ami le fixait du regard depuis un moment sans rien dire.

- Oui? répondit l'argenté, l'air toujours dans le vague.

- La blague. Tu sais, celle d'Axel…

Le chanteur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, la réalité le frappant de plein fouet. Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, se demandant comment il pourrait bien se sortir de ce pétrin. Il n'avait aucune idée de blague à raconter. Et Sora avait cet air adorable et séduisant à la fois; un mélange qui commençait à faire effet sur le chanteur.

- En fait, on parlait pas de ça, admit finalement le plus vieux en détournant le regard, les joues légèrement teintées.

- Ah? questionna le châtain, un sourcil haussé.

- On parlait de toi, continua Riku, reportant timidement son regard sur son ami.

Et ce fut plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. L'air gêné de Sora le fit franchir la mince frontière qui les maintenait au stade de simples amis. Sans prévenir, Riku se pencha sur le côté et posa les mains de chaque côté des épaules de Sora, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles s'entremêler et la tension monter.

- De toi et de certains de mes rêves, à vrai dire, continua l'argenté, voyant que le plus jeune ne cherchait pas à le repousser.

- Te – Tes rêves? bégaya le châtain, son cœur battant de plus en plus fort. Que - Quel genre de rêves?

Il était complètement apeuré et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tester les limites du chanteur.

- Eh bien, ça commence un peu de cette façon, chuchota l'autre garçon en approchant son visage.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent un court instant, tous deux fermant les yeux. L'argenté se recula un court instant avant d'embrasser le plus jeune à nouveau, cette fois un peu plus franchement. Quand il sentit le châtain participer activement, un poids énorme sembla se retirer de ses épaules. Finalement, il n'était pas le seul à s'être intéressé à son ami de cette façon.

Il aurait voulu laisser ses mains parcourir le corps de Sora mais il ne voulait pas risquer de l'effrayer en allant trop loin, ce pourquoi il se redressa. Tout au moins, il essaya. Aussitôt avait-il relevé la tête que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau quand Sora leva les mains pour passer les doigts dans la chevelure de l'argenté tout en l'attirant à lui. Le plus jeune entreprit alors la tâche délicate de pivoter pour s'allonger sur le divan et permettre à son ami – ou plutôt amant à présent – de s'installer plus confortablement. Le chanteur l'aida un peu puis s'assit à califourchon, prenant soin de ne pas écraser accidentellement d'endroits sensibles.

Sora fut étonné lorsqu'il sentit son cœur retrouver un rythme normal. Il s'était toujours imaginé en train de paniquer dans ce genre de situation mais étonnamment, ça n'était pas le cas. Riku avait cet effet sur lui. Un seul de ses sourires le rendait calme et, comme il en faisait présentement l'expérience, un seul de ses baisers lui chatouillait agréablement l'estomac. Ou alors, c'était peut-être dû aux mains de son amant qui lui caressaient l'abdomen.

- Jusqu'où? demanda simplement le plus âgé en portant son attention sur le cou du plus jeune, qui se cambra quand Riku trouva un point sensible.

- Au bout, si tu le veux, haleta le châtain en serrant l'autre garçon un peu plus fort.

Il avait l'impression qu'il sombrerait dans une douce folie s'il perdait ce point d'accroche. Il dut cependant libérer son étreinte quand le chanteur lui ôta son pull, révélant un torse légèrement musclé et fin. Riku l'observa un instant, mémorisant chacun des contours du corps qui s'offrait à lui puis porta son attention sur le visage de son partenaire qui, d'un simple regard, le suppliait de ne pas s'arrêter. Riku porta les mains au bas de son propre haut et le retira d'un geste bref.

Le châtain se rendit véritablement compte que son corps manquait cruellement de formes. Sa musculature semblait inexistante comparée à celle de l'argenté, mais visiblement, ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Riku se baissa une nouvelle fois et déposa plusieurs courts baisers sur tout le torse de son jeune ami, désirant en goûter la plus petite parcelle. Il sentait déjà, contre sa cuisse, que ses actions avaient un effet certain sur le châtain, et si leurs rôles avaient été inversés, Sora aurait remarqué la même chose chez Riku. Ce dernier se mit à basculer les reins lentement, faisant émerger de doux gémissements de la bouche délicate du plus jeune, qui resserra ses doigts dans la chevelure d'argent en fronçant les sourcils de façon à peine perceptible.

Soudainement, il sembla à Sora qu'une chaleur étouffante régnait dans l'appartement mais elle était loin d'être désagréable. Il n'entendait plus, ne voyait plus. Il ne sentait que cette chaleur, les caresses de Riku et ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Toute sensation de peur l'avait complètement quitté à présent et avait laissé place à une sensation de bien-être profond. Il savait que tout se passerait bien avec l'argenté et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Ses pensées prirent brusquement fin quand les doigts de son ami passèrent la taille de son pantalon, puis de son boxer à une lenteur agonisante. Le contact initial le surprit et il ne put s'empêcher de brusquement relever les reins. Aussitôt, l'autre main de Riku vint se poser sur sa hanche pour le maintenir tout contre le divan tandis qu'il commençait un mouvement de va et viens. Les gémissements du châtain se firent plus nombreux et plus forts à mesure qu'il atteignait son paroxysme, accélérant l'arrivée de celui de l'argenté. Dans un mélange de cri et de soupir, Sora rejeta la tête en arrière et se déversa dans le creux de la main de Riku. La respiration haletante, le plus jeune croisa le regard de son ami puis baissa les yeux vers son pantalon dans lequel il semblait horriblement serré. Il leva alors des mains encore tremblantes et lui rendit la faveur qu'il venait de lui accorder. Il espérait simplement être à la hauteur…

oooOOOooo

Après s'être rafraîchis rapidement, les deux garçons reprirent place sur le canapé, assis l'un à côté de l'autre et les mains jointes. Il leur semblait s'être réveillés d'un simple rêve mais les marques que leur démonstration d'affection avait laissées ici et là étaient la preuve que tout était bien réel.

- Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses t'intéresser à moi de cette façon, admit Sora en regardant leurs mains. Je suis content de ne plus avoir à me cacher.

- À vrai dire, la première fois que je t'ai vu à ce concert, je m'étais déjà senti fortement attiré par toi, mais je ne savais pas trop ce que tu pensais de moi alors, dit l'autre sans vraiment finir sa phrase.

Le châtain posa la tête sur l'épaule de son amant et ferma les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas envie de repartir chez moi ce soir, se plaignit-il après un court moment de silence.

Riku se mit à rire doucement et Sora releva la tête pour le regarder en faisant la moue, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

- Tu as des cours, je te signale, lui dit le plus grand. Et puis tu pourras revenir autant de fois que tu le veux. Je n'ai plus de travail avant un bon moment.

- Vraiment? demanda le plus jeune, les yeux pétillant de joie.

- Oui, vraiment. Et puis, on pourra poursuivre la chanson jusqu'à son terme, ma sublime merveille, chuchota l'argenté dans le creux de l'oreille du plus jeune.

Finalement, Sora allait certainement vite se faire à sa relation avec le chanteur…

oooOFinOooo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Cette histoire ne risque pas d'être très amusante et traite d'un sujet plutôt sérieux. Bref! J'espère que ça vous plaira. :) Comme toujours, merci pour tous vos commentaires, qu'ils disent simplement que vous aimez ce que j'écris ou qu'ils m'apportent votre soutient!_

Merci à T-Rex : Pour leur chanson Cosmic Dancer (qui, au final, n'a trop rien à voir avec l'histoire)

Rating : T/T+. Le sujet traité est dévoilé assez rapidement et si vous n'êtes pas très à l'aise avec ce thème, je vous conseille de ne pas lire ce oneshot. Je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur, promis! Les avertissements sont là pour que vous n'ayez pas de mauvaises surprises, après tout.

oooOOOooo

Dans ses rêves, de jour comme de nuit, Sora était un garçon vaillant et courageux. Il ne reculait devant rien ni personne. Il défendait les plus faibles et quand il arrivait que lui-même soit en position de difficulté, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui venir en aide. Les méchants perdaient et les gentils étaient les grands vainqueurs. C'était ce que sa mère lui avait toujours appris durant ces nombreuses soirées passées à lire des contes de fées. Mais c'était il y a très longtemps. Sa pauvre mère les avait quittés, lui et son père, quelques années plus tôt lors d'un terrible accident de voiture dont seuls les deux hommes de la petite famille sortirent indemnes. Les temps avaient été durs alors et ils ne l'étaient plus que pour l'adolescent de quinze ans.

La réalité était bien différente de ce que voyait le jeune châtain en songes. Il ne cherchait jamais à se défendre et encore moins à aider les autres, même si la volonté était bien présente. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'être aussi froussard mais malgré ses nombreux efforts, il ne parvenait jamais à changer. Cette faiblesse lui rendait la vie infernale. Au lycée, il se faisait sans cesse harceler par quelques garçons de sa classe qui avaient décidé de faire de lui leur bouc émissaire. Fort heureusement, il y avait Riku, son meilleur ami depuis l'école primaire. Ce dernier avait été fort chagriné lorsqu'il apprit la mort de Sandra, la mère de Sora, et il était souvent resté aux côtés du plus jeune pendant qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Riku le défendait toujours. Sora lui en était reconnaissant mais il s'en voulait beaucoup. Il avait l'impression de déranger l'argenté et il aurait véritablement voulu être capable de se débrouiller seul. S'il en était au moins capable à l'école, peut-être le serait-il aussi chez lui.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, son père avait changé du tout au tout. Il était devenu plus grincheux, sortait très souvent et laissait son fils seul chez lui. Puis vint un jour où il rentra tardivement et entra dans la chambre de Sora, qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il se souvenait encore de l'odeur de l'alcool qui imprégnait les vêtements de son père ainsi que ses mains tandis qu'elles s'abattaient sur lui sans merci. Ces soirées s'étaient multipliées durant une longue période et étaient occasionnelles à présent. Le châtain n'avait qu'une hâte : être majeur et pouvoir enfin partir loin de chez lui. Il ignorait où il irait mais ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il se trouverait un endroit où son propre père ne pourrait jamais venir le chercher.

" Ce qui m'amènerait à l'autre bout du monde. " Murmura le châtain, l'air dans le vague tandis qu'il s'imaginait sur une plage au sable fin et à l'eau aussi bleue que le ciel.

" Ce ne sont pas encore les vacances, même si on en est tout proches. " Dit Riku, toujours aussi sérieux. Les deux adolescents étaient en étude et finissaient les quelques devoirs qu'ils avaient à terminer pour le lendemain. Sora en fut grandement soulagé. Il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de ne pas réussir à faire son travail à cause de l'une des crises – comme il les appelait – de son père. Il avait déjà eu des soucis avec son professeur de Maths pour des devoirs non faits à cause d'une soirée qui s'était mal terminée et il ne voulait pas que la même chose se reproduise.

" J'ai hâte d'y être! " Mentit aisément le jeune châtain en souriant à son ami, qui détourna le regard rapidement. Sora n'y prêta pas attention. Il était habitué au comportement étrange de l'argenté. Ce dernier évitait souvent son regard quand il riait, souriait ou simplement quand ils se regardaient pendant trop longtemps. Oui, c'était vraiment étrange.

" T'as plutôt intérêt à travailler avant ça, sinon on ne passera pas en Première ensemble. " Raisonna le plus vieux en reportant son attention sur son livre de Français.

" Ça t'éviterait peut-être pas mal d'ennuis. " Chuchota le plus jeune, l'air soudain moins joyeux.

" Pardon? " Demanda l'argenté en tournant la tête vers son ami.

" Bah, les mauviettes dans son genre ne savent pas hausser la voix. " Fit un autre garçon d'un ton froid. Ils se retournèrent et virent qu'il s'agissait de Seifer. Sora se sentit rougir et reporta immédiatement son attention sur ses cahiers. " Regarde-le, il n'ose même pas me regarder. "

" Avec une tronche comme la tienne, ça peut se comprendre. " Rétorqua sèchement l'argenté, les sourcils froncés. Seifer se contenta de lui faire un geste obscène avant d'éclater de rire et de reprendre son activité. " Ne fais pas attention à lui. "

" Il a raison pourtant. " Répondit tristement le jeune châtain, l'air désolé. " Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une mauviette, je le sais. "

Le plus vieux poussa un long soupir et continua à travailler. Lorsque l'heure d'étude fut terminée et qu'ils durent rentrer chez eux, il proposa à Sora de venir passer une partie de la soirée chez lui. Le plus jeune sembla hésiter un long moment mais finit par accepter. Au moins, son père aurait une raison valable de le battre ce soir-là.

Lorsque les deux amis furent arrivés chez Riku, ils montèrent directement dans sa chambre après un rapide passage dans la cuisine pour saluer la mère de l'argenté, qui leur offrit son sourire le plus chaleureux. Comme Sora enviait son ami. Ses parents l'aimaient tous les deux et le traitaient comme n'importe quelle famille normale le ferait. Le châtain secoua cependant rapidement la tête. Son père l'aimait, il le savait au plus profond de lui-même. Il suffisait juste qu'il cesse de boire et il s'en rendrait compte. Tout deviendrait alors beaucoup plus facile et il n'aurait plus jamais peur de rentrer chez lui. S'il n'était pas aussi naïf, Sora se serait aussitôt dit que les contes de fées n'existaient pas dans un monde aussi cruel que le sien.

" Assieds-toi ici. " Indiqua l'argenté en tapotant la place juste à côté de lui sur son lit. Sora obéît sans dire un mot. " Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir, à vrai dire. " Commença-t-il en observant la moquette bleue posée au sol de sa chambre. Jamais elle n'avait paru aussi intéressante auparavant. Aviez-vous déjà remarqué comme les fibres s'entremêlaient et formaient une couche qui semblait parfaitement homogène pour peu que l'on n'y prête pas assez attention? " Tu sais, on est tous différents. Tu t'en rends bien compte, n'est-ce pas? "

" Où veux-tu en venir? " Demanda curieusement le plus jeune en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Il se redressa rapidement quand il se souvint que son col roulé était tout juste assez haut pour dissimuler les traces qu'avaient laissées son père quelques jours plus tôt sur son cou.

" Eh bien, je veux dire que tout le monde ne peut pas être courageux ou téméraire. Tiens, regarde-moi par exemple. Je suis une tête brûlée mais vu les situations dans lesquelles j'ai pu me mettre, il aurait peut-être été préférable que je ne mêle pas des affaires des autres. " Dit l'argenté en relevant une manche de son pull. Sora observa la cicatrice à peine visible qui s'étendait sur une petite partie de l'avant-bras de son ami.

" Je m'en souviens encore. C'était à cause de ce Seymour. Il n'arrêtait pas de m'embêter à l'école primaire et il t'a blessé pendant que tu… " Il s'interrompit un instant et son expression devint soudain très triste. " Pendant que tu essayais de me protéger. "

" Et je suis fier de cette cicatrice parce qu'elle est la preuve que tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Mais là n'est pas la question. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'apprécie tel que tu es, Sora. Et si devenir comme moi signifiait te voir être blessé par d'autres, alors je préfère que tu ne changes rien. "

" Peut-être mais ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Je me dégoûte à être aussi lâche, Riku! J'en viens à en avoir la nausée à chaque fois que je vois mon propre reflet dans un miroir. " Murmura le châtain dont les yeux commençaient déjà à se remplir de larmes. " Pourquoi je ne peux pas être aussi courageux que toi? "

Riku ne sut quoi dire à son ami qui avait enlacé ses genoux et s'était mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il ne voulait pas que Sora change car il était heureux ainsi, lui. Il pouvait le protéger et c'était sa plus grande fierté. Non pas parce qu'il se croyait supérieur à son ami mais parce qu'il lui était utile et qu'il pouvait l'aider. Si Sora se défendait de lui-même, qu'allait-il devenir aux yeux du châtain? Accepterait-il de rester auprès de lui s'il ne lui servait plus à rien? L'argenté était conscient que c'étaient là des pensées fort égoïstes mais il ne pouvait pas les changer. Il s'était attaché au Sora qui avait besoin d'être protégé, qui comptait sur lui pour le garder hors de portée du danger. Ce que l'adolescent ignorait, c'était qu'il ne le protégeait pas du plus dangereux des ennemis du jeune châtain.

" Tu sais, j'ai un très bon ami qui était comme toi avant. " Commença le plus vieux en posant les mains derrière lui pour basculer légèrement le torse en arrière. Il fixa le plafond du regard, l'air pensif. Son ami ne dit rien mais il l'entendit se calmer rapidement, attendant probablement la suite de son histoire. " Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà parlé de Roxas et tu ne le connais probablement pas vu qu'il n'a jamais été dans la même école que nous. C'était un de mes voisins et on jouait ensemble très souvent. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il était comme toi. Il se faisait embêter par les plus grands mais ne disait jamais rien parce qu'il avait peur d'être blessé par eux. Il voulait vraiment être capable d'aller leur flanquer une bonne rouste mais il a fini par se rendre compte que même les plus grands des efforts ne le changeraient pas. Alors il a trouvé sa propre solution qui, au final, et certainement la meilleure qui soit. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? " Demanda Sora avant de renifler bruyamment. Il essuya ses joues encore humides d'un revers de manche et regarda son ami attentivement, impatient d'avoir une réponse.

" Il s'est tout simplement mis à les ignorer. Et crois-moi, pour une personne qui cherche à te foutre en rogne, il n'y a rien de pire. " Dit Riku avec un petit rire. " Seifer y est passé, lui aussi. J'étais avec Roxas et Seifer l'embêtait encore à lui dire que c'était un microbe – il est à peu près de la même taille que toi. Roxas en avait vraiment marre et tout ce qu'il a fait, ça a été de dédaigner Seifer du regard, de soupirer et de continuer à marcher et à l'ignorer pendant tout le reste du chemin. Je peux te dire que Seifer était sacrément furax. Il a continué pendant quelques temps après ça mais quand il a vu qu'il n'arrivait à rien, il est passé à quelqu'un d'autre. "

" Vraiment? " Demanda le plus jeune, une once d'espoir dans le regard.

" C'est comme je te le dis. Non seulement il évite d'avoir à se battre mais en plus il préserve ses nerfs. Avec le temps, c'est devenu naturel chez lui et il n'entend même plus les moqueries quand il en reçoit. Cela dit, Axel a été vachement emmerdé à cause de ça. " Continua le plus vieux en se frottant doucement le menton. Il vit le regard interrogateur de Sora et s'expliqua. " C'est le petit ami de Roxas. Il lui courait après depuis des mois et Roxas a cru que c'était juste un autre gars qui le taquinait, jusqu'à ce qu'Axel se plante devant lui et lui roule une pelle en pleine rue. Après ça, il s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser, simplement sortir avec lui. "

" C'est assez curieux comme histoire. " Confia le jeune châtain avec un petit rire.

" Tout ça pour dire que les véritables faibles sont ceux qui laissent les remarques des autres les atteindre. Tant que tu sais qui tu es et que tu as des personnes vers qui te tourner, tu n'as pas à croire tout ce que te disent de parfaits inconnus. Ils ne te connaissent pas et ne peuvent que mal te juger. Alors ne soit pas attristé par tout ce que te dit Seifer parce qu'il a tort. Si toi tu ne le crois pas, sache que ce n'est pas mon cas. " Expliqua Riku avec un doux sourire.

" Il n'empêche que je suis parfaitement incapable de protéger qui que ce soit d'autre, même si tout au fond de moi, j'en ai vraiment envie. L'autre jour, il y avait cette fille qui se faisait embêter par d'autres. Je voulais aller l'aider mais j'en ai été incapable. J'ai simplement fait comme si de rien n'était et je suis passé à côté d'elles sans rien dire. " Avoua Sora tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à pleurer une nouvelle fois, honteux. Riku ne dit rien et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune châtain le laissa faire et leva les bras pour serrer son ami contre lui.

" Tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde, Sora, surtout quand tu ne peux pas t'aider toi-même. À quoi cela t'aurait-il servi d'aller l'aider si ses problèmes s'étaient retournés contre toi? Si ça se trouve, elle se serait sauvée et t'aurait laissé te débrouiller tout seul. "

" Peut-être que ça n'aurait pas été le cas. Si ça se trouve, elle – "

" Mais ça ne s'est pas passé alors il est inutile d'y penser. Et peut-être que cette fille a bien cherché ce qui lui arrivait. Si ça se trouve, elle leur a fait de sales coups, à ces nanas, et elles ont voulu se venger. Elle l'aurait bien méri – " Commença l'argenté pour finalement être interrompu brusquement.

" Personne ne mérite d'être frappé! " S'exclama bruyamment le châtain, le teint soudain livide. " Personne, tu entends! " Riku eut l'air gêné et ne sut pas quoi dire pendant un long moment.

" Sora, je crois que tu prends ça un peu trop à cœur. "

" Non, Riku, c'est toi qui n'a pas assez de cœur pour t'en rendre compte! " Hurla Sora en se levant. Il attrapa son sac et sortit en courant, laissant un Riku complètement confus derrière lui. Sora continua sa course jusqu'à arriver dans un petit parc où il se laissa tomber sur l'une des balançoires. Il posa son sac près de lui et se contenta de poser les mains sur les chaînes que le soleil couchant avait rendues tièdes. Il se balança doucement et attendit que tombe la nuit. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il savait que son père l'attendait probablement et il ne devait pas être très content. Cela faisait des heures qu'il aurait dû être rentré. Lorsqu'il fit complètement noir et que les silhouettes de quelques poivrots occupèrent le parc, leurs rires sinistres semblant résonner tout autour de l'adolescent, ce dernier choisit de partir pour se réfugier chez lui. Il retint un rire dénué de joie lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était autant en sécurité parmi les hommes ivres qu'avec son père.

Le cœur gros et la tête bien basse, Sora rentra chez lui. Les lumières qui éclairaient les rues désertes semblaient bien faibles et il se surprit plusieurs fois à se retourner pour être sûr de ne pas être suivi. Il savait pourtant bien qu'il était seul mais après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait appris à s'attendre au pire. Ce pourquoi il ne fut pas étonné de voir que son père attendait son retour avec une impatience non contenue. Le regard haineux et la main levée furent tout ce dont l'adolescent eut besoin pour le savoir.

oooOOOooo

" Sora Miyano? " Répéta le professeur d'Histoire en parcourant la salle du regard pour finalement porter son attention sur Riku, qui était son voisin habituel.

" Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. " Répondit l'argenté avec un léger soupir. Cela n'était-il pas évident?

" Est-il malade? " Demanda l'homme, un sourcil haussé.

" Probablement. Il ne m'a rien dit donc je suppose qu'il doit se sentir mal ce matin. "

Riku n'en fut donc pas inquiété mais quand un jour, puis deux, puis quatre passèrent sans que son ami ne vienne au lycée, il commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le châtain ratait les cours pendant près d'une semaine et chaque fois qu'il revenait, il disait toujours qu'il était tombé malade et n'avait pas pu sortir de chez lui. L'argenté commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes, d'autant plus que son meilleur ami semblait tomber malade relativement régulièrement. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Sora fit son apparition à l'école après ces quatre jours d'absence, l'air toujours aussi joyeux aux côtés de l'argenté. Comme à son habitude, une mystérieuse grippe l'avait cloué au lit et il n'avait pas pu venir. Riku se posait des tas de questions qu'il jugeait préférables de poser lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Ce pourquoi il invita à nouveau Sora à passer quelques heures chez lui après les cours.

" On est déjà au mois de Juin, Sora. Je doute fort que les épidémies de grippe débarquent à cette époque de l'année. " Dit le plus vieux, les sourcils froncés.

" Je disais une grippe mais ça pouvait aussi être un simple rhume. " Répondit le jeune châtain pour sa défense. L'air sévère de son ami lui fit savoir qu'il se débrouillait plutôt mal.

" 'Ça pouvait'? Tu étais malade et tu n'es même pas allé voir un médecin? " Demanda l'argenté, qui devenait de plus en plus suspicieux.

" Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Si j'allais chez le médecin à chaque fois que – "

" Tu n'as pas pu venir pendant pas loin d'une semaine. "

Il se fit un bref instant de silence pendant lequel Sora sembla fort ennuyé.

" Je ne voulais pas que ça empire. "

" À cause de quoi? Du mauvais temps? " Demanda le plus grand, incrédule. " On vit sur une île tropicale, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. C'est-à-dire qu'il fait chaud et que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'attraper froid par le temps qu'il fait. On est presque en été maintenant, tout le monde porte des vêtements plus légers. Quand je te vois avec tes cols roulés et tes pantalons, je meurs de chaud à ta place. "

" Je- Je – Quel rapport est-ce que ça a avec ce que tu disais avant?! " S'exclama Sora. À nouveau, Riku fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son ami était-il autant sur la défensive, tout à coup?

" Tu n'écoutes même pas ce que je te dis. Non mais regarde-toi un peu! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as froid avec des auréoles pareilles sous les bras! "

Pour appuyer ses propos, l'argenté désigna les traces sur le pull de son ami. Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur lui et devint blême.

" Retire-le. " Ordonna Riku, l'air très sérieux. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il espérait sincèrement se tromper. Il y avait peu d'explications au fait que Sora préfère se couvrir malgré la chaleur. Et quand il vit l'air apeuré du plus jeune, il sut qu'il y avait malheureusement de fortes chances pour qu'il ait vu juste. Le jeune châtain ne répondit rien et se contenta de faire non de la tête. "Je t'ai dit de l'enlever! " S'énerva Riku en plaquant son ami sur son lit.

" N – Non, Riku! Laisse-moi !" S'écria le plus jeune en se débattant. Cependant, l'autre adolescent ne l'écouta pas. Il attrapa les mains de Sora avec l'une des siennes pour les maintenir en place tandis que l'autre commençait déjà à relever son pull. Il stoppa net bien assez vite et son visage devint aussi pâle que celui du plus jeune.

Lorsque Sora sentit que Riku avait baissé sa garde, il se libéra et s'éloigna un peu, les bras resserrés autour de lui-même.

" Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça? " Demanda lentement l'argenté sans regarder son ami. Ce dernier réfléchit et dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

" Seif – "

" Ne me mens pas. " L'interrompit sèchement Riku. " Je connais Seifer. Il n'est pas du genre à s'en prendre à des gars comme toi. " Et c'était bien vrai. Seifer préférait s'en prendre aux brutes pour pouvoir ensuite se vanter de leur avoir flanqué une raclée, quand il réussissait. C'était bien plus valorisant que de dire qu'il avait tabassé un garçon aussi maigre que Sora. Lorsque ce dernier ne donna toujours pas de réponse, l'argenté répéta sa question et attendit à nouveau, pour n'entendre aucune parole sortir de la bouche de son meilleur ami. Il poussa un long soupir. " Est-ce que ton père sait que tu subis ce genre de traitement? "

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Le châtain leva brusquement la tête et regarda Riku, l'air paniqué. Son corps s'était mis à trembler et ses yeux se remplissaient lentement, mais sûrement, de larmes.

" C'est lui qui te fait ça? "

" Ne le dis à personne. " Murmura le plus jeune sans oser regarder l'autre garçon. Il se sentait tellement faible et honteux qu'il se dégoûtait lui-même. Lorsque Riku fit pour protester, il continua. " Si ça venait à se savoir, on me séparerait de lui et on me placerait dans une famille d'accueil je ne sais trop où. Je ne veux pas de ça. " Dit-il en enlaçant ses genoux pour y dissimuler son visage. " Je serai bientôt majeur et à ce moment là, je pourrai enfin partir de chez moi. "

" Bientôt? Ce sont trois années qui vont s'écouler avant que tu ne partes de là. Si ça se trouve, tu ne… Tu ne… " L'argenté serra les draps entre ses doigts et serra les dents. Il était tout bonnement incapable de terminer sa phrase mais cela n'était pas nécessaire pour que Sora comprenne où il voulait en venir.

" Je partirai, c'est sûr. " Dit le châtain d'une voix déterminée. Il releva la tête et essuya ses larmes sur sa manche. " J'ai réussi à tenir depuis la mort de maman jusqu'à aujourd'hui alors je peux encore supporter ça quelques temps. "

L'argenté se sentit vraiment désolé pour son ami et surtout, il se dit qu'il était un très mauvais ami. Sora était visiblement battu depuis des années et jamais il ne s'en était rendu compte. Sora souriait tous les jours et luttait seul contre son propre père pendant que Riku se plaignait d'avoir été grondé à cause d'une mauvaise note ou parce que ses parents ne voulaient pas le laisser sortir. Le châtain avait toujours fait de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral alors que c'était bien Sora qui en avait le plus besoin.

" Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit? " Murmura l'argenté en se mordant la lèvre. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

" Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on raconte si facilement. " Se contenta de dire l'autre garçon en regardant les draps. " Je sais qu'on est censé tout dire à son meilleur ami mais un truc pareil… Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses du souci. "

" Tu es vraiment un idiot. " Déclara l'argenté d'un ton catégorique. Il se tourna vers le châtain et, sans prévenir, le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit le plus jeune se crisper pendant un court instant avant de se détendre. " Pour qui tu me fais passer, à m'empêcher de t'aider quand tu en as le plus besoin? "

" Riku, ce n'est pas – "

" Je vais me rattraper et ce, dès aujourd'hui, à cet instant même. " Confia l'argenté en se reculant pour mieux voir son ami. " Je ne veux pas que tu rentres chez toi, là où il peut te faire plus de mal. Restes ici, d'accord? "

Sora baissa les yeux et réfléchit à la proposition. C'était très tentant mais cela ne résoudrait pas ses problèmes. Et s'il rentrait chez lui, cela n'arrangerait rien non plus. S'il voulait réellement que tout prenne fin, il lui faudrait confronter son père une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais en serait-il capable?

" Je ne peux pas. " Répondit finalement le jeune châtain, à la fois à la question de son ami et à celle qu'il se posait à lui-même. " S'il l'apprend, il s'en prendra sûrement à toi. "

" Je m'en fiche! Et puis je – "

" Moi, je ne m'en fiche pas! " Le coupa le châtain avant de se mordre douloureusement la lèvre. " Tu es mon seul véritable ami et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je me retrouverai tout seul. "

" Alors c'est uniquement par peur d'être seul que tu ne veux pas rester ici avec moi? " Demanda l'argenté sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais malgré cela, son ami eut peur de l'avoir vexé.

" N- Non! Je t'aime beaucoup, Riku, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute. Bien sûr, j'ai aussi peur d'être seul mais je t'assure qu'avant ça, j'ai surtout peur qu'il te fasse du mal. " Admit Sora, les joues un peu plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire.

" On a tous un côté un peu égoïste. Moi, ça m'a toujours bien arrangé que tu ne saches pas te défendre car ça me permettait d'avoir une raison de rester à tes côtés. Tu avais besoin de moi. Tu as encore besoin de moi et j'espère que ça continuera, que tu auras toujours besoin de m'avoir à tes côtés. "

" C'est… " Commença le plus jeune en évitant le regard de son ami. " Un peu gênant. " Admit-il, ses joues à présent écarlates. Il leva les yeux quand il sentit la main de Riku serrer la sienne.

" Est-ce que tu m'en veux? " Demanda le plus vieux en s'approchant à nouveau. " Si c'est le cas, je dois te dire que je ne m'excuserai pas. C'est ce que je ressens et je ne veux pas me mentir à moi-même, et encore moins à toi. Tu es trop important pour ça. "

" Ta façon de parler prête à confusion. Tu me caches quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? " Demanda le plus jeune sans tenter de se reculer quand son ami approcha son visage du sien.

" Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr mais – " Commença Riku en réduisant la distance qui les séparait au maximum. Il appuya brièvement les lèvres contre celles du châtain, qui ferma instinctivement les yeux. " Je crois bien que je commence à tomber amoureux. "

" Tu crois? " Demanda le plus jeune en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

" Je ne sais pas si c'est ce genre d'affection que je ressens pour toi ou si c'est un sentiment qui s'en rapproche fortement. " Confia le plus grand en regardant sur le côté pour finalement reporter son attention sur l'autre garçon quand ce dernier posa les mains sur ses joues.

" Seul le temps nous le dira, non? " Demanda-t-il avant d'embrasser à son tour le plus grand. Il sentit Riku l'enlacer et l'attirer tout contre lui tandis que ses doigts se perdaient dans ses mèches platine. Il entrouvrit timidement les lèvres et retint un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit un muscle tiède et humide passer et explorer un territoire encore nouveau et vierge. Il frissonna de plaisir face à la multitude de sensations qui l'envahissaient, allant du plus petit plaisir à l'appréhension. Il n'aimait Riku que d'amitié mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela ne change.

La soirée passa bien trop vite et il dut retourner chez lui à contrecœur. Riku avait tenté de l'empêcher de partir mais en vain. Le châtain poussa la porte d'entrée et observa l'intérieur de la maison encore plongée dans la pénombre. Il ne semblait y avoir personne et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son père était probablement encore au travail où ailleurs et il ne saurait pas qu'il était encore resté chez un ami sans le prévenir. Le cœur léger et guilleret suite aux nouvelles expériences de la journée, il prit une douche rapide pour se rafraîchir et enfila un T-shirt ainsi qu'un short qui lui servaient de pyjama. Il commença à faire ses devoirs et ce ne fut qu'aux environs de onze heures du soir qu'il s'arrêta. Ou plutôt qu'il dut arrêter. Il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer sèchement et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas y prêter attention. Mais les bruits de pas qui approchaient de sa chambre n'aidaient en rien. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la porte de sa chambre. Le bruit avait stoppé. Puis il vit la poignée de la porte tourner lentement. La porte s'ouvrit avec tout autant de lenteur et révéla ce qui lui restait de famille. L'homme avait le regard vitreux et sa chemise était entrouverte jusque sous ses pectoraux. Il sourit à son fils et entra, manquant ou ignorant complètement le regard apeuré de l'adolescent.

" Je suis rentré, Sora. As-tu passé une bonne journée? " Demanda-t-il aimablement. Le jeune châtain n'osa pas parler et se contenta de faire timidement oui de la tête, espérant ne pas offenser l'homme. Ce dernier hocha brièvement la tête et partit s'asseoir sur le lit de son fils puis lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de prudence. " Tu as bien de la chance. La journée a été rude au travail. " Continua-t-il.

Sora eut soudain un élan d'espoir. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où son père s'était montré si aimable. Peut-être s'était-il enfin rendu compte que son comportement était indigne d'un père responsable et qu'il commençait déjà à changer? Le jeune châtain ne put retenir un sourire radieux.

" Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose pour te requinquer? " Proposa l'adolescent sans jamais perdre son sourire, que son père lui rendit.

" Ne te dérange pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire. " Dit-il en prenant la main de Sora dans la sienne. Sora observa brièvement leurs mains jointes avant de lever les yeux vers ceux de son père. " J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici même. " Continua-t-il. L'adolescent vit clairement les pupilles de l'adulte se dilater tandis qu'il approchait la main du plus jeune là où elle était censée ne jamais se trouver. Le jeune châtain devint livide et retira brusquement sa main. Il se leva aussitôt du lit mais tomba à terre quand il fut attrapé à la taille.

" Non! Lâche-moi !" S'écria-t-il, sa voix tremblant déjà. L'adulte ne l'écouta pas et se contenta de le plaquer au sol, son regard reflétant la folie dans laquelle il avait fini par sombrer. Il leva alors le poing et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir.

L'adolescent se protégea du mieux qu'il put mais n'y parvint qu'avec peu de succès. Il se dit alors que s'il devait y avoir un moment où il devait enfin essayer de se défendre, c'était bien à ce moment précis. La situation était telle qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix. Tant pis si on l'entendait hurler, tant pis si on l'emportait loin de Riku, tant pis s'il se retrouvait chez des inconnus. Il serait toujours mieux ailleurs qu'ici. Sora se mit à crier de toutes ses forces et se débattit avec autant d'ardeur. Il lui sembla frapper son père plusieurs fois avant qu'un coup particulièrement violent le fasse s'évanouir. Tout devint noir et la dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond fut pour son meilleur ami.

oooOOOooo

Le bruit régulier d'un électrocardiogramme résonnait dans une pièce apparemment vide, d'après l'écho. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, les murs blancs furent la première chose qu'il vit. Il sentit ensuite qu'un pansement avait été posé sur son front et sur sa joue. Il avait aussi mal à la poitrine. Son regard continua à parcourir les environs et se posa sur une masse argentée, qu'il reconnut rapidement comme étant la chevelure de Riku. Ce dernier s'était endormi à son chevet. Sora se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Lorsqu'il fut pleinement réveillé, il comprit qu'il était à l'hôpital. Pourquoi? Les images de la veille lui revinrent rapidement en tête et il se surprit à frissonner fortement. Que lui était-il arrivé au juste? Il voulait le savoir mais avait trop peur de poser la question.

Il sembla que l'argenté sentit la nervosité de son ami car il se réveilla peu de temps après. Il leva la tête et son visage endormi s'illumina lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Sora s'était réveillé. Le plus grand se pencha brièvement vers son ami pour lui donner un court baiser et sortit de la pièce en toute hâte. Peu après, un infirmier entra, suivi du père de l'argenté, et examina le patient avant de hocher la tête et de remplir un papier.

" Il n'y a visiblement pas de séquelles. Nous allons malgré tout le garder encore une journée ou deux. Nous devons être sûrs qu'il n'y a pas de soucis. Nous en profiterons pour nous occuper de sa légère anémie. Quelques injections devraient faire l'affaire. " Informa l'infirmier avant de se tourner vers le père de Riku. " Nous avons besoin que son responsable légal signe quelques documents. "

" Je reviens vite, Riku. Reste ici avec Sora. " Dit l'homme avant de sortir. L'argenté reprit place près du lit de son ami et lui prit la main pour en caresser le dos avec le pouce.

" Comment te sens-tu? " Questionna le plus vieux, visiblement inquiet.

" Moins bien que d'habitude. " Et c'était dire beaucoup.

" Tu nous as fichu une sacrée peur, tu sais. " Continua Riku, les yeux baissés. " Tu as surtout eu de la chance, je crois. "

" Pourquoi ça? Que s'est-il passé? " Osa finalement demander le plus jeune. Il prit une profonde inspiration dans l'espoir de réussir à encaisser les nouvelles.

" Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que je ne présenterai pas d'excuses. "

" Tu dis ça très souvent. " Fit l'autre avec un rire timide.

" Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir ce que tu m'avais raconté de la tête et je voulais absolument t'aider. Quand mon père est enfin rentré de son travail, je lui ai tout raconté. Je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi, c'était bien trop grave. Et visiblement, mon père pensait la même chose que moi. On est partis chez toi immédiatement et en arrivant, on a entendus des cris. Tes cris. " Riku s'arrêta un moment et Sora le sentit lui serrer la main fermement. Il lui faisait mal mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de serrer la main de Riku à son tour. " Quand on est enfin arrivés à ta chambre, tu t'étais évanoui et ce salaud essayait de… " Il s'interrompit et posa une main sur la bouche, clairement écœuré.

" Est-ce qu'il… " Commença le plus jeune, ses yeux déjà larmoyants. En voyant cela, l'argenté s'empressa de secouer la tête.

" Comme je te l'ai dit, tu as eu de la chance. Il n'a eu le temps de rien faire. Mon père l'a assommé et a immédiatement prévenu les forces de l'ordre et une ambulance. Tu étais vraiment mal en point. "

À ces nouvelles, le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre.

" Alors je vais être placé en famille d'accueil d'ici peu… " Murmura-t-il non sans une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

" Dès que tu seras sorti d'ici. Si tout se passe bien, la famille qui t'accueillera est vraiment chouette. Tu verras. " Le réconforta Riku en lui offrant son meilleur sourire en de telles circonstances.

Sora voulut lui dire que la meilleure des familles ne lui conviendrait pas s'il était loin de son ami mais Séphiroth, le père de Riku, fit son retour dans la chambre.

" Nous devons partir, Riku. " Commença-t-il tandis que des policiers entraient à leur tour et regardaient le patient d'un air désolé. Nul doute que Sora allait passer un long interrogatoire. " Nous viendrons lui rendre visite plus tard, d'accord? " Demanda-t-il lorsque son fils hésita à partir. Il aperçut que les deux adolescents se tenaient la main mais n'en dit rien. Il sourit tendrement au meilleur ami de son fils – qui était probablement plus qu'un ami, au final – et lui souhaita un prompt rétablissement.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Sora dut répondre à diverses questions concernant son père et la façon dont il était traité chez lui. Il sentit un pincement au cœur durant son témoignage et eut la désagréable sensation de trahir non seulement son père mais aussi sa pauvre mère, même si elle n'était plus là pour l'entendre parler. La culpabilité s'effaça cependant rapidement tandis qu'il parlait de ses soirées passées à écouter le moindre bruit que faisait l'adulte et à craindre qu'il ait encore une de ces crises. Finalement, les officiers le quittèrent en lui souhaitant que tout s'améliore et le jeune châtain passa une nuit blanche à se demander ce qui allait lui arriver à présent que son père était sous les verrous. Il se fichait complètement d'être placé dans une famille qui l'ignorerait du moment qu'elle vivait dans la même ville que Riku. La nuit passa et les premiers rayons de l'aube pointèrent à l'horizon. Sora observa le spectacle depuis son lit, près de la fenêtre, et vit les heures passer à une lenteur agonisante. Des infirmiers étaient venus faire de nouveaux examens rapides dans la matinée et bientôt…

" Bonjour, Sora. " Dit une infirmière en souriant au patient. " Ta famille est venue te chercher. Tu vas pouvoir sortir. " Lui annonça-t-elle. Visiblement, elle ignorait que ces personnes n'avaient aucun lien de parenté avec lui. Elle lui rendit ses vêtements et lui indiqua qu'on l'attendrait dans le couloir. L'adolescent se changea sans grande motivation et posa une main tremblante sur la poignée de porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit, s'aventura dans le couloir et chercha sa famille d'accueil.

" Il t'en faut du temps pour te changer. Pire qu'une fille. " Entendit-il dire à sa droite. Il ferma la porte et se retrouva face à un jeune homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs et argentés, des yeux verts et l'air malicieux. En somme, une copie presque conforme de Riku mais en moins sympathique.

" Désolé. " Se contenta de dire le châtain en baissant les yeux vers le sol et manquant de voir l'autre garçon froncer curieusement les sourcils.

" Et voilà, tu lui as fait peur. " Dit un autre garçon. Celui-ci ressemblait au premier mais ses cheveux étaient plus longs et ses traits plus efféminés bien qu'il était évident, ne serait-ce qu'au timbre de sa voix, qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. " Je te présente Kadaj. Je suis Yazoo. " Dit-il en tendant la main à Sora. Ce dernier lui serra la main et observa les deux hommes étrangement. Le dénommé Kadaj apporta une main à son menton.

" Ne me dit pas que cette peste ne t'a jamais parlé de nous? " Demanda-t-il soudainement, les yeux écarquillés.

" Nous sommes partis pendant si longtemps. Ça ne serait pas étonnant. " Fit Yazoo en haussant les épaules. Ils se mirent en marche et sortirent de l'hôpital.

" C'est pas une raison. Nous sommes ses frères, quand même. " Fit le plus petit d'un ton indigné. Le châtain les suivit jusqu'au parking de l'hôpital sans dire un seul mot. Bah, au moins, ils avaient l'air relativement appréciable.

" Sora! "

Cette fois, la voix n'était pas inconnue. L'adolescent releva la tête et vit Riku lui faire de grands signes de l'intérieur d'un splendide coupé sport. Il sortit précipitamment du véhicule et courut vers son ami, qui le rejoignit avec autant d'enthousiasme. Ils s'étreignirent et n'osèrent plus se séparer.

" Quel touchant spectacle. Tu as déteint sur lui, on dirait. " Fit Kadaj en donnant un coup de coude à son frère. Yazoo fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. " Bon, on n'a pas que ça à faire alors si vous voulez bien monter en voiture, tous les deux. Vous aurez tout le temps de faire vos cochonneries quand on sera rentrés. " Ajouta-t-il en prenant place au volant.

" Quoi? " Demanda Sora en relevant la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de Riku qui se mit à rougir légèrement.

" Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. " Marmonna le plus grand en lui prenant la main pour l'amener à la voiture. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle était bien loin mais bon…

" Non, je veux dire : je vais chez toi? "

Riku sourit chaleureusement au châtain.

" Mon père ne voulait pas que j'en dise un mot tant que rien n'était certain. On a eu la confirmation ce matin même disant qu'on peut t'accueillir chez nous. " Expliqua l'adolescent après qu'ils soient tous montés en voiture.

" Ouais et d'ailleurs, si tu pouvais éviter de le dire parce qu'officiellement, c'est pas très correct. " S'empressa de dire Kadaj. " P'pa connaît certaines des personnes qui bossent pour les services sociaux et normalement, il faudrait beaucoup plus de temps avant d'avoir leur accord. Donc motus, pigé? "

Sora rit de bon cœur et fit oui de la tête.

Finalement, ces contes de fées n'étaient pas si irréalistes. Les méchants étaient vraiment punis au final, et les gentils vivaient heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Mais il n'aurait sûrement pas beaucoup d'enfants, voire aucun…

oooOFinOooo


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

_Ah, les cours de modèle vivant. Ils peuvent être franchement prise de tête parfois mais ils ne sont jamais désagréables. Je me suis toujours dit qu'il fallait avoir beaucoup de confiance en soi pour poser nu devant des tas d'élèves qui vous regardent des pieds à la tête avec insistance. Ça me gênerait vraiment. J'avais envie de jouer un peu avec cette idée. :x Je me suis très largement inspirée de mes propres cours. Ça vous donnera une idée de l'ambiance de classe! XD_

Merci la Licence Arts Plastiques : pour ces cours de modèle très instructifs!

Rating : T

oooOOOooo

Une nouvelle journée avait débuté dans la prestigieuse école de l'Ile du Destin. Cet endroit paradisiaque ne comptait que quelques centaines d'habitants et même si les demandes n'étaient pas nombreuses, entrer dans sa plus grande faculté n'était pas chose aisée. On y enseignait tout, des Sciences au Droit, et même les Arts. Cette dernière discipline était aisément dénigrée ailleurs mais il n'en était rien sur l'Ile du Destin. Chaque élève était considéré comme une perle rare.

La section Arts comptait une quinzaine d'étudiants, tous plus doués les uns que les autres et, de ce fait, en éternelle compétition. Cela n'empêchait cependant pas l'ambiance d'être chaleureuse entre les élèves. Leur petit nombre leur permettait de tous se connaître et d'aider les autres à combler leurs lacunes. L'entraide était le mot clé.

" Faites attention à ne pas aplatir ce bras. Observez-bien ces muscles saillants ici. " Expliquait un professeur à une jeune châtaine assise à la droite du modèle. " L'avant-bras doit être plus courbé à cet endroit. " Continua l'homme en traçant une courbe invisible sur le papier.

" Pauvre Selphie. Elle qui n'aime pas les hommes musclés. " Chuchota une rousse à son voisin, qui sourit malicieusement.

" Et toi, quel type de corps préfères-tu, Kairi? " Demanda ledit voisin en continuant son esquisse.

" Tout dépend ce que j'en fais. " Rétorqua-t-elle en gardant son air le plus innocent. " Mais pour le dessin, je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord avec Selphie. Les muscles sont trop compliqués à dessiner. "

" Ce ne sont que des bosses. " Fit remarquer le garçon, les sourcils haussés. " C'est toujours plus facile de dessiner un homme musclé qu'un squelette ambulant. "

" Un corps juste entre les deux, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. " Confia Kairi en hochant brièvement la tête. " Tu devrais poser pour nous, Riku. " Elle observa son voisin aux cheveux argentés en haussant les sourcils plusieurs fois.

" Et manquer un cours? Jamais de la vie. "

" Concentrez-vous un peu plus sur votre dessin, vous deux. " Les réprimanda gentiment l'enseignant en les regardant d'un air faussement sévère. " Ou alors, parlez un peu moins fort pour ne pas gêner vos camarades. " Sur ces paroles, l'homme observa le dessin d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds nommé Tidus. " Oui, voilà. Maintenant, travaille un peu plus le fessier. Cette partie reste encore trop floue. "

Tidus marmonna sourdement mais obéit malgré tout.

" Il est vraiment têtu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si sérieux quand il disait qu'il ne regarderait pas les fesses d'un autre homme, même si ce n'est que pour le dessin. " Chuchota la rousse. Elle observa attentivement les abdominaux du modèle mais lorsque ce dernier la regarda brièvement, elle baissa les yeux, gênée.

" Il ne s'est pas gêné pour mater cette pauvre fille qui a posé pendant plusieurs semaines. Elle s'appelait Yuna, c'est ça? " Répondit l'argenté en esquissant un pied sur sa feuille.

" Elle finissait par lui tourner le dos pendant tout le cours. "

" Tu m'étonnes. "

" Et ça papote, et ça papote. " Fit-on derrière eux. Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir Marluxia, leur professeur, les mains sur les hanches et l'air amusé. " Heureusement que vous vous en sortez plutôt bien, vous deux, sinon je devrais vous coller du scotch sur la bouche pour vous faire taire. "

" Il en faut plus pour faire taire Kairi. " Plaisanta Riku en reprenant son dessin.

" Essaie de travailler un peu la couleur maintenant. " Indiqua le professeur en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de l'argenté. " Pareil pour vous, mademoiselle. "

" Oui, monsieur. " Répondit sagement la rousse. Puis lorsque l'enseignant s'éloigna un peu…

" Lèche botte. " Lança-t-elle à Riku, qui ne put se retenir de rire.

oooOOOooo

" J'en ai vraiment assez de dessiner ce tas de muscles. " Déclara Riku en s'étirant paresseusement pendant le cours suivant. " J'ai fini par le connaître par cœur. Je voudrais bien un nouveau modèle. "

" Hé, je pourrais poser pour toi, si tu veux. " Plaisanta son voisin, un grand roux dégingandé aux joues tatouées. Il se nommait Axel et était le frère de Kairi. Ils s'entendaient généralement assez bien mais lorsqu'il leur arrivait d'être en mauvais termes, mieux valait ne pas s'interposer. Riku se souvenait encore de son pauvre blouson recouvert de peinture et de son sac carbonisé.

" Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'anorexique. Dommage pour toi. " Taquina Kairi, assise de l'autre côté de Riku. Elle se pencha sur sa table et tira la langue à son frère.

" Je ne grossis pas, ce n'est pas pareil. " Se défendit le plus grand, les bras croisés.

" Les grands minces sont trop compliqués à dessiner. " Dit l'argenté en soupirant. " Oh, j'aimerais bien dessiner un nain! "

Kairi et son frère le regardèrent, l'air écœuré.

" Tu as vraiment de drôles d'idées. " Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

L'enseignant du cours suivant arriva et se mit en place. Une fois le rétroprojecteur prêt, il fit éteindre les lumières et commença la leçon.

" Au fait, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Roxas? " Chuchota Riku à Axel. Il entendit Kairi se claquer la tête contre la table plusieurs fois mais n'y prêta pas attention.

" Gé-nial. " Répondit le roux avec un grand sourire. " On s'est baladés en ville, ensuite on est allés au cinéma. Après quoi, nous sommes allés à mon appart' pour manger un morceau. "

" Vous êtes allés chez toi? " Questionna l'argenté, les yeux écarquillés. " Vous n'avez pas seulement mangé, si? "

" On s'est amusés un peu après le repas. " Confia le roux. Il se retint de rire en voyant l'air curieux de son voisin.

" Raconte-moi tout. " Fit-il en se penchant un peu plus vers Axel pour tout entendre.

" Je ne veux pas écouter ça. Je ne veux pas écouter ça. " Répéta Kairi en plaquant les mains sur ses oreilles.

" Alors après le repas, j'ai tout mis dans le lave-vaisselle pendant qu'il m'attendait bien sagement dans le salon. Je l'ai rejoint sur le canapé, on a un peu discuté. Là, je lui ai fait le coup des yeux auxquels on résiste pas et quand je me suis assuré qu'il était partant, je l'ai conduit jusqu'à ma chambre où on a passé une nuit mouvementée. " Répondit le roux, l'air aux anges. " Il était si beau, si chaud, si suppliant et si souple surtout. "

" Là, tu rentres un peu trop dans les détails. " L'interrompit Riku en faisant une légère grimace. " Il y a au moins une personne ici qui a passé une bonne soirée. " Se lamenta-t-il, accoudé à la table.

" Deux. Moi, je suis sortie avec Yuffie et Tifa. " Dit Kairi, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses deux amis la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. " Entre **amies**. "

" Roxas et moi sommes aussi amis. De très bons amis. "

" Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire! Ne commence pas avec ça! " S'emporta la jeune fille.

Une fois de plus, Riku se demanda pourquoi il continuait à s'asseoir entre eux.

oooOOOooo

La semaine se termina et une nouvelle commença aussitôt sans que les étudiants n'aient le temps de profiter du week-end. Riku et ses amis entrèrent dans l'atelier et s'installèrent pour leur nouveau cours de modèle vivant. Ils se mirent à discuter entre eux en attendant l'arrivée de Marluxia. Ce dernier, en entrant dans la salle, frappa plusieurs fois dans ses mains pour inciter les élèves à se taire.

" Bien, nous aurons un nouveau modèle jusqu'au retour de Lexaeus. " Commença-t-il.

" Génial! Je me demande qui on va avoir! " S'enthousiasma Kairi à voix basse. Riku ne put retenir un petit rire.

" Je préfère vous prévenir, il pose pour la première fois alors essayez de vous tenir pour qu'il se sente le plus à l'aise possible. " Expliqua le professeur. Quand il vit que tous avaient compris, il se tourna vers la porte par laquelle il venait d'entrer : le vestiaire. " Tu pourras sortir quand tu te sentiras prêt. "

" Il entre toujours dans la salle par cette porte. Tu crois qu'il se rince l'œil? " Chuchota Axel à Kairi, qui lui répondit que Marluxia n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Riku, lui, préféra ne pas apporter de commentaire sur la question.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit alors et un garçon aussi jeune que certains des étudiants s'avança dans la salle. Ses cheveux châtains ne semblaient pas vraiment coiffés mais ça ne faisait que lui donner un certain charme. Ses grands yeux bleus et son visage encore rond le rajeunissaient, à tel point que Riku pensa qu'il était encore mineur; jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que ce serait illégal de le faire poser nu. Des signes de nervosité pouvaient être décelés aisément chez le nouveau modèle. Il regardait sans cesse autour de lui et son sourire était plutôt crispé. Il tenait fermement son peignoir bleu autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un vienne le lui retirer subitement.

" Il ressemble vachement à Roxas. " Commenta Axel de la façon la plus discrète possible.

" Maintenant que tu le dis… " Répondit sa sœur, étonnée.

" Je vous présente Sora. " Fit Marluxia en posant une main sur l'épaule du modèle, qui sursauta légèrement. " Allons, ne sois pas si nerveux. Tout se passera bien, d'accord? " Tenta de le rassurer l'homme mais ça ne sembla pas vraiment marcher. " Tu peux aller t'installer. " Continua-t-il malgré tout en désignant un petit podium recouvert d'un drap blanc.

" Nous allons commencer par des poses assez rapides, le temps de s'échauffer un peu le poignet. On va dire cinq minutes pour les quatre premières. " Dit Marluxia pendant que Sora prenait place.

Timidement, celui-ci défit la ceinture de son peignoir et le laissa glisser le long de ses jambes en évitant soigneusement les regards des élèves qui avaient, pour la plupart, l'air ravi.

" Un corps parfait à dessiner. " Chantonna Kairi en taillant son crayon. " Ça va nous changer des types musclés, hein, Ax – " Commença-t-elle pour stopper net quand elle vit son frère se couvrir le nez d'une main. En baissant les yeux, elle put voir quelques gouttes de sang sur sa table.

" Il a le même corps de Roxas. " Fit le roux, l'air heureux malgré le ridicule de sa situation. " Mais en moins pâle. "

Le nom de l'amant d'Axel sembla attirer l'attention du modèle, qui tourna rapidement la tête dans sa direction. Kairi en profita pour lui faire rapidement signe, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Le jeune châtain hocha timidement la tête.

" Reste debout pour l'instant. Ça sera assez rapide donc ça ne devrait pas être trop fatiguant pour toi. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous faire un mouvement arrêté? Par exemple, pendant que tu marches ou quand tu te tournes… Ce genre de pose. " Demanda Marluxia en se plaçant devant le modèle.

Sora réfléchit un instant puis se mit en place. On n'entendit plus alors que le bruit du crayon qui glisse sur le papier.

oooOOOooo

" Dites, et si on allait faire un tour en ville? J'ai besoin de m'acheter un peu de matériel pour un de nos projets. " Proposa Kairi, qui attendait que Riku et Axel aient rangé leurs affaires.

" Pourquoi pas, j'ai rien à faire de toute façon. " Répondit franchement le roux en haussant les épaules.

" Je voulais m'avancer un peu sur ma peinture pour – " Commença Riku.

" Excuse-moi. " Dit-on derrière eux.

Le trio se retourna et fit face à nul autre que Sora, qui semblait extrêmement gêné.

" Est-ce que tu as de la place dans ton sac, Axel? " Demanda-t-il au roux, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Roxas m'avait dit que tu étudiais ici et m'a demandé de te remettre quelque chose. "

Le jeune châtain fouilla dans son sac un instant puis en sortit un petit paquet, qu'il tendit au roux. Celui-ci le prit et l'ouvrit, curieux de savoir ce qu'il contenait.

" Mon frère n'a pas fait attention et l'a pris quand il est parti de chez toi l'autre jour. Je ne vois pas trop comment il a fait pour se tromper mais bon. " Expliqua Sora tandis qu'Axel tenait l'un de ses boxers dans les mains, les sourcils haussés.

" Ça explique pourquoi j'en ai un qui est devenu soudainement trop petit pour moi. " Fit-il d'un ton taquin.

Riku et Kairi échangèrent un regard écœuré et lorsqu'ils tournèrent la tête vers le châtain, ils se rendirent compte que ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir tout compris. Son frère lui avait-il seulement dit qu'il fréquentait un homme?

" Il n'y a vraiment pas de doutes, vous êtes jumeaux. " Dit le roux en rangeant son sous-vêtement dans son sac. " Vous avez le même visage, les mêmes manières… Et le même corps, d'ailleurs. "

" Comment – " Commença le modèle, les joues écarlates.

" Oh, j'ai une idée! Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous, Sora? Ça serait l'occasion de faire connaissance! Je m'appelle Kairi! "

La jeune femme tendit la main au châtain, qui la serra avec un sourire timide.

" Moi, c'est Axel, mais je suppose que tu le savais déjà. " Se présenta le roux avec un bref signe de tête.

" Evidemment. " Répondit le châtain. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers le dernier membre du groupe.

" Riku. " Se contenta de dire ce dernier, l'air impassible. Sora hocha la tête.

" Bien, allons nous promener! " S'exclama Kairi en prenant la main du modèle.

oooOOOooo

" Est-ce qu'Axel t'a dit quelque chose quand tu lui as rendu ses affaires? " Demanda Roxas en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son frère. Contrairement à Sora, ses cheveux étaient blonds. Cette différence mise à part, ils étaient presque identiques.

" Rien si ce n'est qu'il a laissé entendre que tu avais oublié ton caleçon là-bas. " Répondit l'autre, la mine renfrognée. " Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose, Roxas? "

Il tourna alors un regard accusateur vers son frère, qui ne sut s'il devait être gêné ou inquiet. Le blond réfléchit un instant puis se dirigea vers la porte de leur chambre commune, qu'il ferma après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs.

" Tu dois me promettre de garder ça pour toi. " Fit Roxas lorsqu'il s'assit de nouveau face à son jumeau, l'air sérieux.

" Je m'en doutais. " Soupira le châtain, les sourcils froncés. " Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plus tôt que vous sortiez ensemble? Ils ont dû me prendre pour un idiot en voyant que je ne comprenais pas ce que sous-entendait Axel! " S'emporta-t-il aussitôt.

" Je suis désolé, je ne trouvais pas le bon moment pour te le dire. " S'excusa l'autre.

" Il y en a eu plein. Comme quand nos parents sont partis au restaurant et qu'on a passé la soirée ensemble, ou encore quand on était dans notre chambre à étudier, ou bien – "

" Ok, ok, c'était pas une bonne excuse. " Le coupa Roxas en levant une main pour stopper son frère.

" Tu aurais dû savoir que tu pouvais m'en parler. Tu es mon frère et il en faudra plus que ça pour te débarrasser de moi. "

" Je sais mais j'ai eu peur. Le frangin d'Axel n'a pas accepté notre relation et ils se sont plus parlé depuis qu'il est au courant pour nous. " Marmonna le blond, les yeux baissés. " Cela dit, il était pas vraiment censé le savoir mais comme il nous a surpris… "

Sora fit une grimace.

" Le pauvre a dû en garder une mauvaise image. "

" Hé, tout ne peut pas être tout rose et tout mignon dans une relation sérieuse. " Fit l'autre en haussant les épaules. " Ce qu'on voit dans les pornos est vachement plus proche de la réalité que ce qu'on peut voir dans les films ou dans certains livres. "

" Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça, merci bien. " Dit Sora, dont les joues prenaient une teinte écarlate.

" Quoi? C'est naturel, y a pas à en avoir honte. Tu le comprendras quand tu te trouveras quelqu'un; si ça arrive un jour. " Taquina Roxas, un sourire sournois aux lèvres. " À ce propos, Axel m'a dit un truc intéressant tout à l'heure, pendant qu'il me téléphonait. "

" Q – Quoi donc? " Bégaya le châtain, qui avait soudain de grandes difficultés à déglutir.

" On dirait qu'une personne de sa classe s'est entichée de toi. "

" Pardon? "

" Tu fais fort. C'était seulement ton premier jour et tu as déjà des fans! Tu aurais dû te montrer tout nu plus tôt, tu aurais sûrement déjà eu des tas de petites copines. " Continua Roxas. Il prenait toujours un plaisir immense à ennuyer son frère et celui-ci le lui rendait bien la plupart du temps.

" Cette personne dont t'a parlé Axel, ce n'était pas une fille aux cheveux acajou, par hasard? " Demanda Sora.

" Il n'a pas précisé. Pourquoi? "

" Parce qu'il y en a une qui n'a pas arrêté de flirter avec moi quand je suis allé me promener avec les amis d'Axel. Il y avait cette fille, Kairi, et un type qui n'a pas dit un seul mot de toute la promenade. " Expliqua Sora avec un long soupir.

" Visiblement, ça ne t'a pas vraiment plu. "

" Kairi est très gentille mais un peu trop collante à mon goût. "

" C'est bien pour ça que je préfère les garçons. Je ne suis pas forcément du genre à aimer me faire cajoler à longueur de journée. " Déclara Roxas en croisant les bras. " L'autre type n'a vraiment rien dit? "

" C'est comme je te l'ai dit : pas un seul mot. C'était assez intimidant. " Confia l'autre en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. " C'est peut-être un snob, tout simplement. "

" Axel ne fréquente pas ce genre de personnes. Ce gars n'était peut-être pas de bonne humeur. "

" Je ne sais pas trop. Il avait l'air d'aller bien avant que je n'arrive. Oui, je pense que c'était à cause de moi. " Confia Sora en regardant le sol.

Il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

oooOOOooo

" Bon sang, la semaine ne m'aura jamais paru aussi longue. " Se plaignait Riku pendant un cours en atelier.

Comme à son habitude, il ne travaillait pas particulièrement proprement et il avait réussi à se mettre de la peinture bleue sur l'une de ses joues, ses bras ainsi que ses vêtements. Heureusement qu'il utilisait de la gouache.

" C'est pourtant pas comme si on n'avait rien à faire. " Répondit Axel, qui était placé à côté de lui et n'avait pour l'instant aucune tache sur lui.

" C'est vrai ça. Et puis d'habitude, tu es le premier à te plaindre que les cours passent trop vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? " Ajouta Tidus, placé un peu plus loin.

Kairi, elle, ne répondit pas car elle écoutait de la musique en travaillant. Elle disait que ça l'aidait à réveiller son côté créatif.

" J'en sais trop rien mais je voudrais bien commencer une nouvelle semaine le plus tôt possible. " Déclara l'argenté en se remettant au travail. Les deux autres échangèrent des regards intrigués. " Et puis pourquoi on n'a qu'un cours de modèle vivant de toute la semaine alors qu'on a Arts Plastiques plusieurs fois? Ça craint. "

Axel esquissa un sourire sournois à cette remarque.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'a plu tant que ça dans ce cours en particulier? " Demanda-t-il.

" Rien du tout. " Répondit un peu trop rapidement Riku en s'efforçant de ne rien regarder d'autre que sa peinture.

" Dis un peu. " Commença le plus grand en se penchant vers son ami pour lui chuchoter : " Toi aussi, tu as été ébloui par ce corps de rêve? "

" Quoi?! " S'exclama Riku en se reculant vivement, les joues écarlates. Les autres élèves regardèrent le duo pendant un moment avant de reprendre leur travail. " Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! " Ajouta l'argenté d'une voix moins forte.

" Oh allez, tu peux bien l'admettre! Tidus a avoué avoir trouvé Sora plutôt attirant et connaissant Tidus, c'est un sacré compliment. "

" T'es pas obligé de le crier sur tous les toits. " Le réprimanda le garçon précité.

" Et puis j'ai vu la façon que tu avais de le regarder, ce pauvre petit. Tu le dévorais du regard. " Continua le roux sans prêter attention au blond, qui marmonna avant de continuer son projet.

" Je l'étudiais, c'est différent. " S'entêta l'argenté. Il tourna alors la tête vers son ami. " Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille avec ça. "

" Eh bien tu ne "l'étudiais" pas de la même façon que les autres modèles. " S'entêta Axel.

" Je dois admettre qu'il marque un point. Wakka n'a pas arrêté de te regarder d'une drôle de manière pendant tout le cours. Il a dû se demander ce qu'il t'arrivait. " Admit Tidus avec un sourire gêné.

Riku lui-même parut embarrassé. Il savait cacher ses sentiments mieux que n'importe qui mais pour ses amis les plus proches, il était aisé de deviner ce qu'il ressentait et à ce moment précis, Axel et Tidus surent que leur compagnon était troublé mais aussi un peu surpris. Non pas qu'il venait de se découvrir une toute nouvelle orientation – il avait déjà fréquenté quelques garçons pendant le lycée – mais plutôt de nouveaux goûts. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement intéressé par le type qu'était Sora : petit, très mince et un peu timide. Seul Axel savait que Riku n'aimait pas les filles, contrairement à Wakka qui l'ignorait totalement et Tidus qui l'avait visiblement découvert avec l'arrivée du jeune châtain.

" Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois, dans ce cas. " Se contenta de répondre l'argenté avec un petit soupir. Il était certain que ce n'était que passager et qu'il aurait vite fait de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui correspondrait à ses goûts.

oooOOOooo

Ce week-end là, Axel le passa, comme à l'accoutumée, avec Roxas.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on a le matos dont j'avais besoin? On va chez moi? " Proposa Axel tandis qu'il sortait du centre commercial, son petit ami à ses côtés.

" Pourquoi pas plutôt chez moi? Sora avait proposé de nous préparer à dîner. Ça fait un moment qu'il n'en a pas eu l'occasion. " Répondit le plus jeune.

" C'est vrai, ça. Mais il ne va pas se sentir un peu délaissé si nous ne sommes que trois? "

" Il dit que ça ne le dérange pas. "

Le roux réfléchit un instant.

" Eh bien ça me dérange, moi. Est-ce embêtant si j'invite un ami? " Demanda Axel en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

" Tout dépend lequel. " Répondit franchement le blond en haussant les épaules.

" Riku. Sora le connaît déjà. Si on veut. "

" Oh, le type frigide? "

" Frigide? " Demanda le plus grand, un sourcil haussé. Où Roxas avait-il bien pu entendre dire ça de Riku?

" D'après Sora, il n'avait pas été très bavard quand vous êtes sortis tous ensemble, avec Kairi. " Expliqua Roxas en mettant les mains dans ses poches. " Il a été un peu rebuté à cause de ça. "

" Riku a tendance à se montrer très silencieux avec les personnes qu'il rencontre pour la première fois. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a rien contre lui. Bien au contraire. " Le plus petit haussa un sourcil. " Tu te souviens de cet étudiant dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour? Celui qui a craqué pour ton frère. "

" C'était lui?! " S'exclama le blond en écarquillant les yeux.

" Je pense qu'il serait bon de leur donner un coup de pouce. Il suffirait que Riku connaisse un peu mieux ton frère pour se décider à passer à la vitesse supérieure. " Déclara le plus grand, l'air fier de son plan à priori infaillible.

" J'aimerais te dire que ça va marcher mais j'en doute. Mon frère n'a jamais montré ce genre d'intérêt pour un type. "

" Jusqu'à maintenant. " Termina Axel avec un sourire radieux. Il était certain que ça allait marcher.

oooOOOooo

Une heure plus tard, tous étaient chez Sora et Roxas; plus précisément dans la chambre du blond. Sora avait accueilli le couple puis s'était éclipsé dans la cuisine quand Riku s'était présenté sur le pas de la porte, l'air toujours aussi indifférent.

" Espèce d'abruti, essaie d'être plus sympathique! " Le gronda Axel, les sourcils froncés. " Comment veux-tu qu'il se rapproche de toi si tu passes ton temps à le snober? "

" Je ne le snobe pas. " Se défendit Riku, l'air offusqué.

" C'est pourtant ce qu'il pense de toi. " Fit savoir Roxas avant de siroter son verre de grenadine.

" Sérieux? " Demanda l'argenté après un moment de silence pesant.

" Va lui parler un peu. Montre-lui que toi aussi, tu es capable d'être aimable et souriant. " Taquina le plus grand, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Pour toute réponse, Riku lui lança un regard noir puis se décida à se lever. Autant partir s'il devait subir les moqueries d'Axel en restant dans la chambre de Roxas.

Riku descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers la cuisine en s'aidant du bruit que faisait Sora. Lorsque l'argenté entra, il trouva l'autre garçon accroupi, en train de chercher dans un placard. Il en sortit une poêle et une casserole, qu'il posa sur la gazinière. Le châtain se retourna alors et sursauta en voyant que Riku se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce.

" Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer. Tu m'as fait peur. " Fit le plus jeune en souriant timidement.

" Pardon. " Se contenta de dire l'autre en prenant place à la petite table. Il observa Sora pendant un court instant avant de demander : " Tu as besoin d'aide? "

" Je devrais m'en sortir seul mais il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps. " Dit franchement le châtain en déposant une noix de beurre dans la casserole. " Si j'ai besoin d'aide, je demanderai plutôt à mon frère. " Ajouta-t-il en allumant le feu.

" Tu as peur que je te fasse rater ton plat? "

" Ça ne se fait pas de demander à un invité d'aider en cuisine. "

Riku sembla pris au dépourvu et il resta bouche bée à regarder Sora continuer ses préparations.

" Ça me gêne de te laisser tout faire. Il y a bien un truc que je peux faire, non? " Insista le plus grand en se levant pour venir se placer à côté du châtain. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers l'argenté et l'étudia sans rien dire.

L'intensité de son regard mit Riku mal à l'aise et il se demanda si lui-même n'avait pas eu un regard aussi insistant en regardant le modèle. Il comprit soudain pourquoi Wakka avait été perturbé. La grande différence entre leurs regards, cependant, résidait dans le fait que Sora était simplement curieux tandis que les motivations de Riku avaient été bien différentes.

" Coupe-les en rondelles alors. " Fit enfin le châtain en désignant des carottes posées sur le comptoir. " Bien sûr, il faut les éplucher et les laver avant ça mais je suppose que tu t'en doutais. "

" Un peu, oui. " Fit Riku en prenant les carottes et un économe. Il se mit au travail sans rien dire mais le silence dans la pièce était tel qu'il ne le supporta pas bien longtemps. " Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais, mis à part poser pour notre école? Tu étudies encore? "

" J'étudie la cuisine mais j'ai dû prendre une pause. Les études coûtent assez cher et j'avais besoin d'argent. J'avais entendu dire que les modèles masculins sont particulièrement bien payés comme ils sont assez rares. " Expliqua le plus jeune en versant des épices et de l'eau dans la casserole. " Du coup, je me suis présenté. "

" Quel parcours. " Taquina l'argenté en prenant un couteau pour couper les carottes. " Ça a dû être coton de prendre une décision pareille, non? "

" Tant que je n'étais pas devant tout le monde, ça paraissait simple, mais quand j'ai dû poser, je me suis vraiment senti gêné. D'ailleurs, c'est assez étrange de parler comme ça avec des personnes que je ne connais même pas et qui m'ont vu nu comme un ver. " Il marqua une pause. " Dis-moi que je ne viens pas de penser tout haut. "

La réaction du jeune cuistot fit rire l'argenté de bon cœur, bientôt suivi par Sora. Ils finirent de préparer le dîner ensemble et en profitèrent pour faire un peu plus connaissance. Au final, ils avaient plus de points communs qu'ils ne le pensaient.

" Tu écoutes Deprived aussi? " Demandait Sora à Riku pendant le repas. " Je n'en reviens pas. Enfin quelqu'un qui les connaît! "

" Comment ça, "enfin"? Ils sont super connus! Y a des tas de gens de notre classe qui sont fans, eux aussi. Tiens, d'ailleurs, Tidus est même allé les voir en concert avec Wakka. " Répondit Riku en avalant une bouchée de purée de carotte. Lui qui n'en avait jamais raffolé appréciait celle-ci.

" Tidus… À quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble? " Questionna le modèle, l'air pensif.

" Un gars blond avec la peau super bronzée. Il était assis à côté d'un autre type bronzé aux cheveux roux et à l'air stupide. " Fit Axel après avoir avalé un peu de salade.

" Ah oui, je vois qui c'est. " Dit Sora en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. " Ils ont l'air plutôt sympathiques. "

" Ouais, ce sont de bons gars. Tu peux toujours compter sur eux en cas de pépin. " Répondit le roux. Il posa ses couverts près de son assiette, qui était à présent vide. " C'était très bon cette semaine aussi, Sora. "

" Tu as même réussi à lui faire manger de la salade. C'est un véritable exploit. " Commenta Roxas, l'air impassible.

" C'est vert et ça ressemble à des feuilles d'arbre. C'est logique de ne pas vouloir manger un truc avec une tronche pareille. " Se défendit le plus grand en prenant un air faussement offensé.

" Je suis content que mes feuilles d'arbre t'aient plu. " Répondit le châtain en posant sa fourchette à son tour, rassasié. Son assiette était encore à moitié pleine malgré qu'il n'ait pas pris beaucoup de nourriture. En remarquant cela, Riku fronça les sourcils.

" Tu n'as rien mangé. " Fit-il savoir en désignant l'assiette du futur cuisinier.

" Je ne mange jamais beaucoup le soir. " Se contenta de lui dire le châtain.

" Il se rattrape à midi en mangeant comme un porc. " Taquina Roxas, un sourire espiègle faisant s'étirer ses fines lèvres. Sora vira à l'écarlate et s'apprêtait à parler mais Axel fut plus rapide.

" Roxas, ne souris pas. Tu as un bout de salade coincé entre les dents. " Dit-il, un sourcil haussé. À son tour, le blond rougit et il prit soin de garder la bouche fermée durant le reste du repas.

Riku secoua lentement la tête, l'air amusé. Ces trois là formaient un sacré groupe; et il espérait secrètement pouvoir en faire partie très bientôt.

oooOOOooo

Le vœu de Riku fut exaucé bien assez vite. Il voyait souvent Sora quand il accompagnait Axel chez les deux frères et plus le temps passait, plus ils se rapprochaient et se découvraient de nouveaux centres d'intérêts communs. L'argenté profitait de ses visites pour passer plus de temps seul avec le châtain et se proposait donc souvent de l'aider en cuisine. Sora lui avait appris quelques trucs et recettes simples que Riku mémorisa soigneusement.

" Bon, on continue les séances avec le modèle masculin de la dernière fois à partir de cette semaine, jusqu'à la fin du mois. J'ignore encore qui sera avec nous après les congés d'hiver mais au final, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. " Disait Marluxia en début de cours, pendant que Sora se changeait dans les vestiaires.

Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, revêtu de son peignoir bleu qu'il retira avec moins d'hésitation une fois au centre de la salle. Il monta sur le podium et prit différentes poses en suivant les instructions du professeur. Etrangement, connaître certaines des personnes qui l'étudiaient avec tant de précision ne l'embarrassait pas autant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé; en tout cas, pas quand il s'agissait d'Axel, Tidus ou Wakka – à qui il avait eu l'occasion de parler très rapidement pendant l'une de ses sorties avec son frère et Axel. Kairi ne cachait pas son intérêt pour le modèle et ce dernier évita donc de trop croiser son regard pendant le cours. Il passait même la plupart du temps à lui tourner le dos. Quant à Riku, c'était une toute autre histoire. Bien sûr, il l'observait parce qu'il le devait mais quelque part, Sora avait l'impression que son regard était différent de celui des autres élèves; un peu comme celui de Kairi mais en moins déstabilisant.

" Ok, on arrête là pour celle-ci. " Déclara le professeur, à l'autre bout de la salle. " On va en prendre une autre. Tiens, pourquoi tu ne te placerais pas quelque part, dans la salle, pour changer un peu? "

" Dans la salle? " Répéta le châtain en se levant.

" Oui, n'importe où. Tu peux même t'asseoir parmi les élèves; n'importe où. " Indiqua Marluxia en désignant la totalité de la pièce d'un geste du bras.

Le modèle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et observa la classe. Il fallait trouver un endroit où tout le monde pourrait le voir facilement. Il remarqua que Riku était seul à une table et que celle-ci n'était pas trop encombrée. Il se dirigea donc vers lui et prit place sur sa table.

" Oh euh, attends, je vais déplacer ça. " Bredouilla l'argenté en plaçant ses aquarelles sur la table d'Axel, assis à ses côtés et déjà prêt à sortir un mouchoir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

" Pardon. " Fit le modèle en se positionnant suffisamment confortablement pour pouvoir tenir assez longtemps.

Les élèves se mirent à dessiner tandis que Riku fronçait les sourcils, pensif. Sora était tellement près qu'il ignorait comment s'y prendre pour son esquisse. Il décida de se concentrer sur le torse et l'abdomen du châtain, seules parties qu'il pouvait voir sans avoir à tourner la tête. Tandis qu'il dessinait son ami, il remarqua toute une série de petits détails qui, étrangement, le firent se sentir un peu plus nerveux. Il pouvait voir, à la peau du châtain, que ce dernier avait un peu froid mais malgré cela, sa peau tannée gardait sa jolie couleur uniforme. Riku était un peu jaloux, lui dont la peau pâle devenait presque bleue au contact du froid. Il stoppa ses pensées et continua son esquisse. Son regard parcouru la jointure du bras puis le torse, l'abdomen. Il traça les courbes avec précision et rapidité puis reprit son observation. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les fesses du plus jeune. L'argenté se mordit la lèvre et fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder trop longtemps.

La pose dut prendre fin bien trop vite et Sora retourna sur son podium tandis que Riku relâchait un souffle qu'il ne savait pas avoir contenu pendant tant de temps. Le professeur annonça une courte pause de cinq minutes et Riku en profita pour se rendre aux toilettes et se rafraichir le visage. Il était brûlant.

oooOOOooo

Le soir même, dans sa chambre, Sora observait le plafond absentement. Les séances s'étaient bien passées et il avait reçu la moitié de sa paye, qu'il avait soigneusement rangée dans son sac avant de la déposer à la banque le lendemain. Son job à la faculté prendrait bientôt fin et il lui faudrait trouver autre chose pour obtenir l'argent qu'il lui manquait encore. Il poussa un long soupir et se coucha sur le ventre, le visage dissimulé dans son oreiller.

" C'est si fatiguant de poser? " Demanda-t-on sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Roxas venait, visiblement, de rentrer de cours.

" Evidemment. " Marmonna le châtain sans se redresser. " Plus que je ne l'avais pensé. "

" Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes quand tu marmonnes dans ton oreiller. Tu devrais le savoir, je n'arrête pas de te le répéter. " Le gronda gentiment le blond en posant son sac au pied de son lit. Il se tourna et rejoignit son frère. " T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. "

" Je réfléchissais. " Fit le châtain en se tournant sur le dos. " Il va me falloir un autre boulot si je veux pouvoir continuer mes études. Une fois que j'aurai repris, il n'y aura plus de soucis mais en attendant… "

" Mais tu devras aussi payer pour l'année suivante. " Dit Roxas, un sourcil haussé.

" Oui mais je serai stagiaire et rémunéré chez Léon; tu sais, la grande chaîne de restaurants? " Répondit l'autre. Il en avait soudain assez d'être allongé et il décida de s'asseoir. " D'ici là, je vais devoir me débrouiller. "

" Axel bosse dans un petit bar en ville pendant la nuit du samedi au dimanche. Il dit que c'est plutôt bien payé et qu'ils cherchent d'autres personnes à embaucher. " L'informa le blond. " Tu devrais aller y jeter un œil ou au moins te renseigner auprès d'Axel. Son boss l'apprécie beaucoup alors s'il te recommande, t'as de fortes chances d'être accepté. "

" Ce serait sympa de sa part. " Dit Sora, l'air ravi et, surtout, rassuré. " C'est déjà un souci de moins. "

" Comment ça, "un"? Tu as d'autres problèmes? "

" Oh, pas vraiment des problèmes, plutôt des questions. " Dit l'autre avec un petit soupir. " C'est Riku, en fait. "

" Dis-moi tout. " Déclara Roxas en s'approchant inconsciemment de son frère, prêt à tout entendre.

" Je ne suis pas vraiment certain mais j'ai l'impression qu'il… Comment dire? Il me regarde bizarrement. "

" C'est-à-dire? "

" Eh bien, il lui arrive d'avoir le même regard que Kairi pendant qu'il me dessine. Sauf qu'il fait moins peur qu'elle pendant ces moments là. " Expliqua Sora, les yeux baissés vers ses mains.

" Je vois. Et ça te dérange, ce comportement? "

" Pas avec lui, non. Et je n'ai pas vraiment de raisons d'en être ennuyé; il fait ça parce qu'il me dessine, c'est tout. "

" Kairi aussi te dessine et pourtant, tu n'aimes pas qu'elle te regarde comme un vulgaire bout de viande. "

Sora rougit profusément. Etre comparé à quelque chose d'aussi primaire avait quelque chose d'assez désagréable, surtout quand l'image était associée à la jeune femme. Qu'en était-il de Riku? Avait-il véritablement une pensée si peu flatteuse quand il le regardait poser? Etrangement, Sora avait la certitude que ça n'était pas le cas mais il n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

" Tu sais, je pense que vous devriez parler, tous les deux. " Dit Roxas après avoir remarqué que son frère était resté silencieux pendant un certain temps.

" Mais on se parle déjà régulièrement. " Dit le châtain, la mine boudeuse.

" Non, je voulais dire : tu devrais parler de ce souci à Riku. Il t'aiderait sûrement plus que moi à ce sujet. "

" Le lui dire? C'est hors de question! " S'exclama soudain Sora, les yeux écarquillés. " Il va dire que je suis bizarre et il ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole, c'est sûr! Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. " Il sembla sur le point d'ajouter autre chose mais se retint.

" Très sincèrement, je trouve que tu ne lui fais pas assez confiance. Je ne connais pas Riku autant que toi, et encore moins autant qu'Axel, qui le connaît depuis l'école primaire, si je ne m'abuse. Crois-moi, Axel est du genre à parler de tout et n'importe quoi et ça n'a jamais foutu Riku en rogne ou quoi que ce soit. Tu pourrais lui raconter que tu manges des chatons, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à te parler. " Fit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Son frère grimaça.

" C'est dégoûtant. Qui mangerait des chatons? Ils sont trop beaux pour être mangés. " Fit le châtain, tentant de changer le sujet.

" En effet. Bref, parle franchement à Riku et tu verras ce qu'il te répondra. "

Mais en vain.

" Dans le pire des cas, il en rira. " Dit Roxas, tentant de rassurer son jumeau qui ne fit que secouer lentement la tête.

oooOOOooo

" Un regard étrange, tu dis? "

Décidément, il n'y avait pas plus chanceux que Sora. Il était parti faire quelques courses pour le repas du soir et il était retombé nez à nez avec Axel devant le stand des fruits et légumes où les tomates étaient en promotion. Elles étaient si chères ces derniers temps, il n'allait pas manquer une telle offre. Bien sûr, il était aussi heureux de voir le roux et avait profité de l'occasion pour le questionner au sujet du mystérieux argenté.

" Tout dépend de la personne qu'il regarde. En fait – " Un large sourire étira les lèvres d'Axel et son regard sembla briller d'un éclat de malice difficilement dissimulé. " Il semblerait qu'il ait une façon particulière de te regarder. "

" Ah, tu trouves aussi? " Demanda le châtain, qui regagnait de l'intérêt. " Et à quoi ça pourrait être dû, à ton avis? "

Là, le roux ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée; à tel point qu'il n'entendait même pas les questions de Sora, qui semblait s'être vexé.

" Alors ça, c'est la meilleure! " S'exclama le plus grand lorsqu'il se fut assez calmé pour parler clairement. Il regarda le jeune châtain et son rire mourut lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sora n'était pas exactement ravi de sa réaction. Le roux resta silencieux un instant. " Attends, t'étais sérieux, là? "

" Laisse tomber. " Marmonna le châtain en tournant sur les talons. Il attrapa un sachet et le remplit de tomates rapidement.

" Oh, allez, le prends pas comme ça. Tiens, regarde, je suis désolé. " S'excusa le plus grand en suivant son ami jusqu'aux balances de pesée. Sora ne répondit pas et se contenta de prendre l'autocollant et de le poser sur son sachet de tomates avant de le placer dans son panier. Il stoppa net quand Axel lui barra la route, debout devant lui. Le roux se mit alors à genoux et passa les bras autour des jambes du plus jeune.

" Je suis vraiment désolé, je te le jure! Je t'en supplie, crois-moi et ne va pas dire du mal de moi à ton frère! " Se mit-il à gémir bruyamment, attirant les regards des autres clients, certains amusés et d'autres clairement choqués. Une plus petite partie les ignora complètement.

" D'accord, d'accord, mais lâche-moi maintenant! " Paniqua Sora en tentant, en vain, de se dépêtrer d'Axel. Ce dernier ne se redressa que lorsqu'il jugea la réponse de son compagnon satisfaisante.

" Très sérieusement – " Commença-t-il. " Si tu te poses des questions sur Riku, le mieux serait de lui en parler à lui, tu ne crois pas? "

Le jeune châtain poussa un long soupir. Ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés. Ou alors, c'était lui qui avait cruellement besoin de revoir son mode de réflexion.

L'idée ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça mais il devrait parler à son ami s'il voulait une réponse.

oooOOOooo

L'occasion se présenta durant un week-end où les quatre amis mangèrent de nouveau ensemble; cette fois dans le studio d'Axel. Comme à l'accoutumée, Sora était chargé de préparer le repas et Riku s'était proposé pour l'aider en cuisine. Si l'ambiance était assez décontractée au début, elle finit par vite se dégrader et en arriver à un tel point qu'aucun d'eux n'osait plus parler.

" _Allez, c'est juste une question comme une autre. Un peu bizarre, mais pas complètement épouvantable. Allez, Sora! _" Se disait le plus jeune en remuant les pâtes qui cuisaient.

De l'autre côté, Riku sentait que son ami avait quelque chose à lui demander mais il ne voulait pas lui forcer la main et préféra attendre qu'il la pose de lui-même.

En bref : tous deux fuyaient.

" Comment s'est passée ta semaine? " Demanda Riku pour briser le silence pesant qui s'installait petit à petit.

" Oh, euh, très bien, merci. " Répondit l'autre garçon, nerveux. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la lame du couteau entamer légèrement son index. " Zut. " Marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lavabo pour rincer rapidement la plaie. Il fit couler de l'eau froide et passa son doigt sous l'écoulement glacé. Riku le rejoignit pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé et coupa l'eau du robinet.

" Espèce d'idiot. L'eau froide te fera seulement saigner encore plus. " Fit remarquer l'argenté en prenant la main du plus jeune dans la sienne. Il chercha de quoi panser temporairement la blessure et trouva de l'essuie-tout. Il l'enroula autour du doigt de Sora avec précaution, pour ne pas lui faire mal, puis lui demanda de lui montrer où trouver des pansements.

" Ce n'est vraiment rien, Riku. Je peux continuer à cuisiner quand même, je ne me viderai pas de mon sang pour si peu. " Déclara Sora avec un petit sourire amusé.

" Peut-être mais je ne supporte pas de voir une plaie. Alors tu vas me dire où vous rangez vos pansements, tu vas en mettre un et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. " Dit le plus grand, décidé à ne pas lâcher prise. Sora, lui, cligna des yeux.

" Tu as peur du sang? "

Riku soupira.

" Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que quand quelqu'un se blesse sans protéger la plaie, j'ai toujours l'impression que ça va s'infecter et que ça ne fera qu'empirer. Je ne me sentirai rassuré que quand tu auras mis ce qu'il faut. " Expliqua l'argenté en suivant son ami jusqu'à la salle de bain.

" Oh, d'accord. Dis donc, tu serais malheureux avec moi. Je me coupe sans arrêt et je ne me soigne jamais vraiment. Heureusement, en fait, sinon, j'aurais les doigts couverts de pansements. " Plaisanta le châtain en ouvrant un placard d'où il sortit une petite boîte. " Voilà, tu es content? "

Riku observa l'objet et haussa un sourcil, un sourire en coin naissant à ses lèvres et ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rosée.

" Je ne crois pas que ça soit la bonne boîte. " Fit-il remarquer en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Sora fronça les sourcils et observa ce qu'il tenait; en l'occurrence, une boîte de préservatifs. Il rougit furieusement et jeta la boîte dans le placard, faisant tomber la moitié de son contenu dans le lavabo. Sora devait être le seul à se choquer aussi facilement quand il s'agissait d'intimité. Ni ses parents ni son frère ne semblaient être gênés et parlaient assez librement; sans pour autant trop en dire sur leur vie privée. Le jeune châtain aurait dû être comme eux et pourtant…

" Allons, ne sois pas choqué pour ça; c'était simplement une erreur. " Le rassura Riku en l'aidant à tout ranger, y compris la grande coupable qui s'était échappée elle aussi. " À moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose que tu veuilles me dire, Sora? "

" Moi? Pas du tout. " Se défendit rapidement le plus jeune, toujours aussi rouge. Il trouva enfin un pansement et le plaça sur son doigt. Il sortit de la pièce et retourna dans la cuisine sans dire un mot. Riku le suivit et fut tout aussi silencieux. " Dis, Riku… "

" Hm? "

" Euh, d'abord, je veux que tu saches que je n'ai aucune arrière-pensée en te demandant ça. "

" D'accord? " Répondit l'argenté, peu sûr de lui. Sora se tourna vers lui, l'air extrêmement sérieux.

" Ok, génial. " Marmonna ce dernier en tentant de sourire le plus naturellement possible; ce qui s'avéra assez ardu. " Eh bien, euh, j'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps que tu… Que tu me regardes différemment. "

" Différemment? "

" Oui. Comment dire… Tu n'as pas le même regard qu'avec d'autres personnes et je me demandais s'il y avait une raison à ça. " Termina le jeune châtain pour finalement s'empresser d'ajouter : " Mais ce n'est sûrement que mon imagination alors n'y fais pas trop attention! " en se grattant la nuque, clairement gêné.

Riku le fixa du regard pendant un long moment, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, comme il le faisait pendant ses cours de modèle vivant.

" _Voilà que ça recommence. _" Se dit le plus jeune en détournant le regard. Il sentit ses joues et ses oreilles s'empourprer, et son cœur commencer à battre plus rapidement. Une sensation étrange lui nouait l'estomac; une sensation plutôt agréable.

" Il y a bien une raison mais… " Finit par répondre le plus grand en regardant ailleurs à son tour. Sora sortit de sa légère transe et tourna brusquement la tête vers son compagnon et s'approcha de lui.

" Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Riku. " Déclara le plus petit en prenant l'une des mains de Riku dans les siennes pour lui apporter son soutien. Son geste fit germer un immense courage chez Riku et celui-ci hocha brièvement la tête. Sora sourit, se disant qu'il avait enfin réussi à trouver une réponse à ses questions, et se tint prêt à jouer son rôle d'ami et à écouter ce que Riku avait à dire.

Mais les mots ne vinrent jamais.

À leur place, deux mains se posèrent sur les joues de Sora pendant que les lèvres du plus grand s'approchaient dangereusement des siennes. Le plus jeune ne bougea pas et observa l'argenté en silence, pensant qu'il voulait simplement le taquiner et esquiver le sujet. Mais Riku ne stoppa pas. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pendant un court instant puis se séparèrent, laissant le jeune châtain sans voix.

oooOOOooo

" Il t'a QUOI?!!! " Hurla Roxas, les yeux écarquillés.

" Chuuut! Pas si fort, idiot!! " Fit Sora en plaquant les mains sur la bouche de son jumeau. Il regarda de droite à gauche dans leur chambre pour s'assurer, vainement, que personne d'autre n'avait entendu. Ce n'est qu'après cette vérification qu'il retira ses mains et s'assit correctement sur son lit, laissant tout le loisir au blond de respirer comme bon lui semblait. " Il m'a embrassé, comme ça, sans prévenir! "

" C'est génial! "

" Tu rigoles?! "

Roxas haussa les sourcils.

" Ah? "

" Avec tout ça, je suis encore plus perdu qu'avant. J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien lui demander du tout. " Gémit le châtain en passant les bras autour de ses jambes pour les serrer contre lui. " Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant? "

" Ça, il n'y a que toi qui peux le savoir. " Fit remarquer l'autre jumeau en retournant à ses précédentes occupations.

" Je m'attendais au moins à ce que tu me conseilles un peu mieux. " Dit Sora en boudant.

" Pourquoi? Parce que je suis gay, comme Riku? " Demanda sarcastiquement le blond. Quand il n'obtint aucune réponse de son frère, il comprit qu'il venait de taper dans le mille. Il retourna auprès de Sora et prit une grande inspiration. " Ecoute, Sora. Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que comme pour les relations entre hétérosexuels, les relations homosexuelles sont toutes différentes d'une personne à une autre. Ce n'est pas parce que deux personnes sont du même sexe qu'elles se comprennent forcément mieux. Axel est différent de moi, différent de toi et d'un tas d'autres personnes. C'est pareil pour toi ou Riku. Ce qui a fonctionné avec Axel ne marchera pas obligatoirement avec Riku, et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider. Désolé. " Expliqua-t-il. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sora, qui fronça légèrement les sourcils et baissa les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. Le pauvre semblait véritablement confus et malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, Roxas voulait vraiment aider son frère. S'il ne pouvait pas le conseiller pour Riku, il pourrait au moins éclairer la lanterne de son jumeau.

" Bon, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé? " Tenta Roxas en s'appuyant sur les mains pour soutenir le poids de son buste. Sa question eut l'avantage d'éveiller la curiosité du châtain.

" Pensé de quoi? "

" Du baiser, idiot. Est-ce que ça t'a plu ou carrément révulsé? "

" Je n'y avais pas encore vraiment pensé. "

" Qu'est-ce qui te perturbait, alors? "

" Hm, disons que ça n'était pas vraiment prévu au programme. Depuis toujours, je m'étais imaginé grandir, me trouver une petite amie avec qui j'aurais vécu le grand amour. On se serait finalement mariés, on aurait trouvé une maison quelque part et ça aurait été merveilleux. Mais maintenant, la fille de mes rêves s'est transformée en un tas de muscles aux cheveux presque blancs et avec un torse plat. Et très ferme. Bon, je dois avouer que Riku est un très beau tas de muscles mais bon… " Raconta le châtain en jouant absentement avec un fil qui dépassait de la jambe de son pantalon.

" En bref, ta moitié est devenue un homme et c'est ça qui te dérange. "

Sora fronça les sourcils.

" Tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit, parfois? C'est exactement ce que je viens de te dire. "

" Je pourrais te retourner le compliment. "

Il se fit un instant de silence pendant lequel Sora se demanda pourquoi Roxas lui disait cela. Soudain, il comprit.

" Oh. "

" Il y a déjà une sacrée révélation dans le fait que tu considères Riku comme un petit ami potentiel; même si tu ne t'en es pas clairement rendu compte. " Fit le blond en hochant la tête, comme si ça allait prouver ses dires. " Maintenant que tu sais ça, ce sera plus simple pour toi de savoir ce que tu dois faire. "

" Vraiment? " Demanda l'autre, sceptique.

" Oui. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est lui donner une chance et voir comment les choses se déroulent. Pense à le prévenir que c'est une sorte de test pour toi et qu'il se peut que tu préfères les filles, au final. "

" Ça a l'air tellement simple quand je t'entends le dire. " Se lamenta le châtain en levant les yeux au ciel. " Bon, je veux bien essayer, alors. J'espère simplement que quel que soit mon choix, il restera mon ami. "

" S'il tient vraiment à toi, tu peux être certain qu'il ne te laissera pas tomber de si tôt. " Déclara le blond en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Lorsque son jumeau quitta la chambre pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité, Sora appela Riku et lui expliqua la situation. L'argenté sembla ravi de la réponse – bien qu'elle fut mitigée – et fixa une date pour un premier rendez-vous, qui aurait lieu le week-end suivant.

oooOOOooo

" J'ignorais qu'il y avait un musée de ce genre. " Dit Sora en regardant les divers objets exposés.

Riku était venu le chercher dans la matinée pour les conduire dans une ville voisine. Il fut invité à manger dans un restaurant modeste mais où la nourriture était purement divine. Une fois le repas fini, l'argenté avait conduit son ami dans le musée qui faisait la spécialité de la ville de Traverse : le musée de la cuisine. Des ustensiles, recettes et appareils parfois vieux de plusieurs siècles étaient exposés, soigneusement intégrés dans des cuisines reconstituées telles qu'elles apparaissaient à diverses époques. Ainsi, Sora avait pu découvrir l'histoire de la chaîne de restaurants Léon, qui avait débuté avec un simple café dans Traverse et s'était rapidement étendue dans le monde entier.

Des habits anciens étaient aussi à l'honneur mais les deux garçons s'en préoccupèrent beaucoup moins.

" Ça alors, le Strawberry Crisp date d'il y a deux siècles! Ils le font encore aujourd'hui! " S'émerveilla le châtain en lisant un écriteau concernant un autre restaurant renommé.

" Vraiment? Cela dit, je comprends pourquoi, j'adore ce dessert. Il est fait avec plein d'autres parfums maintenant, mais celui à la fraise reste celui que je préfère. " Répondit Riku en le rejoignant.

" Celui à la mangue ne me déplaît pas. Ah, mais mon préféré reste celui au carambole. Et au citron. " Enuméra le plus jeune en offrant un sourire à son compagnon.

" Tu aimes bien les fruits acides, on dirait. " Remarqua le plus grand avec un sourire en coin.

" Je les adore, oui. Mais juste pour information, la mangue ne l'est pas. "

" Ça, je le sais bien, merci. " Rétorqua Riku avant de tirer la langue brièvement. Cependant, Sora ne le remarqua pas car son attention était déjà attirée par autre chose.

" Ils vendent des livres, là-bas. Tu crois qu'il y en a avec les recettes des plats dont ils parlent ici? " Questionna le châtain en s'avançant vers le stand.

Il parcourut les étalages jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur une couverture en particulier. "Mille et une recettes de plats les plus célèbres " en était le titre. Sora prit le livre et lut la quatrième de couverture, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais celui-ci disparut bien vite lorsqu'il vit le prix.

" 5000 munnies?! C'est horriblement cher! " S'exclama-t-il à voix basse en reposant le livre.

" C'est vrai que c'est pas donné. " Remarqua le plus grand. " Mais si tu le veux, je peux te le prendre. "

Sora se retourna vers son ami, les yeux écarquillés.

" Ça ne va pas?! Non, ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, je suis sûr que je pourrai trouver la plupart des recettes en cherchant sur internet." Dit Sora en prenant la main de l'argenté pour l'attirer vers la sortie.

Il n'était pas bien tard lorsqu'ils sortirent du musée et ils décidèrent donc de se promener un peu en ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux devant un bureau de poste.

" Je pensais aller regarder vite fait ce qu'ils ont de nouveau. " Dit Riku en désignant un magasin qui vendait exclusivement des bandes dessinées. Sora fit une petite grimace, préférant de loin les livres sans trop d'images.

" Dans ce cas, est-ce embêtant si je vais là-bas? " Demanda le châtain en montrant une librairie.

" Pas de problème. On se rejoint ici dans, disons, une demi-heure? " Proposa l'argenté. L'autre acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le regarda entrer dans le magasin.

" _Parfait_. " Se dit le plus jeune en courant en direction d'un tout autre magasin. Il tourna dans la première rue sur sa droite et stoppa devant une papeterie. Un peu plus tôt, Riku y avait vu un splendide coffret de pastels. Le prix était relativement élevé – un peu plus que celui du livre qu'avait vu Sora – mais s'il l'achetait pour quelqu'un d'autre, le montant importait peu. Rapidement, le jeune châtain entra dans la boutique et prit l'un des coffrets exposés en rayon; en prenant soin de prendre le même que celui qui avait attiré l'attention de son ami.

De son côté, Riku avait à peine fait le tour du magasin de BD avant de s'assurer que Sora n'était plus dans les parages. Rapidement, il rebroussa chemin et retourna au musée. Si le plus jeune refusait de le laisser acheter ce livre en sa présence, alors il n'avait qu'à attendre que Sora ait le dos tourné pour aller le chercher. Il devrait faire vite pour être certain de ne pas être en retard. La chance était de son côté : la boutique du musée était vide de clients. L'argenté observa rapidement les étalages et trouva enfin le livre que voulait Sora. Une fois l'article en sa possession, il retourna au point de rendez-vous et arriva tout juste à temps. Le châtain était déjà là, un peu en avance, et il sembla étonné de voir son ami arriver d'un autre endroit.

" Tu n'étais pas là? " Demanda Sora, les sourcils haussés tandis qu'il désignait la boutique spécialisée.

" Ils n'avaient pas ce que je voulais alors je suis allé voir ailleurs. " Mentit le plus grand en se grattant la nuque. " Visiblement, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais. " Fit-il remarquer en regardant le sachet que tenait son ami. " _Mince, j'espère qu'il n'a pas changé d'avis et a quand même pris ce livre. _" Pensa-t-il.

" Il commence à se faire tard. Si on rentrait? " Proposa le plus jeune en jetant un œil à une horloge non loin d'eux. Etrangement, il faisait toujours nuit dans la ville de Traverse et seules ces horloges permettaient aux habitants de garder une notion du temps.

Les deux garçons rentrèrent donc chez eux, satisfaits de la journée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Ça n'avait peut-être pas ressemblé à un rendez-vous galant mais ils s'étaient tout de même amusés. De toute façon, Riku ne voulait pas trop brusquer Sora, de peur d'être repoussé si le plus jeune finissait par changer d'avis au sujet de leur relation.

" Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose de particulier ce soir? " Demanda Sora quand Riku gara la voiture devant la maison de ses parents.

" Non, pas vraiment. Je suis censé bosser mais ça ne me dit trop rien, en fait. " Répondit l'argenté avec un sourire timide, s'attendant presque à se faire gronder.

" Génial! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de rester manger? Il n'y aura personne chez moi avant un bon moment et je suis supposé mange seul. Quitte à préparer quelque chose, autant que ce soit pour plusieurs personnes. "

" En gros, tu cherchais juste un pigeon pour te tenir compagnie? " Plaisanta Riku en coupant le moteur, ravi de ne pas avoir à passer la soirée seul dans son appartement.

" Un ravissant pigeon, tant qu'à faire. " Renchérit Sora en descendant de voiture, son sachet en main. " Plus sérieusement, ce serait dommage de rester chacun de notre côté alors qu'on peut rester ensemble encore un peu, non? Et puis un repas est toujours meilleur quand il est partagé. "

" Surtout quand c'est toi qui le fait. " Complimenta l'argenté en suivant son amant à l'intérieur.

Ils accrochèrent leurs manteaux à l'entrée puis se rendirent, comme à l'accoutumée, dans la cuisine. Sora posa ses affaires sur l'un des tabourets, imité par Riku.

" Tu ne l'as pas laissé dans l'entrée? " Questionna le châtain en désignant l'achat de l'autre garçon.

" Toi non plus. "

Un moment de silence.

" En fait… " Commença le châtain d'un air un peu gêné. Il finit par hausser les épaules. " Je pensais attendre d'avoir mangé mais tant pis, je préfère te le donner maintenant. " Dit-il en attrapant le sachet pour le tendre à Riku. Ce dernier cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de parler.

" C'est pour moi? " Demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. " C'est drôle, j'avais un truc pour toi aussi. " Fit-il en donnant son présent.

Au même moment, ils plongèrent une main dans le sac de papier et en sortirent le contenu.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le prendre?! " S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson, les yeux écarquillés.

" Bah, tu le trouvais trop cher et tu ne voulais pas le prendre alors je l'ai fait à ta place. " Expliqua Riku.

" Pareil. " Répondit le châtain en baissant les yeux vers son livre, qu'il serra contre lui. " Ah, j'ai envie d'essayer une recette ce soir! " Dit-il, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. " Merci beaucoup, Riku! " S'exclama-t-il avant de s'approcher du plus grand pour lui donner un bref baiser sur les lèvres. Il se retourna pour déposer l'emballage de son live sur la table et se dirigea vers le frigo pour en inspecter le contenu.

L'argenté, lui, resta sans voix. Il n'avait pas rêvé, non? Sora lui-même venait de l'embrasser. Et il semblait trouver ça plutôt normal vu qu'il continuait à gesticuler dans la cuisine comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il décida que c'était plutôt un bon signe.

" Zut, il n'y a rien pour faire un repas convenable. " Gémit le plus jeune en refermant le frigo. " Bon, pour le dîner, il faudra se contenter de quelque chose de simple, désolé. " S'excusa le plus jeune avec un petit sourire. Il fouilla dans les placards et en sortit des spaghettis. Il prépara de l'eau dans une marmite et la mit de côté puis prit quelques tomates dans le frigo. " Heureusement qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour manger. Ça me laisse le temps de préparer quelque chose de convenable. "

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Fais dans le simple, je n'ai pas trop faim. " Dit franchement le plus grand en préparant de quoi couper les fruits.

" Pas de viande en accompagnement, alors. " Réfléchit tout haut le plus jeune en remplissant une casserole d'eau, qu'il posa sur le feu. " Pour les tomates, après les avoir lavées, il faudrait retirer le milieu. Fais attention de ne pas te couper. " Indiqua-t-il en retournant au frigo pour en sortir de la crème liquide.

" Tu vas utiliser ça? " Demanda Riku en haussant un sourcil, ses yeux allant des tomates à la crème, en passant par les pâtes.

" Non, ça, c'est pour le dessert. " Fit le plus jeune en observant son tout nouveau livre. Riku dut tourner un peu la tête pour pouvoir lire le nom du plat. Ses yeux se mirent à briller de joie.

" Tu vas faire des Strawberry Crisps? " Demanda-t-il, la simple prononciation du dessert lui mettant l'eau à la bouche.

" J'espère que ça sera réussi, je n'ai encore jamais fait de glace. " Avoua le plus jeune.

Le temps passé en cuisine fut un peu plus long que prévu mais au final, ils mangèrent à l'heure habituelle. Sora leur avait préparé des pâtes avec une sauce aux tomates fraiches que Riku trouva délicieuse, même si le châtain répétait sans cesse que c'était un plat plutôt basique. Après le repas, ils nettoyèrent les ustensiles et prirent place dans le salon pour regarder la télévision; ou plutôt, pour que Sora la regarde. Riku avait porté son attention sur son coffret et avait emprunté des feuilles pour tester chacun de ses nouveaux pastels. L'argenté prit ensuite une nouvelle feuille et se mit à la griffonner pendant que son compagnon regardait fixement le petit écran. Après un moment de silence et avoir senti un regard insistant posé sur lui, Sora tourna la tête et s'aperçut que Riku l'avait dessiné sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

" C'est plutôt ressemblant, non? " Demanda le plus grand en montrant son chef d'œuvre. " Bon, il est plein d'erreurs mais dans l'ensemble, ça va quand même. "

" Moi, je trouve que tu l'as complètement raté. " Déclara Sora. " Je ne suis pas aussi beau que ça. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? " Demanda Riku en posant ses affaires sur la table basse. Il se tourna ensuite vers son petit ami et prit ses mains dans les siennes. " Jamais encore je n'ai vu une personne aussi magnifique. " Il déposa un baiser sur le dos de la main de Sora. " Que tu sois en jean, en jogging – " Un autre sur sa joue. " – En pyjama, enrhumé, couvert de boue ou de sueur – " Un troisième sur ses lèvres. " Tu seras toujours aussi beau à mes yeux. "

Sora se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles à ces paroles.

" Je – Je ne sais pas trop mais en tout cas, il – il faudra attendre pour certaines des choses que – que tu viens de dire. " Bégaya le châtain, gêné.

" J'attendrai un siècle s'il le faut. Enfin, si l'attente pouvait être un peu moins longue, ça m'arrangerait mais je ne veux pas non plus te précipiter. Si ça tient jusque là. "

" Je crois, oui. " Avoua Sora en se blottissant contre lui. " J'en suis même certain maintenant. "

Ils restèrent assis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, encore un moment, attendant patiemment que leur dessert soit enfin prêt. Ils se promirent ce jour-là de le réserver pour chacune des occasions spéciales qui se présenteraient à eux durant leur vie de couple… Et les occasions seraient nombreuses, sans aucun doute.

oooOFin?Oooo

Pour ceux qui y auraient pensé, non, je ne me suis pas trompée quand j'ai mis "fruits" en parlant des tomates. Je me posais la question depuis un moment; à savoir : qu'est-ce qui différencie un fruit d'un légume? Finalement, la réponse est assez simple! Vous pourrez la découvrir en suivant ce lien (pensez à retirer les espaces!)

http:// www. guichetdusavoir. org/ipb/ ?showtopic = 7833

J'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à lire ce très long oneshot (25 pages, tout de même!) qui a été très long à écrire. (Je l'ai commencé il y a plusieurs semaines de ça, quasiment un mois) La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai déjà une idée pour le prochain! \o/ D'ici là, passez le temps avec mes autres histoires. =D Merci pour les commentaires laissés jusqu'à maintenant!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Ah, nous sommes tous passés par l'enfer que sont les boutons! XD Il m'arrive de devoir en combattre encore maintenant…Je dédie ce chapitre à tous les infortunés abonnés à l'acné et, pour le coup, j'ai décidé que les personnages allaient eux aussi être victimes de l'épidémie. Mwahahahaha!!! _

Merci à ma pharmacienne (et aux produits de la gamme A.) : qui ne lira probablement jamais ça mais qui m'a très bien conseillée et a rendu mon visage plus facile à regarder. XD (façon de parler)

Rating : K+

oooOOOooo

" Regardez, le revoilà. "

" Tu crois qu'il a recommencé? "

" Il s'est encore fait jeter, c'est évident. "

" Avec une tronche comme la sienne, je peux comprendre. "

" Qui voudrait d'un laideron comme lui? "

Les murmures couraient bon train dans le restaurant scolaire tandis qu'un élève parcourait la salle pour rejoindre son groupe d'amis. Il ne prêta pas attention aux commentaires, comme toujours, et s'assit sans rien dire.

Il n'aurait pas su démentir les propos des autres collégiens; ils avaient raison, après tout. Rien chez lui n'était particulièrement attirant. Tout d'abord, il avait ces cheveux d'une couleur peu commune qui faisaient penser à ceux d'un vieillard, il était mal coiffé, mal habillé, portait d'énormes lunettes noires et avait le visage couvert d'acné. Il se demandait même encore pourquoi il insistait à draguer les filles. Il ne se trouverait jamais personne, pas aujourd'hui ni demain.

" N'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent, Riku. " Le consola une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. Ses grands yeux verts, pleins de compassion, se levèrent vers lui et ses fines lèvres rosées formèrent un sourire. " La prochaine sera la bonne, tu verras. " Le consola-t-elle en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. " Tiens, pour te remonter le moral, je te donne un peu de mon cordon bleu. "

" Selphie, c'est clair que tu prends pitié de lui, là. Ça craint. " Fit le voisin de la jeune fille. Il était blond, avait de beaux yeux bleus et une magnifique peau tannée.

" Ce qui craint, c'est votre façon de parler, à toi et Wakka. Quand est-ce que vous allez vous décider à arrêter? " Rétorqua Selphie en faisant la moue. Elle planta fermement sa fourchette dans l'une des moitiés de son cordon bleu et le posa peu délicatement dans l'assiette de Riku.

" Hé, j'ai rien fait, moi! " Se défendit le garçon nommé Wakka. Ce dernier était régulièrement victime de quelques brimades à cause de ses cheveux roux mais contrairement à Riku, il ne se gênait pas pour retourner la faveur aux moqueurs, qui se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux. Tidus, le jeune blond, se mit à rire des malheurs de son meilleur ami.

Riku ne dit rien et commença à manger. Il n'avait pas très faim mais passer l'après-midi l'estomac vide n'était pas très tentant. Un groupe de filles passa à leur table et l'une d'elle lui lança, l'air narquois :

" Tu es sûr que tu veux manger un truc aussi gras? Tu vas encore attraper plus de boutons; enfin, s'il reste de la place pour les nouveaux. " Se moqua-t-elle, entraînant les rires de ses amies.

" La ferme, espèce de truie! Quand t'auras plus besoin de serrer les fesses pour entrer dans tes pantalons, tu pourras te permettre de faire des réflexions aux gens! " S'emporta aussitôt Selphie en se levant de sa chaise, le poing serré.

Les collégiennes prirent un air froissé et partirent sans rien ajouter d'autre. La châtaine choisit ce moment pour diriger son regard vers l'argenté, qui avait pris soin d'éviter les regards de son entourage.

" Et toi, ne les laisse pas t'insulter comme ça sans rien dire! Riku, tu pourrais facilement leur rabattre le caquet. " Continua-t-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau.

Ah oui, en plus d'être repoussant, l'adolescent était aussi très intelligent. Une raison supplémentaire d'être la tête de turc de l'école toute entière.

" Je n'ai pas très faim. Je vais aller prendre un peu l'air. " Déclara-t-il en se levant de table.

Ses quatre années de collège se passèrent ainsi et autant dire qu'il fut plus que soulagé lorsqu'il en sortit enfin. Cependant, il craignait un peu que le lycée ne lui réserve la même surprise. Ce pourquoi il se prit un peu en main pour son nouveau départ. Il laissa pousser ses cheveux et acheta de plus jolies lunettes. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'en passer et devrait donc faire avec pendant un long moment.

" Allez, c'est décidé. Je vais me prendre en main! " Se motiva-t-il la veille de la rentrée en se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain. S'il y mettait du sien, tout se passerait bien!

oooOOOooo

" Tu l'as vu, celui-là? Il a un look d'enfer. " Plaisanta une fille.

" Bon sang, je me plaignais de mon acné mais lui, c'est encore pire! Le pauvre. " Compatit un garçon.

Riku se mordit la lèvre et se retint de faire demi-tour pour retourner chez lui et ne plus jamais sortir de sa chambre. Il ne connaissait pourtant quasiment plus personne mais visiblement, ça n'empêchait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

" Riku! Par ici! " Appela-t-on.

Son rayon de soleil parmi ce ciel noir de nuages. Selphie agitait vigoureusement la main et quand elle fut repérée, elle attendit que son ami la rejoigne.

" C'est une sacrée chance que j'aie aussi été acceptée dans ce lycée, tu ne trouves pas? " Demanda-t-elle après avoir dit bonjour à l'argenté.

Le lycée qu'ils fréquenteraient pour les trois années à venir était privé et, de ce fait, les élèves devaient porter un uniforme, contrairement aux lycéens en école publique. La tenue était relativement simple, colorée avec différentes nuances de bleus et de blanc. La jeune châtaine était absolument ravissante dans ce petit chemisier et sa jupe à plis. Tidus aurait vraiment aimé.

L'ensemble des élèves fut conduit dans le gymnase du lycée où le directeur et quelques uns des professeurs donnèrent un long discours pendant lequel, en somme, ils expliquèrent qu'ils feraient de leur mieux pour que chacun des adolescents réussisse son parcours scolaire et obtienne son diplôme. Pendant la cérémonie d'entrée, Selphie parlait à sa voisine. Les deux jeunes filles étaient particulièrement excitées à l'idée d'intégrer un tout nouveau bâtiment.

" Selphie, tu fais trop de bruit. Tu vas te faire remarquer. " La prévint l'argenté avec une petite mine boudeuse.

" Riku, cette fille est géniale! Tu te rends compte qu'elle avait une moyenne générale presque aussi haute que la tienne? " Demanda la châtaine avec un grand sourire. " Oh, elle s'appelle Kairi, au fait. "

" Enchantée de te rencontrer, Riku. " Dit la rousse en offrant son plus beau sourire. Ses yeux bleu lavande scintillèrent et montrèrent que sous ses airs de fille posée, elle était, au fond, aussi agitée que sa voisine.

" Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. " Râla une troisième personne, assise à côté de Kairi, en se penchant en avant pour lancer un regard courroucé à ladite demoiselle. " Taisez-vous un peu et écoutez. "

La première chose qui frappa Riku, ce furent les yeux bleus de ce garçon. Ils étaient purs, entêtants. Le second point remarqué fut les cheveux châtains qui partaient en tous sens et qui coiffaient son crâne. Quelle drôle de coiffure…

" Rabat joie. " Commenta Kairi en lui tirant la langue. Le garçon parut offusqué mais il n'en dit rien et reporta son attention sur les adultes qui parlaient encore et toujours.

oooOOOooo

Le jeune châtain se nommait Sora et se trouvait dans la même classe que Riku. Kairi et Selphie aussi étaient avec lui, pour son plus grand malheur.

" Dis, dis, tu as vu ce garçon, là-bas? Tu ne le trouves pas super beau? " Demandait la châtaine en désignant un adolescent assis à l'autre bout de la salle de classe. Kairi, qui avait décidé de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, haussa les épaules.

" Oui, c'est vrai. " Répondit-elle sans conviction.

" Peux-tu me rappeler pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on s'assoie derrière elles? " Demanda Sora à Riku. Comme aucun d'eux ne connaissait d'autre garçon, ils restaient ensemble pour l'instant.

" Pour éviter que Selphie ne s'éparpille un peu trop. Et puis, c'est la seule personne que je connaisse. " Expliqua l'argenté en sortant ses affaires.

Sora l'observa un instant puis hocha lentement la tête, presque comme s'il avait trouvé cette réaction étrange.

Après leur courte pause, les élèves durent se concentrer pour les premiers cours. Leur classe avait de la chance et finissait les cours à midi mais la fin de la matinée était la période la plus longue.

" Riku. " Chuchota Sora pendant que la classe devait faire un exercice de maths. " Est-ce que tu peux m'aider un peu? J'ai du mal avec les dérivées. " Continua-t-il lorsqu'il eut l'attention de son voisin.

" Bien sûr. " Dit le plus grand en désignant un tableau qu'ils venaient de recopier. " Il suffit de remplacer les éléments de ton équation par leurs dérivées. Par exemple – "

Riku expliqua tout en détail et finit par faire l'exercice avec Sora, qui était heureux de comprendre ce qu'il était censé faire.

oooOOOooo

" Tu as l'air soucieux. " Fit le jeune châtain en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou. Le vent de Novembre était déjà glacial et la neige ne tarderait sûrement pas à tomber. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : être enfin chez lui. Heureusement, il était presque arrivé.

" On s'est encore moqué de mon visage. Pourtant, j'utilise des lotions mais rien n'y fait. Ces horribles boutons sont toujours là. " Se plaignit le plus grand, la mine renfrognée. " C'est à croire qu'ils seront là toute ma vie. "

" Mais non, ça finira par passer. " Le rassura le plus jeune. " Tu sais, j'ai eu des problèmes aussi mais après avoir trouvé les bons produits, c'est passé très vite. Enfin, il a fallu quelques mois mais ça valait le coup de se montrer patient. "

" Vraiment? Et, euh, c'était quoi, ces produits? " Demanda timidement Riku en regardant ailleurs. C'était un peu gênant mais s'il voulait tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même, il devait passer par là.

" Avant de te le dire, je voudrais te poser une question. " Avoua le châtain en levant les yeux vers lui. " Est-ce que tu le fais pour toi ou parce qu'on te l'a demandé? "

La question sembla étonner Riku.

" Bien sûr que je le fais pour moi. "

" Bon, dans ce cas, ça va. " Répondit le plus petit. Il stoppa devant une maison. " C'est chez moi. Tu peux venir un peu, si tu veux. J'en profiterais pour chercher les lotions et te les donner. Je ne m'en sers plus maintenant. "

" Les? " Répéta l'argenté, s'attendant déjà à devoir appliquer des dizaines de produits et passer des heures dans la salle de bain.

Il suivit son ami à l'intérieur et s'assit sur le canapé, à la demande de Sora.

" C'est toi, Sora? Tu es rentré? " Dit une femme dans une pièce voisine.

" Oui. Tu peux venir deux petites secondes, s'il te plaît? Je suis dans le salon. " Répondit le châtain.

Quelques instants plus tard, une femme apparut dans la pièce. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle avait noués à quelques centimètres des pointes. Ses yeux pourpres la rendaient sévère et pendant un moment, Riku fut grandement intimidé.

" Oh, tu as ramené un ami? C'est rare. " Confia la dame en s'approchant du canapé pour inspecter le nouveau venu.

" Je te présente Riku. Riku, voici ma mère. " Présenta rapidement le châtain. " Je vais chercher quelque chose, je reviens tout de suite. " Sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa et laissa les deux personnes seules.

" Riku, hein? " Demanda la mère de Sora avec un sourire malicieux. " J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu sais. " Dit-elle en repoussant les mèches qui couvraient le front du garçon, qui se raidit au contact. " Sora ne plaisantait pas en disant que tu avais des soucis de peau. " Remarqua-t-elle. " Il ne blaguait pas non plus en disant que tu es très joli garçon. "

" Pardon? " Demanda l'argenté, les sourcils haussés. " Vous avez dû mal entendre. "

" Oh, ça non. Il me le dit tellement souvent que je suis certaine d'avoir bien compris. " Dit-elle avec un petit rire.

" Si tu pouvais éviter de raconter ma vie privée comme ça… " Marmonna Sora en revenant dans le salon, un sachet en main. Il le posa sur la table et en vida le contenu. " Dis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui faudrait à ton avis? " Demanda-t-il à sa mère.

" Il n'aura pas besoin de l'artillerie lourde, son acné n'est pas non plus catastrophique. " Dit la brune en observant les boîtes.

" Elle travaille dans une pharmacie. " Commenta Sora quand il vit son ami avoir quelques doutes. " C'est elle qui m'a rapporté tout ce dont j'ai eu besoin pour me débarrasser de mes problèmes de peau. "

" Il est méconnaissable tellement ça l'a transformé. " Taquina la mère en donnant un coup de coude à son fils; qui tomba à terre tant elle avait été peu délicate. " C'est de famille. Son père était comme lui à son âge mais ça ne m'a pas empêchée de craquer pour lui. " Expliqua-t-elle, l'air soudain rêveur. " Je me rappelle encore de la tête qu'ont faite toutes ces pimbêches quand elles l'ont revu, plus tard, avec son air si sexy. En fait, c'est après m'avoir rencontrée que Cloud a absolument voulu se prendre en main. Il disait toujours qu'une fille comme moi méritait mieux que lui. Je lui ai simplement dit que quoi qu'il fasse, je resterais auprès de lui et ça l'a vraiment motivé. "

" Oui, oui, ne raconte pas ta vie comme ça. " Se plaignit Sora en apportant une photo. " C'est à ça que je ressemblais, avant. " Dit-il en tendant l'image à son ami. Ce dernier la regarda et écarquilla les yeux. Comment un tel changement était-il possible? Sora n'avait plus une rougeur, plus un seul bouton blanc à présent.

" Est-ce que ça marchera pour moi aussi? " Demanda le plus grand en levant les yeux vers son ami, qui sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu as frappé à la bonne porte. " Déclara la brune en lui tendant deux produits. " Je t'explique rapidement. Cette lotion est à appliquer le matin. Tu t'humidifies le visage et tu fais mousser le gel avant de l'appliquer. Tu masses délicatement et tu rinces à l'eau tiède. Pour te sécher, prends plutôt une serviette douce et tapote ton visage. Ça évitera que ta peau soit irritée. Ensuite – " Continua-t-elle en désignant le second produit. " Ce produit-ci est à appliquer chaque soir avant d'aller te coucher. Pour l'instant, applique-le sur l'ensemble du visage. Quand tu verras que ta peau deviendra plus jolie, tu n'auras plus qu'à en mettre là où tu as encore quelques soucis. Oh, et tu ne rinces pas, évidemment. C'est une crème. "

" Et… C'est tout? " Demanda Riku, incrédule.

" Oui, tu n'as pas besoin de plus de lotions. Bon, il faudra un peu de temps avant que tu ne voies un vrai changement mais je peux t'assurer que la patience paie toujours. "

" Merci beaucoup. " Dit l'argenté en prenant les boîtes. " Vous ne savez pas ce que ça représente pour moi. "

" J'ai été jeune, moi aussi. Je suis passée par là. " Dit la femme en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'argenté.

Riku écouta donc les précieux conseils de la mère de Sora et débuta son traitement le soir même, plus motivé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

oooOOOooo

Les heures de permanence n'étaient décidément pas la tasse de thé de Sora. Il avait réussi à échapper aux surveillants et cherchait un endroit où passer les deux prochaines heures sans être repéré. Un véritable casse-tête. Xigbar, l'un des surveillants, semblait avoir un radar et repérait toujours les paresseux qui se planquaient aux quatre coins du lycée. Mais il n'avait encore jamais trouvé Sora et celui-ci espérait bien que ça continuerait.

Il monta les marches menant au tout dernier étage et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Personne n'y allait jamais; d'une part parce que peu de cours étaient donnés à cet étage, d'autre part parce que les élèves avaient rarement le courage de monter quelques marches pour aller se soulager. En passant devant la porte des toilettes des filles, Sora entendit d'étranges bruits et, voyant que la porte était entrouverte, il la poussa doucement et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

" Qui est l – " Commença-t-il à voix basse pour finalement retenir un hoquet de surprise quand il regarda à sa droite. Il trouva Selphie, dos au mur, et Kairi, devant elle, les mains perdues sous le chemisier de la première.

" C – Ce – Vous! " Bégaya le châtain en les montrant du doigt. Kairi, qui avait l'ouïe fine, le tira vers elles et lui fit signe de se taire. Dans le couloir, quelqu'un passa devant la pièce sans s'arrêter en chemin et continua pour descendre les escaliers. Une fois la menace passée, la rousse poussa un long soupir et reprit ses activités.

" Kairi, Sora est là! " Fit Selphie, indignée. " Je préfère te le dire tout de suite, les trucs à trois, ça ne me – "

" Ne t'inquiète pas, Sora ne s'intéresse pas aux filles, de toute façon. Je suis sûre que ça ne lui fait rien. N'est-ce pas? " Demanda Kairi en envoyant un sourire malicieux au châtain.

" Je finis par avoir l'habitude, à force de retomber sur toi et une de tes copines. J'ai surtout été surpris de voir que tu étais avec Selphie. " Expliqua-t-il en regardant la châtaine d'un air confus.

" C'est juste un test. " Se justifia-t-elle, les joues écarlates.

" Un test qui me semble plutôt bien parti, alors si tu veux bien nous laisser seules… " Continua la seconde en faisant signe à son ami de quitter la pièce, ce qu'il fit. Il retourna à l'étage inférieur, les mains dans les poches, en se demandant où il pourrait bien perdre son temps sans être dérangé… Ou déranger d'autres personnes.

" Hé, euh, Sora, c'est ça? " Dit-on derrière lui. L'adolescent se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec l'un des garçons de sa classe; en l'occurrence, celui sur lequel Selphie avait craqué en tout début d'année. Il figurait parmi les plus brillants de la classe, était plutôt beau garçon, grand. Il avait des yeux d'un vert qui ne semblait pas très naturel, tout comme ses cheveux rouges.

" Oui? " Répondit poliment le plus petit en se demandant ce qu'Axel pouvait bien lui vouloir. Ils ne se parlaient presque jamais.

" Ça te dirait de sortir du lycée et d'aller boire un truc en ville? "

Un moment de silence.

" Personne ne veut t'accompagner? " Demanda franchement le plus petit, les sourcils haussés.

" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je voulais y aller avec toi en particulier. " Déclara le roux en attrapant son camarade de classe par le poignet. " Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'emmener dans un endroit louche. "

" C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. " Marmonna le châtain en soupirant.

Malgré sa réticence, il suivit Axel en dehors de l'école et se laissa guider jusqu'à un salon de thé décoré aux couleurs du printemps.

" Je sais que c'est le genre d'endroit que fréquentent les filles mais leurs thés sont excellents et comme je ne bois que ça. " Expliqua rapidement le plus grand avant d'entrer. Sora se retint de faire un commentaire. Son père invitait souvent sa mère dans des salons de thé et il n'en était pas moins viril…

" Oh, qui voici donc! " S'exclama joyeusement l'un des serveurs. " Comment vas-tu, Axel? "

" Très bien. Toi? " Répondit le garçon appelé en prenant place à une table dans le fond de la salle. Sora s'assit face à lui.

" Bof, y a pas un chien aujourd'hui. La même chose que d'habitude? Un Earl Grey? " Demanda l'homme, attendant la réponse d'Axel, qui confirma son choix. " Et ton ami prendra..? "

" Un thé aux agrumes, s'il vous plaît. " Demanda le châtain. Lorsque le serveur fut parti, il reporta son attention sur son vis-à-vis. " Alors, pour quelle raison m'as-tu fais venir ici? "

" Je vois que monsieur est perspicace. " Taquina Axel avec un sourire en coin.

" Mes notes ne sont peut-être pas aussi bonnes que les tiennes mais il n'empêche que je réfléchis, moi aussi. " Rétorqua le châtain, l'air impassible. Il attendit ensuite une réponse.

" Tu me plais. Beaucoup. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire sur toi, j'ai toutes mes chances alors voilà, je me lance. Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi? " Demanda le roux, un peu plus sérieux qu'auparavant.

Sora cligna des yeux et le fixa sans parler. Visiblement, quelqu'un savait pour ses relations passées et il était prêt à parier que Kairi y était pour quelque chose.

" Je suis désolé mais j'ai des vues sur une autre personne. " Répondit finalement le plus petit.

" Oh. Euh, est-ce que je pourrais savoir de qui il s'agit? " Demanda nerveusement Axel, se demandant qui avait bien pu lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

" La seule personne avec qui je passe le plus de temps. " Déclara le châtain. Le serveur arriva avec leurs commandes, les servit puis repartit.

" Attends, tu parles de Riku? " Demanda le plus grand, étonné. Sora fit signe que oui. " Mais… Mais il est tellement… "

" Tellement quoi? " Répondit Sora, qui réussissait à garder son calme. " Pas à la mode? Plein de boutons? Je m'en fiche de ça. C'est quelqu'un de très bien et ça me suffit amplement. "

" Mais il est moche! " S'indigna Axel, bouche bée. " Tu te regardes un peu dans le miroir? Tu es craquant, super mignon, toujours bien habillé, que tu sois au lycée ou en ville. Lui, c'est tout ton contraire! "

" Peut-être bien mais je l'aime comme ça. En plus, lui, il ne se permet pas de juger son entourage, contrairement à certains. C'est un trait de qualité trop rare pour être ignoré. " Lança le châtain en finissant son thé d'une traite. Il sortit quelques pièces de sa poche et les posa sur la table, devant Axel. " Si tu veux bien m'excuser. "

" Hé, le prends pas comme ça! " Fit Axel en se levant précipitamment, mais en vain. Sora sortait déjà du salon, clairement mécontent. " J'ai encore fait une belle boulette. "

x-x-x

" Sora, tu viens manger oui ou non? " S'emportait Cloud en frappant à la porte de la chambre de son fils.

" Pas faim. " Répondit ce dernier, allongé sur son lit.

Sa réponse surprit l'homme. Sora qui ratait un dîner? C'était plutôt bizarre. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, l'homme blond entra dans la chambre et trouva rapidement son fils.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Quelque chose ne va pas? " Demanda-t-il, inquiet. Il posa une main sur le front de l'adolescent. " Hm, non, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre. "

" Dis, p'pa, comment est-ce que tu faisais quand tu avais mon âge? Les gens se moquaient aussi, à ce moment là? " Demanda Sora en tournant la tête vers son père. Ce dernier rit jaune.

" À t'entendre, on dirait que ça remonte à des siècles. " Commença-t-il. " Qui se moque de toi? "

" Oh, personne. C'est plutôt de Riku dont on se moque et ça m'agace vraiment. "

" Riku… " Réfléchit le père.

" Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié! " S'indigna le jeune châtain.

" Attends, ça me revient, je crois. Il ne s'agirait pas de l'un de tes amis dont tu es complètement obsédé au point de répéter son nom pendant ton sommeil en bavant sur ton oreiller? " Taquina Cloud avec un sourire malicieux.

" Je n'ai jamais fait ça! " Protesta le plus jeune en se redressant brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

" Et que se passe-t-il donc, avec ton Riku? "

" Ce n'est pas "mon" Riku. Les gens se moquent de lui à cause de son acné et ça m'agace vraiment. Il ne mérite pas qu'on dise du mal de lui. Il est très gentil, intelligent et puis je trouve qu'il a beaucoup de charme mais ça, personne ne veut le reconnaître. " Expliqua Sora, les yeux baissés.

" Tout ce que voient les gens, ce sont les façades. À l'école primaire, on se moquait de moi parce que j'étais plus petit que la plupart des garçons. Au collège, on me cherchait des embrouilles parce que j'avais de bons résultats, ensuite parce que j'avais des volcans sur toute la figure. Au lycée, ça s'est calmé mais on a toujours trouvé à redire. Heureusement, j'ai connu Tifa et après ça, je me suis complètement fichu de tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur moi. Tout ça pour te faire comprendre que même si Riku avait une frimousse lisse et douce comme la tienne, les autres élèves trouveraient autre chose à dire sur lui. " Expliqua Cloud, les bras croisés.

" C'est censé me remonter le moral? " Demanda Sora, un sourcil haussé.

" Tu sais, moi, je me suis toujours dit qu'il n'y a que les jaloux pour se moquer. Les jaloux, les idiots et les froussards. Une fois qu'on voit les choses sous cet angle, c'est beaucoup plus facile à vivre. "

Voyant que son fils ne donnait pas de réponse, il continua.

" Tu verras, plus tard, ton entourage sera déçu de ne pas avoir suivi ton exemple. Ta mère m'a dit que ce garçon est absolument charmant. Elle a même dit qu'il était mieux que moi. Tu te rends compte?! " S'exclama Cloud avant de se mettre à chatouiller Sora. " Je t'interdis de le ramener à la maison! "

" D'accord, d'accord! " Cria Sora en tentant vainement de se retenir de rire. " Je m'arrangerai pour le faire venir quand tu seras là, promis. " Ajouta-t-il quand l'assaut prit fin.

" J'y compte bien. Je ne tiens pas à laisser mon fils entre les mains de n'importe qui. "

" P'pa, Riku ne sait même pas que je m'intéresse à lui. "

" Pourquoi ne pas le lui dire? "

" Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me croirait pas si je le lui disais. "

oooOOOooo

" Il a fait quoi? " Demanda Kairi, bouche bée. Selphie et Riku, assis à la même table qu'elle et Sora à la cantine, avaient des expressions identiques.

" C'est comme je te le dis. Il est venu me voir, m'a demandé si je voulais qu'on aille boire un truc et m'a sorti de but en blanc qu'il voulait qu'on sorte ensemble. " Répéta Sora avant de boire un peu d'eau.

" Et? Tu lui as répondu quoi? " Questionna Selphie, qui prenait de plus en plus d'intérêt.

" Pas intéressé. "

" Tu rigoles?! Il est super sexy, ce mec là! " S'emporta la châtaine tandis que Kairi semblait elle aussi assez confuse.

" Peut-être mais il est exécrable. Et puis, de toute façon, il y a quelqu'un d'autre… "

" Attendez un peu. Sora, tu es vraiment..? " Demanda l'argenté, qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir pour l'instant. Le jeune châtain acquiesça d'un signe de tête, visiblement peu gêné. " Oh. "

" Depuis le collège. " Fit la rousse, l'air espiègle. " Je l'ai même trouvé planqué dans une salle de classe avec un surveillant qui avait la main dans son pantalon. " Chuchota-t-elle à Riku, dont le visage vira à l'écarlate.

" Kairi, dis-moi que tu ne lui as pas dit ce que je pense que tu lui as dit. " Gémit Sora, inquiété par l'expression de l'argenté.

" Je n'aurais pas dû? " Demanda-t-elle innocemment. Le châtain poussa un long soupir.

" C'est vrai, Sora? " Demanda lentement l'argenté, encore un peu choqué.

" Je ne comptais pas vraiment te l'apprendre comme ça mais vu que tu ne posais pas la question… " Fit le châtain avec un petit sourire timide. " Désolé. "

" Tu t'y es pris tôt, dis-moi. " Taquina le plus grand avec un sourire espiègle.

" Il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus avec Léon. " Déclara Sora, l'air soudain très sérieux. " Je ne l'ai pas laissé aller plus loin. "

" Euh… D'accord? " Fit prudemment l'argenté. " Tu sais, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Ça ne me regarde pas vraiment. "

Ses mots blessèrent Sora alors qu'il se doutait qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il se rattrapa rapidement et retrouva le sourire mais les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas dupes.

" Riku, quel manque de tact. " Dit Kairi avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

" Vraiment, ce n'était pas très fin. " Ajouta Selphie en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

" Quoi? " Demanda Riku, qui ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elles disaient. Il vit Sora se lever de table et lui faire signe de le suivre. Ils sortirent de la cantine et se dirigèrent dans la cour, qui était déserte à cette heure de la journée. Ça arrangeait bien le châtain.

Ce dernier stoppa net et continua à tourner le dos à l'argenté. Il ne savait pas trop comment expliquer la situation et décida donc de s'y prendre de la façon la plus simple. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit enfin face à son ami, les joues un peu rosies par le froid; et la gêne.

" Ecoute, Riku… Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés. "

" Ah? " Demanda l'autre, surpris.

" Ouais. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su que je voulais vraiment te connaître. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai collé dès la rentrée. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'apprécie. Beaucoup. "

L'argenté resta interdit. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

" Si ce n'est pas réciproque, j'aimerais qu'on puisse quand même rester amis. " Continua Sora, voyant que Riku ne disait toujours rien.

" Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu me trouves, au juste? Je suis moche, tu as bien dû entendre tous ces gens le dire. À moins que ce ne soit une mauvaise plaisanterie et, si c'est le cas, elle est de très mauvais goût. " Répondit l'autre, immédiatement sur la défensive.

" Non, bien sûr que non! " Paniqua le plus jeune en faisant un pas en avant. " Et puis je me fiche pas mal de ce que disent les autres. Ce qui importe vraiment, c'est ce que je pense, moi, et tu me plais tel que tu es, Riku. Je suis sincère. "

" J'ai quand même du mal à te croire. " Insista le plus grand.

" Bon, très bien. " Déclara Sora. Il s'avança jusqu'à se tenir devant Riku, posa les mains sur ses épaules et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il sentit les muscles sous ses doigts se raidir puis se détendre progressivement. Lorsqu'il se recula, l'argenté avait gardé les yeux fermés. " C'est la seule preuve de ma sincérité que je puisse te donner pour l'instant. J'espère que ce sera suffisant pour que tu me donnes une chance. "

Le plus grand resta silencieux, une nouvelle fois.

" Je ne sais pas trop. Je suis désolé. " Fit-il en s'éloignant rapidement. Sora resta au même endroit et le regarda partir sans même tenter de le rattraper.

oooOOOooo

" J'ai hâte que l'année se finisse pour enfin aller à l'université. " Fit Riku en observant un panneau d'affichage où les notes des dernières épreuves blanches étaient affichées. Comme toujours, il avait fini premier de sa classe.

" Riku! " Appela une fille à sa droite. Il se tourna vers elle et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rougir profusément. Les années avaient passé et avaient donné à Riku un charme ravageur. Sa peau était devenue aussi lisse et douce que celle d'un bébé, sa coupe de cheveux était toujours aussi négligée mais étrangement, ça ne faisait que l'embellir un peu plus. Il avait aussi dû changer de lunettes et celles qu'il portait à présent avaient une monture plus discrète.

Ainsi, progressivement, il était passé du stade de laideron local à celui d'Apollon; du point de vue des autres élèves. Il avait encore du mal à s'y faire.

" Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose ce week-end? " Demanda la lycéenne en se tortillant les doigts nerveusement. " Je, euh, tu me plais vraiment, tu sais, et donc, je me demandais si… "

" Je suis navré mais je suis déjà pris. " S'excusa le plus grand.

" Quoi? Par qui? " Demanda la fille, prête à étrangler celle qui avait chipé sa place.

" Tu ne savais pas? Je sors avec Sora. " Répondit le plus grand en mettant les mains dans les poches.

" Sora..? " Répéta l'autre, peu convaincue. " Bon, ce n'est pas grave. J'attendrai un peu. "

" Rikuuuuuuuuu! " Appela un garçon à quelques pas de là. Sora agita les bras, le sourire aux lèvres, pour lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Kairi et Selphie étaient avec lui, comme toujours, et observaient l'échange avec attention.

" J'ai bien peur que tu ne perdes ton temps. Ça va déjà faire plus de deux ans qu'on est ensemble, maintenant. Il vaut mieux que tu passes à quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis vraiment désolé. " S'excusa une dernière fois l'argenté avant de rejoindre le jeune châtain.

" C'est dingue, ça. Dès que j'ai le dos tourné, tu te fais harceler par ces filles. " Se plaignit Sora quand son petit ami l'eut rejoint.

" Dire qu'il y a des mois de ça, elles disaient encore que j'étais une monstruosité de la nature. " Rit Riku en passant un bras autour de la taille du plus jeune, qui se colla un peu plus à lui et envoya un sourire narquois à un groupe de filles qui le regardait avec mépris pour leur avoir volé un si beau garçon.

" Elles n'avaient pas les yeux en face des trous, c'est tout. " Fit le châtain.

" Tu as bien été le seul à voir plus qu'un visage plein de défauts. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai fait tant d'efforts pour m'améliorer. Comme ton père le disait, c'est facile de changer quand on est soutenu. " Dit l'argenté en posant brièvement les lèvres sur celles de Sora.

" Bon, quand vous aurez fini votre discussion niaise, vous pourrez peut-être aller en cours? Vous allez être en retard. " Fit Kairi en poussant l'argenté, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

" D'accord, d'accord, on y va. Pas la peine d'être aussi violente. " Taquina-t-il en prenant la main de Sora dans la sienne pour se rendre à sa prochaine leçon.

oooOFinOooo

_Une fin un peu brusque mais au final, ça me convient comme ça. Ça fait comme dans ces films où on voit le héros s'éloigner lentement, dos à la caméra, pendant que l'image noircit progressivement. Ouais, c'est la classe! XD Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une excellente année 2009. Qu'elle vous apporte plein de bonnes choses! =p_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_On repart dans le SoraxRiku! =D Par contre, j'ai oublié ce qui m'avait donné des idées à la base (ça fait plusieurs mois que le début de ce oneshot traine dans mon pc) donc je vais indiquer ce qui m'a poussée à la reprendre._

Merci à : Kyle XY (enfin, celui qui a créé la série). Dommage de ne pas avoir découvert ça plus tôt…

Rating : T

oooOOOooo

" Bon, tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit, hein? Tu restes dans ce bâtiment en attendant que j'aie fini de travailler. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Ton téléphone est allumé? " Demanda Squall tandis qu'il frottait sa blouse blanche pour en retirer d'éventuelles traces.

" Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais tout ça. " Répondit nonchalamment Sora en mettant les mains derrière son dos.

Sur ces paroles, le plus grand quitta son jeune frère et s'éloigna. Sora vivait chez son grand frère en attendant d'être assez âgé pour vivre seul. Leurs parents avaient été portés disparus durant l'un de leurs voyages et n'étaient jamais revenus. Squall savait qu'ils ne devaient pas se faire trop d'illusions et il avait donc vendu la maison familiale pour qu'ils puissent s'installer dans un appartement plus proche de son lieu de travail. Et puis, il s'était dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour son jeune frère. Vivre dans un lieu hanté par les souvenirs de leurs parents lui aurait sûrement fait trop de mal. Oui, un retour à la case départ était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Sora venait tout juste d'entrer au collège et s'y était déjà fait quelques amis dont il ne se sentait pas particulièrement proche. Il préférait garder ses distances afin de ne plus être blessé comme il l'avait été si peu de temps auparavant.

Le jeune garçon mit ces pensées de côté et marcha le long des immenses couloirs de la Shinra Corp. Il avait entendu dire que de prestigieux soldats y étaient formés, comme Cloud et Zack, les meilleurs amis de son grand frère. Ils lui avaient dit que c'était Séphiroth, un mercenaire à la renommée mondiale, qui les formait. À vrai dire, Sora ne l'avait jamais vu que sur des photos et il ne l'aimait pas du tout, même s'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

Le jeune châtain stoppa net près d'une porte entrouverte. Une lueur apaisante filtrait par l'entrebâillement et il ne put se retenir d'entrer.

" Y a quelqu'un? " Demanda timidement Sora en repoussant la porte derrière lui.

Il observa les environs et s'aperçut, stupéfait, qu'il était entré dans une immense bibliothèque. Des livres jonchaient des étagères qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond. Le garçon continua son inspection et marcha jusqu'à se trouver au centre de la pièce où se trouvait un sofa entouré d'ouvrages empilés. En s'approchant, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un était assis sur le divan et avait le regard plongé dans un ouvrage. Cette personne semblait aussi jeune que lui et de longs cheveux presque blancs cachaient le visage de l'autre enfant.

Sora étudia rapidement les tranches des livres. La plupart parlaient des sciences, d'autres de la géographie ou de l'histoire du monde. Beaucoup s'intéressaient au langage mais se trouvaient tout en bas des piles. Visiblement, l'écolier s'intéressait plus aux sciences.

" Bonjour. " Offrit le châtain quand il sentit qu'il avait été ignoré pendant trop longtemps.

L'enfant aux cheveux argentés leva la tête et ses yeux d'un turquoise vibrant se fixèrent sur le visage de Sora pour ne plus le quitter.

" Je peux m'asseoir? " Demanda Sora en désignant le canapé. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et s'assit à côté de son compagnon. Ce dernier avait les traits du visage très fins mais il restait pourtant évident qu'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon. " Je m'appelle Sora. Et toi? "

L'argenté se contenta de continuer à observer l'autre garçonnet, l'air curieux, et ne répondit toujours pas.

" Tu t'appelles comment? " Insista le châtain, pensant qu'il avait été mal compris.

" Ah, tu es là. " Fit un homme en entrant dans la bibliothèque. Il portait une longue blouse blanche et Sora sut, d'après les dires de son frère, qu'il s'agissait de l'un des chercheurs de la Shinra.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici? On a besoin de toi au laboratoire. " Fit l'homme d'un ton agacé. Il attrapa l'argenté par le poignet et le força à se lever, ignorant la protestation du garçon.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, Sora remarqua un tatouage sur le cou de l'argenté : H6.

oooOOOooo

Lorsque Sora dut accompagner son frère sur son lieu de travail une nouvelle fois, il s'empressa de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Cette fois, il n'y avait personne mais ça ne le découragea pas. Sora s'assit sur le divan et attendit l'arrivée de l'autre garçon, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il émergea de l'une des allées, une pile de livres dans les mains. L'argenté eut un court temps d'arrêt quand il aperçut Sora mais le sourire et le signe de la main de ce dernier lui firent savoir qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.

" H6. " Dit l'argenté en prenant place, un livre posé sur les genoux. Il leva les yeux vers le châtain, qui le regardait d'un air curieux, la tête inclinée sur le côté. " C'est mon nom. Tu ne voulais pas le connaître? "

" C'est moche, comme nom. " Dit sincèrement Sora en faisant la grimace.

" Moche? " Questionna H6, les sourcils légèrement froncés. " Pourquoi? "

" On dirait un nom de robot. Tu n'en es pas un alors ça ne te va pas. T'es pas une machine, hein? " Questionna Sora, les sourcils haussés. Lorsque l'autre garçon ne répondit pas, Sora approcha une main du torse de H6 et la posa pendant quelques instants. " Non, tu es comme moi. " Fit le châtain en retirant sa main, un léger sourire aux lèvres. " Je peux sentir ton cœur qui bat. "

L'autre garçonnet n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi Sora l'avait touché et il se dit que c'était probablement une coutume. Il imita donc le châtain et posa brièvement une main sur son torse.

" Ma mère était japonaise et elle m'a un peu appris son langage. Six se dit Roku mais comme ce n'est pas vraiment convenable comme prénom, je vais plutôt t'appeler Riku. C'est chouette, hein? " Dit le châtain, fier de sa trouvaille.

" Riku? " Répéta l'argenté, l'air songeur. " Riku. " Dit-il lentement, les yeux fermés.

Il sourit un peu, se souvenant avoir lu dans un livre que tous les parents donnaient un nom à leurs enfants à leur naissance. Il était vrai que H6 était peu commun et il n'avait encore jamais rencontré d'autre personne portant un prénom semblable. Mais maintenant qu'il avait un vrai nom, il se sentait moins à l'écart de tout. Il était ordinaire, tout comme le jeune garçon assis devant lui. Mais Sora n'était déjà plus si ordinaire, tout à coup. Il l'avait appelé Riku.

oooOOOooo

" Les fonctions de H6 fonctionnent correctement. Le rythme cardiaque est bon, sa croissance est normale elle aussi. Il n'y a rien à signaler. " Fit un scientifique qui examinait Riku. Ce dernier avait été enfermé dans un immense cylindre de verre où des capteurs avaient été placés. Il avait dû retirer son pull pour faire ce que les chercheurs appelaient le "check-up".

" L'entaille que nous lui avons faite il y a une semaine se cicatrise normalement. Les bleus ont tendance à rester plus longtemps que la moyenne mais il n'y a rien d'alarmant. " Fit un autre homme à la blouse blanche.

Enfin, le cylindre fut relevé et Riku put sortir de sa prison. On lui rendit son pull, qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler quand la fraîcheur qui régnait dans le laboratoire lui fit avoir la chair de poule.

" Tu peux partir, H6. " Fit l'un des scientifiques en désignant la porte sans même prendre la peine de regarder l'enfant.

" Je m'appelle Riku maintenant. " Fit savoir l'enfant en levant les yeux vers le groupe d'adultes qui l'observaient curieusement.

" Riku? Où es-tu allé chercher ça? " Demanda l'un d'eux, les sourcils haussés.

" C'est quelqu'un qui a décidé que c'était mon vrai nom. " Répondit l'argenté, faisant rire les chercheurs sans savoir pourquoi. " Pourquoi vous riez? "

" Parce que c'est ridicule. Tu n'as pas besoin de nom. Tu n'as pas de mère et il n'y a qu'une mère qui puisse décider d'un prénom pour toi. H6 ne te convient pas? "

" Ce n'est pas un nom qu'on donne à un humain. " Rétorqua l'argenté, les sourcils froncés.

" Si on te l'a donné, c'est justement parce que tu n'es pas humain. "Fit l'un des chercheurs en se tournant vers les autres. " Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'il était censé être plus intelligent qu'un humain moyen? " Questionna-t-il, provoquant l'hilarité générale tandis que Riku quittait déjà la salle, le cœur gros.

oooOOOooo

Malgré cet incident, Riku ne renia jamais le nom que lui avait donné Sora. Les années avaient passé et le châtain était à présent lycéen et entamait sa seconde année. Sora continuait à venir sur le lieu de travail de Squall dans l'unique but de voir son plus précieux ami. Ils avaient tant partagé qu'il semblait impensable pour eux d'être séparés. Riku avait fait part de ses doutes et avait raconté à Sora à quel point les chercheurs le traitaient comme un moins que rien, combien ils avaient ri en apprenant que Sora lui avait choisi un prénom. Avec le temps, l'argenté était devenu plus renfermé, plus froid mais son amitié, elle, était restée intacte. C'était à présent Sora qui se reposait souvent sur le plus grand en lui confiant ses malheurs : ses mauvaises notes, ses disputes avec son grand frère, ses soucis à l'école.

" Comment c'est, dehors? " Questionna un jour Riku. Sora et lui étaient, comme toujours, dans la bibliothèque sur ce même canapé où ils avaient passé des heures entières à parler de tout et de rien. L'argenté avait les bras posés sur le dossier du divan et regardait le plafond, l'air pensif.

" Tu veux dire que tu n'es jamais sorti d'ici? Pas une seule fois? " Questionna le plus jeune, les yeux écarquillés.

" Non. " Admit le plus grand en tournant la tête vers son compagnon, qui s'était soudain levé.

" Alors viens avec moi! Sortons d'ici, je vais te montrer la ville. " Dit Sora en tendant la main à Riku, mais ce dernier semblait assez soucieux.

" Je ne sais pas trop… " Fit-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

" Tu voulais sortir, non? "

Riku leva les yeux vers son ami. C'est alors que Sora la vit, la peur dans les yeux de l'argenté. L'extérieur, Riku ne l'avait jamais vu et n'y était pas allé non plus. C'était un territoire nouveau qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était vaste, les rues étaient bondées et il ignorait comment se comporter dans un tel environnement. Sora lui sourit et prit la main de Riku dans la sienne et l'obligea à se lever – mais n'y arriva que parce que Riku n'avait pas protesté.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai avec toi. Tu ne seras pas tout seul. " Le rassura le plus petit.

" D'accord mais dans ce cas, je ne veux pas que tu lâches ma main. Je ne voudrais pas me perdre. " Dit l'argenté en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

oooOOOooo

Fidèle à sa promesse, Sora ne lâcha jamais la main de son ami. Il lui montra la place de la Cité du Crépuscule, la gare, le parc, le centre commercial ainsi que quelques unes des boutiques qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. La promenade émerveilla l'argenté qui avait tenté de tout mémoriser; des maisons aux habitants qui les observaient assez fréquemment.

" Pourquoi les gens nous regardent-ils autant? " Demanda Riku, un sourcil haussé quand il aperçut un groupe de garçons leur jeter des regards moqueurs.

" Parce qu'ils sont jaloux de ton physique? " Proposa le plus jeune sans vraiment faire attention, trop occupé à observer une vitrine de jeux vidéo.

" Ils te regardent aussi d'un air mécontent. " Fit remarquer l'autre, un sourcil haussé. " Sont-ils aussi jaloux de ton physique? "

" Mais je n'ai rien de particulier. " Fit le plus jeune en observant enfin la foule de promeneurs. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que ce qu'observaient les passants, c'était surtout leurs mains jointes. Le châtain sentit ses joues s'empourprer et pendant un instant, il fut tenté de mettre les mains dans ses poches mais la promesse qu'il avait faite à Riku l'en empêchait.

" Sora? Ça ne va pas? " Demanda le plus grand quand son ami resta silencieux pendant un moment.

" Si, si, ça va. " Mentit aisément le plus petit en souriant. " Je crois qu'il commence à se faire tard. On devrait peut-être retourner à la Shinra, non? "

Ces quelques mots avaient suffi à rendre l'argenté plus austère. Il resserra son étreinte sur la main de Sora, les yeux rivés au sol.

" Je ne veux plus y retourner. " Confia-t-il d'une voix faible. " Je veux rester avec toi. "

" Par-pardon? " Bégaya Sora, les yeux écarquillés et les joues écarlates. Il se reprit rapidement, se disant qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons de réagir de cette façon. L'argenté n'était qu'un ami, rien de plus.

" Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Ils me font toujours faire les mêmes choses et n'arrêtent pas de faire des expériences sur moi. Je déteste ces gens, je ne veux plus les voir! " S'emporta le plus grand. Ses propos avaient attiré l'attention des passants qui se mirent alors à chuchoter entre eux en regardant l'argenté. Sora en eut alors assez d'être tant observé et il décida d'emmener Riku chez lui afin d'y avoir plus d'intimité.

oooOOOooo

Tout ce que Squall souhaitait lorsqu'il rentrait d'une dure journée de travail, c'était retrouver une maison calme et sereine, se laisser tomber dans son sofa et demander à son jeune frère de lui apporter un café. C'était la routine. Sauf ce jour là. En rentrant, Squall trouva une paire de chaussures qui n'appartenait à aucune de ses connaissances et il se mit donc à paniquer. Sora était du genre à parler facilement aux gens et pendant un instant, l'employé de la Shinra pensa que son jeune frère avait amené un étranger chez eux et que, peut-être, ce dernier était en train de faire subir les pires supplices à l'adolescent.

" Sora! " Appela Squall en retirant ses chaussures en hâte à l'entrée. Il entra prestement dans le salon où il trouva Sora en train de parler avec…

" Que fait-il ici? " Demanda l'homme en désignant Riku du doigt.

" Ah, oui. En fait, c'est très simple à expliquer. " Commença le jeune châtain, l'air embarrassé.

" H6 n'a rien à faire ici. Il devrait être au laboratoire en ce moment même! Et merde, ils doivent être complètement paniqués au boulot. Je vais les appeler et – " Commença Squall en se dirigeant vers le téléphone pour finalement être stoppé par Sora.

" Non, surtout pas! Ils lui font des choses horribles là-bas! Il ne faut pas le laisser y retourner! " S'exclama le plus petit, les yeux déjà larmoyants. Squall crut à un caprice et tenta d'ignorer l'adolescent mais quand Riku se leva et souleva son pull, il se ravisa.

" Que sont ces cicatrices? " Demanda l'homme en s'approchant du cobaye. Il fit pour toucher les marques mais se retint.

" Elles servaient simplement à s'assurer que je guérissais comme tout le monde. Ils me font des entailles régulièrement pour vérifier que tout reste normal. S'il vous plaît, ne les laissez pas continuer à me faire ça! " L'implora l'argenté en baissant son pull.

" Tu vois? Riku ne veut plus y retourner! " Insista le châtain en s'accrochant à la veste de Squall. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, confus.

" 'Riku'? …Ok, je crois que j'ai besoin d'être assis. " Fit l'homme en se dirigeant rapidement vers son canapé sur lequel il se laissa tomber lourdement.

Son frère avait perdu la tête. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec un être créé artificiellement par les savants fous de la Shinra, lui avait même donné un nom et à présent, il le ramenait chez lui et voulait le garder. L'homme à la cicatrice ne put s'empêcher de penser à la fois où Sora avait ramené un chaton abandonné. Il avait longtemps refusé de parler à Squall après qu'il ait confié l'animal au refuge le plus proche. L'adolescent lui en voulait d'ailleurs encore.

" Ecoute, Sora- " Commença-t-il enfin, et le ton de sa voix laissa savoir à son jeune frère que son caprice ne passerait pas cette fois non plus. " Il ne s'agit pas d'un animal qu'on trouve dans la rue et qu'on ramène chez soi. C'est une expérience, un spécimen très précieux à la Shinra. Est-ce que tu t'imagines un peu ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver s'ils apprenaient que H6 se cache ici? Je perdrais mon travail, je ne pourrais plus payer le loyer et nous serions mis à la porte. Et sois certain que personne ne nous aiderait. "

" Mais madame Po – " Commença l'adolescent.

" Tu te fiches de moi? Elle ne te parle que parce qu'elle veut tout savoir de ma vie privée pour en parler pendant la messe du dimanche matin avec les vipères qu'elle appelle des amies. " Le coupa le plus grand. " Je suis désolé, Sora, mais il ne peut pas rester ici. J'appelle au bureau. Ne bougez pas d'ici. " Fit-il en se levant pour prendre le téléphone.

" Je suis désolé, Riku. " S'excusa Sora, les yeux baissés. " J'aurais vraiment voulu que tu puisses habiter avec nous. "

" Ce n'est pas grave, Sora. " Répondit l'argenté tandis que Squall commençait à parler au téléphone.

" Je sais! " S'exclama à voix basse l'autre garçon. Il se tourna vers son ami et prit soin de ne pas être entendu par son grand frère. " Quand je serai en âge de partir d'ici, je viendrai te chercher et on ira ailleurs ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? "

Riku fronça les sourcils.

" Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis. "

" Pardon? " Entendirent-ils dire l'adulte. Les plus jeunes l'observèrent, curieux. Squall ne semblait ni fâché, ni inquiet; plutôt perdu. " En êtes-vous certain? …Oui, oui, bien sûr. Non, ça ira. Oui, vraiment. Bon, euh, bonne soirée. Au revoir. " Il raccrocha et partit poser le combiné.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit? " Demanda Sora, qui ne supportait plus le silence du plus grand. Ce dernier soupira.

" Les chercheurs ont acceptés que H6 reste ici, à condition qu'il retourne à la maison mère de la Shinra de temps en temps pour qu'ils puissent s'assurer qu'il va bien et essayer de voir de quelle manière il a évolué dans un environnement normal. En somme, il n'est qu'à moitié libre. " Expliqua-t-il.

" C'est génial! Ils ne vont plus pouvoir le torturer, alors! Tu entends ça, Riku? "

L'expérience resta interdite un instant, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Alors c'était vrai? Il pouvait rester avec Sora?

" C'est génial. " Répéta l'argenté avec un sourire radieux.

oooOOOooo

Des mois avaient passé depuis l'arrivée de Riku et ce dernier se comportait de plus en plus comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge. Il était resté seul chez les deux châtains pendant que l'un travaillait et que l'autre allait à l'école mais le temps étant trop long, l'argenté avait fini par suivre Sora. La vie au lycée était mouvementée, comme il avait pu s'en rendre rapidement compte, et il aimait beaucoup l'animation qui régnait dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les autres élèves répétaient que c'était "l'enfer sur Terre".

" Que font-ils? " Questionna l'argenté en quittant l'école, Sora à ses côtés. Il désigna deux élèves en train de s'embrasser langoureusement à la sortie. Il reconnut le garçon de la classe de Sora mais pas la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

" Ils s'embrassent. " Dit le châtain en haussant les épaules.

" Pourquoi font-ils ça? J'ai vu beaucoup de filles et de garçons s'embrasser. Le font-ils tous? "

" Non, seulement – "

" Est-ce que tu embrasses des filles aussi? Est-ce que je devrais le faire? "

" Riku, si tu poses trop de questions à la fois, je ne pourrai pas te répondre. " Fit le châtain, amusé par l'enthousiasme de son ami. " Ils s'embrassent parce qu'ils sont amoureux. Seules les personnes qui s'aiment beaucoup le font. Donc, si tu n'es pas amoureux d'une personne, tu n'as pas à lui donner de baiser. "

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'être amoureux'? " Demanda Riku en regardant une dernière fois le couple.

" C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. " Fit le plus petit en se grattant la nuque. " En fait, euh, c'est quand tu te sens très proche d'une personne. Non, oublie ça. " Se corrigea le plus jeune en secouant la tête. " Être amoureux, c'est ressentir une très forte attraction pour une personne. On veut toujours être avec elle, savoir ce qu'elle fait, la suivre partout; jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut. C'est être prêt à se donner entièrement à l'être cher et ne souhaiter que son bonheur. C'est aussi et surtout accepter quelqu'un tel qu'il est, avec ses qualités mais aussi avec ses défauts. "

" C'est très compliqué, en effet. " Répondit l'argenté en se grattant délicatement le menton, songeur. " J'aimerais en apprendre plus à ce sujet. La bibliothèque de la Shinra ne possédait pas de livres là-dessus. "

" Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. " Dit le châtain pour lui-même avec un petit rire.

Ils firent le reste du chemin jusqu'à l'appartement des deux frères en silence, l'un réfléchissant encore et l'autre observant simplement les paysage alentour. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, Sora haussa les sourcils en stoppant à l'entrée du studio. Il y avait les chaussures de son frère visiblement rentré plus tôt que prévu et une paire de bottes; des rangers, plus précisément. Après un court instant de réflexion, il comprit enfin.

" Cloud est rentré! " S'écria le lycéen en laissant tomber ses affaires à terre avant de se précipiter jusqu'au salon, suivi par Riku, qui se demandait qui pouvait bien être ce Cloud. Il le trouva dans le salon, assis sur le sofa. Sa coiffure était quasiment identique à celle de Sora, sauf qu'il était blond. Il portait encore son uniforme de militaire – Riku l'avait déjà vu dans les ouvrages qu'il avait consultés à la Shinra Corp. – et venait certainement de rentrer depuis peu.

" Tu es enfin revenu! " Fit Sora en lui serrant la main, se retenant tant bien que mal de le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait passé l'âge.

" Merci de me le dire, je l'ignorais complètement. " Fit Cloud avec un sourire taquin. Sans prévenir, il tira sur le bras de l'adolescent et le fit tomber en avant, sur ses genoux. Il posa alors la main sur sa tête recouverte d'une masse de cheveux châtains et le fit dire bonjour aux coussins du canapé. " Ah, ça me manquait! "

Des bruits étouffés parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles et il fit mine de ne rien entendre. Cependant, une main posée sur son avant-bras pour l'obliger à relâcher Sora le fit lever la tête. Il tomba nez à nez avec un parfait inconnu.

" Quoi? " Fit le blond, un sourcil haussé. Il se tourna vers Sora. " Qui est-ce? "

" Je te présente Riku. Riku, lui, c'est Cloud. " Présenta le jeune châtain.

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te faisait ça? " Demanda l'argenté, visiblement mécontent que l'on s'en soit pris au plus jeune.

" Ce n'était pas méchant, juste un jeu. " Expliqua Sora en époussetant ses vêtements; un tic nerveux. Cloud lui lança un regard intrigué. Evidemment, la réaction de Riku lui semblait un peu étrange. " Euh, Riku vient des laboratoires de la Shinra. C'est un, euh… " Bredouilla-t-il, gêné de parler de son ami de cette façon.

" Une expérience. " Intervint Squall en revenant de sa chambre, fraichement lavé et changé. " Il fait partie de la toute dernière série d'humains créés artificiellement. C'est le numéro 6; leur première réussite. "

" Es-tu bien censé l'héberger chez toi? " Demanda prudemment le blond en se levant pour inspecter l'expérience des pieds à la tête. Riku le regarda faire sans bouger, un peu méfiant malgré tout.

" Ça fait partie de leurs recherches. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu mais bon… C'est une longue histoire. " Dit Squall en prenant place sur le divan, là où se trouvait le soldat quelques instants plus tôt.

" Quelque chose me dit que Sora n'est pas innocent dans tout ça. " Fit Cloud en imitant son compagnon. Il passa un bras sur son épaule et l'attira un peu plus vers lui.

Riku les observa attentivement, cherchant à comprendre la signification de ce petit geste par lui-même.

" Et si tu allais faire tes devoirs, Sora? " Proposa Squall en adressant un sourire malicieux au soldat. L'adolescent se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et attrapa le poignet de l'argenté pour l'emmener avec lui.

" Pourquoi partons-nous? Tu ne l'écoutes jamais quand il te dit de faire tes devoirs, d'habitude. " Questionna Riku, un sourcil haussé.

" Crois-moi, il vaut mieux qu'on soit le plus éloignés possible de ces deux là. "

L'argenté ne savait pas vraiment non plus pourquoi Sora avait décidé de mettre la musique si fort pour travailler. Décidément, il y avait énormément de mystères ces derniers temps; plus particulièrement depuis l'arrivée de Cloud. Riku voulait poser des questions mais il avait l'impression que personne ne voudrait y répondre. Les deux adolescents passèrent la grande majorité de la soirée dans la chambre du châtain, n'en sortant que le temps de dîner. Lorsqu'il se fit relativement tard, Sora décida qu'il était temps de dormir. Riku fit une dernière sortie jusqu'aux toilettes avant de faire de même. En revenant vers la chambre du plus jeune, il aperçut les deux hommes, à l'entrée de l'appartement, en train de se souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

Cette fois, l'esprit de l'argenté était complètement chamboulé. Sora n'avait-il pas dit que les garçons embrassaient les filles de cette façon? En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours vu. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait deux hommes s'embrasser. Peut-être était-ce normal pour se dire bonne nuit? Pourtant, Sora n'avait jamais cherché à l'embrasser avant de se coucher. Peut-être était-ce parce que Riku l'ignorait et qu'il ne voulait pas le perturber plus qu'il ne l'était déjà?

Plongée dans ses pensées, l'expérience rebroussa chemin et entra dans la chambre du châtain.

" Où est-ce que tu étais parti? Il t'en a fallu, du temps. " Marmonna celui-ci en se redressant sur les coudes.

" Aux toilettes. " Répondit le plus grand en se tenant à côté du lit de son ami.

" Ah. D'accord. Va te coucher, maintenant. On se lève tôt demain. "

" Hm. Bonne nuit. "

" Bonne nuit. "

Et Riku attendit. Sora n'avait pas entendu son compagnon s'éloigner et il se sentait même observé. Il se redressa à nouveau, l'air soucieux.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " Demanda-t-il.

Tout à coup, Riku prit appui sur les mains et donna un baiser au plus jeune, dont le corps entier se raidit brusquement, choqué. Le châtain leva une main et repoussa son ami, la respiration haletante.

" Qu'est-ce qui te prend?! " S'exclama-t-il, les joues écarlates.

" Je te disais bonne nuit. " Déclara l'argenté, certain d'avoir agi normalement.

" Non, après m'avoir dit bonne nuit. "

" Tu m'as poussé? "

Sora cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, perdu.

" J'ai dû louper quelque chose. " Réfléchit-il tout haut. " Bon, je vais essayer d'être plus clair. Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit? "

Ce fut au tour du plus grand de ne plus rien comprendre.

" Ce n'est pas ça, souhaiter une bonne nuit?" Demanda-t-il. " Pourtant, j'ai vu ton frère et Cloud s'embrasser en se le disant. "

" Parce qu'ils sont ensemble, Riku. Les autres se contentent de se dire "bonne nuit", c'est tout. "

" Tu as l'air en colère. " Remarqua l'argenté.

Le châtain poussa un soupir et tenta de se calmer. Il était inutile de s'énerver pour si peu. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, rien de plus. C'était simplement son tout premier. Et il lui avait été volé. Par un **garçon**.

" Mais j'ai toutes les raisons de m'énerver! " S'emporta tout à coup le plus jeune. " Riku, tu n'es qu'un idiot! "

Et sur ces paroles, il se cacha sous les draps, évitant soigneusement de regarder son compagnon. Ce dernier resta à sa place pendant un moment, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui avait mis Sora tellement en colère.

oooOOOooo

Quand Squall et Sora se levèrent le lendemain matin, ils se dirigèrent, comme à leur habitude, vers la cuisine pour préparer leurs petits déjeuners mais le bruit provenant du salon attira leur attention. Curieux, ils se rendirent dans ladite pièce et y trouvèrent Riku, assis dans le canapé, en train de regarder la télévision. Une pile de DVD était posée sur la table basse et l'adolescent semblait étudier avec une attention toute particulière les images qui défilaient à l'écran.

" Riku, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit à regarder la télé? " Marmonna Squall en prenant la télécommande des mains de l'argenté pour éteindre le téléviseur. Il porta son attention sur les boitiers et haussa un sourcil. Il en prit un et le montra à Riku. " Des films à l'eau de rose, en plus? "

" Je voulais seulement en savoir plus, c'est tout… " Se justifia timidement le plus jeune en baissant les yeux.

Squall poussa un long soupir. Décidément, il ne resterait jamais fâché avec l'argenté pendant bien longtemps.

" Que voulais-tu savoir, au juste? " Demanda finalement l'homme à la cicatrice en s'asseyant à côté de l'adolescent, les jambes croisées.

" Je voulais me faire une idée de ce que veut dire "être amoureux". Tout ce que j'ai vu pour l'instant, c'est que ça provoque des palpitations, que ça augmente la production de transpiration, que c'est aussi très gênant, apparemment. Mais une fois que le couple se forme, il y a encore tout un tas d'autres émotions mais les relations changent. Les gens s'embrassent, se tiennent la main, se touchent jusqu'à finir par faire l'a – "

" Oui, bon je vois que tu t'es assez renseigné sur la question. " Le coupa Squall après avoir légèrement toussoté. Sora, lui, observait l'échange avec un amusement non dissimulé. " Maintenant, dis-moi simplement pourquoi tu t'es mis dans l'idée de vouloir comprendre tout ça? "

" Je vous ai vus vous embrasser, Cloud et toi, pour vous dire bonne nuit. J'ai fait la même chose à So- "

" Et si on déjeunait? Je meurs de faim, pas vous? " Intervint subitement le jeune châtain en couvrant la bouche de l'argenté. Il avait le visage écarlate et riait nerveusement. Squall fronça les sourcils.

" Pas vraiment, non. Laisse Riku continuer, s'il te plaît. " Fit-il d'une voix fort aimable qui provoqua une sueur froide dans le dos de Sora. Il obéit et s'attendit au pire. Riku regarda curieusement son ami, puis l'adulte qui lui fit signe de continuer.

" J'ai… Embrassé Sora en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit mais apparemment, je n'aurais pas dû. Il était très en colère. " Termina l'adolescent. " Je pensais comprendre pourquoi avec ces films mais il n'est question que d'hommes et de femmes, jamais d'hommes entre eux. "

" J'ai bien quelques films de ce genre mais je doute qu'ils t'en apprennent beaucoup sur le plan émotionnel. " Admit Squall, un sourcil haussé. " Et puis, tu es trop jeune, de toute façon. Dans tous les cas, sache simplement que l'amour ne se limite pas qu'à un couple homme/femme. Il peut s'agir aussi de deux femmes ou de deux hommes, comme pour Cloud et moi. Sur le plan émotionnel, c'est du pareil au même avec peut-être quelques complications supplémentaires. Par contre, sur le plan physique – "

" Oui, bon, pas besoin d'en dire autant. " Le coupa Sora, qui était plutôt mal à l'aise. " Allons manger maintenant, d'accord? "

Squall le vit s'agiter nerveusement et lança un sourire sincère à l'argenté avant de lui dire d'aller en cuisine. L'adolescent obéit et s'éloigna sans poser de questions, laissant les deux frères seuls.

" Tu sembles gêné par tout ça. Pourquoi? Ça ne t'a jamais vraiment perturbé que je sorte avec Cloud. À moins que tu ne l'aies caché jusqu'à aujourd'hui? " Demanda calmement le plus grand en tapotant la place juste à côté de lui sur le divan. Sora y prit place.

" J'avoue que ça m'a un peu dérouté au début mais ça ne me fait plus rien maintenant. C'est… Je ne sais pas trop, je me sens nerveux dès qu'il est question de Riku et de ce qu'il a fait, et d'ho… d'homo… Enfin… "

" D'homosexualité. " Finit l'adulte. Sora fit oui de la tête. " Serais-tu en train de te remettre en question? "

" Quoi? Non! " Se défendit aussitôt l'autre, offusqué.

" Sora, est-ce que tu as honte de moi? Est-ce que tu as honte de dire que je fréquente un autre homme? "

" Non, bien sûr que n – "

" Alors pourquoi as-tu honte de t'avouer que tu te poses des questions à ton sujet? "

" Je ne me pose pas de questions… "

" Vraiment? " Fit Squall, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. " Pourtant, j'ai bien vu ta réaction quand j'ai parlé des films que je pensais avoir judicieusement cachés dans ma chambre, où une certaine personne s'est aventurée en secret pour en dérober un. " Pour appuyer ses paroles, l'homme pointa du doigt le pantalon de pyjama de son frère, qui baissa les yeux sur lui et attrapa le coussin le plus proche pour se cacher.

" Je t'assure que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses! "

" Très bien. Eclaire ma lanterne. "

Il se fit un lourd silence dans le salon. Ils pouvaient entendre le bruit que faisait parfois Riku en manipulant la vaisselle. Visiblement, il s'était mis à préparer un petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

" C'était simplement de la curiosité. Les gars de ma classe n'arrêtent pas de se vanter et de dire qu'ils regardent des films pour adulte le week-end, quand ils passent la soirée chez des amis. Je suis tombé sur les tiens par hasard et… J'ai voulu en regarder un, voilà. " Expliqua l'adolescent.

" Et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que tes amis ne regardent pas exactement le même type de films que ton grand-frère? Tu n'es pas très futé, dis donc. " Taquina le plus grand en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. " Je sais que je devrais te gronder pour ça, mais le mal est fait maintenant. Je pense qu'une punition sera amplement suffisante. " Réfléchit-il tout haut.

" Ouais… " Murmura Sora en poussant un petit soupir.

" Qu'en as-tu pensé? " L'adolescent le regarda et haussa un sourcil. " Du film. "

" Je préfèrerais qu'on évite d'en parler. "

" Bien, j'ai trouvé ta punition. Tu vas devoir me donner ton opinion. " Déclara l'homme à la cicatrice en croisant les bras. " Prends tout ton temps. "

Sora se mordit la lèvre et maudit son frère en silence. Tout était de sa faute, de toute façon. S'il avait mieux rangé ses DVD, il ne les aurait pas trouvés. Et s'il n'avait pas été gay, il ne le ser-

Bien, il était temps de changer de sujet. Ah, mais c'était impossible : Squall attendait toujours qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait pensé du torchon qu'il osait appeler un film. Mais ce torchon, il l'avait quand même regardé jusqu'au bout.

Sora se dit qu'il devait vraiment être bizarre et, accablé par la honte et la confusion, il ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine et se cacha le visage. Ses oreilles devenues écarlates laissèrent savoir à Squall que son jeune frère semblait suivre la même voie que lui… Mais il refusait encore de se l'admettre.

L'homme soupira longuement. Il était lui-même passé par là quand il s'était découvert une orientation pour le moins inattendue, mais sa première relation l'avait aidé à ouvrir les yeux et à s'accepter tel qu'il était. Cependant, cela s'appliquerait-il aussi à Sora? Ils étaient tellement différents…

" Vous ne venez pas manger? " Demanda-t-on derrière eux.

Riku semblait s'impatienter. Riku… Il serait peut-être la solution aux problèmes du jeune châtain. Squall en était presque convaincu. C'était lui qui avait semé le trouble dans l'esprit de l'adolescent; ou plutôt, qui l'avait éveillé.

Sans dire un mot, Squall se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux de Sora. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis que Riku continuait à observer son compagnon qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il voulut aller le rejoindre mais l'homme l'appela et lui dit de laisser Sora seul pour le moment.

Cloud était venu une nouvelle fois ce soir là et il avait demandé à Riku de quitter la chambre un instant pendant qu'il parlerait avec Sora. L'argenté ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait avec le châtain mais il obéit malgré tout et rejoignit Squall dans le salon.

" Désolé de te mêler à tout ça. " Dit l'adulte en observant l'adolescent tandis qu'il prenait place dans l'un des fauteuils.

" Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Sora? Il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien. Est-ce qu'il est malade? "

" On peut dire ça… " Répondit le châtain en se grattant la nuque. " Disons qu'il passe un moment un peu pénible mais ça lui passera très vite. "

" Pénible? Pourquoi ça? "

" Eh bien, Sora commence à se dire qu'il y a une chance qu'il soit comme moi. " Répondit l'autre. Riku le regarda, l'air neutre. " Il est peut-être attiré par les hommes. "

" Est-ce grave? " Demanda l'argenté, les sourcils froncés. " Tu te portes bien, toi. Pourquoi pas lui? "

" C'est compliqué, Riku. Tout est question d'acceptation; rien de plus, rien de moins. Les gens différents ne sont pas regardés de la même façon que ceux qui entrent dans le moule de base, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Du coup, ça implique toute une remise en question quand on passe d'un camp à l'autre. Sora est encore à la frontière entre les deux. " Expliqua Squall en se massant les tempes. Pourquoi devait-il dire tout ça?

" Mais au final, quel que soit le camp dans lequel il choisit d'être, Sora reste Sora. Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est un problème. " Insista le plus jeune, de plus en plus confus. Le balafré leva vers lui un regard étonné. Il lui offrit alors un sourire chaleureux.

" Si tout le monde pensait comme toi, on vivrait tous bien mieux. " Déclara-t-il.

" Je n'ai pas vraiment changé, moi non plus. Si je me base sur ce que j'ai pu voir dans tous ces films que j'ai regardés, ce que je ressens, ça doit être de l'amour. J'ai le cœur qui palpite, les mains qui deviennent moites – "

" Attends un peu. Qui te fait cet effet là? " Demanda brusquement Squall. Il connaissait la réponse, bien évidemment, mais il voulait être sûr.

" Sora, bien sûr. " Répondit l'autre sans l'once d'une hésitation. " Au début, je pensais que c'était normal puisque je ressentais la même chose avec tout le monde, mais quand j'ai fini par m'habituer à être entouré d'inconnus, j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait qu'avec Sora que ça n'avait pas changé. "

" Est-ce que tu le lui as dit? " Demanda prudemment Squall. C'était peut-être pour ça que Sora réagissait de cette façon.

" Non. Mais comme je l'ai déjà embrassé, peut-être qu'il a compris. "

" Il croit que c'était une erreur de compréhension. Pour lui, tu l'as embrassé parce que tu nous as vus faire, Cloud et moi, et que tu as cru que c'était quelque chose que font tous les hommes. " Dit Squall, sentant déjà naître une migraine. " Il faut le lui dire clairement si tu veux qu'il comprenne. "

Riku baissa les yeux et ne dit plus rien. Tout avouer à Sora ne serait pas compliqué. Non, ça ne prendrait que quelques secondes. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire au jeune châtain pour l'instant, alors il garda le secret.

oooOOOooo

" Les fonctions de H6 sont toujours correctes. La température et le pouls sont normaux, les tests sanguins ne révèlent rien d'anormal. " Lista une scientifique de la Shinra pendant que l'argenté remettait son pull.

" Il se conduit plus comme un humain plutôt qu'une poupée sans vie depuis qu'il a fait la connaissance du petit Lionhart. Ça prouve que nos spécimens seraient tout à fait capables de vivre en communauté. " Commenta un homme en blouse en prenant des notes dans un calepin.

" As-tu appris de nouvelles fonctions, H6? " Demanda la même femme en observant l'expérience, mais cette dernière ne réagit pas. " H6? " Insista-t-elle.

" Oui? " Répondit enfin Riku. Il avait perdu l'habitude de répondre à ce nom.

" As-tu fais de nouvelles découvertes à ton sujet? " Questionna la chercheuse. " As-tu des capacités physiques hors norme, comme une force colossale ou une intelligence très développée? As-tu ressenti des émotions particulières? Ce genre de choses… " Développa-t-elle quand elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

" J'ai découvert que je suis amoureux. " Déclara Riku en souriant.

" Vraiment? " Demandèrent plusieurs des employés en se regroupant autour de lui. " C'est incroyable! Nous avons réussi mieux que je ne le pensais. "

" De qui s'agit-il? " Demanda un homme, très intrigué.

" Sora. "

Son annonce fut suivie d'un lourd silence.

" Le jeune… Lionhart? " Répéta un chercheur, sceptique. " Non, tu dois être confus. "

" Non, je sais ce que je dis. J'aime Sora. " Insista l'expérience. Les employés échangèrent des regards déçus et secouèrent la tête. " Quoi? Est-ce donc si mal? "

" Finalement, nous n'avons peut-être pas aussi bien réussi que ça. " Fit un homme en prenant le dossier concernant Riku pour le laisser tomber dans une corbeille à papier. " C'est un échec cuisant. "

" H7 est en bonne voie, je suis certaine que celui-là sera enfin le bon. " Continua une femme. Les chercheurs s'éloignèrent et laissèrent l'argenté en plan. Il en conclut qu'il n'avait plus besoin de revenir.

Il aurait dû s'en réjouir et pourtant, tout ce qu'il retint de sa dernière visite au laboratoire, bien avant la nouvelle de sa libération définitive, c'était qu'il n'était qu'une expérience ratée de plus…

oooOOOooo

Quand Squall rentra de son travail, ce fut pour trouver un appartement complètement silencieux. Sora était probablement cloitré dans sa chambre – sa conversation avec Cloud n'avait apparemment pas été très concluante – mais il se demanda pourquoi Riku n'était pas venu le voir, comme il le faisait chaque fois. Il trouva la réponse en entrant dans le salon. L'argenté était allongé et fixait le plafond du regard, l'air très déçu. L'homme soupira longuement puis se jeta à l'eau.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Riku? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. " Fit-il, l'air peu enthousiaste. La fatigue avait ce genre d'effet sur lui.

" J'avais une séance au laboratoire. " Dit l'autre.

" Ils t'ont encore fait quelque chose? " S'empressa de demander l'autre en se redressant, prêt à appeler à la Shinra.

" Oh, non; et en fait, ils ne risquent plus de me faire quoi que ce soit. Ils ne veulent plus me voir. "

" C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non? "

Il se fit un moment de silence. Squall comprit alors que Riku ne lui disait pas tout et qu'il n'était pas prêt d'en parler pour l'instant. Il le savait mais il n'allait pas rester les bras croisés. Le balafré se rendit dans la cuisine et lorsqu'il revint auprès de Riku, c'était avec une tasse de lait chaud. Il la tendit au plus jeune, qui l'accepta volontiers. Il en but une gorgée et haussa délicatement un sourcil.

" Du miel? " Demanda-t-il en observant son tuteur.

" C'est ce que je donne à Sora quand il n'a pas le moral ou quand on regarde la télévision le soir. Il est accro à ce truc là. Je ne sais pas trop de qui il tient ça; je ne supporte pas le miel. " Confia Squall en haussant les épaules.

" Merci. " Dit doucement l'expérience avant de boire une autre gorgée.

" Est-ce que… Tu veux parler? " Demanda lentement l'homme après quelques minutes de silence. " Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que tu étais là-bas? "

Quand il vit Riku tenir sa tasse plus fermement, il sut qu'il avait vu juste. Et il s'attendit au pire. Après ce qu'il avait entendu dire des scientifiques, il avait toutes les raisons de réagir ainsi.

" Ils ont dit que… Que je suis une expérience ratée. Parce que je leur ai dit que je suis amoureux de Sora. " Confia l'argenté en regardant le sol.

" Je crois voir ce qui leur a fait dire ça. " Marmonna le plus grand. Quand Riku leva brusquement la tête vers lui, choqué, il s'empressa d'ajouter : " Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec eux. "

" Qu'est-ce qui leur donne le droit de dire ça de moi?! " S'emporta alors l'autre, les yeux légèrement larmoyants mais ne laissant pas tomber la moindre larme. " Ce que je ressens est vrai. Je ne le comprends peut-être pas mais je sais que c'est là, tout au fond de moi, et que c'est sincère. Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas le comprendre? Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait de moi un raté?! " Termina-t-il, la respiration haletante. Il détourna le regard et se mit à fixer le sol du regard une nouvelle fois.

" Tu n'es pas un raté, Riku. "

Squall et l'argenté tournèrent la tête et virent Sora, debout à l'entrée de la pièce. Il s'approcha de son ami et s'assit devant lui, sur le tapis. Squall s'excusa et leur fit savoir qu'il serait dans sa chambre en cas de besoin, sentant clairement que les adolescents avaient besoin d'être seuls un instant. Quand son grand frère se fut absenté, Sora continua.

" Tu es franc avec toi-même, tu n'hésites pas à dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. Tu n'es pas un lâche, comme moi. Toi, tu n'as pas peur de dire que tu m'aimes. "

Riku posa sa tasse sur la table basse, derrière le jeune châtain, puis amena la même main sur la joue de Sora pour la caresser tendrement. Elle était brûlante et complètement écarlate. Riku comprit que son ami était gêné.

" J'ignore ce que veut vraiment dire "aimer quelqu'un" mais je sais que je suis sur la bonne voie. Je suis certain qu'avec toi, je le saurai enfin. " Dit le plus grand en souriant à Sora. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et le laissa le toucher sans rien dire. Il avait le bout des doigts froid, ce qui était agréable contre sa joue si chaude.

" Riku, tu es parfait tel que tu es alors ne laisse pas leurs paroles t'atteindre. Tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux. Tu es humain, toi. " Murmura le plus jeune en ouvrant légèrement les yeux. Il regarda sur le côté et se mordit délicatement la lèvre. " Et… Et si tu le veux toujours, je veux bien te donner un coup de main. "

" Un coup de main? " Répéta l'argenté en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

" Pour comprendre un peu mieux… Enfin, tu vois de quoi je veux parler. " Bredouilla Sora en posant la main sur celle de son compagnon, encore trop intimidé pour être complètement franc.

Le visage de l'argenté s'illumina et ses pensées si déprimantes s'envolèrent, tout d'un coup. Il prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser tendrement. Sora se laissa faire cette fois et tenta, assez maladroitement, de participer aussi à l'échange. Fort heureusement, Riku était aussi peu expérimenté que lui dans ce domaine.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et que le plus jeune vit la mine satisfaite de Riku, il s'empressa de déclarer :

" C'est juste pour t'aider, ne te fais pas trop d'idées! "

Ce refrain, Riku l'entendrait pendant un bon moment…

oooOFinOooo


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

A/N : Et un OS de plus, un! Celui là est dédié à Flamminette (qui va me tuer en lisant le surnom ridicule que je lui ai donné… Mais bon, vous savez tous que j'ai tendance à aimer me faire traiter de noms d'oiseaux. XD) qui est en manque de SquallXCloud. Non, vous ne rêvez pas, ce n'est pas du SoraxRiku cette fois! Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein? Moi aussi. Bref, pour cette histoire, j'ai essayé d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus sombre et adulte mais au final, j'ai la très nette impression que c'est comme tous les autres OS, et en moins bien, en plus. ^__^; Désolée!

Rating : T+/M

oooOOOooo

_" Hé, vous n'auriez pas vu […], par hasard? "_

_" Si. Il est monté avec […] il y a un petit moment. " Un sourire malicieux._

_"Ok, merci. "_

Ce moment, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. La honte, la peine et la douleur… C'était comme si tout ne s'était passé que la veille alors que ça remontait déjà à plusieurs années; des années passées à s'éloigner le plus possible des autres pour ne plus avoir à souffrir.

De ce fait, Cloud n'était pas particulièrement apprécié parmi sa promotion, à l'université. Il s'arrangeait pour rester à l'écart et repoussait systématiquement les quelques courageux qui tentaient d'entamer une conversation avec lui. Les autres étudiants avaient fini par le laisser et l'ignorer, parfois à se moquer de lui quand ils pensaient qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre. Et dans ces moments là, il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de se lever, d'aller dévoiler le fond de sa pensée avant de tous les étrangler jusqu'au dernier.

Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas avoir trop d'ennuis, tout simplement.

Son comportement était un obstacle infranchissable pour les nombreuses demoiselles attirées par la beauté du garçon. Elles enviaient ses cheveux blonds toujours coiffés à la perfection bien qu'il n'y prêtait pas tellement attention, sa peau lisse et parsemée de quelques tâches de rousseur ici et là – marques qu'il détestait au plus haut point et dont il se serait débarrassé volontiers. Mais ce qui était le plus attirant chez lui, c'était ses yeux; ces magnifiques orbes bleus dont la couleur semblait changer au fil des saisons. Ce dont ses groupies ne se rendaient pas compte, c'était que ces yeux étaient froids, profondément mélancoliques et vides de tout sentiment de joie. Le blond n'était pas pour autant malheureux et dépressif, juste indifférent. Les étudiantes s'étaient inconsciemment lancé le défi de rendre le sourire à cette âme torturée – pensaient-elles probablement.

Cloud poussa un long soupir quand une nouvelle fille s'approcha de lui, le sourire aux lèvres et l'air rayonnant. Il se demanda combien de temps ce sourire resterait.

" Hey! " Fit-elle en levant la main pour le saluer. Ses cheveux courts et bruns encadraient son visage rond et un brin enfantin, tout comme son corps entier qui semblait avoir oublié de grandir. Sa tenue vestimentaire, elle, la rendait plus mature. Elle était découverte sans pour autant trop en montrer et au final, ça la rendait plus mignonne que séduisante; un aspect qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Cloud.

Ce dernier, remarquant qu'on s'adressait à lui, leva les yeux vers la nouvelle venue sans changer son expression d'indifférence la plus totale.

" On est nouveaux et, euh, je me demandais s'il est possible qu'on s'assoie ici. " Demanda-t-elle, toujours très souriante.

" On? " Répéta le blond en cherchant une autre personne. Non, l'étudiante était seule.

" Oh, Squall ne devrait plus tarder. Il est parti se chercher un soda. " Répondit la brune en prenant finalement place à côté de Cloud sans attendre de réponse. Ce dernier voulut le lui faire remarquer mais n'en eut pas le temps. " Bon sang, ils sont toujours aussi désagréables ici? Quand je suis rentrée, tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'était des moqueries et des chuchotements pendant qu'ils me regardaient tous. Et on dit que c'est moi la gamine. " Commença-t-elle à se plaindre.

Le blond n'entendit pas vraiment la suite, trop occupé à l'ignorer. Peut-être qu'elle finirait par partir s'il ne disait rien?

" Youfie, je crois que tu l'agaces. " Fit-on un peu plus loin devant eux.

Quand Cloud se redressa – quand s'était-il affalé sur sa table? – ce fut pour apercevoir un jeune homme d'assez grande taille, les cheveux châtains et soigneusement coiffés. Une cicatrice, clairement visible, trônait entre ses yeux d'un bleu quasiment gris qui semblaient refléter l'ennui profond dont il était lui aussi victime.

" J'ai trouvé des places! Dépêche-toi de t'asseoir avant qu'on ne nous les prenne! " S'exclama Youfie en agitant les bras.

" Est-ce que tu as au moins demandé si ça ne le dérangeait pas? " Demanda le châtain en prenant place à côté de la jeune femme, l'imitant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

" Il n'a pas répondu donc j'ai considéré ça comme un 'non, je t'en prie, assieds-toi.' "

Le blond et le châtain lui lancèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de penser.

" Je suis Léon. " Se présenta le balafré en tendant la main au blond, qui l'observa faire en haussant les sourcils.

" Elle vient de me dire que tu t'appelles Squall… " Déclara l'autre garçon.

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir les autres étudiants les observer étrangement. Et c'était compréhensible. Ces nouveaux étaient les premiers à qui Cloud parlait; du moins, avec qui il avait échangé plus de trois mots.

" C'est **Léon**. " Marmonna le châtain, son regard s'assombrissant tandis qu'il fixait la brune. Elle prit son air le plus innocent et se mit à sortir ses affaires.

" …Cloud. " Fit le blond d'un ton aussi peu engageant.

oooOOOooo

Le cours, étonnamment, se passa dans le plus grand silence aux côtés de Cloud. Youfie était studieuse et écoutait avec la plus grande attention chacun des mots de leur professeur.

Quand il fut temps de partir, Cloud rangea rapidement ses affaires et se leva mais ne fit pas trois pas avant qu'on ne l'attrape par le poignet. Le blond tourna la tête et serra les dents lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était la brune qui l'avait stoppé.

" Et si on mangeait ensemble? " Proposa-t-elle.

Cloud fronça légèrement les sourcils et observa Léon. Rien que de l'indifférence sur son visage et le blond ne sut donc pas s'il était correct de refuser.

À nouveau, la décision fut prise pour lui. Youfie le tira derrière elle, suivie de Léon, jusqu'au restaurant universitaire.

" Pas là. " Fit sèchement Cloud sans vraiment le vouloir. Les deux nouveaux le regardèrent, surpris. " Je veux dire, il vaut mieux manger ailleurs. La nourriture n'est pas terrible. "

" Oh, d'accord. On te suit, alors! " Répondit la jeune femme en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

À ce moment, le blond se fit une raison. Il ne risquait rien à se montrer serviable le temps que les deux étudiants soient plus à l'aise. De toute façon, ils auraient vite fait d'aller parler à d'autres puis de l'oublier. Et ce serait très bien comme ça.

Ils se mirent en route et traversèrent la rue pour en emprunter une juste en face. Il y avait peu de monde et Léon lui-même commença à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas retombés dans un coin malfamé. Mais très rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant un petit restaurant d'allure modeste et accueillante. Le premier réflexe qu'eurent Youfie et Léon fut de consulter le menu affiché à l'entrée pour être certains de ne pas avoir à payer leur repas plus cher que prévu. Ils furent agréablement étonnés par les prix très raisonnables de la plupart des plats.

En entrant, une odeur de viande grillée entra leurs narines et leur ouvrit l'appétit. Un comptoir placé juste en face de l'entrée laissait voir les cuisines par un espace dans le mur où les cuisiniers déposaient les plats commandés par les clients. Un homme venait les chercher puis entrait à l'intérieur de l'auberge par une porte battante.

" Bienvenue dans la taverne des Tilmitt! " Dit la fille au comptoir en souriant aux nouveaux clients. " Salut, Cloud! " Ajouta-t-elle en apercevant le blond. Ce dernier se contenta de la saluer d'un bref signe de tête. " Oh, tu as amené des amis? C'est rare, venant de toi. "

" Ils sont nouveaux à la fac. Je leur montre les environs. "

" Je vois. " Dit la châtaine pour elle-même. " Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez? "

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez? " Demanda Youfie, excitée à l'idée de manger dans une taverne. Cette agréable odeur aurait suffi à lui redonner assez d'énergie pour le reste de la journée. Elle s'approcha du comptoir et commença à lire le menu.

" Je te conseille le plat du jour : une délicieuse viande de shoopuf grillée avec une julienne de petits légumes et des pommes de terre à la vapeur. Tu peux choisir la sauce que tu veux pour accompagner ton plat. En principe, on paie un petit supplément mais puisque c'est votre premier repas ici, ça ne vous coûtera rien. " Fit la demoiselle avec un clin d'œil.

" Vraiment? Alors je prendrai le plat du jour avec une sauce au poivre. " Dit Youfie en hochant la tête, arrêtant son choix.

" Parfait. Et vous? "

" Je prendrai les lasagnes à la Tilmitt. " Dit Cloud en fouillant ses poches pour trouver de l'argent.

" Tes préférées. " Taquina la châtaine avec un sourire malicieux, qui grandit un peu plus quand le blond rougit très légèrement. Léon ne manqua pas de noter ce détail.

" Que prendra le second Apollon? "

" Selphie. " Prévint Cloud.

" La même chose que lui. " Dit Léon, impassible.

Ils payèrent leurs repas puis partirent prendre place à la table indiquée par Selphie. Il n'y avait pas tellement de monde dans le restaurant et pendant un instant, Léon eut peur que le peu d'affluence n'ait un rapport avec la qualité des repas. Mais il s'était inquiété pour rien. Les lasagnes que Cloud et lui avaient prises comportaient différents types de fromages et des dés de jambon; un changement fort appréciable et un mélange exquis. Youfie ne s'était pas plainte non plus et il en déduisit qu'elle avait bien mangé aussi.

" Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas plus de monde? C'est pourtant très bon. " Demanda Youfie, surprise. Elle posa sa serviette près de son assiette et se frotta le ventre.

" C'est à cause d'une chaîne de restaurants qui a ouvert tout près d'ici et où les gens préfèrent aller manger. " Répondit Selphie, qui était venue débarrasser leur table. " Ils paient plus cher et mangent moins bien. Je ne comprends pas très bien leur choix. "

" Heureusement que Cloud vous fait de la pub. " Taquina la brune. La remarque fit rire Selphie.

" Bavard comme il est, ça ne ramènera pas grand monde. "

Youfie regarda la serveuse, à moitié confuse et prête à défendre le blond.

" Elle n'a pas tort. " Dit le blond en haussant les épaules.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Les trois étudiants restèrent un peu plus longtemps dans la taverne et ne partirent que lorsqu'ils risquèrent d'être en retard au cours suivant. Ils furent séparés pendant tout l'après-midi et Youfie se plaignit d'être seule alors que Squall/Léon resterait avec Cloud. Le blond avait demandé si elle s'en sortirait seule et le châtain avait souri en disant qu'elle ne rencontrerait aucun type de problème.

Cloud choisit de ne pas poser de questions à ce sujet.

Les deux garçons n'échangèrent pas tellement de mots pendant la leçon et les quelques regards qu'ils lançaient parfois aux autres élèves étaient souvent identiques.

" Ce qu'elle est énervante, cette rousse au cinquième rang. " Marmonna Squall en fronçant les sourcils. " Elle se retourne vers nous depuis tout à l'heure avant de rire avec ses voisines. Ce qui m'agace le plus, c'est surtout qu'elle se croit discrète alors que je la vois faire à chaque fois. "

Cloud cligna des yeux comme s'il sortait d'une transe.

" Toi aussi? " Demanda-t-il, les sourcils haussés en regardant son voisin, qui eut la même expression. " On est au moins d'accord sur ce point. "

Ils échangèrent un sourire sournois et se mirent à donner leurs avis sur les différents élèves. Pour une fois, ce fut à l'avant de la salle de classe que l'air se faisait lourd…

oooOOOooo

En à peine une semaine, Cloud et Squall – le blond avait fini par l'appeler par ce prénom, qu'il trouvait plus joli, et le châtain l'avait laissé faire sans rien dire – s'étaient trouvé tellement de points communs qu'ils finirent par se demander s'ils n'étaient pas de la même famille.

Youfie était jalouse de leurs rapports amicaux. Tout d'abord, elle ne comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait toujours pas le droit d'appeler le châtain Squall alors que Cloud le faisait tout le temps. Ensuite, elle se sentait très souvent mise de côté quand ils étaient réunis et que les deux garçons étaient absorbés par leur conversation. Elle découvrit rapidement qu'ils cherchaient simplement à l'agacer en agissant de la sorte.

" Vous êtes nuls. " Marmonna-t-elle avant de s'éloigner à la fin du cours en faisant semblant d'être vexée.

Cloud avait souri discrètement pendant que Squall, lui, s'était mis à rire ouvertement. Le blond avait fait ses adieux à ce dernier pour se rendre à la leçon suivante avec la brune. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la faculté quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était déjà tombée et Cloud proposa d'accompagner Youfie jusqu'à la résidence dans laquelle Squall et elle habitaient. Ce ne fut que ce soir là qu'ils découvrirent qu'ils logeaient au même endroit. Leurs horaires différents ne leur avaient encore jamais permis de rentrer chez eux ensemble.

" Hé, Youfie! " Appela un homme un peu plus loin dans la rue. Il titubait en avançant vers le duo, une bouteille presque vide à la main. Il la porta rapidement à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée puis se remit à marcher dans leur direction.

" Pas encore lui… " Marmonna la brune en s'accrochant inconsciemment au bras du blond.

" Tu le connais? " Demanda Cloud, un sourcil haussé tandis qu'il observait l'ivrogne. Il regarda ensuite la brune.

" Non. Il m'a juste vue prendre mon courrier à la résidence et a lu mon nom sur la boite. Il n'arrête pas de venir me parler depuis et on dirait qu'il n'a pas encore compris qu'il m'agace. "

L'individu s'arrêta devant les deux étudiants et regarda Cloud des pieds à la tête, visiblement mécontent.

" C'qui c'ui là? " Bredouilla l'inconnu, tellement ivre qu'il ne savait plus parler convenablement.

" Ça ne vous regarde pas. " Déclara Youfie en faisant un pas vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle agrippa la manche du pull de Cloud pour l'entrainer avec elle. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils seraient tranquilles. Cependant, le poivrot ne semblait pas décidé à les laisser partir si facilement. De sa main libre, il attrapa la brune par l'épaule et la tira vers lui, la faisant tomber tant son geste avait été brusque.

" J'te préviens, on touche pas à ma gon – " Commença-t-il.

Cloud, lui, voyait rouge. Youfie s'était relevée immédiatement et ne semblait pas avoir eu mal, mais le fait qu'elle ait été maltraitée restait inchangé. Furieux, le blond poussa brutalement l'autre homme, qui tomba à la renverse en agitant inutilement les bras et les jambes. Il n'en faudrait pas plus pour le rendre inoffensif.

" Sale con! " Hurla l'homme à terre.

Le blond avait oublié que l'ivrogne tenait une bouteille et quand elle fut lancée dans sa direction, Cloud leva un bras pour la bloquer. Elle se brisa au contact et les quelques éclats tombèrent au sol sans faire de bruit.

" Cloud! " S'exclama la brune, les mains levées à ses lèvres comme pour retenir un cri d'effroi.

Son ami se contenta d'avancer vers le poivrot pour le frapper au ventre d'un coup de pied puis il prit la main de Youfie pour l'emmener à l'intérieur, une série d'injures sortant de la bouche du poivrot. Une fois entrés, il poussa un long soupir.

" Tu n'as rien? " Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille, qui secoua rapidement la tête.

" Allons voir mon frère, il doit avoir une trousse de secours. " Dit-elle rapidement en se dirigeant vers l'une des chambres, sa main toujours dans celle du blond.

" Tu as un frère? " Demanda Cloud, curieux.

" Quoi? Tu n'as pas encore compris? " Demanda la plus petite, un sourcil haussé. " Squall est mon frère. "

La nouvelle fut un léger choc pour le blond. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre du balafré. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la porte, il semblait agacé d'être dérangé mais le visage pâle et inquiet de sa sœur le changea aussitôt, le rendant inquiet à son tour. Il remarqua aussi les mains jointes de ses visiteurs et ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus.

Youfie expliqua brièvement la situation à son frère pendant qu'il désinfectait les quelques coupures qu'avait Cloud. Elles n'avaient rien de grave mais mettraient peut-être du temps à se cicatriser complètement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Squall se leva pour aller ranger sa mallette.

" Attends. " Fit Cloud en attrapant l'un des bras de Youfie. Il en souleva la manche et révéla un coude écorché. " Je me disais aussi… "

" Je ne l'avais même pas senti. " Dit sincèrement la brune en observant sa peau abondamment griffée.

Le châtain la soigna et l'autre garçon choisit ce moment pour leur faire ses adieux et retourner dans sa chambre. Il réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé et poussa un long soupir. Il se souvenait encore d'un événement semblable qui s'était déroulé auparavant. Mais les souvenirs qu'il apporta l'obligèrent à penser à autre chose.

oooOOOooo

_" Cloud, est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi? " _

_" Pardon? "_

_" Tu m'as bien compris. " _

_" …Mais, c'est tellement soudain. Enfin, je veux dire – "_

_" Dois-je en conclure que c'est un non? " Des bras qui se croisent et un regard qui s'assombrit. _

_" N-Non, pas du tout. Je veux bien, oui. " Un sourire d'abord timide puis rayonnant. " Avec plaisir! "_

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Il leva une main à son front ruisselant de sueur et se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Il n'avait pourtant pas fait de cauchemar mais se rappeler ce passage de sa vie lui donnait toujours la nausée et le faisait trembler de façon incontrôlée.

" _Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve de ça? _" Se demanda-t-il en se levant pour prendre un verre d'eau. Il prit un verre posé sur son bureau et se dirigea vers le lavabo placé dans l'un des coins de sa chambre. Il alluma la lumière et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Comme il s'en était douté, il était pâle et ses yeux avaient même rougi. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir pleuré et ce n'était probablement pas le cas.

Cloud vida son verre d'un trait et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, pensif. Il réfléchit pendant un moment à ce qui aurait pu réveiller les souvenirs qu'il s'était efforcé de cacher dans un coin de son esprit, et il finit par réaliser que son altercation avec l'ivrogne qui s'en était pris à la brune était probablement à l'origine de son problème. Le blond leva une main à ses yeux et les frotta.

" Je crois qu'il est temps de m'éloigner. " Murmura-t-il à lui-même.

oooOOOooo

C'est donc suite à cela que les semaines suivantes, Cloud évita Youfie et Squall le plus possible. Il redevint le garçon solitaire qu'il avait toujours été et se surprit à ne pas regretter l'absence du duo. Il avait vraiment réussi à se détacher de tout, finalement.

Au début, la séparation brutale arrangea Squall, qui accepta volontiers d'éloigner sa sœur du blond. Elle, par contre, avait plus de mal à accepter ce qui se passait et lorsqu'elle atteignit sa limite, elle décida qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son frère.

" À quoi est-ce que vous jouez, vous deux?! " Lança-t-elle en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre du châtain, assis sur son lit à bouquiner. " Du jour au lendemain, plus personne ne se parle sans la moindre explication, et j'ai comme l'impression que vous êtes les seuls à vraiment comprendre ce qui arrive. Je veux des explications, Léon! "

Le châtain poussa un long soupir.

" Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais ça me va très bien comme ça. " Marmonna-t-il en poursuivant sa lecture.

" Pourquoi? "

" Parce que, c'est tout. Il avait l'air plutôt distant au début mais je me rends compte que ce n'est qu'un rôle qu'il joue. Monsieur joue les héros et sauve ma sœur et ensuite, il la prend par la main pour la conduire à son grand frère. Il se fout vraiment de moi! " S'emporta le châtain en refermant son livre brusquement.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça? " Demanda la brune, confuse. " C'était gentil de sa part de m'avoir défendue. "

" Oui mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de te tripoter. " Lança Squall.

" Il ne me tripotait pas, il me donnait la main! " Fit sa sœur en levant les mains au ciel dans un geste d'exaspération. " Et ce n'est même pas le premier à le faire. Irvine me donnait la main, Zell le faisait aussi, même Vincent. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'embête que ce soit justement Cloud qui le fasse? "

Il y eut un moment de silence évocateur et pendant ce laps de temps, Youfie eut une révélation.

" Noooon. " Fit-elle en souriant sournoisement à son frère, dont la mine se renfrogna un peu plus. " Tu es jaloux. "

" Quoi? " Demanda innocemment le châtain.

" Tu es jaloux parce qu'il m'a donné la main et pas à toi. Tu en pinces pour lui! " Fit la plus jeune en pointant Squall du doigt. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompu. " Je suis plutôt contente de moi. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que ce serait tout à fait ton style de garçon. On dirait que j'ai encore vu juste. "

" Ça ne change rien au fait que je refuse de lui adresser la parole. " S'entêta l'autre en reprenant son livre maintenant qu'il s'était calmé.

" Pourquoi ça? Tu ne vas quand même pas lui en vouloir pour si peu? " Fit Youfie, les yeux écarquillés. " En plus, il ne sait même pas ce que tu penses de lui. Tu ne trouves pas que ta réaction est injuste et complètement puérile? "

" Et la sienne, alors? Il ne nous a plus parlé du jour au lendemain sans nous donner d'explications. " Lança le châtain. " J'ai horreur des lunatiques. "

" C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Il m'a aidée et après ça, il s'est sauvé. Tu crois que c'est parce qu'il a peur de croiser d'autres types louches s'il nous fréquente? "

" Tu es déjà bien assez louche donc non, je ne pense pas que ce soit la raison. "

Squall évita de justesse le coussin que lui avait jeté sa sœur avant de commencer à se plaindre une nouvelle fois. Après mûre réflexion, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être parler à Cloud, ne serait-ce que pour connaître la raison de son soudain éloignement, et il mit son plan à exécution dès le lendemain. Il avait remarqué l'air agacé du blond lorsqu'il prit place à côté de lui mais choisit de l'ignorer.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? " Demanda Squall lorsque le professeur débuta le cours.

" Rien. " Répondit rapidement l'autre sans lever les yeux vers son voisin.

" Tu nous évites sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Youfie est vraiment déçue, au moins autant que moi. Si tu en as marre de nous voir, aie au moins le courage de nous le dire franchement. " Fit le châtain. Il lança un regard mauvais aux étudiants qui s'étaient mis à les observer et ils se retournèrent aussitôt. " Alors? "

" Ce n'est pas ça. Je suis bien tout seul, c'est tout. Et puis, vous aviez simplement besoin qu'on vous aide à vous habituer aux environs, ce que j'ai fait. Pourquoi vous restez alors que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi? "

" Parce qu'on est amis, pour quelle autre raison? " Fit le châtain.

Quand il vit Cloud froncer légèrement les sourcils, il retint un commentaire. Un nouveau coup d'œil à l'avant de la salle révéla qu'ils attiraient de plus en plus l'attention du reste de la classe. Squall attrapa le poignet de son voisin, se leva et sortit de la salle, forçant le blond à le suivre. Ils se réfugièrent dans les escaliers, entre deux étages.

" On est amis, n'est ce pas? " Répéta Squall lorsqu'ils furent seuls, les bras croisés.

Cloud se mit à gesticuler nerveusement, serrant puis desserrant les poings. Quelque chose l'ennuyait et le châtain ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Pendant un instant, il eut espoir que Cloud ait lui aussi développé plus que de l'amitié.

" Je… Je ne me lie pas d'amitié aussi facilement. " Finit par avouer l'autre en se laissant tomber sur l'une des marches pour s'asseoir. " Ce n'est pas parce que c'est vous. C'est la même chose avec tout le monde. "

" Pourtant, tu semblais plutôt à l'aise quand tu étais avec nous. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vraiment vu sourire ou rire mais tu étais plus expressif que pendant les premiers jours où on s'est parlé. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu es parti. "

" Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas à cause de vous alors oublie. " Insista Cloud en secouant la tête. Il fixa le sol du regard, son expression redevenue aussi indifférente que lors de leur première rencontre.

" Très bien. Mais avant ça, je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu refuses de nous parler. Je pense en avoir le droit. "

Cloud avait très envie de lui dire qu'il agissait comme un enfant à parler de cette façon mais il se dit qu'au final, c'était peut-être lui le plus puérile des deux. Le blond réfléchit un instant puis prit une grande inspiration. Il serait enfin tranquille s'il expliquait tout à Squall; du moins, le strict minimum. Le châtain continuerait sans lui et tous seraient heureux comme ça.

" Quand Youfie a été malmenée par ce type et que je l'ai défendue, ça m'a rappelé de vieux souvenirs pas très agréables. J'avais rencontré une fille comme ça. Elle s'était faite agressée dans la rue et je l'ai aidée. On s'est vite liés d'amitié et un peu plus tard, elle m'a trahi. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine et depuis, je côtoie les gens le moins possible. " Expliqua rapidement le blond.

Squall resta interdit pendant un moment et vint finalement s'asseoir près de son compagnon, qui le regarda faire du coin de l'œil.

" Je vois. " Fit le châtain en fermant les yeux un instant. " Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Youfie fera la même chose? Que je ferai la même chose? "

" Je préfère ne pas me lier aux autres trop facilement. Vous me parlez aujourd'hui mais si ça se trouve, ce sera tout d'ici quelques semaines, peut-être même quelques jours. "

" C'est ce qui est en train de se produire, parce que tu l'as provoqué. " Commenta Squall, un sourcil haussé.

" Je suppose que m'attacher à nouveau m'effraie un peu. " Confia le blond en croisant les bras au dessus de ses genoux avant de poser le menton. " Je préfère tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. "

" Moi je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête maintenant. "

À ces mots, Cloud se redressa et observa Squall, les sourcils haussés. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge.

" Youfie non plus, bien sûr. " Ajouta-t-il en se grattant la joue.

Il baissa les yeux vers son compagnon, qui rit brièvement et très discrètement. Cloud posa alors la joue sur ses bras toujours croisés et offrit pour la première fois un sourire sincère et doux au châtain.

" Merci. " Dit-il simplement.

Squall sentit quelque chose se nouer au creux de son estomac pour l'empêcher de montrer trop clairement l'effet qu'avait le blond sur lui à cet instant précis.

oooOOOooo

" Je suis teeeeellement contente que tu reviennes, Cloud! Espèce d'idiot, tu m'as fait peur! " Se lamentait Youfie en s'accrochant à Cloud comme à une bouée de sauvetage qu'on lui avait lancée alors qu'elle était en pleine mer.

" Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. Soit tu es contente, soit tu es en colère; pas les deux en même temps. " Commenta Squall de son côté.

" Youfie, serre-moi fort, tu veux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu écrases quelque chose. " Gémit Cloud en essayant d'écarter les bras qui s'étaient resserrés comme un étau autour de sa taille.

" _Quelque chose qui pourrait éventuellement servir dans les semaines à venir._ " Pensa le châtain en cachant un sourire amusé et un brin pervers.

" Squall m'a tout expliqué. Je te promets de toujours te suivre comme ton ombre, tu verras! Tu ne pourras plus **jamais** te débarrasser de moi. " Promit la brune en souriant à son ami, qu'elle daigna enfin libérer de son étreinte.

" Est-ce bien rassurant? " Se demanda-t-il tout haut.

" Quand même, cette fille devait être une belle garce pour t'avoir fait ça alors que tu lui étais venu en aide. Si jamais elle a le malheur de me croiser un jour, tu peux être certain qu'elle s'en souviendra toute sa vie. " Menaça Youfie en faisant craquer ses doigts pour appuyer ses propos.

" Je ne crois pas que ce serait une très bonne idée. " Commenta le blond avec un sourire gêné.

Il ne le disait pas clairement mais au fond, il était content de pouvoir parler à nouveau avec Squall et Youfie. Certes, il n'arrivait pas encore à les considérer comme de très bons amis mais il était certain d'être sur la bonne voie.

" C'est normal de vouloir défendre l'honneur d'un ami. " Déclara Youfie en tendant le poing vers Cloud. Il sourit et tendit le sien, le faisant rencontrer délicatement celui de la brune.

" Et de le protéger des ivrognes. " Dit-il d'une voix peu certaine.

Youfie et Squall échangèrent un regard et sourirent. Ce n'était pas encore brillant mais c'était déjà un mieux venant de Cloud.

oooOOOooo

L'étape délicate de la mise en place d'un début de confiance avait été difficilement franchie et Squall se félicitait d'avoir réussi à retrouver aussi facilement le rapport de complicité qui s'était créé entre Cloud et lui. Cependant, le temps passait et il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à se contenter d'une simple amitié. Il avait tenté de laisser quelques indices au blond pour lui suggérer une éventuelle attirance physique mais il semblait littéralement passer au dessus de tous les signaux. Quand Squall se fit un peu plus direct, Cloud se renfrogna complètement et le balafré se dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Le blond n'était visiblement pas attiré par lui de cette manière.

Youfie avait réconforté son frère comme elle le pouvait et lui avait même parlé d'un étudiant de première année qui ressemblait fortement à Cloud, à ceci près qu'il était châtain et un peu plus petit. Certes, Squall le trouvait attirant mais ce n'était pas Cloud. Il était le seul pour qui il portait une attention toute particulière et il n'était pas encore prêt de changer d'avis. Non, pas avant d'avoir tout avoué à Cloud. Tant pis si ses précédentes tentatives s'étaient soldées par des échecs : cette fois, il en aurait vraiment le cœur net quand le blond lui dirait clairement qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

Sa sœur avait décidé de l'aider et de lui préparer le terrain, comme elle l'avait dit. Ce pourquoi elle avait, l'air de rien, pris Cloud à part et s'était mise à parler des garçons qu'elle trouvait plutôt mignons. Le blond avait montré des signes de désaccord pour certains mais avait clairement dit trouver quelques uns très attirants; une confession indirecte mais qui montrait que le blond regardait aussi les hommes.

C'est donc confiant que Squall se rendit à la chambre de Cloud, un soir, pour lui faire sa grande déclaration.

" C'est surprenant de te voir arriver comme ça, sans prévenir. " Dit le blond en rangeant quelques affaires qui traînaient ici et là. " Désolé pour le désordre. "

" Ce n'est rien. Ce serait pareil chez moi si Youfie ne rangeait pas à ma place. " Confia le châtain en se grattant la nuque. " _Bien, je suis entré, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver le bon moment pour tout lui déballer._ " Pensa-t-il.

" Si seulement j'avais une sœur. " Plaisanta Cloud en prenant place sur le lit. " Tu voulais quelque chose? "

" Eh bien, j'étais simplement venu pour te parler. " Commença Squall en regardant le blond d'un air incertain. L'autre hocha la tête et lui fit signe de continuer. " On a fini par devenir de très bons amis, tous les deux. "

" C'est vrai. " Admit Cloud en regardant le sol, un sourire discret aux lèvres. " Je ne pensais pas que j'en serais capable mais j'ai fini par vous apprécier beaucoup, toi et Youfie. Elle est comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue et toi – "

Squall se crispa, craignant ce qui allait suivre.

" – mon meilleur ami. Ce qui n'est pas bien difficile puisque tu es le seul. " Fit le blond en haussant les épaules. " J'espère que ça ne changera pas. "

" Justement, à ce propos… " Commença le châtain. Il vit son ami le regarder d'un air inquiet. " Moi, je voudrais que ça change. "

Cloud se leva brusquement et avança vers le châtain, perdu.

" Quoi? M – Mais il n'y a rien eu de particulier. Ou alors, j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'a contrarié? Je – "

" Calme-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber. Bien au contraire. " L'interrompit Squall en posant les mains sur les épaules du blond. Ce dernier les observa étrangement, les sourcils froncés, puis regarda son ami. " Je voudrais qu'on ne soit plus amis mais plutôt… Enfin… "

Là, les mots que Squall avait pris soin de retenir avant de parler à Cloud ne vinrent plus. Il ouvrit puis ferma la bouche bêtement sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Mais il devait faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait à son ami, même s'il ne pouvait plus s'expliquer clairement; d'autant plus que le blond attendait toujours qu'il finisse sa phrase. Squall n'en était pas certain mais il lui semblait détecter de l'inquiétude, presque de la peur dans le regard de Cloud mais il se dit que son comportement étrange devait probablement l'inquiéter. Squall s'inquiétait lui-même.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien dire, le châtain laissa ses mains glisser le long des bras du blond pour finalement se poser à sa taille. Il fit pour les laisser descendre jusqu'aux hanches de Cloud mais les mains de ce dernier se posèrent sur les siennes et les éloignèrent vivement. En levant la tête, Squall vit le visage de Cloud blêmir.

" Oh non, c'est pas vrai. " Murmura le blond en faisant plusieurs pas en arrière.

" Ecoute, Cloud – "

" Non, tais-toi. Ne dis rien. S'il te plaît. " Le coupa l'autre en reprenant place sur le matelas, le visage caché dans ses mains.

Aucun ne parla pendant un long moment et Squall fut tenté de partir. Il en fut incapable. Il ne voulait pas abandonner Cloud quand il était encore si confus.

" Je suis désolé si ce que j'ai fait t'a perturbé. J'aurais peut-être dû m'assurer de ton orientation avant de te parler. " S'excusa le châtain en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour repousser les mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

" Ce n'est pas une question d'orientation. " Admit l'autre en posant les mains sur ses cuisses, les poings serrés.

" Alors… C'est moi? Ce n'est pas grave si je ne suis pas ton genre, tu ne peux pas – "

" Ce n'est pas ça non plus. " Le coupa l'autre, agacé. " C'est une longue histoire. "

Le blond ramena alors les genoux contre sa poitrine et passa les bras autour. Il était toujours aussi pâle et le châtain se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer cette fois. La dernière fois que Cloud avait réagi comme ça, c'était après qu'il ait aidé sa sœur.

" Y aurait-il une chose que tu ne m'as pas dite? " Questionna Squall en venant s'asseoir près du blond, prenant soin de ne pas être trop près de lui. " À moins que ça ne soit trop personnel et, dans ce cas, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler. "

" C'est personnel, en effet, mais… " Commença Cloud sans finir sa phrase. " Est-ce que tu as un peu de temps devant toi? "

Squall acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'installa un peu plus confortablement pendant que Cloud lui expliquait tout.

_Le lycée, c'était véritablement un grand moment de panique pendant la scolarité d'un enfant. Ça débouchait sur le BAC et les enseignants ne se privaient pas de le rappeler aux lycéens chaque jour, chaque fois que l'un d'eux ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui était dit ou avait une mauvaise note à un devoir. Cloud pensait être un peu plus tranquille en sortant du collège mais il se rendit vite compte dès ses premiers mois dans le nouvel établissement qu'il n'en serait rien. Malheureusement pour lui, il faisait partie de ceux qui devaient fournir des efforts colossaux pour attendre ne serait-ce que la moyenne._

_Les regards du corps professoral entier étaient posés sur lui, ce cas désespéré qui aurait mieux fait de ne jamais mettre les pieds en seconde générale. Cependant, son professeur principal s'était rendu compte des efforts qu'il fournissait chaque jour et il prit sur lui de donner une seconde chance au blond. Il lui attribua un tuteur parmi les élèves des classes supérieures; et pas n'importe lequel. Il s'agissait de l'élève le plus brillant de l'établissement dont le nom inspirait à la fois le respect et la crainte tant son caractère était impétueux. Un regard suspect dans sa direction et le malheureux était condamné à passer quelques jours sur un lit d'hôpital. _

_Cloud n'était pas exactement rassuré d'avoir à suivre les ordres d'un tel phénomène et il espéra sincèrement qu'il entrerait dans les bonnes grâces de son instructeur improvisé. _

_Chaque jour après les cours, le jeune blond devrait rester une heure de plus pour étudier et espérer ainsi faire remonter sa moyenne générale. Il devrait travailler dans chaque matière et il gémit silencieusement en pensant à la masse supplémentaire de travail qu'il devrait fournir. Il s'imaginait déjà perdre la raison sans même avoir terminé son année de seconde. _

_C'est ainsi que Cloud se retrouva à préparer ses affaires en attendant d'être rejoint par le génie du lycée. Il l'imaginait entrer dans la salle avec un air hautain qui lui laisserait savoir qu'il n'était qu'un misérable élève de seconde, bien inférieur à lui. Il aurait probablement une coiffure immonde, d'énormes lunettes et des tonnes de livres sous les bras. Et il serait plus petit que Cloud. Ça donnerait au moins un avantage au blond. _

_Mais quand la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit enfin, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé. Certes, il fut pris de haut par l'élève mais c'était bien le seul point commun avec ce que Cloud avait imaginé. L'autre garçon avait de longs cheveux couleur argent qui arrivaient jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses, un visage aux traits fins et à la peau lisse et blanche. Ses lèvres fines lui donnaient un air froid, tout comme ses yeux d'un vert inhabituel qui semblaient sonder jusqu'au plus profond de son âme._

_Cloud se sentit frissonner, impressionné par l'aura écrasante qui se dégageait du garçon. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire malicieux lorsqu'il vit le blond gigoter nerveusement sur sa chaise._

_" Bonsoir. " Dit poliment le plus grand en s'avançant vers Cloud comme le ferait un prédateur avec sa proie – pensait le blond. Ce dernier le regarda et hocha timidement la tête. " Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne vais pas te manger. " Taquina-t-il avec un petit rire._

_" Pa-pardon. " S'excusa Cloud en baissant les yeux vers ses cahiers encore fermés._

_" Je suis Séphiroth. Et toi, tu es..? " Se présenta l'argenté, qui restait debout à côté de son élève._

_" Cloud. " _

_" Enchanté. J'espère que nos leçons se passeront bien. " _

_Et ce fut le cas. Pendant ses cours particuliers, Cloud apprit que Séphiroth était loin d'être aussi menaçant qu'on ne le disait; en tout cas, quand il était avec lui. Il apprit qu'il avait trois frères dont il était plus ou moins proche, que sa famille était loin d'être aisée et que son intellect était ce qui faisait la fierté de ses parents. Mais apparemment, l'argenté aurait préféré qu'on fasse attention à lui pour des raisons différentes. _

_Ils se découvrirent de nombreuses passions communes et bien souvent, ils passaient le reste de la soirée chez l'un ou l'autre à s'amuser pour décompresser après une dure journée passée à étudier. _

_Du statut d'inconnu, Cloud passa à celui de bras droit de Séphiroth, pour qui il effectuait les basses besognes et se salissait les mains. L'argenté ne s'en prenait directement à quelqu'un que lorsque l'affaire était très importante. Dans ces situations, Cloud était chargé de surveiller que personne ne les repère et devait les éliminer si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir._

_Les adolescents ne cherchèrent pas à démentir les rumeurs; ils les trouvaient bien trop amusantes. Cloud se sentit quand même un peu désolé pour tous les inquiets dont il faisait parti auparavant et il ne dévoila la vérité qu'à ses amis les plus proches, pour avoir la conscience tranquille. _

_" Quels abrutis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuierait sans eux. N'est-ce pas, Cloud? " Demanda Séphiroth pendant l'une de leurs leçons particulières, après s'être calmé d'un long fou rire._

_" Tu me crois si je te dis que moi aussi j'étais persuadé que ces rumeurs étaient vraies? " Demanda le blond avec un sourire gêné._

_" Vraiment? " Demanda Séphiroth, un sourcil haussé._

_" Il faut dire que ton regard n'aide vraiment pas. On a toujours l'impression que tu es prêt à sauter au cou du premier venu. Je trouvais ça plutôt inquiétant, au début. " _

_" Au début? Tu en penses quoi, maintenant? " Taquina l'argenté, assis sur une chaise face au pupitre de Cloud. Il se pencha en avant et plongea son regard d'émeraude dans celui du plus jeune, dont le visage prit un teint cramoisi._

_" Euh, eh bien… " Fit l'autre, qui tentait désespérément de déglutir, sans succès. _

_Cloud éprouvait quelques difficultés à dissimuler l'attachement qui s'était lentement installé entre lui et son compagnon, pour qui il n'éprouvait plus de sentiments complètement platoniques. Il lui semblait avoir perçu des signaux semblables chez l'autre adolescent mais il ne pouvait le déclarer avec certitude. Ce pourquoi il préféra ne rien dire de tout ça à celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami. _

_Cloud se mordit la lèvre quand l'argenté ne bougea pas et continua à le fixer du regard, à présent plutôt sérieux qu'amusé._

_" Est-ce que tu pourrais… " Commença le blond en regardant partout sauf face à lui. _

_Il fut cependant bien obligé de reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur quand ce dernier posa les mains sur ses joues et s'approcha un peu plus jusqu'à faire se toucher le bout de leurs lèvres. Quand Cloud ne protesta pas – il était trop étonné pour réagir, en fait – Séphiroth les pressa plus fermement et mordilla délicatement la lèvre inférieure du blond. _

_" Que- Qu'est-ce que – " Bredouilla Cloud, le visage plus rouge que jamais, quand il put parler à nouveau. _

_" Cloud, est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi? " Demanda Séphiroth, très sérieux. Il se mit à caresser les joues du blond avec les pouces, ses mains toujours posées sur ses joues._

_" Pardon? "_

_Cloud cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu._

_" Tu m'as bien compris. " _

_Apparemment, oui._

_" …Mais, c'est tellement soudain. Enfin, je veux dire – "_

_" Dois-je en conclure que c'est un non? " Le regard de Séphiroth s'assombrit tandis qu'il se reculait et croisait les bras, visiblement déçu._

_" N-Non, pas du tout. Je veux bien, oui. " Le sourire de Cloud se fit d'abord timide puis rayonnant. " Avec plaisir! "_

_oOo_

_Les notes de Cloud s'étaient considérablement améliorées et même s'il n'atteignait pas encore les seize de moyenne, ses résultats restaient satisfaisants. Il passa donc en première sans difficulté puis en terminale. Séphiroth avait dû suivre une autre voie lorsqu'il eut son examen et commença les cours à l'université. Cela n'empêcha pas le couple de rester uni, même s'ils se voyaient beaucoup moins souvent, et ils se rendirent compte que la distance ne faisait que les rapprocher davantage. _

_" Arrête de… Hn…Tourner autour du pot. " Souffla Cloud en sentant son amant lui mordiller l'intérieur de la cuisse. _

_" Tu devrais savoir que la précipitation n'apportera rien de bon. " Répondit l'argenté en se redressant pour observer le blond au visage implorant. _

_Se sentant d'humeur taquine, Séphiroth se laissa glisser vers l'avant et embrassa passionnément Cloud. Sa langue trouva très vite celle de son partenaire et elles entamèrent une danse endiablée, chacune luttant pour dominer l'autre. L'argenté aimait beaucoup ce côté téméraire chez Cloud; téméraire et voué à l'échec puisqu'il ne gagnait jamais à ce jeu. L'argenté retint un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit le blond faire se rencontrer leurs aines à plusieurs reprises, les frictions provoquant de multiples frissons qui parcoururent la totalité de son corps. _

_Le sourire qu'affichait Cloud montrait à quel point il était fier d'avoir tant d'effets sur son amant. Ce dernier ne laissait peut-être pas paraître grand-chose sur son visage mais son membre, lui, le trahissait complètement. _

_Les ébats amoureux se déroulaient toujours de cette façon. Chacun tentait de faire craquer l'autre en premier et il s'avérait qu'ils s'étaient trouvé un adversaire de taille. _

_En somme, ils filaient le parfait amour. _

_Un peu plus tard, ils firent la rencontre d'Aérith, une jeune femme que Cloud avait aidée alors qu'un individu tentait de lui voler ses affaires. Elle était absolument charmante et très gentille. Cloud s'était vite attaché à elle et lorsqu'il la présenta à Séphiroth, il s'avéra qu'ils se connaissaient déjà. Apparemment, ils étaient dans la même promotion et se parlaient assez facilement. Aérith se joignit donc souvent aux deux amants lors de leurs promenades en ville et bientôt, ils formèrent un trio inséparable. _

_" Hé, vous n'auriez pas vu Séphiroth, par hasard? " Demanda Cloud à un groupe d'étudiants pendant une fête organisée chez un garçon dont les parents s'étaient absentés pour le week-end. _

_" Si. Il est monté avec Aérith il y a un petit moment. " Répondit l'un d'eux avec un sourire malicieux._

_"Ok, merci. " Fit le blond en s'éloignant. Il les entendit vaguement lui dire de rester pour ne rien interrompre mais les ignora. Séphiroth ne risquait pas de faire grand avec une femme puisqu'il l'avait lui, un homme. Ce fut donc le cœur léger de toute contrariété que le blond se rendit à l'étage et inspecta les chambres._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ses deux amis sous les draps, trop occupés pour l'entendre arriver. _

_Le blond resta planté là, bouche bée, sans savoir quoi dire. Quand Aérith tourna la tête vers lui et le remarqua enfin, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise et demanda à l'argenté d'arrêter. _

_" Cloud… " Murmura Séphiroth en écartant les mèches qui étaient venues se coller contre ses joues moites. _

_" Tu… Je croyais que tu n'étais pas… " Bredouilla le blond en faisant un pas en arrière. " Et avec __**elle**__, en plus! " Lança-t-il, sa colère se réveillant enfin. _

_" Je peux tout expl – "_

_" Expliquer quoi? Que tu te la fais depuis des mois et que je ne m'en étais pas encore rendu compte? Que je suis trop stupide pour remarquer que mon propre copain me trompe avec une fille?! " Hurla Cloud. La musique, en bas, s'était arrêtée et un silence gêné s'installa dans la maison entière. Tout le monde ignorait jusqu'alors que Séphiroth était gay._

_" Je suis désolé. " Fut tout ce que pu dire l'argenté en baissant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les leva une nouvelle fois vers Cloud, ce fut pour voir qu'il s'était mis à pleurer; de colère ou de chagrin, il n'en était pas certain._

_" Moi aussi. Je suis navré d'avoir été stupide au point de croire que tu étais sincère. " Lança Cloud avant de tourner les talons et de dévaler les escaliers en frottant vigoureusement ses joues d'un revers de manche pour sécher ses larmes. Mais de nouvelles venaient sans cesse les remplacer. _

Quand Cloud eut fini son récit, il ne pleurait pas mais regardait le sol d'un air complètement neutre; une vision perturbante pour Squall. À la place du blond, il aurait été complètement chamboulé, probablement. Mais visiblement, ça faisait des années que tout ça s'était passé. Peut-être que le temps avait fini par apaiser les souffrances de Cloud et qu'il pouvait à présent parler sans souci.

" Apprendre à faire confiance à nouveau, c'est une chose; réapprendre à aimer à en devenir fou, c'est complètement différent. J'ai passé ma dernière année de lycée à déprimer et j'ai raté tous les examens à cause de ce salaud. Je ne veux plus mettre mes chances en péril pour quelque chose qui ne durera pas et tu ferais mieux de faire pareil. " Dit le blond.

À ces mots, Squall sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il bouscula Cloud et le plaqua sur le lit, les mains fermement posées sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?! Lâche-moi! " S'exclama Cloud en tentant de se débattre.

" Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne! " Lança aussi furieusement le châtain. " Je ne plaisante pas quand il s'agit d'aimer quelqu'un; n'importe qui pourra te le dire. "

" Laisse-moi, Squall. Je t'en prie, je ne veux plus entendre ça. " Gémit le blond en fermant les yeux pour bloquer l'image de son ami, dont le visage était devenu rouge de colère.

" Arrête de fuir, Cloud! " Lança l'autre.

Un silence pesant s'installa, seulement interrompu par les respirations haletantes des deux jeunes hommes. Le blond avait ouvert les yeux et s'était mis à pleurer en silence. Squall ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire et il s'en voulut d'être la cause de ces larmes, mais lorsqu'il se rappela les paroles de son ami qui l'avait comparé à ce Séphiroth, il se sentit bien moins coupable.

Finalement, les remords prirent le dessus. Le châtain s'excusa à plusieurs reprises et couvrit les joues et les tempes de son ami de baisers pour sécher ses pleurs.

" Ça me fait tellement peur. Je ne veux pas ressentir ça une nouvelle fois. " Chuchota le blond. Son corps choisit de le contredire et ses mains se levèrent. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent dans les mèches châtaines et massèrent doucement le crâne de Squall, qui laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

" Je ne te ferai pas souffrir. " Lui murmura le châtain au creux de l'oreille pendant que l'une de ses mains se glissait sous le pull du blond pour caresser la peau de son ventre et passer le bout des doigts au travers de la naissance de sa toison intime. Squall sentit les muscles se crisper sous ses caresses puis se détendre lentement.

" Je ne veux vraiment pas te dire non mais… " Souffla Cloud en tournant la tête pour trouver les lèvres de son ami, qu'il effleura un court instant.

" Alors ne le dit pas. " Répondit l'autre en faisant se rencontrer une seconde fois leurs bouches pour entamer un baiser passionné. Il sentit les doigts parcourant ses cheveux se resserrer brusquement et tirer légèrement sur les mèches avant de les relâcher et d'exercer une légère pression pour approcher leur visage davantage et approfondir leur échange.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, ils n'avaient plus de souffle, avaient les lèvres légèrement enflées et étaient complètement décoiffés. Cloud leva la main et tenta de replacer les mèches de Squall correctement.

" Je t'ai complètement décoiffé. " Fit le blond avec une petite mine.

" Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais coiffé au départ. " Fit le plus grand avec un sourire attendri. Il vit Cloud rire doucement en retirant sa main, qu'il laissa tomber à ses cotés. " C'est à mon tour de te remercier. "

" Me remercier de quoi? "

" De me laisser une chance. "

Cloud baissa brièvement les yeux, un peu gêné et se mordilla la lèvre.

" Ça risque de prendre du temps alors si tu changeais d'avis, je comprendrai parfaitement. "

" Ne t'inquiète pas. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. " Répondit l'autre en s'allongeant près du blond.

Il ne chercha pas à le prendre dans ses bras ni même à être plus près qu'à l'accoutumée, et Cloud lui en fut reconnaissant.

oooOOOooo

Squall avait rencontré de nombreuses difficultés avant de pouvoir clamer haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre que Cloud et lui étaient à présent ensemble. Il ne le faisait cependant pas parce que c'aurait été ridicule et que le blond lui en aurait sûrement voulu, à juste titre.

Le châtain avait d'abord dû convaincre le blond de la sincérité de son amitié puis de lui faire suffisamment confiance pour entamer une relation amoureuse. La première étape avait été franchie mais la seconde promettait de demander énormément de temps. Trois mois après sa déclaration, Squall n'avait toujours pas la permission de laisser ses mains aller ni au dessus du nombril ni sous la ceinture du blond et, évidemment, seuls les baisers étaient tolérés. La tension qui grandissait chez Squall était devenue presque palpable et la moindre remarque valait un beau sermon; même venant de Youfie.

La pauvre ne s'était pas doutée de ce qui l'attendrait quand elle se réjouit de savoir son frère avec l'objet de ses attentions. D'un côté, son frère passait sa frustration en se disputant avec elle et de l'autre, Cloud lui faisait part de ses doutes au sujet du châtain; chose dont il n'osait pas parler avec lui de peur de le vexer.

La pauvre brune n'en pouvait plus mais des deux garçons, Cloud était quand même le plus facile à supporter.

" Es-tu certaine que ce soit bien nécessaire? Je serais aussi bien assis. " Fit le blond d'une voix peu assurée, allongé sur le lit de Youfie.

" Puisque je te dis que c'est comme ça qu'il faut procéder. " Répéta Youfie, assise sur une chaise qu'elle avait placée près du lit. " Allez, commence depuis le début. "

Cloud lui lança un dernier regard sceptique puis se mit à fixer le plafond.

" Je suis avec ton frère depuis un bon moment maintenant et je ne suis pas certain de le mériter. "

" Il me semblait qu'on avait réglé ça la semaine dernière. " Soupira la brune en secouant lentement la tête. Le blond la regarda. " Je t'ai déjà dit qu'une relation de confiance la plus totale ne se construit pas en quelques semaines ni même en quelques mois. Mon frère le sait sans doute aussi bien que moi, il n'est pas stupide. Prends ton temps et ne brusque rien. Les décisions hâtives sont rarement bonnes. " Expliqua la plus jeune en agitant un doigt en direction de son 'patient'. " Bien, poursuis. "

Cloud fit la moue mais obéit quand même.

" Je sens bien qu'il est très énervé ces derniers temps et que c'est de ma faute. Il ne me dit rien mais je ne suis pas bête au point de ne pas m'en rendre compte. Je le sens dans sa façon de m'embrasser et de me toucher. Il est moins tendre et – "

" Oui, bon, n'oublie que tu parles de mon frère et que je n'ai aucunement envie de trop en entendre. Et si on se concentrait un peu plus sur toi? " Le coupa la brune après avoir toussé discrètement pour cacher sa gêne. Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" En fait, j'ai bien envie de le laisser faire mais une autre partie de moi-même refuse catégoriquement de détruire les barrières que j'ai construites pendant toutes ces années. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. "

Cloud poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux. C'était vraiment une situation compliquée pour lui. Il se souvenait avoir attendu bien plus longtemps pour laisser Séphiroth le dévêtir complètement mais il avait été son premier amour, après tout. Il n'avait pas voulu brusquer leur relation. Tout ça pour finir cocu… Il soupira une seconde fois.

" Il me semble que l'étape la plus compliquée a été franchie, non? " Demanda Youfie en s'accoudant au bord de son lit. " D'après le peu d'informations que Squall m'a donné et qui ne révèle rien de trop personnel à ton sujet, ce n'est pas ta première relation sérieuse. "

C'était déjà bien trop personnel au goût du blond.

" Se donner la première fois est probablement l'étape la plus délicate à franchir. C'est en tout cas ce que je pense. Moi, je suis encore innocente alors je ne peux qu'imaginer mais quand j'essaie de me mettre à ta place, je me dis que je n'aurais plus grand-chose à perdre. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais encore vierge alors un coup en plus ou en moins… "

" Tu pourrais au moins mieux choisir tes mots. " Lui fit savoir Cloud en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

" Quoi? Tes phrases ne sont pas très imagées, il me semble. "

" En effet mais tu es une fille, toi. Tu es censée être plus délicate. "

" **Censée**, oui. "

Youfie sourit malicieusement et se leva pour tapoter la tête du blond.

" Nous avons bien travaillé aujourd'hui. " Déclara-t-elle en bombant le torse, fière d'elle.

Squall choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre de sa sœur et les regarda curieusement, se demandant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il appela son amant et ensemble, ils se rendirent au centre ville. La clé USB du châtain l'avait lâché quelques jours plus tôt et il voulait profiter du peu de temps libre qu'il avait pour s'en procurer une nouvelle. Ils se rendirent dans un magasin de distribution de produits culturels et électroniques et se séparèrent une fois à l'intérieur. Cloud n'était que très peu intéressé par les ordinateurs et décida d'aller jeter un œil aux CDs et aux livres.

Il prit soin de surveiller l'heure. Squall lui avait donné rendez-vous aux caisses une demi-heure plus tard. C'était très peu de temps pour le blond mais son compagnon avait horreur des boutiques en général. Cloud se consola en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours revenir seul plus tard. Il vit que le dernier album des Daisies était sorti; le groupe favori de Squall. Le blond voulut l'acheter et tendit la main vers le boitier en levant brièvement le regard.

Cloud écarquilla les yeux et leva brusquement la tête une seconde fois. Il aurait reconnu ces longs cheveux soyeux entre mille.

Dans le rayon juste en face du sien se tenait nul autre que Séphiroth qui, fort heureusement, lui tournait le dos. Le blond paniqua et se figea pendant un instant, ne sachant, n'osant rien faire. Il sembla que l'argenté sentit qu'il était observé car il commença à se retourner. Le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de voir son visage. Il fit volte-face et se précipita à l'autre bout du magasin, où le châtain était supposé être. Cloud l'aperçut rapidement et le rejoignit, rassuré de ne plus être seul.

En voyant son amant arriver, Squall fronça les sourcils. Le visage du blond était légèrement pâle et de la sueur commençait à perler sur son front. De plus, Cloud regardait autour de lui, presque comme s'il s'attendait à être pris par surprise.

" Quelque chose ne va pas? " Demanda Squall en s'approchant du blond pour repousser quelques mèches et les placer derrière les oreilles de Cloud. Ce dernier, à ce geste, recula brusquement.

" Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Est-ce qu'on pourrait rentrer assez rapidement? " Demanda nerveusement le plus petit en continuant à regarder aux alentours.

Le châtain ne fit aucun commentaire et entraina son compagnon jusqu'aux caisses. Le chemin du retour fut relativement épuisant pour lui. Cloud avait beau être moins grand, il marchait beaucoup plus vite que Squall et lorsqu'il fut enfin à sa chambre, il n'avait plus de souffle. Il laissa tomber son sachet sur la table qui lui servait aussi de bureau et passa les mains dans ses cheveux. Il vit Cloud prendre place sur l'unique chaise dans la chambre et pousser un long soupir, à présent plus calme.

" Bon, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui te tracassait autant dans le magasin maintenant que nous sommes à la résidence? " Demanda le châtain en s'appuyant à la table, les bras croisés.

Il vit Cloud ouvrir puis fermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais ne le pressa pas. Il savait que le blond avait souvent besoin d'un peu de temps avant de se confier – il espérait simplement qu'il ne lui faudrait pas des semaines, cette fois.

" Je – J'ai vu Séphiroth. "

La simple mention de l'ancien amant du blond fit se dresser les cheveux à la base de la nuque de Squall.

" Est-ce qu'il t'a vu, lui aussi? " Demanda-t-il prudemment, faisant de son mieux pour contrôler sa voix.

" Non, il me tournait le dos. Et je suis parti avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner. " Répondit aussitôt l'autre en secouant vivement la tête. " Maintenant que je me suis calmé, je trouve que c'était vraiment stupide de réagir de cette façon. Si ça se trouve, il m'aurait simplement ignoré. "

" Le principal, c'est qu'il n'y ait rien eu. " Le rassura le châtain en passant les bras autour des épaules du blond, qui passa les siens autour de la taille de Squall. " J'ai entendu dire qu'ils passent Le Chemin d'une vie à la télé, ce soir. Ça te dirait qu'on le regarde ensemble? "

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce titre? " Demanda le blond, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le châtain lui ébouriffa vigoureusement les cheveux quand il vit que Cloud se moquait.

" Le film n'a rien de romantique. Ça parle d'un tueur en série qui s'en prend à tous ceux qui ont des points communs avec lui. "

" Hé, mais c'est comme ce type dont ils parlaient il y a de ça quelques années! Je crois qu'il s'appelait Ansem, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je me souviens que j'avais même eu peur comme il avait des cheveux platine et que Séphi – " Commença Cloud, pour finalement s'interrompre en plein milieu d'une phrase.

Il leva un regard sincèrement désolé vers son compagnon, qui se contenta de lui sourire chaleureusement.

Il ne pouvait pas effacer le passé de Cloud alors autant l'accepter le plus rapidement possible.

oooOOOooo

Si une telle résolution avait facilement été prise par Squall, c'était une tout autre histoire pour Cloud. Il était nerveux, ne tenait plus en place et était presque trainé jusqu'à la faculté chaque jour par son amant.

" J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose va arriver. " Avait confié le blond pendant un cours.

Ses doutes furent confirmés dès le lendemain. Il sortait d'une leçon et allait attendre son compagnon dans le hall d'entrée mais fut entrainé un peu plus loin par une personne qui avait agrippé son bras. Agacé, Cloud tourna la tête vers l'individu pour lui faire des remontrances mais ses mots moururent au fond de sa gorge quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ex-amant.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, sans rien dire. À l'autre bout du couloir, Squall arrivait avec Youfie mais ils se cachèrent rapidement en voyant la scène se dérouler un peu plus loin.

" Espèce d'idiot, va l'aider au lieu de te cacher! " Chuchota la brune en jetant un œil au couple qui ne parlait toujours pas.

" Non, il faut qu'il se débrouille tout seul. Intervenir maintenant ne l'aiderait pas du tout. " Répondit Squall en imitant sa sœur.

" Et s'il fait un truc louche et que Cloud lui retombe dans les bras? Qu'est-ce que tu feras? "

" Cloud ne se laissera pas avoir. Je lui fais confiance. "

" Tu sais très bien ce qu'on dit du premier amour. On ne l'oublie jamais vraiment. "

De l'autre côté, Séphiroth relâcha le blond et tourna la tête sur le côté pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? " Demanda Cloud, sur la défensive.

" Je voulais te parler, c'est tout. " Répondit l'argenté en regardant enfin l'autre homme. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point Cloud le regardait avec mépris; et le mot était faible.

" Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Je dois partir. "

" Attends. " Ordonna Séphiroth en plaçant les mains sur les épaules du blond pour le pousser contre le mur et l'empêcher de partir. Cloud tenta de l'obliger à le libérer mais sans succès. " Ecoute, nous n'avons jamais vraiment pris le temps de nous expliquer au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé quelques années plus tôt et – "

" Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu as trahi ma confiance et je peux te garantir que je n'ai pas l'intention de te l'accorder une seconde fois. " Lança Cloud, les sourcils froncés.

" Toi aussi, tu m'as trahi, Cloud. " Fit l'argenté, sa voix étrangement calme bien que ses doigts se resserraient autour de ses épaules. " Je t'ai vu avec un autre homme il y a quelques jours. "

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, hébété.

" Et? Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, à ce que je sache. J'ai le droit de refaire ma vie. "

" Tu n'as jamais dit que tu me quittais et je n'ai rien dit à ce sujet non plus. " Insista Séphiroth.

" Mais je n'avais pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit! " S'emporta le plus petit, son corps tout entier tremblant de colère. " Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Que j'allais passer l'éponge et te pardonner aussi facilement? Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai pu souffrir de ce que tu m'as fait! "

" Parce que tu crois que ça ne m'a rien fait, peut-être? " Tonna l'autre à son tour.

Une nouvelle fois, ils restèrent silencieux et se regardèrent longuement, leur respiration saccadée.

" Ça craint pour toi. " Commenta Youfie à voix basse. Elle se frotta les côtes quand sa remarque lui valut un coup de coude.

" Donne-moi une autre chance, Cloud. Non, donne-**nous** une seconde chance. J'ai fait une énorme erreur et je te promets de ne pas recommencer. " Dit Séphiroth d'une voix douce en levant une main pour la poser sur la joue du blond, qui détourna le regard.

" Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne tiendras pas. "

" Tu auras tout ce dont tu as besoin. " Continua l'argenté, ignorant délibérément son interlocuteur. " Je te traiterai mieux que lui; tu seras plus heureux. "

" Je suis déjà heureux avec – "

" Tu n'as sûrement pas oublié tous ces mots qu'on s'est murmurés, ces baisers que l'on a échangés, les caresses que tu acceptais volontiers et que tu me rendais. J'en frissonne encore rien qu'en y repensant. " Chuchota Séphiroth au creux de l'oreille de Cloud, qui ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. " Te fait-il autant trembler de désir et d'excitation chaque fois qu'il te touche? Chaque fois qu'il t'étreint lorsque vous êtes seuls, cachés sous les draps? "

L'argenté se mit à déposer plusieurs baisers dans le cou du blond. Ce dernier se sentit soudainement pris de vertiges. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond. Sa vue se troublait et ses mains devenaient moites. Il appréciait tant ces attentions auparavant, mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, elles l'écœuraient.

Cloud repoussa brusquement l'autre homme, dont le dos frappa le mur juste derrière lui.

" Ne me touche pas. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui en a le droit et ce n'est pas toi. " Déclara le plus jeune en se redressant. Il ramassa le sac qu'il avait laissé tomber un peu plus tôt et le passa par-dessus son épaule. " Il n'y a plus rien, Séphiroth. Passe à quelqu'un d'autre. " Dit-il en regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier voulut parler mais se retint. À la place, il serra les poings et sortit prestement de la faculté sans se retourner, même lorsqu'il vit le second garçon s'accroupir au sol.

Squall attendit un petit moment avant de rejoindre son amant. Il posa une main sur son épaule et fut rassuré de voir que l'autre garçon ne pleurait pas. Il avait l'air épuisé mais semblait bien se porter.

" Rentrons. " Offrit le châtain en tendant la main à Cloud, qui accepta son aide volontiers.

Ce moment, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. La peur, la honte puis le soulagement; un poids immense s'était envolé et lui permettait enfin de se sentir libre.

De ce fait, l'image que les étudiants avaient de Cloud changea du tout au tout. Il s'arrangeait encore et toujours pour rester à l'écart et repoussait systématiquement les quelques courageux qui tentaient d'entamer une conversation avec lui. Les autres étudiants avaient fini par le laisser et l'ignorer, préférant se méfier des regards froids que lançait Squall aux plus insistants. Et dans ces moments là, Cloud ne pouvait pas se retenir de poser la main sur celle de son amant pour la serrer tendrement; une forme de remerciement discret et qui passait totalement inaperçu aux yeux des autres personnes présentes.

Cloud n'était plus ce garçon sinistre au fond de la classe mais plutôt celui qu'un second garçon sinistre gardait jalousement pour lui seul et qui l'avait complètement transformé.

" Il est bien gentil, Squall, d'avoir rendu Cloud plus abordable mais ça ne profite qu'à lui, au final. " Se plaignit une fille, ses voisins acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

" C'est tout à fait normal. C'est lui qui s'est tapé tout le boulot. " Déclara fièrement Youfie, le sourire aux lèvres. " Enfin, je l'ai quand même un peu aidé! "

Elle commença un long récit au sujet de Cloud et de son dévoué serviteur qui était resté dans l'ombre pendant des années, ne reconnaissant son maître que bien plus tard. Evidemment, personne ne la crut. L'un des élèves, en l'entendant raconter son histoire peu convaincante, se leva et lui coupa la parole.

" N'importe quoi! Cloud est un mercenaire qui s'était allié à un terroriste et – "

Le couple au fond de la salle leva les yeux en entendant de l'agitation, quelques rangs devant eux. Ils entendirent le nom du blond répété à plusieurs reprises et ce dernier secoua lentement la tête. Il n'avait pas fini de se voir attribuer toutes sortes de rôles tous plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres.

Du moment qu'il gardait celui qu'il tenait uniquement aux côtés de Squall, il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

oooOFinOooo

oooOBonus : Oui, j'ai osé!Oooo

Le retour des similis :

_" Hé, vous n'auriez pas vu […], par hasard? "_

_" Si. Il est monté avec […] il y a un petit moment. " _

_" Ça alors, quelqu'un a volé les mots […] et […]! "_

Petit clin d'œil? :

" Ce qu'elle est énervante, cette rousse au cinquième rang. " (Ça pourrait être moi vu que je suis souvent assise à cet endroit là en amphi. XD)

Private Joke :

Un silence pesant s'installa, seulement interrompu par les respirations haletantes des deux jeunes hommes. Le blond avait ouvert les yeux et s'était mis à pleurer en silence, son rimmel laissant des traces noires le long de ses joues. (désolée, c'était plus fort que moi)

Parce que c'est mieux comme ça :

[…] l'une de ses mains se glissait sous le pull du blond pour caresser la peau de son ventre et passer le bout des doigts au travers de la naissance de sa toison intime. (Stop aux abdos complètement nus! XD)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

_Une chose incroyable m'est arrivée : j'ai entendu la dernière chanson d'Emmanuel Moire et j'ai aimé. Moi! XD (ce serait encore plus étonnant si ça avait été Maé mais bon, là, ça tiendrait plus du miracle) Et en l'écoutant, je me suis dit : c'est une chanson parfaite pour écrire du SquallxCloud! Donc voilà ce que j'ai pondu en écoutant la chanson. =p _

Merci : La chanson "Adultes et sexy" qui m'a beaucoup inspirée! \o/

Rating : T+ (attention à la présence de personnages OOC!)

oooOOOooo

Le bruit des basses qui résonnaient au creux de l'espace fermé martelait dans ses oreilles et dans son corps tout entier. Son cœur semblait battre au rythme de la musique assourdissante et pendant un instant, il crut qu'il aller exploser sous le choc. Il sentit de la sueur couler le long de sa tempe et leva une main pour l'essuyer avant que l'impertinente ne puisse aller plus loin. Il faisait chaud dans le club et les corps compressés les uns contre les autres ne faisaient qu'augmenter un peu plus la température de la salle.

Il commençait à avoir des vertiges. Il lui fallait de l'air frais et, surtout, retrouver son espace personnel. Sans ménagement, il bouscula les quelques filles venues danser près de lui pour tenter de le charmer en roulant impudiquement des hanches, révélant par moment leurs dessous affriolants, et commença son trajet vers la sortie.

" Léon, ne me dis pas que tu pars déjà! " S'exclama-t-on près de lui.

Le DJ passait à une autre chanson et le volume sonore baissait justement au moment où on l'interpelait. La personne était une brune aux longs cheveux soyeux, au regard taquin et aux formes généreuses que de nombreux hommes avaient admirées sans retenue. Il fallait dire que la tenue de la jeune femme ne pouvait que les inciter à agir de la sorte.

" Je vais prendre un peu l'air. Trop chaud, trop de monde. " Dit rapidement Léon à voix haute pour être entendu par-dessus la nouvelle chanson qui débutait.

" Tu rigoles? On est arrivés il y a à peine une heure! Viens danser! " Insista la jeune femme en l'attrapant par le poignet pour l'entrainer au milieu de la piste de danse bondée.

" Tifa, je voudrais vraiment – " Commença Léon pour finalement se taire quand la brune passa les bras autour de son cou et se mit à danser.

Il pouvait sentir les regards se tourner vers lui et il n'aimait pas vraiment l'attention qu'ils attiraient. Il fallait dire que Tifa était très mignonne et qu'il n'était lui-même pas déplaisant à regarder malgré la cicatrice qui trônait sur son front, entre ses yeux – une vilaine bagarre qui avait mal tourné avec un type de sa fac. Mais si on faisait abstraction de sa marque, sa mâchoire forte, ses cheveux dont il ne prenait pas soin mais qui semblaient toujours si bien coiffés et ses yeux d'un gris profond étaient suffisants pour faire rougir le plus viril des hommes.

" _Quelle idée j'ai eue de mettre ce fichu pantalon en cuir. La prochaine fois, je viens en bermuda. _" Pensa Léon en tirant pour la énième fois sur son pantalon pour laisser respirer la peau de ses fesses.

Un geste qu'il pouvait répéter toutes les trente secondes tant il avait chaud.

" Arrête de faire ça, ça gâche tout. " Le gronda gentiment sa partenaire en faisant une petite moue. " Les filles qui te mâtaient se sont mises à rire, du coup. "

" Je m'en fiche. " Se contenta de répondre l'autre.

" Ne me dis pas que tu es venu avec nous sans raison particulière? Tout le monde ici essaie désespérément de se trouver quelqu'un. Tu ne peux pas ne pas faire partie de ces personnes. "

" Les coups d'un soir, ça me branche pas trop. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. " Grommela le châtain en fronçant les sourcils quand il sentit quelqu'un près de lui, dans son dos.

" Oh, très bien, continue à faire ta tête de mule. Je m'en fiche. " Lança Tifa en se détachant de Léon pour s'éloigner et danser avec une autre personne.

Il poussa un long soupir quand elle partit enfin. Il savait bien que la brune lui courait après depuis des semaines et tentait de le faire plier par tous les moyens mais elle ignorait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

Ses arguments de chocs, aux yeux de Léon, étaient perturbants plutôt qu'attirants.

Le corps du châtain se crispa quand il sentit la personne arrivée depuis peu se coller à lui et continuer à danser. Un léger détail se frottant contre lui le fit savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas, cette fois, d'une autre fille.

" Hé, ho. " Fit Léon en se retournant pour regarder l'opportun.

Aucun autre mot ne sortit quand des yeux bleus amusés fixèrent les siens, à présent perplexes.

À ce moment, le tempo de la musique augmenta d'un cran et fit sursauter Léon, le faisant sortir de sa légère torpeur.

" Tu danses? " Demanda l'inconnu.

Sans attendre de réponse, il glissa les bras autour de la taille de Léon et l'amena tout contre lui avant de se trémousser au rythme de la mélodie. Léon le suivit bien malgré lui et posa modestement les mains à la taille de l'autre homme. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et prit les mains de Léon dans les siennes pour les poser d'un geste ferme sur ses fesses avant de les replacer à la base du cou du châtain.

" T'es nouveau? Je t'avais encore jamais vu traîner dans ce club. " Commença l'inconnu sans sourciller quand les doigts du plus grand se contractèrent un bref instant sous l'effet de la surprise.

" Euh, ou- oui. "

Et voilà, il se mettait à bégayer. Et tout ça parce qu'il tripotait un mec.

" _Que je ne connais même pas. _ " Ajouta mentalement le châtain.

Il avait déjà eu quelques aventures sérieuses avec d'autres personnes mais il avait toujours été celui qui débutait les embrassades. Il trouvait un peu déstabilisant qu'on le commande; mais ça avait un petit côté excitant qui ne lui déplaisait guère. Léon décida alors d'observer son partenaire avec plus d'attention.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être plus vieux que lui; il devait avoir un an ou deux de moins, tout au plus. Ses cheveux blonds étaient généreusement ébouriffés mais chaque mèche semblait avoir été placée soigneusement; des heures de travail devant le miroir à n'en point douter. Les yeux gris de Léon suivirent le contour du visage du blond. Il avait les pommettes un peu hautes, un visage et des traits fins qui ne lui donnaient pour autant pas un air efféminé. Ou très peu.

" Maintenant que tu as fini de me dévisager, peut-être me diras-tu ton nom? " Dit l'autre avec un petit sourire amusé.

" Lé – Je veux dire, Squall. " Se présenta le plus grand.

" Mais cette fille t'appelait Léon..? "

" Mon nom de famille est Leonhart et pour une raison que j'ignore, tout le monde s'est mis à m'appeler Léon. "

" Hm, je vois. Tu as des amis étranges. " Répondit le blond en penchant la tête sur le côté un bref instant.

Un long moment de silence.

" Et toi? Comment dois-je t'appeler? " Demanda Squall, l'air intrigué.

Le blond stoppa net et se recula de quelques pas, l'air taquin.

" Tu aimerais le savoir, hein? "

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il fit volte face et disparut dans la foule, laissant Squall seul sur la piste de danse.

oooOOOooo

" Léon a l'air d'être d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui. Je veux dire, il n'est jamais souriant mais là, c'est encore pire que d'habitude. " Fit un garçon à sa voisine, Tifa.

" On l'a emmené avec nous au club Thirteen mais on dirait que ça ne lui a pas plu du tout. Il est comme ça depuis qu'on en est sortis. " Répondit la brune en haussant les épaules. " Au fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas pu venir avec nous, Zell? "

" J'avais un match ce soir là. Mais je viendrai avec vous la prochaine fois, promis! " Dit le blond, l'air désolé.

" Je crois qu'Aérith veut y retourner ce week-end. Tu peux venir avec nous, si tu veux. "

" Oh, ce serait génial! " S'exclama Zell en se tournant vers Squall. " Hé, Léon! Ça te dirait de retourner au Thirteen? Je te donnerai des conseils pour emballer les nanas et en ramener une chez toi en fin de soirée! " Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil peu discret.

Des étudiants, garçons et filles, lui lancèrent des regards réprobateurs.

" Tu perds ton temps, Zell. Léon ne voudra jamais – " Commença Tifa.

" Pensez à me dire quand vous y allez. " Répondit Léon sans lever le nez de ses cahiers.

La brune cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et tourna la tête vers son ami, qui haussa simplement les épaules.

Comme prévu, le groupe d'étudiants retourna au club en fin de semaine et Squall choisit de porter un jean – un bermuda n'aurait sûrement pas été accepté par le videur déjà très pointilleux. Rapidement, le châtain se balada au cœur de la foule à la recherche du mystérieux blond dont il ignorait toujours le nom. Après plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses, il abandonna et profita un peu de la musique. Il ne pensa plus à rien d'autre que la musique et ignora tant bien que mal le contact régulier avec les autres personnes alentour. Il ne put cependant pas rester impassible quand deux mains vinrent se poser sur son abdomen pour le caresser un instant.

" Je préfère l'autre pantalon. " Chuchota-t-on à son oreille et, assez étonnamment, Squall put clairement entendre les paroles malgré le niveau sonore autour de lui.

Un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui révéla la présence du mystérieux jeune homme.

" Je te cherchais. " Dit le châtain en se tournant pour faire face à son partenaire. Ce dernier laissa ses doigts se promener librement dans le bas du dos de Squall.

" Je sais. Je t'ai vu entrer tout à l'heure. " Répondit le blond avec un petit sourire.

Squall, lui, n'avait pas envie de rire.

" Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir plus tôt alors? " Demanda-t-il, l'air vexé.

" Ça n'aurait pas été drôle de me montrer tout de suite. Je voulais être certain que tu voulais me revoir. "

" Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour en être sûr? "

Le blond ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire au balafré.

" Je dois y aller. " Dit le plus jeune en se reculant pour quitter la piste.

" Attends! " L'appela Squall en essayant de le rattraper mais la foule ralentit sa course.

Après bien des difficultés, il atteignit enfin la sortie du club et sentit une bouffée d'air frais lui caresser le visage. Il se surprit à frissonner dans la nuit fraiche et se frotta les bras en regardant à droite et à gauche pour trouver son mystérieux inconnu. Il s'avança d'un côté d'un pas peu assuré et retint une exclamation de surprise quand il se sentit attiré dans une ruelle étroite non loin du dancing.

Squall allait protester mais des lèvres chaudes et humides s'écrasèrent contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Il sentit des doigts glisser depuis sa nuque jusque dans ses cheveux alors que le corps de son assaillant se pressait contre le sien. Le châtain entrouvrit les yeux et faillit sursauter quand il remarqua que des yeux bleus, qui l'avaient hanté depuis sa dernière visite au Thirteen, le fixaient eux aussi. Des paupières couvrirent les orbes bleus alors que le baiser continuait sans perdre en intensité. Squall se détendit considérablement en reconnaissant le visage du garçon face à lui et ferma les yeux à son tour. Il inclina la tête sur le côté et approfondit un peu plus leur baiser avant de se retirer pour prendre une bouffée d'oxygène plus que nécessaire. Squall se pencha alors en avant et commença à mordiller délicatement la peau du cou du plus jeune, le faisant émettre de petits gémissements de satisfaction. La tension entourant les hommes monta subitement d'un cran lorsque le blond frémit particulièrement fort au creux des bras du châtain. Ce dernier oublia alors toute pudeur et laissa ses mains agir à leur guise. L'une se posa au bas du dos du blond pour l'approcher un peu plus de lui alors que la seconde commençait à lui masser la fesse droite avant de presser ses ongles dans le muscle souple, au travers du tissu de son pantalon, et de les faire glisser le long de la cuisse du blond. Celui-ci se cambra violemment en sentant sa peau et ses muscles garder la sensation du toucher et, comme animée d'une volonté propre, sa jambe se souleva, suivant la main qui la caressait, et glissa le long de celle de Squall.

Un bruit à l'entrée de la ruelle les fit sursauter et ils se séparèrent brusquement. En regardant au sol, ils aperçurent une ombre.

" Euh, on va y aller! " Dit une voix féminine que Squall ne connaissait pas.

Il en déduisit que l'on s'adressait à son… Qu'étaient-ils, au juste? Le châtain recouvra ses esprits en sentant le blond glisser une main dans la poche arrière de son jean et la retirer en lui offrant une bise rapide sur la joue. L'inconnu se tourna alors et quitta la ruelle d'un pas rapide.

Squall fouilla sa poche et en sortit un carton sur lequel se trouvaient deux informations; un numéro de téléphone et un nom : Cloud Strife.

oooOOOooo

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu faire une chose pareille! " S'exclama Cloud lorsqu'il fut en voiture avec ses amis. Il avait le visage complètement écarlate et avait pris soin de cacher le problème dont il devrait se débarrasser une fois chez lui.

" Et moi donc. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver en train d'essayer de violer un gars dans une ruelle; toute sombre, en plus. " Plaisanta le garçon assis à côté de lui en lui donnant un coup de coude.

" Je ne le violais pas! C'était – "

" Plutôt le contraire et ça ne te déplaisait pas. " Continua une fille, le visage en feu. " Et à moi non plus, d'ailleurs. "

" Arrêtez avec ça! " Gémit Cloud en boudant. Il tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre, espérant ainsi échapper aux moqueries de ceux qu'il croyait être ses amis.

" Oh, allez! Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Tout le monde se lâche un jour ou l'autre. On pensait simplement que tu étais trop coincé pour te montrer aussi… Aussi… " Réfléchit le voisin du blond.

" Rentre-dedans. " Termina la jeune femme.

" Je ne sortirai plus jamais en boîte avec vous. " Grommela Cloud.

oooOOOooo

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu faire une chose pareille… " Marmonna Squall, seul dans sa chambre.

Après une bonne douche froide en rentrant de soirée, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond du regard. Il tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet et tendit la main pour attraper la carte qu'il avait posée un peu plus tôt. Il connaissait enfin le nom du blond et il ne cessait de se le répéter depuis qu'il l'avait appris.

" Cloud Strife… "

Un parfait inconnu. Un parfait inconnu qui lui avait fait perdre la tête et avec qui il avait bien failli commettre l'irréparable. Squall n'était pas intéressé par des partenaires qui ne cherchaient qu'à s'amuser le temps d'une soirée pour aller flâner ailleurs la suivante. Il ne voulait pas devenir un jouet dont on se débarrasse si facilement.

Il avait sa fierté.

Une fierté qui avait été mise à rude épreuve ce soir là. Lui qui était toujours si posé et constamment maître de lui-même, il avait suffi d'un baiser et d'un regard pour lui donner envie de déshabiller la charmante créature qu'il étreignait et se vouer aux plus viles besoins – ô combien tentants. Il lui fallait, en général, un peu plus de temps avant de s'y adonner. Mais pas avec ce Cloud Strife.

Le châtain se redressa brusquement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas donné son numéro au blond. Il n'en avait pas vraiment eu le temps.

" _Mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps pour le lui donner… _" Pensa-t-il en tournant la tête vers son téléphone portable.

oooOOOooo

Cloud s'essuya les cheveux en sortant de sa salle de bain pour se diriger dans sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son mobile et leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une heure; deux tout au plus. Il n'allait pas déjà avoir d'appel.

" _Il doit penser que je suis une catin. _" Se dit-il, sentant ses joues s'empourprer avant même d'avoir fini sa pensée. " _Bah, les hommes ne refusent jamais les coups d'un soir. Au pire, c'est moi qui serai déçu si c'est tout ce qu'il veut. _"

Il sursauta quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Rapidement, Cloud attrapa l'appareil et consulta l'écran. Un numéro inconnu.

" _C'est peut-être lui. _"

oooOOOooo

Squall haussa un sourcil quand il entendit le téléphone de son voisin de chambre sonner. Il se tourna vers son réveil. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille?

" _Oui? _" Demanda une voix un peu nerveuse.

Le châtain reporta son attention sur son propre appel.

" Bonsoir, c'est Squall. Le – "

" _Garçon du club, oui. Tu m'as vite appelé. _" Taquina-t-on à l'autre bout du fil.

Un léger rire suivit et à ce moment précis, Squall aurait presque juré entendre le même son dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. Il fronça les sourcils.

" Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te laisser mon numéro alors j'appelais pour que tu l'aies. " Continua le balafré en collant son autre oreille contre le mur.

" _Un sms aurait suffi. _"

Squall se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans le couloir. Il se plaça devant la porte de son voisin et frappa, espérant ne pas se tromper.

" _Juste un petit moment. Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. _" Dit Cloud dans le combiné en allant ouvrir à son visiteur tardif.

Agacé qu'on perturbe sa conversation, le blond prit son air le plus froid et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque; pour finalement devenir écarlate en voyant Squall debout dans le couloir.

" Je sais, c'est moi qui ai frappé. " Répondit le plus grand en raccrochant son téléphone.

" Comment as-tu su que j'habite ici? " Demanda Cloud d'un ton méfiant.

" J'occupe la chambre juste à côté de la tienne et comme les murs ne sont pas très épais… " Répondit l'autre. " Quel hasard qu'on soit justement voisins. "

" Tu l'as dit. Il a fallu qu'on aille à l'autre bout de la ville pour se rencontrer. " Plaisanta le blond avec un petit sourire, à présent plus détendu.

" On est un peu pareil, visiblement. Si on pouvait rester complètement silencieux, on penserait que la chambre d'à côté est vide. "

Il se fit un lourd silence pendant lequel les deux hommes évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder.

" Euh, au sujet de tout à l'heure… " Commença le blond d'une petite voix. Quand Squall reporta son attention sur Cloud, ce dernier avait le visage écarlate; une nouvelle fois. " Je tenais à te dire que ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre d'être aussi impulsif en règle générale. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait de fausses idées à mon sujet, même si c'est peu probable. "

" Je pensais la même chose, justement. Je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge à la première occasion venue. " S'empressa de dire l'autre garçon, aussi gêné que son compagnon.

Ils échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire face à l'expression de l'autre.

" Quels empotés on fait. " Rit Cloud en passant une main dans ses cheveux. " Est-ce que… Tu veux entrer? "

" Une autre fois. Pour tout t'avouer, je suis crevé et tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est une bonne nuit de sommeil. " Répondit le balafré. " On se revoit bientôt. "

" En habitant si près l'un de l'autre, ce serait difficile de ne plus se croiser. "

oooOOOooo

Tifa n'avait pas compris pourquoi, tout à coup, Squall refusait catégoriquement de les suivre, elle et ses amis, à la discothèque depuis quelques temps. Ce pourquoi, ce soir là, le châtain n'était pas là. Son absence eut de lourdes conséquences, sans que ce pauvre Squall ne s'en doute.

La brune avait vu un garçon blond de son âge, plutôt bel homme, s'approcher d'elle d'un pas assuré. Elle avait d'abord cru que l'Apollon cherchait à l'aborder mais quand le mot "Squall" fut prononcé à la place de "galante compagnie", elle avait eu un moment de doute.

" Pourquoi cherches-tu Squall? " Avait-elle demandé de manière plutôt franche.

" Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois ici et je vois qu'il n'est pas avec vous ce soir. "

" Ce soir? Tu nous surveilles ou quoi? " Fit la brune, méfiante.

" Oh, laisse-le, Tifa. " Dit Aérith en s'approchant du duo, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle regarda Cloud. " Squall est resté à la résidence. Il nous a dit ne plus avoir besoin de venir ici. "

" Hm, je vois. Merci! " Répondit le blond avec un sourire radieux.

Il fit volte-face et disparut dans la foule.

" Tu le connais? " Demanda Tifa à son amie.

" Non. Je sais juste que Squall a l'air de s'intéresser à lui et que c'est réciproque. "

Il se fit un moment de silence.

" Tu veux dire que… " Commença la brune à voix basse.

" Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué? Ils ne se cachaient pourtant pas. "

Pendant ce temps, Cloud s'était empressé de retrouver ses amis et avait trouvé une excuse – assez bancale – pour justifier son départ prématuré. Il avait enfilé son manteau, était sorti du club et avait ensuite marché d'un pas prestant jusqu'à la résidence pour y rejoindre son amant. Comme indiqué, Squall était dans sa chambre et était en plein repas, à demi allongé sur son lit, un paquet de chips près de lui et une cannette de soda sur la table de chevet.

" Tu ne devrais pas manger autant. " Fit Cloud en entrant après avoir frappé une fois – un signal qu'ils se donnaient pour savoir qui entrait.

" Bonsoir. " Dit le châtain en tournant rapidement les yeux vers Cloud. " Tu en veux? "

Le blond fit une grimace quand le paquet de chips lui fut tendu.

" Je n'aime pas trop les chips. " Dit-il.

Squall haussa les épaules et désigna des packs de soda empilés dans un coin de la pièce. Le blond se servit et rejoignit le plus grand sur son lit. Un documentaire passait à la télé et parlait de confiseries. Le châtain avait vite expliqué qu'il ne regardait pas tellement parce qu'il trouvait ça intéressant, juste parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir.

" Si tu t'ennuies autant, pourquoi ne pas profiter un peu de ma visite? " Taquina le blond en posant une main sur le torse du plus grand.

Squall n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Cloud lui bloquait la vue de l'écran de télévision. Il eut encore moins de temps pour protester que le blond avait déjà scellé leurs lèvres dans un baiser qui était loin d'être si innocent.

Bientôt, les voisins les plus proches eurent la certitude que l'une des chambres au fond du couloir était bel et bien habitée et lorsque l'on posait des questions aux occupants – dont on ignorait les numéros de chambre – ils faisaient comme s'ils n'étaient au courant de rien…

oooOOOooo

_Wow, encore une fin brutale mais je n'ai plus envie d'écrire pour cette histoire donc il faudra faire avec. =3=_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Kingdom hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Je suis lancée sur du SquallxCloud. :x Pour une fois, j'ai envie de faire un truc beau et un brin niais avec eux. XD L'histoire m'est venue à l'esprit en écoutant __Fascination__ de Nat King Cole ainsi que ses versions orchestrées par les orchestres de Broadway et celui d'André Rieu (qui est celle "entendue" dans cette fic car plus rapide, bien que j'aie une nette préférence pour la version Broadway). Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps! Bonne lecture. =)_

Merci à : Ma cousine qui m'a envoyé un pps avec cette chanson en musique de fond. =3 (elle le lira jamais mais au moins, c'est dit!)

Rating : K+/T

oooOOOooo

Les banquets, c'était bien quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Tout était bien trop pompeux à son goût, depuis les manières des convives jusqu'au repas lui-même. Sans parler des décorations. Quelle personne saine d'esprit éclairait une si grande salle à la simple lueur de bougies?

" Squall! Squall! "

Le garçon, ou plutôt jeune homme, se tourna vers l'homme qui l'appelait. Le nez parfait des deux individus ainsi que leurs yeux d'un gris magnifique étaient les seuls indices qui permettaient d'établir un lien de parenté entre les deux hommes. Ils ne se ressemblaient que très peu et leurs caractères étaient complètement différents.

Squall Leonhart-Loire, qui venait d'atteindre la majorité et pour qui le banquet avait été dressé, avait de magnifiques cheveux châtains peu entretenus – toujours propres mais jamais coiffés convenablement aux yeux du peuple mondain – un visage plutôt carré qui portait pourtant des traits aussi fin que ceux d'une femme et lui donnait un air raffiné. Une cicatrice masquée par quelques mèches longues l'avait défiguré alors qu'il était encore un jeune enfant. Il préférait la dissimuler aux yeux de tous pour éviter les regards appuyés, voire dégoûtés provoqués par la marque. Son amie d'enfance, pourtant, l'adorait. Squall n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

Laguna Loire, son père, portait ses cheveux longs et soyeux qu'il n'attachait jamais de peur de les abimer. L'homme était toujours coiffé de façon impeccable; pas une seule mèche folle. Son visage fin au teint pâle lui donnait l'air important que tout homme de son rang se devait d'avoir. Tout comme le smoking étroit et cousu par l'un des plus grands couturiers d'Esthar. Laguna respirait le chic et la prestance. Son fils, lui, était encore loin d'être à son niveau mais y arriverait probablement.

" Comment trouves-tu le banquet, mon garçon? " Demanda Laguna lorsqu'il fut près de son fils. Il lui donna une tape dans le dos. " Le personnel a fait du très bon travail, n'est-ce pas? "

" Du très bon travail, oui. " Marmonna le châtain en levant un regard vers l'immense chandelier d'où brûlaient des bougies par centaines. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

" Maintenant que tu es majeur, je pense qu'il serait grand temps de côtoyer un peu plus ces demoiselles. " Suggéra le père en désignant un groupe de jeunes filles rassemblées dans un coin de la salle, toutes vêtues de robes de bal plus belles et plus chatoyantes les unes que les autres. Sans oublier les bijoux tout aussi voyants. " Il faut penser à ton avenir, fiston. Quand tu me succèderas, il te faudra un fils pour prendre les rênes de notre société. "

" Je n'aurais qu'à désigner quelqu'un. Ou adopter un fils. " Offrit Squall, fatigué de répéter qu'il n'était pas encore intéressé par une relation amoureuse. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se montrer enthousiaste face à ce genre d'engagement.

" Ce que tu es drôle, Squall. Tu dois tenir ça de ton vieux père. " Rit Laguna avant de s'éloigner pour parler à un vieil ami.

Un ami que Squall connaissait très bien puisqu'il s'entendait relativement bien avec sa fille. Cette dernière, lorsqu'elle repéra le balafré, s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire. Sa robe beige ornée de voiles couleur crème était de loin celle que Squall préférait et trouvait la moins extravagante. Rinoa n'avait jamais aimé se montrer. La jeune femme était similaire à Squall sur ce point. Ses cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches auburn n'avaient pas été noués, probablement parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé assez de motivation pour les coiffer.

Oui, ils se ressemblaient énormément, et c'était certainement ce qui les rendait si proches.

Du coin de l'œil, Laguna observa les adolescents pendant leur discussion et sourit à son ami, le Major Caraway.

" Ne les trouves-tu pas absolument charmants? " Demanda Laguna, l'air rêveur. Tout cela lui rappelait ses premiers émois amoureux.

" Qui ça? " Demanda l'autre homme en suivant le regard de son ami. Sa mine se renfrogna. " Ah non, non, non. Linoa est encore trop jeune. Et puis je préfèrerais qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un d'autre que ton zombie de fils. "

" Zombie? " Répéta Laguna, incrédule. " Squall est un charmant jeune homme! "

" Je ne te dirai pas le contraire. Mais il est si…si indifférent à tout. Ce n'est pas très rassurant de savoir sa fille avec ce genre de garçon. "

" Oh, il est encore jeune et ignorant. Je ne lui donne pas un an avant de commencer à s'intéresser au beau sexe. " Dit Laguna, confiant.

De son côté, Squall avait une discussion bien plus légère avec son amie d'enfance. Cette dernière s'était amusée à placer ses mèches châtaines en ordre tout en expliquant qu'elle avait dû lutter avec sa gouvernante pour l'empêcher de la parer d'énormes colliers et autres bijoux. Squall eut un léger rire en imaginant la situation. Il l'avait vue assez souvent pour savoir de quoi la jeune femme était capable.

" Est-ce que tu accepterais de danser un peu? Je m'ennuie à rester debout sans rien faire. " Se plaignit la brune en regardant les couples sur la piste de danse. Ils semblaient s'amuser énormément. Il fallait dire que l'orchestre était plutôt bon.

" Avec plaisir. " Répondit Squall.

ooOoo

Comme il regrettait d'avoir accepté, quelques heures plus tard. Les invités étaient enfin tous partis et il ne restait plus que la famille Loire et ses employés dans le manoir. L'adolescent retira ses chaussures, sa veste, sa cravate et ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise en se dirigeant vers le balcon de sa chambre. L'air frais de la nuit détendit instantanément ses muscles raidis et il soupira longuement.

Après quelques minutes passées à ne rien faire, Squall entra dans sa chambre et retira ses vêtements pour se mettre au lit.

Dix-huit ans. Il était à présent un homme aux yeux des relations de son père, et se trouver une compagne serait rapidement une urgence. Il deviendrait ensuite le président de la compagnie Loire, aurait des enfants – rien qu'un fils s'il avait assez de chance à son premier essai – et les élèverait pour faire d'eux les prochains héritiers.

Squall connaissait des tas de personnes qui auraient rêvé d'être à sa place, mais lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait bien peu de chance. S'il avait eu le choix, il serait parti étudier à Trabia et serait devenu chercheur dans l'un de ces laboratoires célèbres. Il aurait peut-être apporté de grands changements, aurait trouvé des remèdes aux maladies qui tuaient tant de personnes. Non, décidément, diriger une société de transports aériens n'était pas du tout sa tasse de thé. Il voulait quelque chose de plus audacieux, quelque chose qui le fasse réfléchir à s'en écrouler de fatigue. D'après les quelques visites au bureau de Laguna, le métier de son père était ennuyeux et banal au possible.

Le châtain décida qu'il y avait assez réfléchi et changea de sujet alors qu'il s'allongeait et remontait les draps jusqu'à son cou. Linoa lui avait parlé d'un bal qui se tiendrait à Lindblum la semaine suivante. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à l'événement, mis à part celui de permettre à tous, habitants de Lindblum et d'ailleurs, de venir s'amuser le temps d'une soirée. La ville n'était pas si éloignée; il leur faudrait un peu moins d'une demi-heure pour s'y rendre, tout au plus. Il leur suffirait de trouver un chauffeur qui accepterait de les y conduire.

Squall soupira à nouveau. Il allait encore se retrouver dans cette ambiance grotesque, mais cette fois, il le faisait pour Linoa. Ça serait peut-être un peu moins ennuyeux pour lui.

ooOoo

" Si je peux me permettre cette remarque, vous me semblez bien dissipé, jeune maître. " Déclara Zexion, son regard posé sur son étudiant. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et secoua lentement la tête.

" Pardon, j'avais la tête ailleurs. " Admit Squall en posant son crayon sur le bureau. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de continuer à étudier pour l'instant.

" Quelque chose vous tracasse? " Insista l'enseignant, l'air soucieux.

" Mis à part mon père…pas grand-chose. " Dit le châtain en haussant les épaules. " Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je lui parle de ma sortie avec Linoa. "

" Une sortie? " Demanda Zexion, curieux.

" Il y a un bal à Lindlum auquel elle veut aller. Elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner. " Expliqua le balafré, accoudé à son bureau.

" J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup d'adolescents s'y rendront. Ce serait l'occasion pour vous de vous intéresser un peu plus à la gent féminine. "

Et voilà. Le seul sujet que Squall souhaitait éviter était aussi la principale préoccupation de son éducateur. Qu'y avait-il donc de si intéressant à batifoler avec une fille? S'il se basait sur les films que sa mère aimait tant regarder, il n'y voyait rien d'aussi palpitant qu'on le laissait croire.

La semaine passa rapidement et arriva alors le jour du bal. Lindblum avait un petit air très ancré dans le passé qui ne déplaisait guère à ses touristes. Il n'était pas rare d'y apercevoir des personnes habillées en tenues d'époque pour ajouter un peu plus de charme à la ville, et Squall se demandait si ces employés étaient payés correctement. Peut-être pourrait-il venir prendre la relève, à défaut de devenir chimiste?

Il sentit Linoa l'attirer vers un palais luxueux d'où l'on pouvait entendre les notes d'une valse rapide jouée par un orchestre fort talentueux. Squall avait une passion cachée pour la musique, et ses années de recherches et d'intérêts pour cet art lui avaient apporté assez d'expérience pour différencier un petit groupe moyen d'un orchestre prestigieux. Celui-ci était très bon, excellent même, mais il lui manquait encore quelque chose pour passer parmi les plus grands. Intrigué par la mélodie, Squall se laissa guider sans aucune résistance à l'intérieur de la salle de bal. Une estrade avait été installé tout au fond, là où les musiciens s'étaient installés pour jouer. Devant eux se trouvait la piste de danse, bondée de couples jeunes et vieux qui valsaient, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Je sentais qu'il fallait venir ici. " S'enthousiasma Linoa, comblée par le décor somptueux et de bon goût.

Des fleurs fraîches étaient accrochées à de longues tresses d'herbes, enroulées autour de piliers de marbre. Les mêmes fleurs décoraient les tables sur lesquelles des amuse-gueules étaient mis à disposition des convives. Pas de majordomes ni de servantes; chacun se servait lui-même. Rien que pour cela, Squall était heureux d'être ici. Il voulut en faire part à son amie et se tourna vers elle, pour finalement se rendre compte qu'elle avait disparu. Le châtain poussa un petit soupir agacé et se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour passer le temps.

Il leva subitement les yeux quand une nouvelle valse, celle-ci plus calme, débuta. Il entendit jouer un hautbois, ensuite suivi du premier violon. Et quel doux son. Le balafré ferma les yeux et laissa le son envahir son esprit. Nul doute que la personne possédait un immense talent. Il aurait bien voulu la voir en personne pour le lui dire.

" M'accorderas-tu cette danse? " Demanda une jeune fille.

Squall cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'accepter, un peu maladroitement. Ils commencèrent à danser et il les conduisit, mine de rien, vers l'avant de la salle pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'orchestre. Au moment où ils furent enfin sortis de la masse compacte de danseurs, Squall entendit à nouveau jouer le premier violon, et il regarda en direction de l'estrade.

Un garçon blond se tenait debout, l'air concentré, tandis qu'il jouait les notes de son court solo. Ses cheveux blonds avaient un halo doré causé par les lumières douces de la salle, et sa peau légèrement pâle le semblait encore plus sous l'effet des lumières. L'inconnu ouvrit les paupières un instant et révéla des yeux bleus. Ceux-ci disparurent brièvement pour réapparaître et se poser rapidement sur Squall. La mélodie reprit de plus belle et le blond fut perdu dans la danse qu'il menait avec son instrument, ses doigts pinçant les cordes.

La musique prit fin bien trop vite au goût du balafré. Il ne remarqua même pas sa cavalière faire une révérence pour le remercier puis s'éloigner, à la recherche d'un partenaire plus attentif. Squall choisit de rester près de l'orchestre pour pouvoir admirer ses musiciens – dont un en particulier – à loisir. Il éprouvait une fascination étrange à les regarder manipuler tous ces objets et en tirer de si jolis sons. Oui, ces personnes étaient extrêmement douées.

Squall eut l'impression de s'être endormi un court instant et quand il retrouva ses esprits, il sentit une énorme bouffée de chaleur lui monter à la tête. Il se dirigea prestement vers la sortie et monta quelques marches pour rejoindre la terrasse en plein air. Il prit place sur l'un des bancs et défit légèrement sa cravate. Le ciel était complètement dégagé ce soir là, rien ne bloquait la lumière de la lune; ce qui était parfait à son goût. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à sourire.

Ce garçon…ce violoniste. Il n'arrivait pas à le sortir de ses pensées. Il avait cet air remarquable, cette aura passionnée et ces gestes méticuleux et pressés à la fois. Squall ignorait encore comment il avait pu se souvenir de tant de détails en si peu de temps, et il se dit que le blond était de ces personnes que l'on ne pouvait pas oublier si facilement. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer et cesser de battre pendant un instant, lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ce garçon, pour finalement battre la chamade lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés. C'était incompréhensible…

Son attention fut attirée par le bruit de pas dans les escaliers menant à la terrasse. Squall se dit qu'il devrait peut-être retourner à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de se retrouver seul avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cependant, sa résolution vacilla lorsque nul autre que le joueur de violon s'approcha. Ce dernier offrit un rapide hochement de tête au châtain en guise de bonsoir et se dirigea vers la balustrade. Il s'y accouda et soupira en penchant la tête à droite, puis à gauche, pour détendre son cou engourdi. En bas, Squall pouvait vaguement entendre les autres musiciens jouer des airs moins sophistiqués mais toujours aussi agréables à écouter.

Le châtain se dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais d'essayer de parler avec ce jeune homme. Pourquoi? Il n'en était pas certain. Il rassembla son courage et se leva pour venir s'appuyer à la rambarde, près du blond. Ce dernier lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil mais ne sembla pas ennuyé par l'autre.

" C'est une belle soirée. " Dit Squall, se maudissant aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. Il y avait tant d'autres choses à dire mais non, il avait fallu qu'il sorte ce qu'il y avait de plus stupide. Et pourquoi était-ce si important, d'abord?

" En effet. C'est une véritable réussite. Les gens d'ici sont bien plus enjoués par notre musique que dans la plupart des autres villes. " Confia le blond.

Squall fronça les sourcils, se rendant seulement compte qu'il avait eu une chance sur deux pour que le violoniste pense qu'il parlait du temps.

" J'aurais plutôt pensé que ça aurait été le cas partout où vous allez. " Confia le châtain en regardant droit devant lui, trop gêné pour regarder son voisin. " Vous jouez tous très bien. "

" Je me le demande parfois. Notre orchestre n'attire généralement pas beaucoup de monde. " Confia l'autre avec un haussement d'épaules.

" Parce que les gens n'y connaissent rien. Je ne prétends pas être expert en la matière, mais je sais quand un orchestre est mauvais ou ne l'est pas. "

" Et donc, d'après toi, ce n'est pas notre cas? "

Squall se tourna enfin vers son interlocuteur, et ce dernier put voir à quel point le regard du châtain semblait s'être subitement illuminé avec passion. Il devait beaucoup aimer la musique lui-même.

" Je vous trouve excellents. Pas encore ce que j'appellerais prestigieux, mais vous n'en êtes pas loin. "

À ce moment, le blond se mit à rire doucement, et le son fit se nouer la gorge de Squall, le rendant incapable de parler sur l'instant.

" C'est drôle, notre chef d'orchestre nous le répète très souvent. " Confia le plus petit, en s'appuyant sur une main pour observer le spectacle sous la terrasse. En contrebas, un couple faisait ses adieux et échangeait un doux baiser avant de se séparer vers leurs voitures respectives. Cloud soupira.

" Je me nomme Squall. " Finit par se présenter le châtain, agacé de ne toujours pas connaître le nom du violoniste.

" Cloud. " Se présenta à son tour le blond en serrant la main que lui tendait l'autre jeune homme.

Squall sentit des frissons le parcourir lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent mais n'y prêta pas tellement attention.

" Cloud… " Répéta le châtain en fermant les yeux un court instant, manquant de voir le visage du blond s'empourprer. " C'est un nom dont on entendra beaucoup parler dans les prochaines années. "

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? " Demanda le blond, abasourdi.

" Tu es très jeune pour un premier violon. La plupart des musiciens de ton orchestre ont la vingtaine passée, d'après ce que j'ai vu. Ça montre à quel point tu es talentueux. Il y aura vite d'autres personnes qui s'en rendront compte. " Expliqua simplement le châtain en haussant les épaules. Il fixa la balustrade du regard, préférant ne pas rencontrer le regard de Cloud pour l'instant.

Ce dernier en fut silencieusement reconnaissant à Squall lorsqu'il sentit ses joues rougir une nouvelle fois. Il avait toujours été très gêné par les compliments qu'on avait déjà pu lui faire.

La musique que jouait l'orchestre prit fin et fut suivie d'une autre. Cloud se redressa subitement.

" Je dois y retourner. Ils vont avoir besoin de moi. " Déclara le blond en se grattant la nuque. " Merci pour tes encouragements. " Dit-il à Squall avec un sourire timide. Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, mais stoppa net quand une main se referma autour de son avant-bras. Il lança un regard confus au châtain, qui semblait lui-même étonné par son geste. Squall le lâcha.

" Quand allez vous jouer à nouveau? " Demanda le balafré en prenant soin de ne pas regarder l'autre jeune homme dans les yeux. Cloud eut un instant d'hésitation mais répondit malgré tout.

" On jouera pour l'anniversaire d'une grande société dont j'ai oublié le nom. Je sais juste que ce sera à Esthar. "

" Cette société, ce ne serait pas la Loire Compagny, par hasard? " Demanda aussitôt le châtain. Cloud acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Je vois. Pardon de t'avoir retenu. " Offrit-il.

Le blond ne répondit rien. Il lui fit un signe de la main avant de descendre les marches pour rejoindre le reste de l'orchestre. Squall, lui, était comblé. Il savait maintenant qu'il reverrait Cloud très bientôt, dans son propre manoir qui plus est.

Quant au violoniste, il eut d'énormes difficultés à se concentrer sur ses partitions, mais les regards réprobateurs du chef d'orchestre le remirent rapidement dans le droit chemin.

ooOoo

" Squall, tu es bien pressé d'être à cette soirée. Je croyais que tu détestais les soirées mondaines? " Demanda Laguna, intrigué.

En effet, le balafré avait passé ces derniers jours à parler du banquet organisé par les hauts placés de la compagnie, visiblement extatique. D'habitude, le jeune homme préférait éviter le sujet ou répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait hâte que tout soit terminé. Ce brusque changement ne passait évidemment pas inaperçu aux yeux du dirigeant.

Son fils ne répondit rien et s'éloigna, visiblement pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Un autre point assez inquiétant. Squall ne s'y rendait que très peu et préférait se promener dans le manoir pour surveiller les employés. Non pas qu'il critiquait leur travail. Il était arrivé plus d'une fois que le jeune maître vienne en aide à une servante ou un majordome qui éprouvait quelques difficultés dans son travail.

Laguna ne pouvait pas garder ses doutes pour lui et préféra en parler à son bras droit, Kiros.

" Je pense que Squall est malade. " Dit l'homme à la peau bronzée, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

" Ma-malade?! "

" Malade d'amour, oui. "

Ces quelques mots laissèrent Laguna pantois pendant un court instant avant qu'il ne se mette à sourire à son tour, béat.

" Ça alors. Mon petit Squall, enfin amoureux. " S'enthousiasma le dirigeant, les yeux larmoyants. " Oh, j'ai tellement envie de lui poser des tas de questions! "

" Surtout pas. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux le laisser en parler de lui-même. "

" Tu crois? "

" Je connais Squall presque aussi bien que toi. Il n'est pas du genre à s'étendre sur ses états d'âme, à moins qu'il ne veuille en parler. Lui poser des questions risquerait de le faire fuir. " Conseilla sagement Kiros en hochant la tête.

Laguna laissa échapper un léger "oh", clairement déçu de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité. Mais il se dit que sa patience finirait par être récompensée tôt ou tard. Il avait vraiment hâte de rencontrer la jeune femme qui avait volé le cœur de son fils… Elle devait être absolument charmante, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

ooOoo

Lorsqu'arriva finalement le soir du banquet, la théorie de Kiros fut définitivement confirmée. Squall avait passé un temps considérable à se préparer et avait même pris la peine de soigner un peu plus sa coiffure. Il avait décidé de porter son plus beau costume, accompagné évidemment de ses plus belles cravate et chemise. Squall fut soulagé de savoir son père trop occupé pour se rendre compte de son changement de comportement, ce qui aurait probablement conduit à des questions gênantes. Le pauvre homme se serait imaginé qu'il s'était entiché d'une fille, alors qu'il voulait simplement faire bonne impression sur celui qu'il voulait voir devenir son plus proche ami. Quelque chose lui disait que Cloud ne serait pas contre…

" Squall. " Dit Kiros en le rejoignant dans l'un des couloirs du manoir. Le plus jeune rejoignit l'assistant de son père. Ce dernier se tint juste devant lui et le châtain le vit épingler une fleur sur le pan gauche de sa veste. Squall haussa un sourcil à ce geste après s'être rendu compte que Kiros n'en portait pas lui-même. " Je me suis dit que tu en aurais peut-être besoin. "

" D'une fleur? " Questionna le châtain, confus. Peut-être que son père allait en porter une lui aussi, et qu'il voulait que son fils l'imite?

Kiros se contenta de lui sourire avant de s'éloigner en direction du grand hall, où se tiendrait la soirée. Squall le suivit sans un mot, encore perturbé par la plante épinglée à son smoking. Son attention fut cependant attirée par des bruits provenant de l'entrée du manoir. Le balafré descendit rapidement les marches et chercha les employés de la maison du regard. Personne. Ils étaient certainement occupés ailleurs.

" Squall? " Entendit-il dire.

À l'entrée se trouvait le groupe de musiciens, leurs sacs et valises à leurs pieds, et parmi eux se tenait le violoniste qu'il avait tellement hâte de revoir.

" Bonjour, Cloud. " Dit-il en s'avançant vers le jeune homme pour lui serrer la main.

" Tu travailles ici? " Demanda le blond, surpris.

" Cloud, allons, ne sois pas si grossier avec Monsieur Loire. " Le gronda un homme qui, lui, ne portait pas de valises. Il était assez rond et ses petites lunettes rondes lui donnaient un air bienveillant. " Je me présente, Cid Kramer. Je suis le chef d'orchestre de Balamb. Je vous suis très reconnaissant, à votre père ainsi qu'à vous, d'avoir fait appel à notre modeste orchestre pour animer votre banquet. "

" Tout le plaisir est pour nous, Monsieur Kramer. " Répondit poliment Squall avec le sourire qu'il avait l'habitude d'offrir aux visiteurs de son père; mais celui-ci n'était pas forcé. Il était vraiment ravi de rencontrer ces personnes. " Laissez-moi vous conduire jusqu'au grand hall. " Offrit-il en faisant signe à la troupe de le suivre.

Il les conduisit au fond d'un couloir situé sur leur gauche et ouvrit les portes de la salle. Celle-ci avait déjà été décorée. Quelques servants s'assuraient que tout était à sa place et qu'aucune des décorations n'était abimée ou sale. D'autres étendaient de longues nappes satinées sur les tables en chêne massif, prenant soin de ne laisser aucuns plis sur la surface. Au fond de la salle, des fauteuils avaient été installés pour recevoir les musiciens, et Squall en entendit quelques-uns se réjouir de pouvoir s'asseoir sur des sièges confortables qui ne leur donneraient pas mal au dos après seulement quelques minutes de jeu.

" Votre père est très généreux de nous offrir des sièges si confortables. " Dit Cid avec un sourire satisfait.

" J'ai moi-même pris soin de faire installer ces fauteuils. Ils sont la preuve de ma gratitude et de mon respect à l'égard de personnes si talentueuses. "

De son côté, Cloud trouvait les manières de Squall fort différentes de celles qu'il avait eu lors de leur première rencontre. Il se dit que son statut devait probablement imposer une conduite impeccable avec ses invités. Il ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer la tenue élégante du châtain. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, pourtant, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les cheveux de Squall. Cloud les avait préférés tels qu'ils étaient à Lindblum.

" Vos propos me flattent, jeune homme. " Répondit Cid avec un grand sourire. " J'espère bien que vous les avez entendu, vous qui ne me croyez jamais. " Lança le chef d'orchestre à l'attention des musiciens. La plupart se contenta de sourire au jeune héritier tandis que les autres le remercièrent de vive voix.

Ce après quoi ils prirent place sur les fauteuils, les réarrangeant à leur convenance par endroit. Laguna arriva peu de temps après et offrit à la troupe de prendre un verre. Pour une fois, Squall était ravi que son père prenne ce genre d'initiative. Il vit Cloud prendre une coupe puis le rejoindre prestement.

" Pardon de t'avoir pris pour un majordome tout à l'heure. " S'excusa timidement le blond, l'air embarrassé.

" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai beaucoup de considération pour nos employés; je ne vois pas en quoi être pris pour l'un d'eux serait insultant. " Offrit Squall avec un haussement d'épaules. " Alors, surpris? "

" Un peu, oui. " Admit l'autre. " Tu ne m'as pas dit que nous venions ici pour ton père. "

" Je voulais voir ta réaction en arrivant ici. Je ne regrette pas de ne rien avoir dit. " Taquina le châtain, détendu.

Un peu plus loin, Kiros supervisait les événements et prenait soin à ce que le travail de chacun soit fait convenablement. Il vit Laguna parler avec un homme replet, quelques musiciens échanger des paroles avec les servantes et les majordomes. Son regard s'attarda sur Squall. Ce dernier était en pleine conversation avec un jeune homme de son âge et semblait absorbé par ce qu'ils se racontaient. Si, au premier abord, d'autres auraient pu voir là deux amis de longue date discuter, Kiros, lui, n'était pas dupe.

Et il commença à plaindre et Laguna, et Squall.

ooOoo

La soirée se passait à merveille. Les invités étaient satisfaits, la nourriture excellente, et l'ambiance généralement chaleureuse. Squall se sentait fier de Cloud chaque fois qu'un convive complimentait le jeu de l'orchestre, et le châtain n'eut aucun doute qu'il serait rapidement très demandé. Il porta son regard sur Cloud, absorbé par un solo délicat et pourtant joué à la perfection. Lorsque les autres instruments se joignirent à lui, le blond ouvrit les yeux et chercha son ami du regard avant de fermer les paupières pour se concentrer sur la musique.

" Tu es complètement dingue de lui. " Commenta Linoa, à la droite de Squall. Ce denier sursauta légèrement et tourna vers elle un regard offusqué

" Pardon? "

" Tu m'as bien entendue. " Dit la brune avec un sourire malicieux. " Ça se lit dans tes yeux. Tu le dévores du regard. Et apparemment, ça ne lui déplaît pas. "

" Tu te fais des idées. C'est un bon ami, c'est tout. " Se défendit le balafré en plantant sa fourchette un peu trop vivement dans son carré de viande.

" Tu l'as vu deux fois et c'est déjà un bon ami? Je me demande ce que ce sera à la troisième rencontre. " Insista Linoa en plaçant soigneusement de la salade sur sa fourchette pour ne pas en faire tomber une miette.

" Linoa… " Prévint Squall.

" Si tu veux tout savoir, moi, j'aime assez celui qui est au fond, là-bas. C'est le fils du grand patron des entreprises de sidérurgie Almasy. C'est drôle comme vous avez tous les deux quasiment la même cicatrice. " Expliqua-t-elle.

" Attends, tu veux parler de Seifer?! " S'exclama le châtain en cherchant ledit garçon du regard. " Mais c'est un détraqué! La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, il m'a sorti qu'il me raconterait tous ses rêves intimes quand on se retrouverait seuls. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver? "

" Eh bien, je trouve qu'il a beaucoup d'humour et qu'il est très gentil. Il a toujours été convenable quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. J'avoue qu'il a un petit côté arrogant mais ça ne me déplaît pas tant que ça, au final. " Expliqua la brune. Son regard croisa celui de Seifer et ils échangèrent un signe de la main. La brune reporta son attention sur son repas et manqua les regards cinglants qu'échangèrent les deux garçons.

Même ce benêt de Seifer s'en sortait mieux avec les filles que lui. Squall n'y pouvait rien s'il ne les trouvait pas attirantes. Il devait simplement rencontrer la bonne personne, voilà tout.

" Tu sais, moi, je ne t'en veux pas, Squall. " Dit subitement la jeune femme après un moment de silence.

" À quel sujet? "

" Au sujet de ton amour interdit. "

" Linoa! "

Aussi vexant que ce fût, Squall ne pouvait nier se sentir attiré par Cloud. Mais était-ce vraiment sentimental, comme l'avait suggéré son amie? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ce devait être une simple fascination pour le blond. Oui, ça finirait par disparaître avec le temps. Pourtant, plus les deux garçons se fréquentaient et plus il sentait que la brune avait probablement vu juste; juste au sujet de ses propres sentiments, et juste au sujet de Cloud. Celui-ci rougissait souvent lorsqu'ils étaient en compagnie l'un de l'autre, et même ses sourires semblaient cacher quelque chose.

Il fallut une année entière à Squall pour s'en rendre compte. Linoa, elle, avait décidé depuis longtemps de fréquenter Seifer de façon plus intime et ils semblaient filer le parfait amour. Ils commençaient même à parler de futures fiançailles. Squall, lui, continuait à frustrer son père à ne toujours pas s'intéresser aux filles. Kiros semblait tenter de raisonner le dirigeant, et Squall eut l'impression que son secret n'était pas aussi bien caché qu'il ne le pensait.

" Pourquoi est-ce que je dois avoir les yeux bandés? J'ai horreur de ça. " Se plaignait Squall.

Son père avait encore organisé une soirée, pour le dix-neuvième anniversaire de son fils, et visiblement, il était capital qu'il entre dans la salle de banquet sans rien voir.

" Patience, nous y sommes presque. " Lui murmura Kiros en le dirigeant vers le centre de sa salle.

Il défit le bandeau et Squall entendit alors une musique se jouer. Il ne put retenir le sourire qui fit s'étirer ses lèvres en reconnaissant la mélodie qu'il avait entendue quelques mois plus tôt à Lindblum. Il n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsque commença le jeu du premier violon, seul à jouer parmi l'orchestre.

" Alors, Squall? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? J'ai entendu dire que tu aimes beaucoup l'orchestre de Monsieur Kramer, alors je me suis permis de le faire venir tout spécialement pour toi. " Dit fièrement Laguna, ignorant qu'il avait été manipulé par nul autre que Kiros lui-même.

" Magnifique… " Murmura Squall, ses yeux rivés sur nul autre que son violoniste.

Cloud l'aperçut à ce moment là et se sentit rougir en remarquant l'air doux que Squall ne semblait montrer que pour lui seul.

" Oui, n'est-ce pas? " Répondit le père en observant l'orchestre à son tour. Il remarqua un jeune homme blond dont le visage était devenu complètement rouge; il réalisa presque aussitôt que c'était parce que son fils le regardait. Non, l'admirait. Comme lui-même avait certainement admiré Raine des années plus tôt.

" QUOI?! " S'exclama subitement Laguna, ses yeux se posant tour à tour sur le musicien puis sur son fils. " M-Mais Squall! " Gémit-il.

" J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais. " Confia le balafré en tournant les talons pour sortir de la salle par l'une des portes-fenêtres. Il prit soin de prendre une fleur dans l'un des vases en sortant et s'assit sur les marches de pierre d'un escalier conduisant au jardin du manoir.

Comme un an auparavant, le ciel était pour ainsi dire dégagé; seuls quelques nuages venaient couvrir la lune et en bloquer la lueur. Le jeune châtain resta assis là un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un le rejoindre. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Cloud prendre place et l'entendit pousser un long soupir.

" Tu te sauves souvent des fêtes qui sont organisées en ton honneur? " Demanda le violoniste avec un sourire amusé.

" Seulement quand j'ai besoin d'être seul. " Confia le plus grand, sa fleur toujours entre ses doigts.

" Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir te déranger? "

" Je t'attendais, au contraire. "

Il se fit un instant de silence entre les deux jeunes hommes, tout deux gênés.

" Euh, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire de vive voix… " Commença timidement Cloud en levant les yeux vers son ami. Ce dernier l'observa curieusement. " Bon anniversaire, Squall. "

" Merci, Cloud. " Répondit le châtain avec un doux sourire. " Je suis content que tu sois venu. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse me faire. "

" Attends que je t'aie donné le mien avant de dire ça. " Le gronda gentiment le blond avec une petite moue.

Il vit Squall hausser les sourcils, attendant certainement de savoir ce que serait ce cadeau. Timidement, le violoniste se pencha vers son compagnon, ferma les yeux, et laissa leurs lèvres se rencontrer en un chaste baiser. Cloud se recula rapidement et attendit, nerveusement, la réaction du châtain.

Squall garda les yeux fermés, fronça les sourcils, et soupira longuement.

" C'est tout? " Demanda-t-il en observant Cloud.

" C-Comment ça, "c'est tout"?! Est-ce que tu as idée du courage dont j'ai eu besoin pour t'embrasser? " S'exclama Cloud, offusqué.

" M'embrasser? Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser de rien du tout. " Se moqua le châtain, l'air malicieux. Cloud déglutit. " Je vais te montrer ce que c'est d'embrasser quelqu'un. "

" Euh, n- " Commença l'autre mais il fut interrompu.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la seconde fois, de façon plus franche. Cloud sentit celles de Squall se mouvoir contre les siennes, les hypnotiser pour les pousser à se joindre à elles. Le blond poussa un petit soupir de contentement tandis que ses mains se levaient pour se poser sur les omoplates du châtain. Il pouvait sentir celles de Squall se poser à sa taille et en brûler la peau par un simple toucher. Cloud avait l'impression de flotter et se sentait pris de légers vertiges qui le firent s'agripper un peu plus à son ami, ou plutôt amant à présent.

Un peu plus tard, les convives chuchotaient entre eux et se demandaient d'où pouvait bien provenir la fleur que portait à présent le premier violon, épinglée sur sa veste, près de son cœur. Squall, lui, faisait semblant de rien, même s'il pouvait sentir les regards appuyés de son père. Il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis, quelles que puissent être ses paroles. Tant pis s'il décidait de le déshériter ou le menaçait de le mettre à la porte. Tout ce qui importait aux yeux du châtain, c'était de savoir que ce jour-là, sa fascination s'était changée en un véritable amour.

oooOFinOooo

Note : Pour faire très simple, le "premier violon" est celui qui dirige les autres violonistes. (vous pouvez trouver plus d'informations sur wikipédia si ça vous intéresse)

Le retour de l'être scintillant :

Un garçon blond se tenait debout, l'air concentré, tandis qu'il jouait les notes de son court solo. Ses cheveux blonds avaient un halo doré causé par les lumières douces de la salle, et brillaient comme s'ils étaient parsemés de diamants …bla bla… révéla des yeux bleus qui brillèrent comme des saphirs.

L'autre cadeau :

" Merci, Cloud. " Répondit le châtain avec un doux sourire. " Je suis content que tu sois venu. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse me faire. "

" Attends que je t'aie donné le mien avant de dire ça. " Le gronda gentiment le blond avec une petite moue.

Il vit Squall hausser les sourcils, attendant certainement de savoir ce que serait ce cadeau. Sous ses yeux ébahis, Cloud arracha son costume et se jeta dans ses bras, à moitié nu.

" S'il te plaît, prends-moi! "

(on sait tou(te)s que c'est ce qu'il attendait vraiment)

La vengeance du cadeau râté :

" C'est tout? " Demanda-t-il en observant Cloud.

" C-Comment ça, "c'est tout"?! Est-ce que tu as idée du courage dont j'ai eu besoin pour t'embrasser? " S'exclama Cloud, offusqué.

" M'embrasser? Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser de rien du tout. " Se moqua le châtain, l'air malicieux. Cloud déglutit. " Je vais te montrer ce que c'est d'embrasser quelqu'un. "

À l'intérieur du manoir, les invités se demandèrent ce qui pouvait bien provoquer les cris horrifiés provenant du jardin.

A/N : Bon sang, cet OS pue la guimauve à des kilomètres à la ronde! XD D'où les petites parodies à la fin, histoire de soulager l'effet "j'ai trop mangé". Mais qu'est-ce que c'était marrant d'écrire ça. =3 Voilà, j'espère que ça aura quand même plu aux grands fans de ce couple, dont je fais partie depuis (malheureusement) peu.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Allez, comme j'aime diverger des couples habituels, je rajoute un autre chapitre avec Squall et Cloud. (puisqu'il n'y en a pas assez!) Cette fic traîne depuis des mois sur mon pc (enfin, l'ancien. Le nouveau l'a accueilli plus récemment… Quoi que ça fait quand même plusieurs mois que le fichier prend la poussière dans un coin du disque dur) Bref, comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous plaira!_

Merci à : Euh, je ne sais plus… Je crois que j'ai eu l'idée comme ça, sans raison particulière.

Rating : T+ pour les quelques jurons ici et là.

oooOOOooo

D'immenses flammes s'élevaient des fenêtres aux vitres brisées, et en bas de la modeste habitation, des villageois hurlaient d'horreur. Parmi eux, des servants, des amis et même des ennemis des personnes restées prisonnières des flammes. Ce qui ne devait être qu'une farce déplaisante avait rapidement viré à la catastrophe, et parmi le mince cercle d'hommes et de femmes bien informés, on savait déjà que des têtes allaient tomber.

Il fallait dire que l'une des futures victimes n'était autre que le filleul du marquis en charge de diriger la ville. Les préférences du garçon, différentes de celles des autres en bien des points, ne plaisaient pas particulièrement. Des habitants avaient trouvé brillant de vouloir mettre le feu à un petit tas de foin à côté de la demeure du garçon, juste pour lui faire croire que ses agissements avaient attiré les foudres des dieux et qu'il était grand temps d'y mettre un terme. Tous auraient ri de bon cœur en croisant, le jour suivant, un jeune homme apeuré et, peut-être, au bord de la folie.

Seulement, avec la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements, ce pauvre garçon ne connaitrait pas de lendemain.

À l'intérieur de la maison, le bruit sinistre et assourdissant des poutres qui s'effondraient au sol, des rideaux et des meubles qui prenaient feu, se trouvait un jeune couple, assis à terre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Deux garçons regardaient autour d'eux, réalisant rapidement qu'ils ne pourraient pas sortir vivants de l'horrible piège qui s'était refermé sur eux.

L'un d'eux, le filleul du marquis, était un jeune homme prénommé Squall. Il était connu pour son calme légendaire, même dans les situations les plus dangereuses. Son regard gris et froid ne trahissait en rien la vague de panique qui l'avait envahi à son réveil, alerté par les cris, l'odeur âcre d'objets divers en feu, et la chaleur étouffante dégagée par les flammes qui entouraient déjà son lit. Ses cheveux châtains lui collaient au front et à la nuque tant il transpirait.

À ses côtés, son compagnon et amant s'était réveillé peu de temps après lui. Ses cheveux blonds satinés avaient de magnifiques reflets avec les flammes alentour, mais aucun n'y prêta attention. Ses yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts, montrant clairement à quel point il avait peur, contrairement à Squall. Cloud – ainsi se nommait le blond – était le fils d'un bourgeois sans prétention et au bord de la faillite. Il s'était d'abord dit en ville que Cloud s'était rapproché de Squall dans l'unique but de lui soutirer de l'argent, mais quand les habitants eurent vent de leur relation secrète, le dédain se changea presque aussitôt en dégoût non dissimulé. Squall était protégé par son titre. Cloud, lui, ne l'était pas. C'est en défendant le blond d'une bande de voyous que Squall avait été blessé au visage et marqué à vie.

Mais Squall n'avait pas été couvert indéfiniment. Il savait pertinemment que l'incendie n'était pas un incident, que quelqu'un l'avait délibérément provoqué. Il regrettait seulement que Cloud y ait été piégé aussi.

Le châtain passa les bras autour du corps tremblant de son amant et le serra contre lui une dernière fois. Un regard autour de lui l'informa que les flammes s'approchaient rapidement d'eux.

" Squall, est-ce que tu crois que cette vie n'est pas la première qui nous ait été offerte? " Demanda subitement Cloud en se reculant pour regarder Squall dans les yeux.

" Pas vraiment. " Répondit sincèrement l'autre.

" Moi, j'y crois. Et je pense que tout ça ne nous est pas arrivé qu'une seule fois. Sans doute avons-nous péri de la même façon dans une autre vie; aussi jeunes. Et par ma faute. " Commença le blond. Il se mordit la lèvre un instant. " Je suis tellement navré. "

" Tu n'es responsable de rien, ni cette fois, ni les autres s'il y en a eues. "

Aucun des deux ne parla. Squall sursauta en même temps que Cloud. Le blond se blottit contre le châtain, et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, Squall se rendit compte que les pieds du blond étaient écarlates et que le feu s'approchait un peu plus pour lui en lécher la plante. Le balafré resserra son étreinte autour du blond, et battit rapidement des paupières pour empêcher des larmes de couler.

" Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. " Fit Cloud en serrant son amant plus fort. Il essayait de se préparer à la mort lente et douloureuse qui les attendait, espérant de toute son âme mourir avant d'avoir trop souffert.

" Tout ce que tu voudras. " Répondit Squall. Il laissa échapper un sanglot. À quoi bon continuer à faire le fier? Personne d'autre que Cloud ne le verrait pleurer, et il ne pourrait jamais en parler à qui que ce soit. Même s'il survivait, le blond ne le ferait pas de toute façon.

" Quand nous renaîtrons, attache-toi à une autre personne que moi. Si c'est la seule façon de te sauver dans une nouvelle vie, alors ce sacrifice me sera moins douloureux que de te savoir parti par ma faute. " Dit Cloud. Son corps se mit à basculer de droite à gauche, les vapeurs toxiques lui montant à la tête. Il toussa fortement.

" Seulement si tu me promets d'en faire autant. " Répondit le châtain en fermant les yeux.

Cloud marmonna une réponse, puis il n'y eut plus que le bruit d'objets emportés par les flammes.

ooOoo

_Environ cinq cents ans plus tard_

" Dis donc, ce type t'a pas raté. Je suis navrée que tu n'aies pas gagné le procès, d'ailleurs. " Dit une jeune femme.

Elle se nommait Linoa. Ses cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches châtaines lui arrivaient aux épaules et étaient soigneusement coiffés. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs pétillant de malice et un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Sauf le jour où son ami avait été blessé au visage, ainsi que celui où ce même ami était revenu du tribunal, l'air furieux.

Il fallait le comprendre. Il dirigeait une taverne dans un petit village en montagne et quelques mois plus tôt, un client complètement saoul qui avait refusé de quitter l'établissement s'en était pris à son propriétaire et lui avait lancé une bouteille à la figure. Le tavernier s'en était sorti avec une cicatrice assez remarquable sur le visage, juste entre les deux yeux. Il avait alors décidé de porter l'affaire devant les tribunaux pour agression avec coups et blessures.

" Soit disant qu'il n'était pas en état de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et qu'il ne peut pas être jugé coupable à cause de ça. Je te jure que ce type ne mettra plus jamais les pieds ici, et que le prochain qui bronche se fera foutre dehors à coups de pied s'il le faut. " Maugréa Squall, le gérant.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira bruyamment. Déjà que tenir un commerce seul n'était pas une tâche facile, si en plus il se faisait malmener par ses clients… Il avait toujours été trop gentil, à préférer parler plutôt qu'employer la manière forte. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur une seconde fois.

" Il faut être pris pour être appris, dit-on. Je t'ai toujours dit que tu n'étais pas assez ferme. Les clients sont rois jusqu'à une certaine limite. " Dit sagement la brune en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

Squall attrapa un verre derrière lui et le remplit de jus d'orange. Il le tendit à Linoa puis se servit à son tour.

" Bon, je vais voir le bon côté des choses. Avec cette horrible cicatrice, je ne risquerai plus de me faire harceler par les nanas que je croise, ou qui viennent ici pour essayer de me tourner la tête. Ça va leur faire peur, ou elles me trouveront moche. Enfin un peu de tranquillité! " Fit le balafré d'un ton faussement enjoué. Il fit se rencontrer son verre et celui de son amie puis en but une longue gorgée.

" J'espère ne pas te vexer en disant ça, mais je trouve qu'elle te va très bien, cette cicatrice. Ça te rend encore plus sexy. " Taquina Linoa, qui n'en était pas moins sincère pour autant. La marque donnait vraiment un charme fou à l'homme.

" Tu as toujours eu un faible pour les défigurés. " Fit Squall avec un sourire moqueur.

" Seifer n'est pas défiguré. Et puis vous avez quasiment la même cicatrice, alors si lui est défiguré, tu l'es aussi. " Dit la brune pour défendre son petit-ami, bientôt mari. Squall n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'alliance que Linoa avait reçue quelques semaines plus tôt. Le bijou était discret et élégant. Assez étrangement, pour Squall, son amie avait été ravie lorsque le balafré fut le premier à parler de l'anneau.

" Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. J'assume. " Répondit le barman avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il vida son verre, puis s'éloigna de son amie pour le nettoyer dans l'évier caché derrière le comptoir. Quand il eut fini, il attrapa un torchon et essuya le récipient pour le replacer avec les autres. Squall fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua une trace sur la surface polie, et il reprit le verre pour la faire disparaître.

Le moins que l'on ait pu dire, c'était qu'il prenait son travail à cœur. Le sol était si propre qu'on aurait pu manger dessus; les tables étaient impeccables; le comptoir brillait tellement qu'on pouvait y admirer son reflet; les bouteilles soigneusement rangées éblouissaient lorsque le soleil s'y reflétait, et les verres étaient si propres qu'on les distinguait à peine sur l'immense étagère. Linoa aimait se moquer de son côté maniaque, mais Squall savait que c'était l'un des atouts majeurs de sa taverne. Et il avait longtemps cru qu'une taverne vide de crasse serait aussi vide de canailles, mais sa logique s'était avérée assez bancale.

" Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas donner au moins une chance à Quistis? Rien qu'un petit rendez-vous de rien du tout. Tu changeras peut-être d'avis, qui sait? " Dit Linoa en observant le contenu de son verre. " Ça me chagrine qu'un bel homme comme toi soit encore seul à son âge. Elle est très gentille, tu sais. Un peu froide au premier abord, mais vraiment sympa. "

" On a déjà eu cette discussion. Mon avis n'a pas changé. " Marmonna le balafré. Il parcourut la salle du regard et maudit son manque de chance. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais de clients quand il en avait besoin?

" Squall, s'il te plaît, donne-lui juste une chance. Elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi; depuis le premier jour où elle t'a vu, ç'a été le coup de foudre. Je la connais, elle n'abandonnera pas tant que tu ne lui auras pas dit ce que tu penses de vive voix. " Insista la brune. Son ami ne répondit pas. " Tu sais, elle est libre ce soir. Tu pourrais peut-être l'inviter à venir ici. Vous pourriez prendre un verre, discuter, visiter ton appartement – "

" Ne continue pas. C'est un conseil. " La coupa Squall avec un regard appuyé. " Dis-lui de venir ici à dix-huit heures, et qu'elle ne devrait pas se faire trop d'illusions. "

Il grimaça quand il entendit son amie couiner de joie.

" Tu vas voir, je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer! " S'exclama la brune en se levant de son tabouret, manteau en main. Elle se précipita vers la porte et enfila le vêtement prestement.

Squall la regarda partir avec un petit soupir. Peut-être qu'il devrait au moins essayer. Quel mal est-ce que ça pourrait lui faire? Au mieux, il aurait une petite amie – qu'il pourrait larguer s'il en avait assez – au pire, il resterait seul. Rien qui pourrait bouleverser sa vie.

Pourtant, et assez étrangement, l'idée de se trouver quelqu'un le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise…

ooOoo

Une fois les premières appréhensions passées, Squall avait pu se rendre compte que Linoa disait vrai : Quistis avait certes l'air très sérieuse, mais elle était sympathique. Ses lunettes n'aidaient pas à lui donner un air plus aimable, mais heureusement, les sourires récurrents qui semblaient illuminer son visage estompaient considérablement cette première impression. La jeune femme blonde était très cultivée, polie et réservée; rien à voir avec la femme hystérique que Squall s'était imaginée. Quistis était différente de la plupart des filles, un peu comme Linoa. Il était évident qu'elle ne cherchait pas qu'une simple amitié, et pourtant, elle ne faisait rien qui puisse inquiéter Squall pour le lui faire comprendre. Pas de harcèlement, d'attouchements, de cris ou de pleurs hystériques pour lui prouver la force de son amour – c'était déjà arrivé, et heureusement une seule fois; Squall se voyait encore refermer violemment la porte de la taverne et fermer à clé pour rester à l'abri de l'envahisseur.

Non, Quistis était très loin de tout ça. Tout chez elle était raffiné, depuis son maquillage discret à sa coiffure impeccable, sans oublier sa tenue vestimentaire. Elle aurait pu être une femme parfaite pour Squall mais…

" Linoa m'avait mise en garde avant que je ne vienne. " Dit Quistis, coupant soudainement court à ce qu'elle disait auparavant. " Je crois qu'elle a bien fait. Pendant un instant, je m'étais dit que j'aurais enfin une chance, mais je crois que c'était perdu d'avance. "

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton si détaché que le balafré se demanda si Quistis était autant amoureuse que ce que Linoa lui avait dit. Il secoua la tête lentement.

" Je suis désolé. " S'excusa Squall. " Tu es ravissante, intéressante, mais je ne ressens rien d'autre que de l'amitié. "

Quistis eut un petit rire forcé.

" Ne t'excuse pas. Je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir été franc. Merci, vraiment. "

La blonde vida son verre d'un trait sans hésiter. Squall offrit de la resservir, mais l'alcool lui montant facilement à la tête, elle préféra s'abstenir. Elle quitta la taverne avec ce même air froid mais souriant; pourtant, Squall savait qu'elle avait certainement été blessée. Quant à lui, l'horrible sensation qu'il avait eue à son arrivée se dissipa complètement et il se sentit à nouveau serein de savoir qu'il était toujours seul.

ooOoo

À quelques minutes du village montagnard, un coupé noir montait le flan de la montagne, la route s'entortillant toujours plus. Ses occupants avaient l'estomac retourné et ne souhaitaient qu'une seule chose : descendre du véhicule et ne plus y remonter avant longtemps. Les vacances à la montagne étaient censées être libres de tout tracas, et surtout de celui de rendre son déjeuner au prochain virage.

" Est-ce que tu pourrais accélérer un peu? Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermée. " Se plaignait une femme au teint pâle. Elle leva une main et la plaça devant sa bouche quand le véhicule prit un autre virage serré.

" Si tu tiens absolument à ce qu'on quitte la route, attends que je sois descendu pour prendre le volant et le faire toi-même. " Marmonna l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Son regard bleu et alerte semblait regarder partout à la fois. C'est qu'il n'était pas habitué à conduire en montagne, et l'exercice était épuisant physiquement et mentalement. Il s'en rendait compte car sa paupière droite s'était mise à battre toute seule une demi-heure plus tôt. Il était grand temps qu'ils arrivent à destination.

" Tous les ans, c'est pareil. Et dans quelques minutes, tu vas me dire que tu dois aller aux toilettes et que c'est urgent. " Continua le blond, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Sa compagne fit la moue.

" Je ne suis quand même pas aussi prévisible. " Se défendit-elle en croisant les bras. " Franchement, pour un pilote de course, je trouve que tu roules comme une mamie. À cette allure là, on ne sera pas arrivés avant demain. Et puis je dois aller aux toilettes, ça presse! "

Le conducteur éclata de rire à ce moment précis et continua son petit bout de chemin. Il gara la voiture devant une auberge aux balcons fleuris malgré les températures basses. Le bâtiment était en bois et dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse et accueillante. Ils y louaient un appartement mais ne s'y rendaient que pendant leurs congés d'hiver. Le loyer était plus que raisonnable, et la ville très agréable.

" Tiens, tu vas en avoir besoin. " Dit le blond en tendant les clés de l'appartement et un paquet de mouchoir. " Dépêche-toi, Aérissssss. "

La jeune femme, Aérith, rougit furieusement et se mit à piétiner sur place.

" Arrête de faire ça! Je ne vais même pas avoir le temps d'arriver aux toilettes sinon. " Se plaignit la châtaine en filant à l'intérieur.

Son petit ami haussa les épaules et ouvrit le coffre de la voiture pour décharger les bagages. Il n'y avait heureusement pas grand-chose, une partie de leurs affaires étant déjà à l'intérieur. L'appartement leur servait de résidence secondaire, mais ils ne s'y rendaient pas souvent, surtout à cause du travail d'Aérith. Elle tenait un magasin de fleurs, qui avait un succès retentissant – entre autre parce que Cloud et elle vivaient ensemble.

Le blond était principalement connu des grands admirateurs de courses de moto. Cloud avait remporté plusieurs titres, dont un au niveau mondial, qui lui avaient permis de se faire un nom dans le domaine. Depuis, la boutique d'Aérith accueillait des clients de plus en plus nombreux, et leurs vacances étaient sans cesse repoussées, puis écourtées.

Mais cette fois, ils pourraient passer leur mois de congés en montagne et profiter de leur temps libre pour découvrir les environs et se promener. Cloud hocha la tête et continua à décharger la voiture. Il amena les valises jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit, puis poussa les bagages du pied à l'intérieur de leur studio.

Une chance qu'ils habitent au rez-de-chaussée.

" Tu aurais dû m'attendre, je t'aurais aidé à tout décharger. " Fit Aérith en le rejoignant dans le couloir d'entrée. Elle attrapa ses valises, puis se dirigea vers leur chambre.

" Avec toi, je ne sais jamais combien de temps tu vas rester enfermée dans les toilettes, alors je prends des initiatives. " Taquina Cloud en posant ses propres bagages près de la penderie. Il se redressa et s'étira. " Et si on allait se promener? "

" Maintenant? Mais on vient à peine d'arriver, et il faut encore tout ranger." Protesta la châtaine.

" Oh allez, on a tout le mois pour ça. " Insista le blond. " S'il te plaît. "

" Non, Cloud, je préfère rester ici. Tu me connais, je ne serai pas tranquille tant que tout n'aura pas été mis à sa place. "

Cloud fronça les sourcils et soupira longuement. Cette fois encore, il inaugurerait sa toute première sortie en solo. Il vérifia que le double des clés était en sa possession, puis sortit.

Les premières années, Aérith était toujours partante pour le suivre, mais depuis peu, elle se montrait moins enthousiaste et restait enfermée dans leur studio. C'était pareil dans leur résidence principale. Ils sortaient souvent chacun de leur côté, passaient de plus en plus de temps loin de l'autre. C'était peut-être sa première et unique relation, mais Cloud savait pertinemment que ces signes annonçaient une séparation imminente. Il avait bien essayé de sauver leur couple en proposant la jeune femme en mariage, pensant qu'elle était contrariée de ne rester que sa petite-amie, mais son refus catégorique avait mis son plan à mal.

Surtout, ç'avait confirmé ses soupçons. Aérith ne l'aimait plus autant qu'avant, et pour une raison qui échappait au blond, elle ne faisait rien pour mettre un terme à leur histoire. Peut-être préférait-elle qu'il le fasse? Mais trouverait-il seulement le courage de lui dire ces terribles mots, lui qui l'aimait encore? Et s'il ne s'agissait que d'un passage à vide? Ça arrivait à tous les couples. Il faudrait simplement qu'il soit patient, et il serait récompensé quand tout redeviendrait comme avant.

" Comme avant… " Murmura-t-il en regardant au loin. Il se trouvait en haut d'une colline qui surplombait le village, plus en bas. La vue était magnifique et c'était toujours ici qu'il venait aussitôt arrivé au studio. Il avait beau avoir vu ce paysage de nombreuses fois, il n'en finissait pas de lui couper le souffle.

Un fracas à quelques mètres de lui attira son attention. Il vit – et entendit – une jeune femme pester alors que le contenu de son sac en papier se trouvait à présent à terre. Elle chiffonna le paquet et se pencha pour tout ramasser. Cloud, en parfait gentleman, la rejoignit pour l'aider.

" Merci beaucoup. " Dit la femme – une jolie brune, remarqua le pilote – avec un sourire chaleureux. " Tiens, je ne vous avais encore jamais vu ici. Vous venez d'emménager? "

" Je suis en vacances ici. " Répondit Cloud en gardant les objets les plus lourds. " Je vais vous aider à porter tout ça. "

" C'est très aimable à vous. " Dit la brune en tentant d'avoir une meilleure prise sur ses courses. " Pardon si ma question vous a semblé trop directe. Je suis du genre à parler sans réfléchir. "

" C'est un petit village, ici. Je suppose que tout le monde se connaît. "

" Oh, ça oui. Parfois, je me dis que ce serait mieux s'il y avait plus de monde; ça éviterait que les voisins se mêlent des affaires des autres, mais d'un autre côté, c'est tellement calme… "

Cloud rit en entendant la remarque de la brune.

" Si ça peut vous consoler, c'est pareil dans les villes plus grandes, mais sans le calme. " Dit-il avec un sourire taquin. L'inconnue lui en offrit un semblable.

" Mon petit doigt me dit qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre. " Confia la jeune femme. Elle hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises, visiblement convaincue. " Je m'appelle Linoa; Linoa Heartilly si vous voulez plus de détails. Et si vous en voulez encore plus, je serai bientôt Madame Linoa Almasy. "

" Vraiment? Félicitations. " Dit Cloud, poli. Décidément, il ne devait y avoir qu'Aérith pour ne pas se réjouir d'avoir été demandée en mariage. " Vous avez l'air heureuse. "

" Évidemment que je le suis! Qui ne le serait pas? C'est le plus grand rêve d'une fille de devenir l'épouse de l'homme de sa vie. En tout cas, je sais que ç'a toujours été le mien. " Répondit Linoa, encore plus rayonnante. Elle remarqua rapidement que son compagnon de route ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. " Vous n'avez peut-être pas eu autant de chance que mon futur mari? " Tenta-t-elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux. " Oh, excusez-moi! Ça ne me regarde pas. Je n'aurais pas dû vous demander ça. "

" Il n'y a pas de mal." Répondit Cloud en lui offrant un sourire timide. " Et en effet, je n'ai pas eu autant de chance. Ma petite amie a refusé ma demande. "

" Vraiment? Pourquoi ça? "

Linoa se retint de pester contre sa curiosité.

" Je ne sais pas. À vrai dire, peut-être qu'elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'accepter alors qu'on va sûrement se séparer d'ici peu. " Expliqua Cloud.

Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se confier aussi ouvertement aux inconnus, mais il ne connaissait personne ici, mis à part bien sûr Aérith à qui il ne pouvait pas en parler. Et puis, Linoa semblait digne de confiance. Cloud avait un don pour savoir avec qui il pouvait parler à cœur ouvert.

" On est presque chez moi. Il vaut mieux éviter de continuer notre discussion dans les rues. Des oreilles indiscrètes trainent un peu partout. " Dit la brune en accélérant subitement le pas.

Cloud l'imita et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Visiblement, personne ne leur prêtait attention. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant une jolie petite maison décorée de fleurs, depuis le parterre jusqu'aux fenêtres. Linoa monta les marches conduisant à l'entrée de la demeure, ouvrit la porte et entra sans la fermer pour permettre au blond de la suivre.

" Venez, on va poser tout ça dans la cuisine avant de s'installer dans le salon. " Dit la brune sans se tourner.

Cloud stoppa quand il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher d'eux.

" Linoa, tu parles encore toute seule? " Demanda un homme en sortant d'une pièce près de la cuisine.

La première chose qui frappa Cloud fut la cicatrice que l'homme avait au visage, suivie de près par le regard meurtrier lancé dans sa direction.

" C'est qui, celui là? Il t'a pas emmerdée, au moins? "

" Seifer, tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais laissé entrer si c'était le cas? Tu me prends pour une idiote, ou quoi? " Répondit Linoa, visiblement vexée par la remarque de son petit-ami. " Il m'a gentiment aidée à porter mes courses quand mon sac s'est déchiré. "

" Sans aucune arrière pensée? " Insista l'autre blond, toujours méfiant.

" Aucune. " Dit Cloud.

" Bien, allons tous dans le salon." Intervint Linoa en prenant Seifer par le bras pour l'emmener dans ladite pièce.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans les fauteuils pendant que Linoa partait prendre des boissons.

" Votre tête ne m'est pas inconnue. On se serait pas déjà croisés? " Demanda Seifer en observant scrupuleusement Cloud.

" Je ne crois pas, mais vous m'avez peut-être aperçu dans un magazine. Je suis Cloud Strife, le pilote qui a été – "

" Champion du monde de course de moto, oui! " S'exclama le balafré, son visage changeant du tout au tout. Il semblait à présent ravi. " Ça alors! Mais qu'est-ce qu'un mec comme vous fout dans ce trou paumé? "

" Ben alors, tu es content de l'avoir chez nous, maintenant? " Demanda Linoa en retournant dans le salon, des verres posés sur un plateau en bois, qu'elle posa sur la table basse face aux fauteuils.

" Mais c'est Cloud Strife! " S'indigna Seifer, étonné que l'homme face à lui puisse être un parfait inconnu pour sa compagne – et oubliant qu'il était lui-même dans cette situation quelques minutes plus tôt.

" Hm, ça ne m'évoque rien. Désolée. " Dit-elle à l'attention de son invité.

" Ne vous en faites pas. Mis à part les connaisseurs, très peu de personnes savent qui je suis. " Avoua Cloud. " J'avoue que ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça. "

" Est-ce que, par hasard, ce serait à cause de ça que votre petite-amie et vous êtes plus distants? Vous savez, on dit qu'un couple a besoin d'un peu de distance, mais je trouve que ça n'est pas vrai pour tout le monde. " Dit Linoa. Seifer, lui, se contenta d'écouter pour le moment.

" Non, je ne pense pas. Je lui propose toujours de m'accompagner quand je dois m'en aller quelque part, mais plus le temps passe et plus je me retrouve à tout faire seul. Par exemple, je lui avais demandé si elle voulait venir se promener avec moi, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait rester dans notre studio pour ranger nos affaires. "

" Wow. Je crois bien que quelque chose cloche, en effet." Affirma Linoa.

" Même les types comme vous ont des problèmes de couple? " Demanda le balafré, étonné.

" Je risque de ne plus en avoir du tout si ça continue comme ça. " Offrit le pilote, désespéré. " Enfin, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça. Et puis, quand j'y pense, c'est quand même assez personnel. "

" Vous n'avez pas de proches avec qui en parler? " Demanda Linoa, apparemment peu étonnée que le blond se soit confié si facilement.

" Pas ici. Il y a bien mon meilleur ami, mais il habite à des kilomètres d'ici. "

" Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis tellement longtemps, mais si vous le voulez, vous pourrez venir chez nous quand vous aurez besoin de parler. " Dit la brune, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. " Et justement, à ce propos, je connais un bon endroit pour discuter tranquillement. Il faudra qu'on vous emmène dans la taverne de l'un de mes amis qui travaille ici. C'est vraiment chouette. "

" Pourquoi pas. "

Le trio discuta pendant quelques heures et Cloud remarqua, non sans une certaine inquiétude, que le jour était déjà tombé quand il songea à rejoindre Aérith. Linoa et Seifer s'étaient montrés si accueillants et intéressants qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Le cœur gros, le pilote rentra à son studio, où il trouva sa compagne occupée à préparer leur diner, qui se passa dans le silence le plus complet.

ooOoo

La matinée dans la taverne avait été assez calme, avec très peu de clients, mais l'après-midi, le commerce avait été plus important. Squall, bien qu'il fût seul, réussit à garder son sang froid et à servir tout le monde assez rapidement. C'était pendant des jours comme celui-là qu'il remerciait sa mère de l'avoir gracié d'assez d'intelligence pour savoir que placer le comptoir à l'entrée serait une bonne idée. De la façon dont il était placé, il était difficile de réussir à se sauver si on ne voulait pas payer l'addition – une chose qui ne s'était pas encore produite. Il fallait dire que l'air peu engageant du châtain dissuadait les éventuels voleurs d'essayer de le rouler.

Bref, jusqu'alors, la journée se déroulait merveilleusement bien; mais ce fut sans compter sur l'arrivée d'un certain client que Squall ne voulait plus revoir dans son établissement.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Le procès ne vous a pas suffi? Il faut en plus que je vous jette dehors? " Marmonna le barman en fixant le nouveau venu du regard.

" J'ai le droit de venir ici si j'en ai envie. Et puis je me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais. Je boirai pas autant cette fois, promis! " Tenta le client.

" Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Sortez d'ici. " Dit calmement le balafré.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, l'homme ne voulut rien entendre. Squall, qui n'avait aucune patience pour ce genre d'individus, dut joindre le geste à la parole : fidèle à sa promesse, il empoigna le client par le col de sa veste et le traîna jusqu'à la porte.

" Ce n'est plus la peine de remettre les pieds ici! " Tonna-t-il en jetant son agresseur en bas des quelques marches à l'entrée.

Lorsqu'il rentra à l'intérieur, il remarqua que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, certains inquiets, d'autres amusés.

" Pardon pour le dérangement. " S'excusa-t-il auprès des personnes présentes.

Dehors, un couple était très étonné par ce qu'il venait de voir. Aérith avait enfin accepté d'accompagner Cloud, et ils avaient décidés de se promener en ville, et tout ça pour arriver face à un petit café d'où un homme venait de se faire littéralement expulser. Le pauvre client maugréait des injures en se relevant, mais ne poussa pas sa chance, sentant certainement qu'il y perdrait beaucoup.

" Je déteste les hommes violents. " Dit la châtaine. Elle se serra un peu plus contre Cloud sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Cloud ne le remarqua pas, lui non plus, trop occupé à fixer l'entrée du pub.

" Je veux entrer. " Déclara-t-il tout à coup, sans quitter la porte du regard.

" Quoi? " S'exclama Aérith, surprise. " Cloud, un homme vient de se faire jeter dehors, et pas délicatement. Normalement, ça ferait fuir n'importe qui. Mais toi, tu veux entrer dans… Dans ce café pour animaux? "

Dit comme ça, Cloud trouva lui aussi sa réaction étrange. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait entrer dans cette taverne. Il n'en dormirait pas s'il partait maintenant, il en était certain.

Il n'avait pas vu le commerçant très longtemps, mais ç'avait été assez pour faire naître en lui un sentiment nostalgique, comme s'il venait tout juste de retrouver un ami de longue date.

Cloud ignora les protestations de sa compagne et entra – seul, une nouvelle fois – à l'intérieur du café. Contrairement à toute attente, l'ambiance y était plutôt relaxée, et l'endroit était bien entretenu. Pas une seule toile d'araignée, pas de poussières, le sol était si propre qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à y voir son reflet. Les clients étaient tous très calmes et discutaient tranquillement.

Le blond se trouva soudain bien sot. Que ferait-il ici, seul? N'allait-on pas le prendre pour un poivrot? Non, il pourrait très bien prendre un simple café ou –

" Je peux vous aider? " Demanda-t-on à sa gauche.

Cloud eut un léger sursaut et se tourna vers son interlocuteur – qui n'était autre que le gérant.

" Vous vous tenez là, sans bouger, depuis un petit moment. " Ajouta Squall.

" Euh… " Fut la réponse intelligente que donna le pilote.

Et voilà qu'à présent il s'était mis à fixer l'autre homme du regard. Ce commerçant allait finir par le trouver grossier s'il n'arrêtait pas rapidement, et lui aussi se ferait expulser.

Il sembla cependant que sa bonne étoile ne l'avait pas oublié. Il entendit Linoa l'appeler depuis l'autre bout du café. Elle était avec Seifer.

" Hé, Strife! " Appela le balafré, visiblement ravi de retrouver le pilote. " Venez par ici. "

Cloud poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et s'empressa de les rejoindre, oubliant temporairement pourquoi il était entré. Il prit place à côté de Seifer plutôt que Linoa; un choix judicieux.

" Ça alors, pour une coïncidence. " Dit la brune en souriant. " On n'aura pas besoin de vous conduire ici, finalement. "

" Votre nana est pas avec vous, à ce que je vois. " Remarqua Seifer, les coudes posés sur le dossier de sa chaise.

" Elle était encore là il y a à peine quelques secondes, mais elle a préféré ne pas me suivre à l'intérieur. " Expliqua le pilote.

" Après avoir vu les manières de Leonhart, c'est pas étonnant. Mais ça vous a pas arrêté, à ce que je vois. Vous en avez dans le ventre, hein? J'aime bien ça. " Fit le balafré avec un sourire en coin.

" On dirait que tu cherches à le brancher. " Déclara la voix calme du gérant, dont l'apparition subite fit sursauter Cloud. " C'est un ami à vous? "

" Il vient d'arriver en ville et on s'est seulement rencontrés hier. Il m'a aidée à porter mes courses. " Expliqua rapidement Linoa. " Cloud, je te présente Squall Leonhart, un ami d'enfance, et le propriétaire de l'établissement. Il a l'air froid vu comme ça, mais il a un cœur en or. "

" Même s'il fout ses clients à la porte. " Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Seifer.

" Vous êtes Cloud Strife, n'est-ce pas? " Dit Squall, qui choisit d'ignorer Seifer pour le moment. Cloud acquiesça, surpris. " Votre dernière course n'était pas fameuse, mais celle qui vous a valu votre titre mondial était plutôt spectaculaire. "

" Hé, tu t'y connais, toi, en courses? " Demanda l'autre balafré, étonné que Squall s'intéresse à quelque chose.

" Ma bécane m'a fait un sale coup; mais je dois avouer que c'est entièrement de ma faute si j'ai foiré aussi lamentablement. " Admit le pilote.

" Vous pilotez bien une Fenrir 836, n'est-ce pas? Un sacré bolide. " Déclara Squall. " Pas forcément adaptée aux courses, mais elle est assez puissante."

" Je me trompe en assumant que vous possédez une moto, vous aussi? " Tenta Cloud, intrigué.

" Oui. Je préfère les véhicules posés sur quatre roues. " Répondit le barman. " Qu'est-ce que je vous sers? "

" Un café; serré, s'il vous plaît. " Demanda Cloud. Squall hocha la tête puis s'éloigna pour préparer sa commande. Quand le gérant se fut assez éloigné, il ajouta : " Est-ce qu'il a piloté aussi avant de travailler ici? "

" Squall? Non, il s'est toujours occupé de ce café. " Répondit Linoa. " Pourquoi? "

" J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais je ne sais pas où. " Dit Cloud, les sourcils froncés.

" Vous êtes peut-être allés dans la même école. " Proposa Seifer avec un haussement d'épaules. " Bref. Vous avez eu des soucis avec votre engin? "

" Oui mais rien qui aurait pu m'empêcher de gagner ma dernière course. Si j'ai fini avec une aussi mauvaise place, c'est seulement parce que j'étais trop distrait. Mon manager m'a remonté les bretelles. " Expliqua le pilote.

" C'était à cause de vos soucis de couple, j'imagine. " Dit Linoa en hochant doucement la tête. " C'est difficile de faire abstraction de ses problèmes personnels. "

" Ça oui. " Admit le blond en hochant lentement la tête. " Je n'aime pas que mes soucis viennent perturber mon travail. Si je ne fais pas assez attention, je pourrais me blesser. "

" Vous savez… " Commença la brune. Elle hésita un instant puis continua malgré tout. " J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ce que vous m'avez dit. C'est vraiment dommage que ça ne marche plus, mais il arrive un moment où il faut être capable de mettre un terme à une relation qui ne fait plus qu'empirer. "

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre pour Cloud. Il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Linoa.

" La quitter? Mais je l'aime! " S'exclama-t-il, indigné.

" Pas elle. " Déclara franchement Seifer. Sa petite amie lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes si brutal qu'il lui coupa le souffle pendant plusieurs secondes.

" Est-ce que vous serez vraiment capable de supporter votre situation plus longtemps? Je comprends que ça puisse être une décision difficile, mais ça le sera encore plus si vous attendez trop longtemps. "

Le pilote allait répondre mais fut interrompu lorsqu'on posa une tasse de café devant lui. En levant les yeux, il croisa le regard du barman.

" Linoa, tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas se mêler de la vie privée des gens. " La gronda gentiment Squall. " Il est le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire. "

" Tu peux parler. Tu n'as jamais eu de relation sérieuse, toi. " Marmonna la brune, vexée d'avoir été rappelée à l'ordre. " Et je me permets d'insister : il faut que vous la quittiez. Vous allez finir par vous tuer si vous la laissez vous perturber. "

Cloud baissa les yeux et ignora la querelle entre les deux amis. Ça le peinait énormément de l'admettre, mais Linoa avait raison. Cloud l'avait bien vu pendant sa dernière course : il avait été tellement distrait par le comportement étrange d'Aérith qu'il avait pris des virages si larges que les autres concurrents l'avaient aisément doublé. Au point où en étaient les choses, il n'avait plus que deux solutions : soit il devait quitter Aérith et remonter dans le classement, soit il devait se retirer du milieu et se consacrer à reconstruire une relation stable avec sa compagne. Retrouver un meilleur niveau serait sans doute l'option la plus sûre. S'il arrêtait la course, rien ne garantissait une amélioration avec sa compagne, et si elle le quittait, il ne lui resterait plus rien; et c'était très probablement ce qu'il se passerait s'il faisait le mauvais choix.

Le mauvais choix…

" En fait, je crois que je prendrais aussi un verre de votre alcool le plus fort. " Dit Cloud avant que le châtain ne quitte leur table. Décidé, le pilote prit sa tasse de café et en but une longue gorgée.

ooOoo

Il savait déjà qu'il regretterait d'avoir bu ce verre. Ce type connaissait son affaire. Si on lui demandait un alcool fort, il en servait un qui l'était vraiment; et pas un de ces jus dilué dans de l'eau. Cloud avait l'impression que le contenu de son verre était resté dans son estomac et avait refusé de descendre plus bas. Il se rappela alors pourquoi il ne buvait quasiment jamais d'alcool…

Décidé à prendre un cachet en arrivant chez lui, Cloud marcha un peu plus rapidement en direction de sa résidence. Il gravit le petit escalier à l'entrée, ouvrit la porte, puis se dirigea vers la première sur sa droite. Il inspira profondément, expira, puis ouvrit lentement la porte, encore intimidé.

Il avait décidé qu'il parlerait à Aérith ce soir pour enfin être fixé. Elle lui dirait probablement qu'elle ne l'aimait plus; il s'y était préparé. Mais après? Le pilote préféra ne pas y penser tout de suite et entra dans le salon.

Sa compagne était là, devant lui, et lui tournait le dos. Il eut un sourire attendri. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Jamais il n'avait rencontré une femme aussi jolie, attendrissante et dévouée qu'Aérith. La résolution du blond s'affaiblit rapidement et pendant un instant, il songea à remettre la discussion à plus tard.

" Tu es déjà rentré? " Demanda la jeune femme, étonnée, sans se tourner.

Cloud ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que oui, il était de retour, mais la châtaine se mit à rire avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un seul mot. Il remarqua alors qu'elle était au téléphone.

" Non, je suis seule. Cloud est encore parti je ne sais où. " Continua-t-elle.

Le blond sentit son cœur se serrer. Plus que les mots eux-mêmes, ce fut la façon dont la jeune femme les avait prononcés qui le blessa. Elle semblait si indifférente.

" Oui, je sais, mais ce n'est jamais que l'histoire de quelques semaines. Je serai revenue avant même que tu ne te rendes compte que je suis partie. " Continua-t-elle d'une voix cette fois-ci plus enjouée.

À qui pouvait-elle bien parler? Cloud fronça les sourcils et poussa doucement la porte pour ne pas être entendu. Il savait qu'épier les conversations était impoli, mais il sentait qu'il devait l'écouter. Juste cette fois-ci.

" Toi aussi, tu me manques, Zack. Si ça peut te consoler, j'essaierai de convaincre Cloud de rentrer à Midgar le plus rapidement possible. Je n'aurai qu'à dire que Yuffie a du mal avec la boutique et qu'elle a besoin de moi. "

Une excuse qu'il avait déjà entendue à plusieurs reprises…

Aérith écouta son correspondant pendant quelques minutes avant de répondre.

" Ce n'est pas si facile. Il est tellement sensible… Si je lui dis tout, il risque d'être terriblement triste. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. " Murmura-t-elle.

Elle sursauta violemment quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre son téléphone des mains.

Cloud referma l'appareil avec force et le jeta sur le canapé, furieux. Aérith, elle, était tétanisée.

" C – Cloud? Depuis quand es-tu ici? " Bégaya-t-elle.

" Depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre. Et mon meilleur ami, par-dessus le marché! " S'emporta-t-il, les poings serrés. Il croisa les bras. Il avait peur de la frapper s'il n'essayait pas de se contrôler. De cette façon, bouger le bras serait moins facile.

" Cloud, je peux tout expliquer –" Commença la châtaine, qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

" Ah bon? D'accord. Vas-y, je t'écoute. "

Aérith ouvrit la bouche puis la referma à plusieurs reprises. Cloud tourna la tête sur le côté, hors de lui.

" Ça dure depuis combien de temps? Un mois? Deux? Plus que ça? " Lança-t-il.

Il avait l'impression que son sang s'était mis à bouillir et lui brûlait les veines. Non, il ne boirait certainement plus d'alcool de sa vie. Surtout si ça lui donnait envie de frapper les gens.

" Ça va faire un an. " Admit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ce furent les mots de trop.

" Un an? Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit? " Hurla-t-il. Sa réaction fit sursauter la jeune femme, qui fit un pas en arrière, par précaution.

" Je voulais te le dire mais je n'y arrivais pas! " Se défendit-elle. À présent, les larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues.

" Pourquoi? Parce que tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal? Eh bien dommage, tu n'y es pas arrivée. " Lança Cloud.

" Je suis désolée. " Sanglota la jeune femme, dont le corps entier s'était mis à trembler. Elle allait continuer à parler mais fut interrompue.

" Pars d'ici si tu l'es vraiment. " Déclara le blond. Il tourna un regard mauvais en direction d'Aérith, dont le visage pâlit à vue d'œil. " Tu pourras aller te faire sauter par qui tu veux sans te sentir coupable. Tu dois te sentir mieux maintenant, non? "

Cloud savait que ses mots étaient odieux, mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir de les dire. Il avait tellement de peine. Il était si déçu. Celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout et celui en qui il avait le plus confiance l'avaient trahi de la façon la plus fourbe qu'il fut. Il regarda la châtaine des pieds à la tête tandis qu'elle restait là à pleurer à chaudes larmes, trop choquée pour quitter la pièce.

" Je dormirai sur le canapé ce soir. Fais tes bagages; je te ramènerai à Midgar demain matin. "

ooOoo

" Hmmmmmm…. "

Seifer et Squall haussèrent les sourcils et tournèrent la tête en direction de Linoa. Quistis, qui s'était jointe au petit groupe, n'osa rien dire et continua à siroter son verre de grenadine.

" Hmmm… " Continua Linoa, l'air pensif.

Seifer n'en pouvait plus.

" Et si tu nous disais ce qui te tracasse au lieu de gémir comme ça. " Lâcha-t-il en posant son verre un peu plus brutalement que prévu. À ses côtés, Squall acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" On n'a pas vu Cloud depuis plusieurs jours. Je suis inquiète. " Confia la brune.

" C'est tout? " Demanda son amant en levant les yeux au ciel. " Je m'attendais à un truc vraiment sérieux. "

" Mais tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre? On le voyait souvent et d'un seul coup, plus une seule trace de lui nulle part. J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave. "

" Qui est-ce? " Demanda enfin Quistis, perdue.

" Un de leurs amis qui est arrivé ici il y a peu. " Expliqua rapidement le barman en haussant les épaules. " Seifer a des vues sur lui. "

" Raconte pas n'importe quoi, Leonhart! " S'emporta l'autre balafré en frappant la table du poing. " Strife est un adulte. Il a pas besoin qu'on le surveille. " Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de sa future épouse. Cette dernière ne sembla pas convaincue.

" Je vais aller le voir. " Déclara Linoa en se levant brusquement de table.

Seifer écarquilla les yeux.

" Tu sais même pas où il habite. " Lui fit-il savoir.

" Il n'y a pas tellement de maisons qui ne sont pas habitées toute l'année. On aura vite trouvé la sienne. Allez, viens avec moi. " Dit la brune en tirant son amant par le bras pour l'obliger à la suivre.

" Mais pourquoi je dois venir avec toi? " S'emporta Seifer. À leur table, Quistis cacha un rire amusé.

" Parce que je ne sais pas dans quel état on va le trouver. Je préfère ne pas y aller toute seule. "

Squall les regarda quitter la taverne d'un air détaché mais au fond, il espérait que Cloud allait bien. Le châtain s'accouda à la table et remua le contenu de son verre avec un léger soupir. Pourquoi devrait-il s'inquiéter du sort d'un type qu'il connaissait à peine?

ooOoo

Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de se tenir devant la porte portant le nom de Cloud Strife. Fière d'elle, Linoa lança un sourire à Seifer, qui fit mine de ne pas le voir. Après un hochement de tête, ils portèrent leur attention sur la porte et frappèrent trois coups. Quand un certain temps s'écoula et que personne ne répondit, ils frappèrent à nouveau.

Cette fois, ils entendirent des bruits de pas en direction de la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre brusquement. L'espace d'un instant, le couple crut s'être trompé tant l'homme qui se tenait devant eux était différent du Cloud qu'ils avaient rencontré. Celui-là était austère, avait un regard à glacer le sang et ne souriait pas, même lorsqu'une lueur dans son regard indiqua qu'il les avait reconnus.

" Bonjour. " Dit le blond d'une voix morne.

" B – Bonjour, Cloud. " Bégaya Linoa, qui se demandait si leur visite était une si bonne idée finalement. " Euh, ça fait un moment qu'on ne vous a pas vu, alors on se demandait si tout allait bien. "

" Tout va bien. " Répondit le pilote après un court silence.

" Oh, d'accord. Euh… " Continua Linoa, qui sentait clairement que non, tout n'allait pas bien. Elle ne savait pas comment le lui faire comprendre.

" Déconne pas, Strife. T'as la tronche d'un zombie. T'as enfin largué ta nana ou quoi? "

Linoa se frappa le front du plat de la main. Elle pouvait compter sur Seifer pour faire preuve d'un manque de tact incroyable quand elle-même peinait à trouver les mots justes. Et d'abord, depuis quand Seifer et Cloud se tutoyaient?

Cloud fixa Seifer du regard, puis laissa échapper un rire désabusé.

" Ça se voit tant que ça? " Marmonna le pilote en détournant le regard, honteux.

La brune s'avança et prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Ce ne fut que lorsque le blond la regarda qu'elle parla.

" Je suis désolée. Mais vous avez fait le bon choix. C'est sûrement difficile à croire pour l'instant, mais avec le temps, vous vous en rendrez compte. " Lui assura-t-elle, l'air confiant.

Le pilote se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête sans savoir quoi répondre.

" Et d'abord, je vous signale que rester enfermé chez soi est très mauvais pour le moral. Vous allez vraiment finir par nous faire une dépression à rester cloîtré dans votre studio. Venez vous changer les idées avec nous. " Proposa Linoa. Elle vit Cloud froncer les sourcils et ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. " Et je vous interdis de me dire non. Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de venir. Enfilez des chaussures et prenez vos clés. On va vous attendre ici. " Dit-elle en poussant doucement le pilote à l'intérieur du studio pour qu'il se mette au travail.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner en direction d'un placard, l'ouvrir, et en sortir une paire de bottes. Le pauvre homme fonctionnait comme un automate, et Linoa se demanda s'il avait pensé à manger sans que personne ne le lui rappelle.

Lorsque Cloud fut prêt, le trio se dirigea vers la taverne et rejoignit Quistis, restée à table en attendant leur retour. La blonde leur fit discrètement signe de la main quand ils furent assez proches. Le trio d'amis parla avec enthousiasme tandis que Cloud les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, peu intéressé. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir retourner dans son studio et y déprimer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour qu'Aérith l'abandonne comme ça? Il avait toujours été le petit ami idéal, l'avait aidée dans les moments les plus difficiles, lui offrait des cadeaux régulièrement en dehors des occasions spéciales, il lui proposait souvent de sortir… Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, quelque chose avait cloché puisqu'elle avait préféré quelqu'un d'autre. Et pas n'importe qui. Son meilleur ami.

Son putain d'**ex**-meilleur ami.

Le blond reposa son verre un peu brusquement, et la conversation autour de lui prit fin aussitôt. Les autres personnes assises à la table sentirent clairement que le vent avait tourné et que Cloud avait fini par péter les plombs. Mais peut-être qu'une fois calmé, il pourrait passer à autre chose.

" Cloud? " Demanda vaillamment Linoa, inquiète de voir le pilote dans un tel état.

Le blond se leva, leur souhaita une bonne soirée, puis sortit de la taverne. Il retourna dans son studio, prit les clés de sa moto et partit faire une longue balade pour réfléchir tranquillement à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire à présent.

ooOoo

Dans le petit village montagnard, les conversations allaient bon train. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait peu de monde qui décidait d'emménager définitivement ces derniers temps. La plupart des visages inconnus le restaient car il ne s'agissait que de touristes, mais quand on vit arriver plusieurs camions arborant le logo d'une grande société de déménagement dont on sortit meubles et autres affaires personnelles, la stupeur fut générale. Quelques minutes passées à décharger le contenu des véhicules et une signature plus tard, Cloud se trouva entouré d'affaires à entrer à l'intérieur de son studio, puis à ranger. Et il était seul. Il lui faudrait certainement plusieurs jours mais ce n'était pas grave. Un peu d'exercice n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Il en fut convaincu jusqu'à ce qu'une commode particulièrement lourde lui tienne tête.

" Besoin d'un coup de main, Strife? "

Seifer se plaça de l'autre côté du meuble, prêt à le soulever, avant même que Cloud n'ait le temps de tourner la tête. Le pilote lui fit un bref signe de tête puis ensemble, ils soulevèrent la commode et la placèrent à l'intérieur. Le blond ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Linoa transporter des cartons plus légers à l'intérieur. Il fut par contre sincèrement étonné quand Quistis mit elle aussi la main à la pâte. Ils passèrent la majorité de la journée à travailler à quatre, puis lorsque six heures furent passées, Linoa s'éclipsa un moment pour revenir avec Squall. Avec un troisième homme, les meubles les plus encombrants et lourds purent enfin être emportés dans le studio, et à la tombée de la nuit, il n'y avait plus rien à déplacer.

" Merci de votre aide. Je comptais commander des pizzas. Vous restez manger ici? " Proposa Cloud en fouillant dans un tiroir. Il en sortit une feuille de papier sur laquelle était imprimée une liste de pizzas ainsi que leurs tarifs.

Lorsque tout le monde eut choisi, Cloud passa la commande et ils n'eurent plus qu'à attendre d'être livrés.

" Il y a pas mal de cartons à vider. Ça ira, tout seul? " Demanda Linoa en regardant les nombreuses boites empilées dans toute la pièce.

" Oui. Ce sont principalement des vêtements. J'aurai vite fait de tout ranger. " Répondit le blond avec un haussement des épaules.

Le petit groupe entama plusieurs conversations et mangea quand les pizzas arrivèrent enfin. Cloud ne dit plus rien, se contentant d'écouter ce que racontaient ses invités. Linoa, Seifer et Quistis discutaient vivement en riant de temps à autre, tandis que Squall avait passé le plus clair de son temps à le fixer du regard comme une bête curieuse. Lorsque le dîner prit fin et que tout le monde décida qu'il était temps de partir, Squall resta en retrait pour pouvoir parler avec Cloud.

" Et maintenant? " Demanda le barman, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Cloud l'observa, un sourcil haussé. " Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire? "

" Me trouver un nouveau travail pour commencer. Ce que j'ai gagné pendant les dernières saisons ne me feront pas vivre très longtemps. Peut-être un an si je me débrouille bien. Vous connaissez un endroit où je pourrais postuler et avoir une chance d'être pris? "

" Plus de chances qu'ailleurs? Je vois pas où vous pourriez trouver. " Répondit franchement l'autre en haussant les épaules. " Essayez peut-être d'aller voir dans la vallée. Ici, dans les hauteurs, vous trouverez pas grand-chose qui rapporte. "

Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis se mit à fixer Squall du regard, l'air pensif. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il s'expliqua. " Vous ne m'êtes pas complètement étranger. Je suis presque sûr de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part. " Affirma le blond.

" Si ce n'est pas votre première année de vacances ici, vous m'avez peut-être croisé plusieurs fois sans y prêter attention. " Expliqua le balafré.

Quelle autre raison pouvait-il y avoir à cela? Il était absolument certain de ne jamais avoir vu Cloud ailleurs que dans des magazines.

" Non, c'est autre chose. " Insista l'ancien pilote, contrarié. Il se gratta le sommet du crâne. " C'est pas grave. "

Squall hocha lentement la tête, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'autre homme lui saute dessus sans prévenir. Il lui souhaita bonne chance pour les prochains jours qu'il passerait sans doute à parcourir les environs de la ville pour se trouver un emploi. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, mais s'il avait un peu de chance, il pourrait trouver un job quelque part.

ooOoo

" Désolé mais nous ne recherchons personne pour l'instant. Je conserve votre candidature dans l'éventualité où – "

" Je transmettrai à mon patron, mais je doute fort que vous ayez une réponse. "

" On met la clé sous la porte à la fin du mois. Pas besoin de vous fatiguer. "

" Désolée, notre équipe est au complet. Dites, vous ne seriez pas Cloud Strife? Est-ce que je pourrais avoir votre autographe? "

Le blond se retint de soupirer et signa la feuille que lui tendait la tenancière d'un petit magasin de vêtements. Quoi? Il essayait simplement de mettre toutes les chances de son côté!

Il sortit de la boutique et regarda aux alentours. Il ne restait plus grand-chose à visiter. Sur le trottoir d'en face se trouvait un sex-shop – hors de question d'y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Un peu plus loin, il pouvait voir un magasin à l'abandon et encore un peu au dessus, il vit une boutique spécialisée dans les pièces détachées pour automobiles. Une nouvelle lueur d'espoir dans l'âme, Cloud se dirigea vers cette dernière la tête haute. Il voulait faire bonne impression sur celui qui serait peut-être son futur employeur.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il n'y eut aucun bruit sinon celui de gonds grinçants. C'était largement assez pour avertir le propriétaire de sa présence. Il vit un homme mal rasé sortir de l'arrière boutique en essuyant ses mains pleines de graisse sur un vieux chiffon jadis blanc.

" Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous? " Demanda l'homme en levant les yeux vers son client. Ils s'écarquillèrent. " Ça alors! Cloud Strife en personne! Si on m'avait dit que je vous rencontrerai dans ce trou paumé. "

Le blond offrit son sourire le plus éclatant et s'approcha, un peu plus en confiance. Être connu ne pourrait qu'être un plus non négligeable, se disait-il.

" Bonjour, monsieur. Êtes-vous le responsable du magasin? "

" Le seul et l'unique. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider? "

" Je suis à la recherche d'un emploi à plein temps. Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'un employé supplémentaire? " Cloud n'était pas tout à fait sûr de s'y prendre de la bonne façon. Quand il était devenu pilote, c'était lui qu'on était venu voir, pas le contraire. Demander du travail était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui.

La mine du propriétaire tomba. " Quoi? Vous ne courez plus? "

" Non, Monsieur. J'ai décidé d'arrêter. " Confia le blond, sentant déjà que la conversation tournerait court.

" Oh mince. Mais pourquoi? Vous avez une belle carrière devant vous! "

" Des raisons personnelles. Alors? Est-ce que je peux déposer ma candidature ou… "

" Ah, désolé, Monsieur Strife. J'ai déjà du mal à joindre les deux bouts en travaillant seul alors si je devais payer une personne en plus… Autant me jeter du haut d'un pont. " Le type passa le pouce sous son nez, visiblement gêné. " Je vais être franc avec vous. Vous avez pas choisi la bonne région pour trouver du boulot. La plupart des dépenses municipales sont financées avec le pognon des touristes. Croyez-moi, ceux qui ont déjà un boulot sont pas prêts de le lâcher. "

Qui l'aurait voulu quand ce travail se situait dans une si jolie région?

L'ancien pilote acquiesça de la tête. Alors s'il voulait travailler, il devait aller plus loin? Mais où ça?

" Navré. " Dit le responsable.

Cloud sortit de la boutique, enfourcha sa moto et partit dans les hauteurs pour regagner son studio – studio qu'il devrait vendre s'il voulait acheter un nouveau logement. S'il pouvait s'éviter d'avoir trop de distance à parcourir entre son travail et son domicile, ce serait mieux. Une fois chez lui, il entra rapidement déposer son casque puis sortit pour aller marcher un peu. Les mains dans les poches, il observa les environs. Le coin était tranquille, couvert de verdure pour la grande majorité. Il pouvait voir des vaches brouter l'herbe en remuant paresseusement la queue pour chasser les mouches. Avec elles se trouvaient des chocobos qui remuaient leurs plumes avec leur bec pour en chasser les parasites. L'un d'eux s'aperçut de la présence du blond et s'approcha de la clôture en poussant de petits cris amicaux. Intrigué, Cloud s'approcha à son tour. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des chocobos de si près et il admettrait bien volontiers qu'il les trouvait attachants. Leurs grands yeux et leurs plumes jaunes leur donnaient un air sympathique qui écartait tout soupçon en les voyant.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près, Cloud tendit une main vers le volatile le plus proche et fut surpris quand ce dernier se laissa toucher sans broncher. Les plumes étaient grandes, épaisses et si elles n'avaient pas été si douces leurs bords nets auraient pu menacer de couper les doigts du pilote. Prenant un peu plus d'assurance, le blond passa les bras au travers du grillage pour passer les mains dans les plumes, l'air amusé. L'animal avait fermé les yeux et le laissait faire.

" Tu fais trop facilement confiance aux gens, mon gros. " Le réprimanda gentiment Cloud en continuant ses caresses.

Il faillit sursauter quand il sentit quelque chose de dur heurter son crâne – pas assez fort pour lui faire véritablement mal, mais tout juste assez pour indiquer une certaine impatience. En levant les yeux, il vit que l'un des chocobos avait passé la tête par-dessus le grillage et venait de le frapper avec le plat de son bec. Cloud retira l'une de ses mains du plumage du premier volatile pour caresser le second. Aussitôt, le premier ouvrit subitement les yeux et poussa un petit cri, apparemment vexé que l'attention de Cloud ne soit pas complètement tournée vers lui. Le second répondit au premier. Un troisième, puis un quatrième prirent part à ce qui ressemblait à une querelle. Inquiet pour ses doigts, le pilote fit plusieurs pas en arrière quand la moitié du troupeau vint se tenir devant la barrière en poussant des "kweh" à tue-tête dans sa direction. Un éclat de rire derrière Cloud le fit se retourner. Linoa se tenait là, les bras croisés devant ses côtes.

" J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi drôle! " S'exclama-t-elle quand son fou rire se fut assez calmé pour qu'elle puisse parler. Cloud se rendit compte, non sans gêne, que les passants le regardaient bizarrement. " Vous devriez devenir éleveur de chocobos. "

" Mais ce sont eux qui se sont approchés. Je n'ai rien fait. " Se défendit le blond.

" Justement. Regardez. " Dit la brune en s'approchant de la grille. Elle n'avait pas fait cinq pas vers les animaux qu'ils s'étaient déjà échappés rapidement. " J'ai jamais vu plus froussard qu'un chocobo; quand ils voient des inconnus, en tout cas. "

" Ah bon? " Demanda Cloud en observant les volatiles. Ils étaient tous repartis dans leur coin et avaient cessé de jacasser. Peut-être devrait-il se renseigner à leur sujet…

" Vous partiez quelque part? "

Le pilote ne s'étonnait plus de la curiosité de Linoa. Il savait pertinemment que la question était posée sans arrière pensée.

" Bof. Je voulais juste me changer les idées. " Admit l'ancien pilote avant de pousser un long soupir.

La brune haussa les sourcils. " Quelqu'un a passé une mauvaise journée. " Déclara-t-elle.

" Je cherche un autre travail, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce sera difficile de trouver quelque chose par ici. Je vais sûrement devoir déménager mais pour partir où? " Lui confia le blond en levant les mains pour les passer dans ses cheveux. " Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. "

Linoa sembla réfléchir sérieusement pendant quelques minutes. " Vous êtes allé voir Squall? "

" Pardon? Mais c'est lui qui m'a conseillé d'aller voir dans la vallée. "

" On voit bien que vous ne le connaissez pas encore. Il est du genre à ne rien demander à qui que ce soit, même s'il a besoin d'aide. Il préfère que ce soit les autres qui viennent le voir. Vous savez, il se plaint sans arrêt de ne pas avoir assez de main d'œuvre dans son café. L'air de rien, son affaire marche plutôt bien dans le coin. Vraiment, vous devriez lui demander s'il n'a pas quelque chose pour vous. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. "

En effet, il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre, mais l'idée d'aller voir Squall pour lui demander de l'employer le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Néanmoins, gagner de l'argent était plus important. On ne vivait pas d'incertitudes, surtout quand il était question de payer des factures et la nourriture. Cloud quitta Linoa et se dirigea vers le petit café tenu par le balafré peu bavard. Si le blond était pris, les débuts risqueraient d'être assez difficiles. Squall ne s'était jamais montré très loquace lors de leurs quelques rencontres, mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, ils finiraient par communiquer un peu plus. Bien qu'un peu distant, Cloud aimait pouvoir s'exprimer quand il en ressentait le besoin. Il avait adoré Aérith pour la simple raison qu'elle l'avait compris et se montrait toujours prête à l'écouter s'il voulait se confier. Au fond, c'était peut-être cette distance qu'il mettait entre eux qui avait tout gâché. Seraient-ils restés ensemble si Cloud s'était ouvert davantage? Aurait-elle eu besoin de chercher le contact d'une autre personne?

" _C'est stupide. Ce qui est fait est fait. N'y pense plus._ " Se sermonna mentalement le pilote en passant la porte du café.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il venait ici, la taverne était pleine à craquer, à tel point que Cloud eut du mal à trouver Squall parmi la foule. Le balafré allait de table en table et notait les commandes à une vitesse surhumaine. Il se dirigea prestement vers le bar et entreprit de remplir des verres. Le blond se mordit la lèvre en se demandant si le moment était bien choisi pour lui parler. Il avait l'air trop occupé pour l'instant. Il songea un instant à repartir, mais le balafré l'avait déjà repéré. Ce serait grossier de partir sans rien dire…

" Vous vous occupez de toutes ces personnes seul? " Demanda-t-il. Il eut envie de se frapper pour avoir posé une question aussi idiote.

" Non. Un ami invisible m'assiste. " Répondit Squall avec un air très sérieux.

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel. " Je peux vous aider, peut-être? "

Il eut à peine le temps de finir de poser sa question qu'un plateau rempli de verres aux liquides colorés fut glissé juste sous son nez.

" Table numéro trois. " Indiqua simplement le balafré en désignant vaguement l'une des tables les plus proches du bar.

Cloud compta le nombre de verres puis le nombre de personnes assises aux tables alentour. Quand il pensa avoir trouvé la bonne table, il s'approcha en prenant garde de ne rien renverser. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement quand il remarqua que le chiffre indiqué par le barman était gravé sur les pieds du meuble.

" Mesdames, Messieurs, bonjour. Voici votre commande. " Dit Cloud pour saluer poliment les clients. Ils semblèrent apprécier et se désignèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait les verres.

Rapidement, il retourna au bar pour trouver deux plateaux déjà prêts à être emportés. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et continua son travail. Même si ce n'était que temporaire, c'était toujours ça de pris.

ooOoo

Trois heures. Trois heures passées à faire des allers et retours entre les tables et le comptoir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses pieds semblaient avoir rendu l'âme entre temps, et Cloud maudit ces horribles chaussures qu'il réservait spécialement aux entretiens avec des personnes importantes. Il aurait dû se changer avant de sortir de chez lui, mais il avait tellement eu besoin de prendre l'air qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Le blond posa la tête sur le comptoir, assis sur l'un des tabourets. Ils étaient plutôt confortables, et son dos lui fut reconnaissant de la pause qu'il lui accordait. La surface froide du bar était divine contre sa peau brûlante. Cloud décida qu'il prendrait une douche rapide en rentrant chez lui.

Le blond se redressa quand il entendit un "toc" discret à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il tomba nez à nez avec un verre de bière blonde mousseuse et fraîche à souhait. Il pouvait voir la surface de la chope commencer à se couvrir de condensation. En levant un peu plus la tête, Cloud vit Squall lui faire un petit signe de tête pour l'encourager à boire. Certainement une façon de lui dire que c'était pour le remercier de son aide. Le pilote lui offrit un sourire timide, qui disparut quand il vit le barman frotter l'endroit où son front s'était trouvé quelques instants plus tôt avec un chiffon humide.

" Pas de traces sur le bar. " Fut la seule explication que donna le balafré.

Cloud ne répondit rien et porta la chope à ses lèvres. Il but une bonne rasade du liquide au goût amer avant de le reposer. Il n'en buvait qu'à de rares occasions – tout comme l'alcool en général – mais savait reconnaître une bière bon marché d'une à un prix plus coûteux. Squall se montrait généreux.

" Désolé de vous avoir fait travailler alors que vous veniez pour… " Le balafré laissa le reste de sa phrase en suspens et fixa le blond du regard, attendant qu'il la finisse pour lui.

Cloud serra la chope entre ses mains. " Je n'ai trouvé de travail nulle part, alors je me demandais si vous embauchiez. " Il grimaça quand il se rendit compte à quel point il n'était pas convaincant, mais il ne voulait pas dire que c'était Linoa qui l'envoyait. Jamais il ne voudrait donner l'impression qu'il profitait de ses connaissances pour convaincre Squall de le prendre sous son aile.

" Si vous n'avez pas été rebuté par les heures que vous venez de passer, je suppose qu'une journée complète ne devrait pas vous effrayer. "

Est-ce que c'était un "oui"?

" Je suis très exigeant, alors ne vous attendez pas à vous la couler douce. Je ne veux aucune trace sur les tables ni sur le comptoir, et encore moins sur les verres. Pas une poussière sur les bouteilles ni sur les tabourets ni sur les chaises. Tout doit être nickel, jusqu'à la savonnette des toilettes. Vous êtes toujours intéressé? "

" Du moment que je suis payé, je serais prêt à nettoyer le vomis des clients. "

" C'est ce que j'appelle être motivé. "

Pour la première fois, Cloud vit Squall sourire. C'était plutôt une expression amusée, mais c'était tout de même autre chose qu'un visage froid et inexpressif. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

" Ou du désespoir. Tout dépend de ce que vous préférez. " Termina Squall. Il tendit le bras pour attraper un dessous de verre et le poser sous la chope de Cloud. Elle commençait à laisser des traces humides sur le comptoir.

" Déterminé, c'est bien. " Répondit le blond avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Il observa le barman tandis que ce dernier lui tournait le dos. Il se retourna quelques instants plus tard avec un autre verre à la main, rempli du même liquide. Le balafré en vida presque la moitié d'une seule traite. " Je dois porter quelque chose en particulier pour travailler? " L'éclat de malice qui apparut subitement dans le regard du châtain l'inquiéta.

" Une tenue de soubrette serait parfaite, mais j'imagine qu'une chemise, un pantalon droit et des chaussures classiques feront l'affaire. Un peu comme ce que je porte. " Le balafré se désigna brièvement. " Je fournis le tablier. "

" Du moment qu'il n'a pas de froufrous. " Commenta le blond.

" Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir ce genre de…chose ici? "

Non, pas du tout, se dit Cloud. Mais au moins, il en était certain maintenant.

ooOoo

Cloud aurait presque pu regretter son emploi aux côtés de Squall, mais même s'il se plaignait souvent de devoir passer son temps à marcher, il s'amusait un peu. Il pouvait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes tous les jours sans avoir besoin de leur parler pendant des heures. Il avait rapidement reconnu les habitués qui venaient toujours à la même heure et dont les commandes ne changeaient pas. Il lui arrivait même souvent de discuter avec eux pendant les heures creuses. Le gérant du café ne disait jamais rien si aucun client n'attendait qu'on s'occupe de lui.

L'ex-pilote avait aussi élargi ses connaissances en matière de boissons. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il existait tant d'alcools différents. Il n'aurait donc pas dû être étonné par la quantité impressionnante de cocktails qu'ils permettaient de réaliser. Et pourtant, il le fut. Squall lui avait montré comment il préparait les Tropicado – une boisson à base de jus d'orange, de jus de pampas et de beaucoup d'autres choses – et lui avait présenté un verre dont le contenu variait progressivement de l'orangé au vert, en passant par le jaune. Cloud avait été stupéfait de voir que les liquides ne se mélangeaient pas et pouvaient se superposer.

" Garçon! " Appela sérieusement Linoa, mais l'immense sourire sur son visage la trahissait. Cloud s'approcha d'elle, calepin et stylo à la main.

" Que désire cette charmante demoiselle? " Demanda le blond pour jouer le jeu.

La brune pouffa de rire. " Un grand verre de limonade maison. Et avoir une petite discussion avec le serveur du café. Vous croyez que j'ai ma chance? "

" Sans aucun doute. " Répondit le blond avec un sourire amusé. " Je vois que vous êtes en forme, Linoa. "

" Par pitié, tutoyez-moi. On se connaît bien maintenant. " Le réprimanda gentiment la brune alors que Cloud notait sa commande.

" Seulement si tu fais de même. " Répondit le serveur. " Seifer n'est pas avec toi? "

" Il voulait regarder un match de blitzball. J'ai horreur de ce sport alors je suis venue me réfugier dans les bras d'un autre. " Répondit-elle.

" Évite de trop monopoliser mon seul employé dans ce cas. " Commenta Squall en passant non loin de la table de son amie.

" Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux. Si ça peut te consoler, ça ne me dérange pas que tu te joignes à nous. "

" Une autre fois, peut-être. " Fit le balafré en posant un verre vide dans le plateau qu'il avait à la main. " Cloud, la grande table du fond s'est libérée. Tu pourras aller la débarrasser et – "

" Et la nettoyer jusqu'à la faire briller comme un sou neuf. Pas de problème. Je m'occupe de Linoa et je m'en charge. "

Squall acquiesça d'un signe de tête, satisfait, puis s'éloigna. Linoa envoya un regard plein de signification en direction de Cloud.

" Comment ça se passe avec Squall comme patron? "

Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'avait pas manqué l'expression de la jeune femme quelques secondes plus tôt. " Bien. Il est très pointilleux et exigeant, mais je n'en attendais pas moins du gérant d'un café. "

" Vous vous entendez bien? "

" …Oui. " Cloud commençait à se poser des questions. " Je vais aller préparer ta commande. "

Le mieux, pour l'instant, consistait à fuir tant qu'il conservait encore un tant soit peu de dignité. Il n'avait pas aimé le regard de Linoa ni ce que ses questions semblaient sous-entendre. Il s'imaginait peut-être des choses, mais d'un autre côté, voir Squall fusiller la jeune femme du regard confirmait ses soupçons. Il préféra ne pas trop y penser et se concentra sur son travail. Il posa la note sur le comptoir et la glissa au balafré, qui l'attrapa rapidement. Leurs doigts s'étaient frôlés pendant un court instant, mais le contact, aussi bref fut-il, les avait fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Cloud et Squall s'étaient fixés du regard pendant un long moment sans rien dire, tous deux encore sous le choc.

" Je pense…qu'il faudrait s'occuper de la servir. " Dit doucement le blond, encore sous l'effet d'une transe étrange.

" Oui. Tu as raison. " Répondit l'autre, dans le même état.

Finalement, ce fut Squall qui brisa l'échange quand il se retourna pour prendre un verre. Cloud continua à l'observer, même s'il était de dos. Tout cela avait été pour le moins inhabituel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il touchait accidentellement un autre homme et jamais ça ne l'avait secoué à ce point. Embrasser Aérith ne lui avait jamais rien fait ressentir de tel. Il avait aimé le contact, évidemment, mais pas autant que cette fois-ci. C'était comme si les choses devaient être ainsi; comme si toucher la peau de Squall était ce qu'il devait faire.

" _Linoa est en train de te chambouler le cerveau, mon pauvre vieux. _" Se dit le serveur en prenant le verre de limonade que le balafré avait posé sur le comptoir. Cette fois, les deux hommes prirent soin d'éviter toute forme de contact.

Cloud servit Linoa puis partit se réfugier dans le fond de la salle pour nettoyer la grande table. Un peu de solitude lui ferait le plus grand bien.

ooOoo

Ça faisait un mois que Cloud avait commencé à travailler avec Squall et il avait pris le rythme. Le châtain lui avait confié être très satisfait de son travail, et Cloud s'était senti tout fier de le savoir. Le balafré n'était pas du genre à complimenter son entourage facilement. Squall lui faisait même tellement confiance à présent qu'il s'était absenté pour aller chercher de quoi réapprovisionner le bar. Avec l'arrivée de Cloud, le nombre de clients avait grimpé en flèche sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi – Cloud lui avait caché que c'étaient principalement des jeunes femmes qui venaient augmenter le nombre d'habitués.

C'est donc ainsi que Cloud se retrouva seul dans le bar, sans un seul client à servir. Il aurait dû se douter que son patron serait parti pendant les heures creuses. Et puis, comment Squall aurait-il pu prévoir qu'absolument personne ne viendrait pendant son absence? L'ex-pilote jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ça faisait une heure que le balafré était parti; il ne tarderait plus à revenir.

" _Enfin._ " Se dit Cloud, rassuré à cette idée.

Il se retint de sourire bêtement quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il s'attendait à trouver Squall, mais il ne s'agissait que d'un client. Cloud aurait juré avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part, mais sa mémoire lui fit défaut. Impossible de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Le client, pendant ce temps, s'était approché du comptoir et avait pris place juste en face de Cloud. Il avait le regard légèrement vitreux, et le blond n'aurait pas été étonné de savoir que l'individu avait déjà vidé plusieurs verres avant de venir.

" Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur? " Demanda poliment Cloud.

" Il est pas là, l'autre serveur? " Fit le client en regardant autour de lui.

Un peu rebuté par la grossièreté de l'homme – il ne l'avait même pas salué! – le blond garda son calme malgré tout quand il lui répondit : " Le gérant sera bientôt de retour si vous voulez lui parler. "

" Nan, justement. Filez-moi une bière vite fait avant qu'il revienne. "

Cloud fronça les sourcils. Et il commença à se rappeler pourquoi cet étranger lui était si familier. Oui! C'était le type qui s'était fait mettre dehors juste devant lui pendant qu'il se promenait avec Aérith! Squall l'avait fait sortir de force et il devait forcément avoir eu une bonne raison de faire ça.

" Je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir, monsieur. " Le blond resta aussi poli et calme que possible.

" T'as jamais entendu dire que c'est le client, le roi? Alors file-moi une putain de bière et ferme-la! " S'emporta aussitôt l'homme clairement ivre.

Cloud grimaça quand il sentit les relents d'alcool lui piquer les narines. Il secoua vivement la tête et contourna le bar. De toute évidence, l'ivrogne ne bougerait pas s'il se contentait de lui parler. Le blond tendit une main pour lui attraper le bras, mais fut surpris quand le client le repoussa avec force. Cloud tituba en arrière et tomba en se cognant contre l'une des tables; qui se renversa avec un bruit assourdissant. Il ignora la douleur lancinante dans l'épaule qui avait amorti le choc et se redressa. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il se rendit compte que l'individu avait attrapé l'un des tabourets et s'apprêtait à le frapper.

" _Il est cinglé! _" Se dit le barman en esquivant le coup.

Il sentit les pieds du siège le frôler de près et faillit tomber à la renverse quand il chercha à se tenir debout. Il avait des vertiges, sans doute parce qu'il s'était relevé trop vite. Il fit volte-face, conscient qu'il était en train de tourner le dos à son agresseur, et leva les mains juste à temps pour attraper le tabouret qui avait menacé de s'abattre sur son crâne. Avec un hurlement de rage, Cloud plia une jambe et asséna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen du poivrot de toutes ses forces. Tant pis pour le code d'honneur du parfait commerçant; ce type était en train de l'agresser!

Au moment où Cloud reposa le tabouret pour aller trainer l'individu en dehors de la taverne, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il s'agissait bien de Squall cette fois-ci. Il balaya rapidement la salle du regard et comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Sans aucun ménagement, il attrapa le client par le col de son manteau et le jeta dehors – pour la deuxième fois. Quand ce fut fait, il retourna l'écriteau accroché à la vitre pour faire savoir que le bar était fermé, puis il se dirigea enfin vers Cloud.

" Pardon. Je vais tout nettoyer. " S'excusa le blond en se tournant pour remettre la table.

Il fut pris de vertiges une nouvelle fois et se sentit tomber la tête la première. Cependant, un bras ferme et puissant passa autour de sa taille et le retint. Aussi délicatement que possible, Squall l'aida à se redresser.

" Ne t'occupe pas de ça et assieds-toi ici. " Le balafré le conduisit vers l'un des fauteuils proches du bar. " Lève les deux bras en même temps. " Indiqua-t-il. Cloud obéit et effectua le geste sans difficultés. " Essaie de sourire maintenant; et je me fiche que ce ne soit pas naturel. " Ajouta-t-il avant que le blond ne puisse protester. Son sourire ressemblait plutôt à une grimace, mais Squall fut rassuré malgré tout. " Le temps qu'il fait dehors? "

" Beau? " Répondit Cloud.

" Développe. "

" Ensoleillé, il n'y a pas beaucoup de nuages. Il fait un peu frais mais – "

" C'est bon, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. " L'interrompit le balafré en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il était sûr que Cloud allait bien. Le blond ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il avait déjà une jolie bosse derrière la tête. Squall n'aurait pas été étonné de trouver un peu de sang. " Tu as mal quelque part? "

" À la tête et à l'épaule. Je me suis cogné en tombant. " Indiqua le blond en levant une main pour se masser l'épaule gauche. " Cette brute n'y est pas allée de main morte. "

" Tu vas rester là un petit moment, d'accord? Je t'apporte de quoi boire, je passe un coup de fil et je reviens. " Dit Squall en commençant à s'éloigner. Il stoppa net et se retourna quand il sentit Cloud le retenir par la manche.

" Appeler qui? " Demanda-t-il, confus.

" Un médecin, tiens. Je veux être sûr que tu ne sois pas blessé trop grièvement. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, d'accord? " Le rassura-t-il en l'obligeant à le lâcher.

Une fois de plus, il fut comme électrifié par le simple contact entre sa peau et celle du blond. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'éloigne le plus vite possible. Fort heureusement, l'ex-pilote sembla le penser lui aussi car il le laissa partir sans protester. Cloud ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que le médecin du quartier n'entre prestement. Sans attendre que Squall ne revienne de l'arrière-boutique, l'homme à la longue barbe et aux cheveux gris marcha droit vers Cloud et commença à l'ausculter. Il l'éblouit avec une petite lampe, lui palpa la nuque et l'arrière du crâne – Cloud protesta un peu – puis s'attarda un peu plus sur son épaule douloureuse. Le pilote se retint de hurler quand le médecin lui souleva le bras.

" Vous avez là une belle entorse. Ça risque d'être douloureux pendant plusieurs jours, peut-être deux semaines si elle est sérieuse, mais votre épaule n'a pas tellement enflé donc j'en doute fort. " Expliqua le médecin alors que Squall revenait dans le bar. Il regarda le vieillard sans rien dire depuis l'autre bout de la pièce – sans doute était-il surpris qu'il soit entré sans attendre qu'il vienne lui répondre – puis les rejoignit. " Il faudra aller chercher une écharpe en pharmacie pour maintenir le bras immobile et lui laisser le temps de se remettre. Pendant les trois premiers jours, vous refroidirez la blessure pendant une quinzaine de minutes – surtout pas moins de quinze minutes – toutes les heures. Vous passerez à trois fois par jour jusqu'à ce que la douleur ait complètement disparue. Comptez une semaine. Si vous ne sentez plus votre épaule dans les prochains jours, il faudra songer à aller aux urgences, mais une fois de plus, j'en doute. " Expliqua rapidement l'homme.

Heureusement que Cloud n'en était pas à sa première entorse, sinon il aurait été complètement perdu. Le médecin se fit payer puis se sauva vers la maison de son prochain patient, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Squall fronça les sourcils et ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Le blond se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de partir. Il avait causé assez de dégâts comme ça – même s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

" Je vais te lai– "

" Attends-moi ici. Je vais aller chercher ce qu'il te faut à la pharmacie et je reviens. " Le coupa le balafré.

Et Cloud se retrouva seul à nouveau. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'aurait pas de mauvaise visite une fois de plus, mais étant donné que le gérant avait pris soin de fermer à clé derrière lui, c'était peu probable. Cloud se sentit rougir légèrement à cette pensée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir régressé de vingt ans. Il avait passé l'âge de devoir se méfier du monde extérieur… Pourtant, il avait laissé entrer un homme violent et en avait payé les frais. Il n'était peut-être pas si différent de ces adorables chocobos, au final. Il se laissait approcher trop facilement.

Le serveur fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit enfin compte que ses pensées s'éparpillaient tellement qu'elles commençaient à perdre de leur sens. Si Squall était assez rapide, Cloud pourrait peut-être rentrer chez lui plus tôt et se reposer un peu. Le choc commençait à se faire ressentir et il aurait besoin d'être seul pendant un petit moment pour s'en remettre. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un constamment derrière lui pour lui demander s'il se sentait bien, s'il voyait bien, s'il savait encore comment il s'appelait ou pour paniquer dès qu'il avalait sa salive de travers. Aérith avait eu tendance à agir de la sorte, et elle n'avait jamais compris que c'était ce que Cloud voulait éviter le plus. Il était peu probable que Squall ait ce genre de réaction, mais il ne voulait pas tenter sa chance.

Ce fut le bruit de la clé insérée dans la serrure qui le réveilla. Le blond ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était assoupi sur la table pendant qu'il attendait le retour du balafré. Celui-ci l'observa un court instant puis s'approcha pour poser un sac bien rempli sur la table.

" Tu peux te lever? " Demanda-t-il.

Eh bien, il ne perdait pas de temps pour le mettre à la porte et cherchait encore moins à le faire subtilement. " Ouais. " Répondit Cloud d'une voix pâteuse.

Il se leva de sa chaise et trouva aussitôt un bras pour l'aider à tenir debout. Squall se tenait à côté de lui et le soutenait par la taille pour être certain qu'il ne s'effondrerait pas. La seconde surprise vint du fait qu'au lieu de partir vers la porte d'entrée, Squall les entraîna vers la porte du fond; celle qui restait toujours verrouillée pendant la journée. Le balafré sortit son trousseau de clé de la poche de son pantalon et ouvrit. Un escalier étroit menait à l'étage et de là où il était, Cloud pouvait déjà apercevoir des meubles. Squall vivait donc juste au dessus de son lieu de travail? Il avait de la chance. Et surtout de l'argent. Qui pouvait se payer le luxe de posséder et la boutique et l'appartement à l'étage? Ou alors, il avait fait un prêt?

Et voilà, il recommençait à penser à tout et n'importe quoi. Cloud poussa malgré lui un soupir agacé. Il devait absolument dormir.

Si sa réaction inquiéta Squall, ce dernier n'en fit pas mention. Il se contenta de conduire Cloud jusqu'à un luxueux canapé en cuir et l'y fit s'asseoir. Le balafré descendit dans la taverne pour aller rechercher le sac contenant les médicaments et l'écharpe et vint s'asseoir à côté du blond pour en inspecter le contenu. Il sortit une boîte bleue avec des cristaux de glace imprimés sur le carton.

" Alors, les bandes froides. " Marmonna le châtain en sortant l'une desdites bandes.

Cloud haussa un sourcil. " Ne t'embête pas avec ça. Je peux le faire tout seul. " Lui dit-il, un peu gêné.

" Je ne crois pas. Tu n'arrives même pas à fixer le même point plus de deux secondes. Laisse-moi faire, d'accord? Je vais faire ce que je peux pour ne pas te faire mal. "

N'ayant pas la force de protester davantage, Cloud céda. Il resta assis bien sagement et laissa Squall s'occuper de lui. Le balafré sortit plusieurs boîtes ainsi que l'ordonnance laissée par le docteur Merlin et lut les indications soigneusement pour être certain de ne pas se tromper. Quand il fut sûr de savoir quoi faire, Squall se tourna vers le blessé et hésita. Il leva les mains, les baissa, les leva à nouveau. Quand Cloud haussa un sourcil, confus, Squall se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il s'explique.

" Je dois…enlever ta chemise. Ou juste une manche, si tu préfères. " Dit-il rapidement pour en avoir fini le plus vite possible. Le balafré se maudit mentalement. Ils étaient pareils tous les deux; pourquoi était-il aussi gêné?

Cloud hocha la tête et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, son épaule le faisant trop souffrir pour le laisser lever la main gauche plus haut. Squall déglutit avec difficulté quand il prit la relève. Il serra fermement les dents pour empêcher ses mains de trembler et finit d'ôter le vêtement de son employé. Soucieux du confort de ce dernier, le balafré choisit de baisser la chemise tout juste assez pour ne découvrir que l'épaule. À présent bien décidé à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes – et oubliant temporairement qu'il devrait recommencer dans une heure – Squall attrapa la boîte bleue, sortit une bande, arracha l'emballage de protection, retira la pellicule transparente et plaqua la compresse froide sur la zone douloureuse. Il ne pouvait pas la manquer : la peau était devenue rouge et une ecchymose commençait déjà à apparaître. Il passa la paume sur la bandelette à plusieurs reprises pour être certain qu'elle tiendrait en place puis stoppa quand il eut l'impression d'être en train de profiter de la situation. Il n'avait pas manqué le frisson qui avait secoué le corps de Cloud – sans doute à cause de la bande, se dit-il.

Squall baissa les yeux; son regard se posa sur un torse développé et un téton rose. La surface de la peau était couverte de chair de poule et le fin duvet qui la recouvrait était hérissé.

" Je vais te chercher à boire. " Déclara Squall, sans pour autant se lever.

Cloud tourna la tête vers lui et révéla des joues rougies. " Tu m'as déjà apporté un verre tout à l'heure. " Lui fit-il savoir.

Ce qu'il avait eu envie d'ajouter ne sortit jamais de sa bouche. Sa gorge s'était nouée quand ses yeux avaient rencontré ceux de Squall. Le moins qu'ils aient pu dire, c'était que leur relation – bien que purement professionnelle – était très étrange. Ils étaient à l'aise en présence de l'autre la plupart du temps, mais les rares fois où ils étaient un peu trop proches, voire se frôlaient, leurs nerfs étaient hors de contrôle. Ils paniquaient, avaient les mains moites, et n'osaient pas renouveler l'expérience bien qu'ils en mourraient d'envie. Quelque chose les attirait irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre sans qu'ils ne puissent s'expliquer pourquoi. Ils se connaissaient à peine mais avaient l'impression de s'être déjà rencontrés quelque part. Squall avait eu des soupçons quand Cloud lui en avait fait part, mais il avait rapidement été sujet à ces mêmes pensées.

Croyant d'abord que c'était la frustration de plusieurs années passées seul qui le faisait agir de la sorte, Squall s'était retenu de laisser ses mains se poser sur Cloud, mais pendant ce bref instant où leurs regards s'étaient posés l'un sur l'autre, il avait senti tout au fond de lui qu'il y avait bien plus que ça. Finalement, peut-être que les films à l'eau de rose que Linoa aimait tant disaient vrai? Le coup de foudre existait finalement. C'était, en tout cas, la seule explication logique que le balafré trouva pour expliquer ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Sans jamais quitter Cloud des yeux, il leva une main, la posa sur la nuque du blond et l'attira vers lui alors que lui-même se rapprochait. Il se montrait doux, patient, de sorte que si le blond voulait le repousser, il aurait toutes les chances de le faire. Mais ça n'arriva jamais. Conscient que Cloud continuait à le fixer, le balafré baissa les yeux vers les lèvres entrouvertes de son employé. Toujours aussi lentement, il continua à réduire la distance qui les séparait. Comme agacé par tant d'hésitation, Cloud s'approcha subitement et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Squall.

Si la sensation de doigts qui se frôlent leur avait donné des vertiges, celle-ci aurait pu les faire s'évanouir tant elle était forte. Venant de nulle part, un élan de passion les anima tous les deux alors que leur baiser prenait des airs de combat. La bataille fut rapidement remportée par le balafré, qui retira aisément la chemise de Cloud. Il laissa ses doigts parcourir un dos puissant, en découvrit les creux et les rebonds, puis les laissa glisser jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Le blond gémit dans leur baiser et voulut lever les bras pour les passer autour du cou de Squall.

Son second gémissement n'eut rien de plaisant.

Cloud grimaça et se recula vivement pour masser son épaule qui avait protesté contre le mouvement un peu trop brusque. Laissant échapper quelques jurons, le blond se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir comme un bébé. L'interruption avait eu sur eux l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. Squall en fut rassuré. Parti comme il l'était, il ne se serait certainement pas contenté d'un simple baiser, aussi passionné fut-il. Le balafré leva une main à son front et ferma les yeux, cherchant à se calmer. Son cœur battait la chamade et menaçait de bondir hors de sa poitrine d'un moment à l'autre. Il avait les joues en feu et un problème qui commençait à naître entre ses jambes.

" _Tout ça pour un stupide baiser._ " Se dit-il pour tenter de retrouver son sang froid.

Finalement, il choisit quand même d'aller dans la cuisine pour se verser quelque chose. Avec un peu de chance, Cloud finirait les soins sans lui; dans le cas contraire, il valait mieux que Squall ait la tête sur les épaules à son retour…

ooOoo

Cloud n'avait jamais été aussi distrait pendant son service. Il avait renversé un verre sur une cliente, fait tomber une tasse de café et avait failli trébucher dans les pieds d'une table. Heureusement, personne ne lui en tenait rigueur pour l'instant, et il en profita pour se reprendre en main avant qu'on ne commence à lui faire des remontrances. Son épaule était presque guérie et il ne portait plus son écharpe pour pouvoir travailler dans de meilleures conditions. Le physique allait mieux, mais le mental était une toute autre histoire. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt dans l'appartement de Squall et malgré tous ses efforts, il peinait à se résoudre à le regarder dans les yeux. Il était tellement gêné et confus. Depuis quand se prenait-il autant d'affection pour d'autres hommes?

Pour ne pas arranger les choses, Linoa et son intuition féminine avaient flairé le problème et deviné ce qui avait bien pu se passer – Cloud soupçonna Squall de l'avoir appelée pour lui en parler.

S'il n'y avait eu que ça, Cloud aurait pu oublier l'incident et passer à autre chose. Mais le baiser n'était pas la seule source de ses angoisses. Depuis ce jour, il rêvait presque toutes les nuits de Squall, mais le châtain était un peu plus jeune. Ils étaient souvent dans une grande maison à la décoration ancienne. Leurs vêtements étaient d'ailleurs accordés à celle-ci. Dans ces songes, ils étaient proches. Très proches. Ils se tenaient par la main et démontraient leur amour ouvertement et de façon assez explicite; à tel point que le simple fait d'y repenser faisait rougir Cloud jusqu'au cou.

Il y avait encore plus. Cette nuit-là, il avait fait un rêve terrible, un cauchemar même. Squall et lui étaient dans une chambre – le blond savait qu'elle appartenait au balafré. Ils étaient allongés dans un lit et entourés par les flammes. Il avait réveillé le châtain, paniqué, et ils avaient tenté de sortir par la porte. Derrière, il n'y avait eu qu'encore plus de flammes. Ils étaient prisonniers. Le couple s'était alors assis à terre, résigné, et ils s'étaient pris dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand Cloud s'était réveillé, il avait eu le front en sueur et les joues humides de larmes.

Jamais un rêve ne lui avait paru si intense. Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur son lieu de travail, Cloud s'était senti angoissé et n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait même sursauté quand un client avait allumé un briquet à l'une des tables. Conscient qu'il en faisait trop, Cloud avait essayé de se calmer, mais rien n'y fit.

Quand il fut enfin l'heure de fermer le bar, le blond s'était empressé de laisser son tablier dans l'arrière-boutique pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Seulement, quand il retourna dans le bar, Squall se tenait devant la porte, les bras croisés, et le regard braqué sur lui. Visiblement, il ne partirait pas aussi vite qu'il l'espérait. L'ex-pilote fixa le sol, incapable de regarder ailleurs pour l'instant; même quand il sentit le balafré poser les mains sur ses épaules.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? " Demanda Squall sans tourner autour du pot. " Tu as passé la journée la tête dans les nuages. "

Cloud ne put retenir un long soupir. " Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Ça me passera après une bonne nuit de sommeil. "

" Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour? " Insista le balafré, conscient que le blond n'était pas tout à fait franc avec lui. Il sentit les muscles de Cloud se contracter sous ses doigts et sut alors qu'il ne se trompait pas.

" Tout ça est tellement étrange. " Marmonna l'ancien pilote en levant les mains pour se masser les tempes. " Jusqu'à la preuve du contraire, il n'y a jamais eu que les femmes qui m'aient attiré, mais avec toi… Je sais pas. Je suis plus sûr de rien. "

" Hm. Je crois que je te comprends. " Avoua le balafré en retirant ses mains pour pouvoir croiser les bras. " C'est assez nouveau pour moi aussi. "

En entendant cela, Cloud leva brusquement la tête vers son patron. " Tu veux dire que toi non plus… "

" J'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression de ne plus me connaître. Tout ce dont je suis certain, c'est que rien de ce qui s'est passé ne m'a semblé inhabituel. Comme si – "

" – Ç'avait toujours été comme ça. " Finirent-ils à l'unisson. Squall fronça légèrement les sourcils.

" Tu crois aux vies antérieures? " Demanda Cloud, très sérieux.

" Pas trop. " Admit le châtain.

" Si j'ai toujours eu l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu, c'est peut-être parce qu'on s'est connus dans une vie antérieure. Et peut-être qu'on avait déjà… Enfin, qu'on était… " Bredouilla Cloud, pour finalement se taire quand il se trouva incapable de finir sa phrase.

" Je sais pas. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de réfléchir à des choses qui ne se sont peut-être jamais passées. " Admit le gérant du bar en haussant les épaules.

" Mais tu ne trouves pas ça étrange? Je suis presque certain que – "

La phrase de Cloud fut interrompue par le bruit d'une vitre brisée. Le duo se retourna et eut tout juste assez de temps pour voir un homme lancer une bouteille à l'intérieur du bar depuis la fenêtre cassée. Le projectile, en touchant le sol, se brisa et provoqua une petite explosion. Les meubles proches prirent feu, leur bois imbibé du liquide contenu dans la bouteille. Les deux hommes regardèrent les flammes sans bouger, pétrifiés, jusqu'à ce que Squall sorte subitement de son état de choc. Il s'élança à l'arrière du bar et en sortit un extincteur. Il retira la goupille de sécurité, orienta le tuyau en direction du foyer de l'incendie et pressa la gâchette. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour éteindre le feu, mais même lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il ne reprendrait plus, le balafré vida le contenu de l'extincteur. Quand il eut fini, il le posa à terre et se tourna vers Cloud.

Ce dernier était livide et tremblait des pieds à la tête.

" Cloud? " L'appela doucement le châtain.

" J'aurais dû m'en douter… " Marmonna le blond sans jamais quitter la masse de mousse des yeux. " J'avais été prévenu. "

" Prévenu de quoi? "

" De ça. C'est déjà arrivé. On était dans une chambre. Il y avait des flammes partout, et on est morts brûlés vifs. " Cloud parlait à voix basse, comme si prononcer ces mots à voix haute aller attirer le mauvais sort sur eux.

Squall s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. " Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Ne t'inquiète plus, d'accord? C'est fini. "

Si seulement c'était vrai. Un mois plus tard, Squall retournait au tribunal et se retrouvait face au même homme qui l'avait agressé. Il s'était avéré qu'il était à l'origine de l'incendie qui avait éclaté dans son bar. Visiblement, le client n'avait pas apprécié de se faire mettre à la porte par le gérant et par le serveur. Les problèmes liés à l'alcool dont souffrait l'ivrogne lui épargnèrent la prison, et il fut envoyé dans un centre de désintoxication. La menace qu'il représentait n'ayant pas été totalement écartée, le balafré jugea plus sage de mettre la clé sous la porte et de s'éloigner.

Squall se tenait au milieu de la pièce qui servait de café. Vidée de ses meubles, elle était trop grande pour qu'il s'y sente à l'aise. Sa décision avait été difficile à prendre. Il mettait un terme à ce pour quoi il avait consacré des années de travail acharné, et tout ça à cause d'un seul homme. Mais entre ça et la sécurité de Cloud et la sienne, son choix était déjà fait. Après un dernier regard dans la salle, le balafré tourna les talons et sortit. Il verrouilla l'entrée et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il y avait déjà mis ses affaires les moins encombrantes pour ne pas avoir à faire trop de voyages entre le bar et son nouvel appartement. Il alluma la radio pour éviter de trop penser et se mit en route. Deux heures de conduite l'amenèrent dans une ville en altitude et tranquille. Il se gara devant l'immeuble où se trouvait son nouveau domicile.

Il sortit de son véhicule et ouvrit l'une des portières arrières pour prendre un premier carton. Son regard s'arrêta sur une photo encadrée, qu'il prit dans ses mains. On y voyait la façade de sa taverne avant sa fermeture, et devant la porte d'entrée se tenaient nuls autres que Squall et son unique employé, Cloud. Aucun d'eux ne souriait franchement – le balafré pouvait encore entendre Linoa s'en plaindre – mais il la trouvait parfaite comme ça. Ce serait l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs et il en prendrait grand soin. Peut-être l'accrocherait-il à l'entrée? Oui, ce serait une très bonne idée.

Le balafré sortit de sa torpeur quand il sentit une main se poser sur l'une de ses hanches.

" Tu veux de l'aide, peut-être? "

Squall sourit en se tournant vers son compagnon. " Avec plaisir. "

Ou alors, cette photo, il pourrait la mettre ailleurs. Après tout, il fallait bien laisser la chance à d'autres souvenirs qui deviendraient sans doute tout aussi précieux. Il remit le cadre dans sa boite et la tendit à Cloud. Son attention fut cependant attirée par un léger détail, juste à côté de leur bâtiment.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? "

" Ça? " Demanda Cloud en suivant le regard de Squall vers un petit tas de sacs poubelle. " Apparemment, c'est là qu'il faut les déposer. Une des voisines m'a expliqué ça hier soir. "

" Ah bon… "

Squall n'en dit pas un mot au blond, mais savoir ça ne le mettait pas tout à fait à l'aise.

oooOFinOooo

A/N : On se demande bien pourquoi il angoisse, d'ailleurs. (la réponse est dans le oneshot) En fait, je trouve que ça va bien à cet OS cette fin qui n'en est pas une. Mais bon, je vais quand même éviter d'en sortir trop, parce que ça passe une fois mais pas deux, ce genre de chose. =x Comme toujours, un grand merci à Flammula, qui m'a relue ! (et a gentiment montré du doigt toutes les incohérences auxquelles vous n'aurez pas droit ! xD)


End file.
